Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by Flo des bois
Summary: Cette triste nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, les Dursley n'ont pas lu la lettre que leur avait laissé le professeur Dumbledore et ont donc abandonné leur neveu dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Le docteur Cullen le recueille alors chez lui. Traduction
1. Un petit garçon étonnant

**_Disclaimer:_** Malheureusement ni Twilight, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. (je ne désespère pas que ce soit un jour le cas *sourire machiavélique*). Et malheureusement l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus puisqu'elle est l'oeuvre d'une internaute, Athenian Grace, à l'imagination débordante et à la plume acérée, je n'ai fait que traduire le texte original. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Un: Un petit garçon étonnant **

_Les pleurs du nourrisson résonnèrent alors que les bourrasques de vent s'intensifiaient et le secouaient brutalement. Il se gratta le front, qui étrangement était marqué par une cicatrice tandis que ses yeux cherchaient désespérément un point de repère, un quelconque élément familier; rien ne rencontra son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, sa main effleura une large enveloppe rectangulaire, mais celle-ci fut brutalement hors de portée lorsqu'une autre bourrasque l'emporta hors de son champ de vision. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme de forte corpulence baissa les yeux vers l'enfant, l'air renfrogné. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur tandis qu'une expression de reconnaissance immédiate passait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. « Pétunia », appela-t-il, exigeant la présence prompte de sa femme à ses côtés. Après une avalanche de jurons et quelques disputes, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de déposer l'enfant dans un hôpital ou un orphelinat le matin suivant._

_ Après l'avoir emmené à l'intérieur, ils le déposèrent cruellement dans un coin, tel un jouet cassé. Ses pleurs ne cessèrent que lorsque Vernon l'obligea au silence en secouant violemment son petit corps._

_ Le soleil se leva et ses rayons effleurèrent doucement les paupières de l'enfant, mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Pétunia descendit, habillée et prête à se débarrasser d'une pareille nuisance. Sa conduite dictée par l'infime pitié qu'elle éprouvait et le peu d'amour qui lui restait pour sa sœur, elle décida de confier l'enfant à un hôpital. Elle pénétra dans l'établissement, embarrassée, et se demanda ce que les gens penseraient d'elle une fois qu'elle aurait montré ses véritables intentions. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de la première infirmière qu'elle aperçut. « Quelqu'un a laissé cet enfant sur le pas de ma porte »._

_Le visage de l'infirmière montra des signes d'incompréhension: « Et..? »_

_« Et je ne sais pas qui sont ses parents. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers lui. Je sais très peu de choses sur lui: son nom et le fait que ses parents sont morts » mentit-elle rapidement, baissant les yeux afin de laisser penser que la nouvelle l'attristait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait déposé sur le pas de sa porte. Elle espérait juste que l'infirmière croirait à son histoire, pour lui permettre de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible._

_L'infirmière hocha tristement la tête, croyant peut-être que Pétunia voulait retrouver les parents du nourrisson._

_« Son nom? »_

_« Harry Potter »._

« Docteur Cullen! », cria une voix sonore et consternée. Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. « Docteur, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Elle est entrée, m'a donné le panier et est partie! Je sais que ça arrive souvent ici mais c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire à ce genre de- »

« Que se passe-t-il » demanda-t-il, tentant de la calmer. Elle lui tendit le panier avec douceur tandis qu'il retenait son souffle en posant les yeux sur le petit garçon. « Et il s'agit de... »

« D'un enfant abandonné, Docteur. On l'a laissé devant la porte d'une femme et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter et l'a donc amené ici. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de lui est que ses parents sont morts. »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit son... »

« Harry Potter ».

Carlisle soupira. « J'ai fini mon service mais... je peux quand même l'examiner. Appeler les services de l'enfance afin qu'ils contactent une agence d'adoption. »

« Bien, docteur. Merci beaucoup, monsieur ».

Carlisle hocha doucement la tête puis se tourna vers le bébé. « Bonjour, Harry. » roucoula-t-il. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le vampire fut choqué de découvrir les yeux vert émeraude qui avaient autrefois appartenu à Edward. Il sourit d'un air affectueux. « Quel joli bébé! ».

L'enfant ria d'un air joyeux « Medi! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Hmm? », répondit doucement Carlisle alors qu'il l'emmenait vers la salle d'examen.

« Medi-mage! Medi-mage! ». Il s'esclaffa gaiement. « Mangouss'! Mangouss'! ».

Son babillage enfantin amusa Carlisle, qui éclata de rire. Il l'installa sur une table d'examen et commença à l'examiner pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« Mama? » demanda-t-il brusquement, réalisant que ses parents ne se trouvaient pas avec lui. « Ma? Pa? »

Carlisle sourit d'un air compatissant,tout en fermant les yeux pour écouter les battements de son coeur.

« Désolé, bonhomme, mais ton papa et ta maman ne sont plus là. » Harry inclina la tête, ne comprenant pas les mots du médecin. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On va te trouver une famille qui t'aimera autant que ton papa et ta maman. »

Harry détourna le regard et Carlisle comprit que la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée ne le satisfaisait pas. Il était évident que, à son âge, Harry ait des difficultés à comprendre une telle chose. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre.

« Jeune homme, vous me paraissez être en parfaite santé. »

Le jeune homme en question s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois, se mettant debout sur la table d'examen. « Pa' dit Harry grand! Grr! ». L'enfant aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau leva les mains, donnant des coups de pattes imaginaires dans l'air. Carlisle rit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Tu viens? On va... »- une sonnerie stridente l'interrompit et il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au téléphone fixé sur le mur. Il sourit à l'enfant tandis qu'une voix résonnait, lui demandant de prendre l'appel. Il revint le plus rapidement possible à son bureau tandis que sa secrétaire transférait l'appel.

« Allô? » dit-il, tout en installant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

« Carlisle... » demanda une voix incertaine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Esmé? »

« C'est Alice, elle a eu une vision de... de Harry. »

Carlisle garda le silence, surpris. Ils savaient donc? Il reposa ses yeux sur l'enfant avant répondre:

« Et..? »

« Et dans cette vision, nous... nous l'adoptions. »

« Quoi? » s'écria-t-il beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Harry cligna des yeux et éclata en sanglots. « Oh, non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît... »

Posant le combiné, Carlisle se leva et berça doucement l'enfant, tout en fredonnant une mélodie qu'il avait un jour entendu Edward jouer au piano. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait. À peine quelques minutes avec le bébé et il s'y attachait déjà.

« Comment est-ce possible? Il pourrait courir un grave danger... »

« C'est que..., », et Carlisle comprit au son de sa voix à quel point elle souhaitait adopter l'enfant. « Alice a dit que ça n'arriverait pas... », répondit-elle avant qu'un autre silence gênant ne tombe.

« Jasper devra chasser plus souvent. En fait, si on s'en tient à la vision d'Alice, nous le devrons tous. »

« Carlisle, je sais bien que ça risque d'être difficile et que notre décision est précipitée. Mais, penses-y... Un bébé... »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, et lorsque le jeune garçon eut posé la tête sur son épaule, sourit tendrement.

« J'appelle les services de l'enfance. »  


* * *

Rosalie ne tenait pas en place. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire? Est-ce que adopter un petit humain dans la famille était raisonnable? Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Bien sûr que non. Si l'un deux n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, le jeune garçon sera sérieusement blessé. À quoi l'adoption aura-t-elle alors servi? Jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett qui paraissait beaucoup trop excité à son goût, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Serait-ce aussi mal que ça? Après tout, pouvoir élever un enfant bien à elle était son rêve le plus cher. Il suffirait seulement qu'elle se rappelle ce désir pour éviter de faire quoi que ce soit au petit garçon. Alice était sûrement quelque part dans une des chambres de la maison, en train de sautiller un peu partout. Elle y avait disparu plusieurs auparavant, après avoir déclaré qu'une bonne décoration s'imposait. Edward leur avait révélé que les charmes de Carlisle seraient suffisants pour persuader la responsable des Services de l'Enfance que l'enfant pouvait passer la nuit chez eux. De toute façon, Alice leur avait assuré que l'adoption serait un jeu d'enfant.

Edward, bien entendu, était dans une rage folle. Il traversait la maison au pas de course, laissant échapper des jurons à intervalles réguliers et criant sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, tout en faisant des remarques sur le niveau d'intelligence de la famille. Jasper respirait de façon tremblante, comme si l'air lui était indispensable. L'atmosphère tendue qui baignait la maison l'affectait profondément. Un moment, il ressentait nervosité et anxiété alors que l'instant d'après une joie immense et une excitation tout aussi intense l'habitait.

Dans une heure exactement, Carlisle franchirait le pas de la porte, Harry dans les bras. Esmé, pour le moment, avait investi la cuisine. La table de la salle à manger croulait sous le poids de diverses friandises, tels que des cookies ou bien encore des muffins, qu'elle y avaient entreposées. Après avoir cuisiné tous les desserts qu'elle connaissait, elle s'attaqua ensuite à l'élaboration d'un dîner pour le jeune garçon.

Les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement, mais malgré cela, elles paraissaient une éternité à la future mère de substitution. Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants en quête de soutien. Alice s'assit à sa gauche, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant tout en lui prenant la main. Emmett, lui, se plaça à sa droite, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa mère. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'ils enfin entendirent le vrombissement qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de la voiture de Carlisle. Ils entendirent une portière s'ouvrit puis se refermer, puis le même manège se répéta. Ils entendirent Carlisle chuchoter quelque chose à Harry qui éclata de rire. « Voi'ure vroum! » et Rosalie ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa . Emmett serra un peu plus fort l'épaule de sa mère, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la porte.

« Harry, voici ma maison. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, et si tout se passe bien, tu pourras rester ici et faire partie de la famille. », entendirent-ils Carlisle expliquer tout en introduisant sa clé dans la serrure. Esmé attrapa la main de Emmett et la serra étroitement dans la sienne. Edward et Jasper échangèrent un regard anxieux tandis qu'Alice sautillait sur place avec excitation. Rosalie, quant à elle, triturait nerveusement le col de sa veste.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Carlisle déposa l'enfant. Harry avança de quelques pas, regardant autour de lui avec une admiration mêlée de crainte, sous le regard attentif d'Esmé. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son exploration lorsque son pied se prit dans le tapis, ce qui fit trébucher le jeune garçon. « Harry! » s'écria aussitôt Esmé, se précipitant vers lui, lâchant par la même occasion la main d'Emmett. Rosalie lui avait aussitôt emboîté le pas. Carlisle secoua doucement la tête tout en remettant Harry sur pied tandis qu'Esmé examinait le garçon sous tous les angles. « Tout va bien, mon poussin? », lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Le rire du jeune garçon résonna une nouvelle fois, et il parut telle une douce musique aux oreilles d'Esmé. Il pointa Alice du doigt et s'exclama: « Fée! ».

Alice fit une moue boudeuse tandis que les autres éclataient tous de rire. Apercevant Emmett, Harry se tortilla pour que Carlisle le dépose à nouveau par terre et s'avança maladroitement vers lui. « Salut! »rugit Emmett. Carlisle éclata de rire en voyant le petit garçon prendre une pose identique à celle qu'il avait prise à l'hôpital.

« Harry grand 'ssi! Grrr! »

Le rire puissant d'Emmett résonna à son tour. Il se pencha, mettant son visage au niveau de celui de Harry. Il laissa alors échapper un grondement sonore, animal, pour amuser le jeune garçon. Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête avec colère tandis que Edward émettait une grognement depuis le coin de la pièce. « Tu as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi? Tu vas l'effr... » Mais Rosalie s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de Harry. L'enfant hurlait de rire en se roulant par terre.

« Lu'ard! Lu'ard! »

Le large vampire fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a traité de plumard? »

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua: « Je crois que sa famille possédait plusieurs chiens. Nous avons vu un gros chien noir dans la rue plus tôt, il l'a pointé du doigt et a l'a appelé « Pa'mol ». Peut-être en avaient-ils encore un autre qui portait le nom que Harry essaye de nous dire? »Harry secoua la tête. « Non? »

« Quand Lu'ard voit lune, y fait ouuuuuhhh! »

La famille se figea et fixa Harry des yeux. Carlisle s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui. « Tu veux bien me répéter ça Harry? »

« Lu'ard fait ooooouuhh! Pa'mol fait ouaf ouaf! », répondit fièrement Harry. « Harry trouvé! Harry gâteau! »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Carlisle aurait volontiers éclaté de rire. « Pas maintenant, Harry. », il se retourna mais eut le temps d'apercevoir la lèvre du petit garçon trembler. « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu peux lire dans ses- »

« Carlisle! » cria Edward tandis que le reste de la famille ouvrait des yeux ronds, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Esmé leva la main et montra Harry du doigt. Carlisle se retourna à toute vitesse et l'observa attentivement. Harry était assis, hochant la tête avec contentement et mâchonnant... un gâteau.

Emmett entoura Rosalie de ses bras d'un air protecteur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce- »

« Emmett, surveille ton langage! » réprimanda Alice avant que Esmé ait pu réagir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est, exact...? » demanda Jasper, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Mais Edward lui coupa la parole. « Carlisle, son esprit est rempli de plein de choses étonnantes. Des loup-garous, des gens qui se transforment en animaux, des objets qui flottent dans les airs. En ce moment, il pense à un de ses parents et il tient une brindille à la main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient une brindille...? » Il s'interrompit et hocha la tête. « Ah, des baguettes. »

« Des baguettes? » demanda Esmé, l'air confus.

«Ils les agitent et des jets de lumières en sortent. On dirait aussi que... » Il se tut. Harry fit de même. Les sourcils d'Edward se haussèrent. «Halloween, c'était la nuit dernière, non? » Les autres acquiescèrent. « Quelqu'un... quelqu'un est venu chez eux et... » Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. « Carlisle, sa mère a été tuée devant ses yeux. »

« Et son père? » demanda précipitamment Carlisle.

« Tué avant elle. Il les a envoyés à l'étage à toute vitesse avant que le meurtrier n'entre dans la maison. »

« Comment est morte sa mère? »

Edward leva les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à chaque visage tourné vers lui. « Il a levé son... bâton et un rayon de lumière verte en est sorti et l'a touché. Elle est juste tombée à terre. Oh mon dieu, Carlisle, elle a crié et l'a supplié d'épargner Harry. »

Esmé agrippa le bras de Carlisle. « On ne peut pas le laisser. Et si le monstre qui a tué ses parents était quelque part dehors à sa recherche? »

Rosalie prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Celui-ci leva ses yeux couleur émeraude vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Emmett les rejoignit et passa les bras autour de la taille de Rosalie, posant la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il sourit de façon rassurante au petit garçon. Celui-ci leva doucement la main et posa sa paume sur la joue de Rosalie, avant de poser la tête sur son autre épaule. Être entouré par des vampires pouvait être rassurant après tout.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent lointain pendant quelques instants; ce qu'elle vît parut lui plaire, puisqu'elle laissa échapper un sourire.

« Aucun souci à se faire pour ce qui est de l'administration. On va s'en débarrasser très facilement. »

« Et pourquoi ça? » l'interrogea Esmé, partagée entre la joie de pouvoir obtenir la garde de Harry aussi rapidement et l'étonnement qu'une femme puisse se laisser convaincre aussi facilement. Les autorités ne se préoccupaient-elles pas des enfants? S'en débarrassaient-elles à la première occasion?

Edward secoua la tête en riant. « Elle va se laisser... hypnotiser par la beauté de Carlisle. »

« Pourquoi tout tourne autour de Carlisle aujourd'hui? » dit Emmett en faisant la moue. « Je suis très beau, moi aussi. »

« Bien sûr que tu es beau », affirma Rosalie comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle reposa Harry qui se jeta aussitôt dans les bras d'Esmé, qui lui sourit tout en lui demandant:

« Tu crois que Carlisle sera assez beau pour qu'on ait le droit de te garder avec nous? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Beau? » Il plissa les lèvres puis releva fièrement le menton tout en se lissant les cheveux du dos de se main. « Harry beau! »

Un joyeux éclat de rire éclata alors dans la pièce.

* * *

« Donc, docteur, », dit Mlle Corel tout en battant continuellement des cils vers l'homme assis en face d'elle. Carlisle tenta de ne pas paraître trop embarrassé. « Une semaine est passée depuis que vous l'avez accueilli chez vous et le petit Harry semble être très heureux avec vous et votre famille. Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que vous me semblez convenir parfaitement! »

« Excellent! On va de ce pas célébrer cette bonne nouvelle. Envoyer moi les formulaires par courrier. Merci pour tout! » dit-il rapidement avant de la pousser vers la porte.

« Mais docteur... » Il claqua la porte avant de s'appuyer contre la battant, prêt à répliquer au cas où elle tenterait de forcer l'entrée. « Doux Jésus, cette femme n'a pas l'air de prendre en compte l'existence de ma femme. »

Alice eut un petit rire avant d'étreindre son père. « Bien joué, Papounet! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Harry et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. » Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel devant ses enfantillages.

Harry était dans le salon, sur les genoux de Jasper qui le faisait gentiment sautiller. Malgré tout, le regard fixé sur un point lointain, le vampire serrait les lèvres et sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Apparemment, il retenait sa respiration. Carlisle sourit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. « Harry, Mlle Corel est d'accord pour que tu reste avec nous et que tu fasses partie de notre famille. Tu es Harry Cullen, maintenant, le fils de Carlisle et d'Esmé. » lui expliqua Alice.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Harry Potter? Où ma et pa? »

Esmé soupira et lui caressa doucement le dos « Mon coeur, ta maman et ton papa sont au paradis, donc on va s'occuper de toi et t'aimer autant qu'eux l'auraient fait. »

« Par'dis.? Comme Mamie et Papy? » Ils acquiescèrent. Harry resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de hocher la tête « 'cord! Vous pa et ma! » Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Au moins acceptait-il l'absence de ses parents.

* * *

Harry venait finalement d'atteindre l'âge de deux ans. D'un commun accord, la famille avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire le 1er Novembre, le jour où Harry était entré dans leurs vies. Dans quelques jours, ils déménageraient de nouveau aux États-Unis. Jasper, lentement mais sûrement, progressait et était maintenant capable de porter Harry dans ses bras. Edward tentait, de façon désespérée, d'apprendre au petit garçon à jouer du piano, déclarant que plus jeune il débuterait, meilleur il serait. Alice achetait chaque jouet qui lui tombait sous la main lorsqu'elle emmenait Harry se promener en ville tandis que Rosalie et Emmett s'installait confortablement dans leur position de grand frère et grande sœur. Esmé et Carlisle adoraient leur nouvelle vie avec Harry, appréciant particulièrement le sentiment de prendre soin d'un tout-petit.

« Maman! » Esmé pivota et observa avec amusement la touffe de cheveux noirs qui arrivait vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle écarta les bras et le petit garçon de deux ans s'y précipita. Elle ria et le fit tourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon poussin? »

« Edward! »

Elle poussa un soupir. « Edward! Arrête de forcer ton frère à jouer du piano! »

« Mais Esmé, » protesta-t-il aussitôt en apparaissant, « il a l'âge parfait pour commencer à apprendre... »

« Il a deux ans », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Il n'arrive même pas à écarter ses doigts plus d'un centimètre les uns des autres. »

« N'exagère pas, il... »

Elle secoua la tête. « Quand il aura quatre ans, alors... »

« Mais Esmé... »

« Quand il aura quatre ans, alors tu pourras penser à lui apprendre à jouer. Mais pas avant. »

« D'accord », marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Merci maman », lui sourit Harry. « Gâteau? »

« Je suis désolée, mon chéri, mais tu auras des gâteaux quand tu auras fini de manger. »

Il fit la moue mais laissa Esmé l'installer dans sa chaise haute et déposer une assiette remplie de nourriture devant lui. Il attrapa sa cuillère à contrecœur et commença à triturer sa nourriture. « Mange, jeune homme, ou bien tu n'auras aucun gâteau aujourd'hui. » Il grommela puis engloutit un cuillère pleine de maïs, tout en fusillant sa mère du regard. Elle lui sourit puis lui chatouilla la joue. Il ria puis se retourna vers son assiette. « C'est bien, mon petit coeur. » Elle s'approcha du comptoir, versa du lait dans une timbale puis la déposa devant le petit garçon.

« Jus, maman! », demanda-t-il.

« Non, Harry. Tu bois du lait. »

« Maman! Jus! »

« Non. »

« Papa! » Carlisle apparut promptement avant de lui adresser un sourire. « Jus! »

« Que t'as dit ta mère? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment, bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

« … non... »

« Dans ce cas, bois ton lait. »

« JUS! »

Ils se retournèrent et eurent le temps d'apercevoir le couvercle de la timbale se décrocher avant de frapper le mur opposé à toute vitesse tandis que le lait jaillissait de celle-ci puis se répandit sur le sol. Le lait s'écoulait lentement entre les carreaux du carrelage et le couvercle de la timbale s'était planté dans le mur. Les deux parents restèrent silencieux tandis que les autres pénétraient dans la cuisine. Harry rougit puis se cacha le visage dans les main,s sa réaction habituelle lorsqu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle.

Esmé soupira avant d'attraper une serviette. « Harry Cullen, si tu n'étais pas aussi jeune, tu nettoierais tout ce bazar toi-même! »


	2. Très simple, si l'on en croit Albus

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Très simple, si l'on en croit Albus Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous bien sûr à J.K Rowling et à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire et les situations appartiennent à une auteur qui se cache sous le pseudo de Athenian Grace. Ce texte n'est qu'une humble traduction de ses idées fantastiques.

**Note de l'auteur**: Désolée pour le retard! J'ai repris les cours (je suis en terminale L) et je n'ai plus autant de temps libre qu'avant. Qu'importe, je vous livrerait chaque chapitre contre vents et marées! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Très simple, si l'on en croit Albus Dumbledore**

Carlisle déposa le jeune Harry, actuellement endormi, dans son siège auto. Chacun des enfants avait bien sûr demandé à l'avoir dans sa voiture, mais Carlisle n'acceptant tout simplement d'avoir Harry hors de sa vue, le reste de la famille s'était résigné à le voir monter en voiture avec ses parents.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux noirs de son fils puis claqua la portière. Il s'assit ensuite derrière le volant, adressa un sourire à Esmé et se mit en route. Ils étaient en route pour rendre visite au clan Denali.

"Carlisle?" entendit-il sa femme demander doucement.

"Oui, ma chérie?"

"Et... et si ils nous le prennent?"

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit enfoncer la pédale de frein.

"Qui? Le clan Denali? "

"Oui! C'est juste qu'il... regarde-le! Il est tellement mignon! Tout le monde va l'adorer et ils..."

"Ne sois pas idiote, Esmé ", répondit-il, amusé, "la paranoïa ne te va pas très bien."

Elle aurait rougi si elle avait pu.

"C'est la première qu'il va être présenté à une autre famille depuis que nous l'avons. J'ai tous les droits d'être inquiète..."

"Bien sûr que oui, mais nous le prendre?"

Elle pinça les lèvres quelques instants avant de rire à son tour. Carlisle attrapa sa main et y déposa un tendre baiser.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inq..."

Un cri sonore retentit dans la voiture, le prenant par surprise et lui faisant dévier la trajectoire du véhicule. Les vampires les suivant en voiture le remarquèrent, mais l'incident, qui n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe quel humain.

"Harry!" s'écria-t-il aussitôt. "Quelque chose ne va pas?!"

"Où est Nounours!?"

Les deux adultes se raidirent. Nounours était une peluche, désormais déchiquetée, que Harry emmenait partout avec lui. Il avait été toujours en parfait état - du moins jusqu'au jour où Emmett l'avait aperçu. La brute épaisse l'avait aussitôt attaqué comme si l'innocente peluche avait été en réalité un féroce grizzly. Le pauvre Harry avait failli défaillir lorsqu'il avait aperçu Nounours déchiré en deux, un œil en moins et le tissu qui le composait d'ordinaire dépasser de la bouche d'Emmett. Alice avait profité du sommeil d'Harry pour le jeter dans une des poubelles de l'aéroport. Carlisle et Esmé redoutaient la réaction du petit garçon lorsqu'il apprendrait que son ourson préféré avait disparu. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Fiston, ta mère a quelque chose à te dire."

Elle fusilla son mari du regard puis se tourna vers son fils, une lueur compatissante dans les yeux. « Mon poussin, Alice a dû le jeter à la poubelle. » Elle grimaça quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alice n'apprécierait pas du tout. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Harry et il se mit alors à hurler à pleins poumons. Esmé jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture qui les suivait et vit Edward tressaillir.

"Carlisle" supplia-t-elle, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

"Ne pleure, fiston. On t'en rachètera un autre!" promit-il au petit garçon.

"Je veux Nounours!" sanglota-t-il d'un air piteux.

Esmé regardait autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.

"Je t'en prie, Carlisle! Nous devons trouver un magasin immédiatement!"

"Quoi?!"

"Carlisle, je t'en supplie!"

"Tu ne préfères pas qu'on attende d'être arrivés chez les Denali. On déposera nos affaires et on se mettra aussitôt à chercher un magasin."

"Carlisle, regarde-le!"

Il serra le volant et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Edward, compréhensif, hochait la tête. Prenant la sortit la plus proche, Carlisle émit un grognement, sachant que maintenant leurs enfants ne les suivaient plus.

* * *

Tanya se précipita à l'extérieur, un sourire sur le visage. Elle serra Alice dans ses bras.

"Où sont Carlisle et Esmé?" demanda-t-elle poliment, mais Alice comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par la réponse. Les yeux de la femme en face d'elle était fixés sur Edward. Alice leva les yeux au ciel, l'air moqueur.

"Ils ont dû aller en ville pour trouver un magasin de jouets." lui répondit-elle. "Harry n'a que modérément apprécié que je me sois débarrassée de son jouet."

"Ah oui!" s'exclama-t-elle."Le petit humain! Esmé m'a beaucoup parlé de lui!"

Edward prit ses bagages et lui adressa un sourire poli en entrant dans la maison. Tanya soupira en le suivant des yeux. Rosalie, non loin de là, secoua la tête, agacée par le manège de leur hôte, et entra dans la maison sans lui accorder un seul regard, tenant fermement Emmett par la main. Jasper attrapa leurs bagages et fit un signe à Alice. Elle salua Kate et Irina de la main qui sortaient elles aussi de la maison avant de se diriger rapidement dans la chambre dans laquelle ils passeraient leur séjour. Eleazar et Carmen se trouvaient dans le salon, attendant patiemment que les autres vampires aient fini de s'installer. Une fois que tous les habitants furent réunis dans le salon, les Cullen décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de parler d'Harry au clan Denali.

Une heure plus tard, les roues de Carlisle crissèrent devant la maison.

"Allez, Harry, viens, nous allons te présenter aux autres."

"Nan!" répliqua aussitôt une voix butée.

"Jeune homme! Ton père et moi venons juste de t'acheter trois nouveaux jouets! Ne sois pas aussi têtu!" le réprimanda Esmé.

"Je veux pas..."

"Et pourquoi pas?" demanda Carlisle.

"Alice est là?"

Alice grimaça tandis qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

"Harry, deux de tes nouveaux jouets sont des peluches. Il est grand temps de pardonner à Alice, non?"

"Mais, Nounours...!"

Esmé soupira en ouvrant la porte.

"Mon poussin, tu as César le Renard et Teddy l'Ourson maintenant."

Il souffla et se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de sa mère. Tout le monde se leva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Kate sourit en voyant le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère.

"Je vous présente Harry" déclara-t-elle avec fierté. Harry se terra un peu plus dans l'épaule de sa mère.

"Non, mon cœur, sois poli."

Il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Esmé le posa par terre mais il gémit, tentant de retourner dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Il fit la moue avant de se précipiter vers Rosalie. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils. La lèvre inférieure du petit garçon commença à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Rose, mal à l'aise, jeta un regard autour d'elle, peu habituée à montrer son affection en public . Elle poussa un petit grognement puis souleva le garçonnet. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de sa sœur.

"Espèce de petit diable!" accusa-t-elle gentiment.

Il se pencha, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis se blottit une nouvelle contre sa poitrine.

"Harry, dis bonjour à toutes les jolies filles." lui dit Emmett.

Il le souleva des genoux de Rosalie pour le déposer au beau milieu du tapis, ce qui fit grogner le petit garçon.

"Bonjour" répéta-t-il, un air borné sur le visage.

Il leva les yeux vers Tanya qui lui souriait gentiment. Il se redressa, désirant découvrir la maison et voir à quoi les autres ressemblaient. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il trébucha et instinctivement, Kate le rattrapa. Harry laissa échapper un étrange cri étranglé et tomba en arrière.

"Harry!" s'écrièrent-ils tous aussitôt tandis qu'Edward bondissait et le rattrapait avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

"Je suis vraiment désolée!" cria, Kate, horrifiée.

Elle tenait sa main serrée contre sa poitrine, craignant de le blesser une nouvelle fois. Harry se releva et courut aussitôt vers Jasper, sachant inconsciemment qu'il était le plus apte à le rassurer à ce moment précis. Jasper lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et envoyant des vagues de sérénité vers le garçon. Les épaules de Harry, jusque là tendues, se relaxèrent tandis que ses paupières se fermaient et que le petit garçon tombait dans le sommeil.

Rosalie lança un regard noir à son mari puis lui donna un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu l'avais laissé sur mes genoux!"

Emmett haussa les épaules.

"Ça fera une bonne anecdote à lui raconter quand il sera plus grand."

Plus tard, après que Harry ait émergé du sommeil dans lequel Jasper l'avait plongé, Edward s'installa à côté de lui, ravi du choix de Harry concernant son troisième jouet. Il s'agissait d'un piano pour enfants, composé de vingt-cinq touches seulement. Carlisle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

"Tu vois là, sur le piano, il y a trois touches noires puis deux et ainsi de suite? La première touche blanche en face des deux premières noires est la touche C."

"C!" répéta joyeusement Harry.

"On dirait bien que Harry ne va plus se plaindre à propos d'Edward."déclara Jasper, qui les observait. "Tout ce qu'il lui fallait était un plus petit piano. Un piano aussi gros est quelque chose d'assez impressionnant pour quelqu'un de la taille de Harry."

"C... D... E.... F... G."

Harry hocha la tête.

"C-D-F-G..."

"Non, pas comme ça, Harry... "

Edward le souleva en lui adressant un sourire. Il recula ses doigts de quelques touches puis reprit.

"Et si on commençait plutôt par A,B,C,D,E,F et G."

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent tandis qu'il semblait reconnaître les touches. Edward jouait tandis que Harry nommait les touches sur lesquelles son frère appuyait.

"Excellent, et après tu as juste à les dire tout en appuyant dessus."

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par Harry répétant l'alphabet de la lettre A à G continuellement. Bien que Edward souriait fièrement en permanence, les autres essayaient de bloquer les babillages joyeux du garçon de deux ans. Il commença à fredonner les sons que les différentes produisaient tout en appuyant ses doigts sur la table tout comme il voyait son grand frère le faire sur son piano. Il était même celui qui entraînait Edward jusqu'à son petit piano afin que celui-ci continue ses leçons. Edward n'avait plus besoin d'appuyer sur les touches, Harry réussissait à le faire lui-même, bien qu'il ne le fasse qu'avec un seul doigt. À la surprise générale, il se rappelait de l'emplacement de la touche A, et quand Edward lui demanda de presser la touche C, il réussit presque aussitôt. Bien qu'elle détestât les interrompre, Esmé pénétra dans la pièce.

"Harry, il est l'heure de manger." l'informa-t-elle gentiment.

"Non!"

"Si, mon petit prince." lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers lui.

Harry se réfugia aussitôt sur les genoux d'Edward.

"Non!"

"Je vais aller chercher ton père. " le prévint-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à appuyer sur les touches avec Edward , qui lança un sourire un brin suffisant à sa mère. Elle lui répondit par un regard noir avant de se tourner vers l'entrée.

"Carlisle!" les deux garçons l'entendirent crier d'une voix chantante.

Carlisle apparut immédiatement et se dirigea vers ses deux fils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette fois, Harry?"

"Panio!"

"Piano" corrigea Edward.

Carlisle se pencha vers son plus jeune fils.

"Harry, regarde-moi quand je te parle."

Les yeux verts émeraude se plantèrent dans les siens, couleur topaze.

"Tu sais qu'il est l'heure de manger?"

"… oui..."

"Et?"

Aussitôt, la lèvre inférieure du petit garçon se mit à trembler et ses yeux devinrent humides. Edward baissa les yeux et se cacha le visage, sachant parfaitement que Harry faisait cela intentionnellement. Harry obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de son père lorsqu'il le regardait de cette façon.

"Carlisle..." appela Esmé, semblant également comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Papa, je veux faire du piano avec Edward..."

Les yeux de Carlisle passèrent très rapidement de son fils à sa femme.

"Encore dix minutes..."

Il se releva et attrapa Esmé par la manche.

"Carlisle!"

"Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal!"

"Et ce que tu veux que ce garçon soit en bonne santé, Carlisle?"

"Par tous les saints, est-ce que tu as vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, Esmé?"

Harry ria avant de se retourner vers son piano et d'appuyer sur une touche.

"G!G!G!"

Edward eut un sourire en coin. Quel petit sournois. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'en saurait rien.

* * *

Rémus Lupin n'était pas en colère. Non, pas en colère du tout. Rémus Lupin était absolument hors de lui.

"Comment ça, je ne peux pas voir Harry?"

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. Cela faisait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un était aussi protecteur envers le jeune Harry.

"Très simple, Rémus. Vous ne pouvez aller le voir chez les Dursley."

"Et. Pourquoi. Pas."

"Très simple, Rémus." répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, "Harry ne se trouve pas chez les Dursley."

Remarquant que le loup-garou semblait considérer avec intérêt l'éventualité d'une destruction de son bureau, il enchaîna rapidement.

"Il y a de cela un an, lorsque nous avons déposé Harry chez les Dursley, ils n'ont apparemment pas respecté mes instructions et l'ont déposé dans un hôpital, répugnant à le prendre en charge. Je n'en avais aucune connaissance jusqu'à ce que je contacte Mrs Figg le mois dernier, la Cracmol qui réside dans une maison non loin de chez eux."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas vérifié ça avant le mois dernier?!"

"Elle avait quelques problèmes de réseau concernant sa cheminée. Nous avions convenu qu'elle me prévienne si il y avait le moindre problème mais je voulais laisser à la famille le temps de prendre ses aises..."

"Où est-il maintenant?!"

"D'après mes renseignements, il vit avec une famille aimante et attentionnée, les Cullen."

Rémus, frustré, se gratta la tête.

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé avec eux? Ce sont des Moldus? Savent-ils au moins que la magie existe? Comment réagiront-il s'il fait de la magie accidentelle? Je l'ai vu en faire lorsqu'il avait à peine sept mois!"

"Rémus, je pense que laisser Harry avec les Cullen serait une bien meilleure chose que de le laisser avec les Dursley."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

"Premièrement, Harry se trouvera avec une famille qui l'aime tendrement. Cette nuit-là, le professeur McGonagall s'était opposé à ma décision, n'étant pas une fervente admiratrice de la famille Dursley. Il semble que j'ai eu tort en ce qui les concerne. Je pensais qu'après avoir vu Harry, ils finiraient par l'aimer, mais cela semble maintenant peu probable. Après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert dans un hôpital local qu'Harry leur avait été confié. J'ai, bien évidemment, tout de suite fait diverses recherches sur les Cullen," il s'interrompit et laissa échapper un petit rire, "ce qui n'a pas été d'une simplicité enfantine, mais j'ai pu vérifier par mes propres yeux que Harry était en bonne santé, et, qui plus est, heureux. Il a de nombreux frères et sœurs, j'en ai compté cinq, et des parents qui l'aiment comme s'il était leur propre enfant."

"J'aurais pu l'aimer comme s'il était mon propre enfant" répondit Rémus, l'air désespéré.

"Rémus, vous devez bien comprendre qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, vous étiez en deuil. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de placer un tel fardeau sur vos épaules."

Le loup-garou acquiesça tristement d'un signe de tête, l'air épuisé. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il remémora les propos du directeur.

"Albus?"

"Oui?"

"Avez-vous dit qu'il n'avait pas été simple de faire des recherches sur les Cullen?"

"Oh que oui! Après tout, il n'est pas simple d'espionner des vampires."

"… QUOI?!"

* * *

Esmé souleva doucement la couverture du petit garçon qui dormait encore et le souleva délicatement. Harry grogna et se blottit contre sa mère.

"Ouvre tes jolis yeux, mon ange." lui murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Elle le berça alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce où se trouvait le reste de la maisonnée.

"Tu es mon soleil, mon unique soleil... » chanta-t-elle. Harry se détourna en grommelant. "Allez, mon cœur... Tu es mon soleil. Mon unique soleil..."

Harry, l'air ensommeillé, se frotta les yeux avec son poing.

"… me rends heureux." poursuivit-il, la bouche pâteux.

Carlisle leva immédiatement les yeux quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce et leur sourit.

"Quand le ciel est gris..."

"Tu ne sauras jamais, mon chéri... ",continua-t-elle avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur le front, marqué d'une cicatrice, de son fils. "à quel point je t'aime..."

"Tu es ..."

Harry leva les yeux vers ses parents. Quand ils n'ajoutèrent rien, il fronça les sourcils.

"Vous avez oublié! Encore!"

"Oh non Esmé!" s'écria Carlisle. "On a encore oublié les paroles de la chanson!"

"Oh, on va encore être obligés de demander l'aide d'Harry!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel."

Que cette fois!" leur dit-il, l'air réprobateur. Ils hochèrent la tête. "...toute ma vie."

"Quelle voix magnifique mon petit frère possède!" dit Alice avec un large sourire. "C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour le petit humain!"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'appelaient toujours comme ça? Mais une assiette d'œufs posée devant lui détourna aussitôt ses pensées.

"Oh non!" s'exclama une voix forte. "Harry la Terreur va attaquer Oeuf-ville!

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Emmett le soulevait de sa chaise haute et le pencha la tête en bas vers l'assiette. Harry se pencha un peu plus et commença à manger les oeufs, n'utilisant que sa bouche.

"Emmett!" gronda Esmé,"Pose le immédiatement! Nous n'élevons pas un barbare!"

Les autres entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent pendant qu'il mangeait. Le jeune Harry appréciant particulièrement la cuisine de sa mère, l'assiette fut bien vite finie.

"Fini," dit-il. Elle acquiesça.

"D'accord, mon poussin. C'est l'heure du bain. Qui a le droit de te le donner?"

Rosalie, Alice et Esmé attendirent la réponse. Il pointa le doigt vers Rosalie. Elle sourit, l'air rayonnant puis le souleva doucement de sa chaise.

"Rappelle-toi comment tu dois l'habiller, Rose," lui remémora Emmett. "On va lui apprendre un nouveau sport aujourd'hui."

"Que lui apprenez-vous?" demanda Carlisle pendant qu' Esmé nettoyait la table. Carmen et Eleazar semblaient très intéressés.

"Football américain!" répondit Jasper, l'air joyeux.

L'assiette qui se trouvait dans la main d'Esmé se brisa et Carmen grimaça en voyant les morceaux de porcelaine tomber.

"Je suis vraiment désolée.." s'excusa Esmé en se penchant pour ramasser les débris.

"Aucun problème..." ria Carmen ." J'aurais eu la même réaction."

"Vous ne lui apprenez pas à jouer au football américain! Il n'a que deux ans!"

"Il ne court aucun danger, chère maman," répondit Alice avec un grand sourire. Rose tapota la tête d'Emmett comme elle aurait tapoté celle d'un chiot docile.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

Rémus fixait Albus Dumbledore, un air ahuri sur le visage.

"Donc vous me dites que... que la famille avec laquelle il vit... est un... un clan de vampires végétariens-"

"C'est le nom qu'ils se donnent," coupa Dumbledore. "Je trouve, pour ma part, la plaisanterie assez amusante."

"Et ils l'élèvent comme si de rien n'était?"

"Oui."

"...Et vous me pouvez me répéter encore une fois pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que Harry est mieux avec eux?"

"Très simple..."

"Arrêtez de dire ça! Il n'y a absolument rien de "très simple" là-dedans!"

Dumbledore soupira.

"Rémus, il faut que vous comprenez bien une chose. Les Cullen ne ressemblent en rien aux autres clans. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain et c'est pourquoi et ils peuvent aimer Harry comme leur propre fils, ou leur propre frère mais ils sont aussi puissants que les autres vampires concernant leurs pouvoirs et leur force. Nous n'aurions pas pu rêver d'une protection aussi puissante. Et si cela ne suffit, à moins que Harry n'incendie leur demeure, les incidents magiques auxquels Harry est confronté à son âge ne peuvent pas les blesser. J'envisage d'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'entretenir avec eux mais leur implication dans la vie de Harry peut être une très bonne chose... si, bien sûr, quelqu'un les informe de l'existence du monde magique..."

"Et pourquoi n'en sauraient-ils rien?"

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un clan royal, les Volturi?"

"On a très vaguement évoqué le sujet en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal..."

"La chose est qu'ils ne voient notre monde d'un très bon œil... Nous sommes responsables de la disparition d'un grand nombre de vampires. Bien sûr, nous ne faisions que protéger des vies innocentes, mais les vampires n'ont pas vu les choses de la même façon. C'est pourquoi les très rares vampires qui connaissent l'existence des sorciers ne nous portent pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs. Aro Volturi ne veut plus jamais à avoir affaire à notre monde, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de laisser les vampires qui souhaitent se joindre à Voldemort le faire. Il considère cela comme une sorte de vengeance. Les vampires et les loups-garous étant des ennemis naturels, le fait que certains sorciers soient des loups-garous ne joue pas en notre faveur. "

Rémus tressaillit.

"Ne prenez pas cela personnellement, Rémus. Ils croient en l'existence d'une tribus de loups-garous, une espèce différente, que nous qualifierons plutôt de... « shapeshifters », si j'en crois le terme anglo-saxon. Ils se changent à volonté, la pleine lune ne joue en rien dans leur transformation. Les vampires les méprisent, et les loups-garous le leur rendent bien... Je crois savoir que l'odeur des uns insupportent les autres..."

Rémus eut un petit rire.

"Mais est-ce que Harry est... en sécurité avec eux?"

"Il semblerait."

"Et si les Volturi apprennent que les Cullen élèvent un sorcier?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment là matière à s'inquiéter, Rémus. "

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

"Et pourquoi pas?"

Dumbledore se leva.

"Tout cela est... très simple." Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. "Quand les Cullen sauront que les légendes à propos du monde de la sorcellerie sont réelles et que Harry est un sorcier," il se tourna vers Rémus, un air joyeux sur le visage. "Ils seront prêts à le défendre au péril de leurs propres vies."

"Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?"

Dumbledore attrapa une feuille de parchemin sur son bureau.

"Très simple," il mit la feuille en question dans la main de Rémus. "J'ai une absolue confiance dans le rapport que vous me ferez."

"Quoi?" demanda celui-ci, un air perplexe sur le visage avant de disparaître soudainement. Le vieux directeur prit un bonbon au citron qu'il mit ensuite dans sa bouche.

"J'espère que les vrais loups-garous sentent meilleur que ces shapeshifter."

* * *

"Grr! "

Harry et Emmett entonnèrent une danse victorieuse tout en levant les bras et donnant des coups de pattes imaginaires dans l'air. Encore un essai! Mais les performances sportives d'Emmett n'y étaient pour rien: il avait en quelque sorte triché. Il s'était immédiatement précipité dans l'équipe de Harry, sachant que les autres laisseraient le petit garçon gagner.

"Papa grr!" demanda Harry. Carlisle ria et imita les deux garçons devant Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Attends que tu sois en âge d'être plaqué!" le taquina-t-il.

"Personne ne plaquera personne!" cria aussitôt Esmé. « Vos jeux brutaux sont de tailles à donner une crise cardiaque à une immortelle. »

"Mi-temps, Harry!" l'appela Rose. "J'ai des cookies!"

"COOKIES!" s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Il s'avança de quelques pas mais tout le monde leva les yeux vers le ciel. Quelque chose tombait à une vitesse effrayante. Droit sur Harry. Ils crièrent tous son nom, et il s'arrêta aussitôt, bien ne comprenant pas la raison de tout ce raffut. Carlisle se jeta sur son fils et se mit au dessus de lui, lui offrant son propre corps comme bouclier. Il leva les yeux qui se posèrent, à sa plus grande surprise, sur un homme qui se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur la terre ferme.

"Ce vieil imbécile! Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir!"

Tout le monde adopta aussitôt une position défensive en se resserrant autour de Harry et quand Carlisle flaira l'odeur de l'homme, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Bien que l'odeur ne soit pas insupportable, il pouvait distinguer l'odeur du loup dans l'homme. Il se redressa et se mit devant le reste de la famille, Edward et Kate à ses côtés.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

L'homme, dont les vêtements semblaient en mauvais était, leva les yeux. Son visage portait de nombreuses cicatrices et ses traits semblaient exténués. Il leur lança un regard noir.

"Qui je suis?! Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question!"

Il inspira ensuite longuement par le nez et ses yeux se durcirent un peu plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il tenait encore dans une de ses mains et le déplia. Il ria tout en se relevant. Les autres s'accroupirent un peu plus, prêts au combat.

"Comment sait-il où vous habitez? Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à l'Angleterre. Je pensais que les Cullen n'étaient que sept, qui sont les autres?"

Carlisle inclina la tête, l'air surpris.

"Comment nous connaissez-vous?"

"Mon nom est Rémus Lupin et j'ai quelqu'un chose pour vous."

Carlisle accepta prudemment la feuille de papier. "_Aux Cullen,_" il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa famille. "_Merci d'avoir prit de soin de Harry quand personne n'était là pour lui._ Il n'y a pas de signature."

"Pourquoi y en aurait-il une?"

"C'est vous qui l'avez écrit?"

"Non, mais vous pouvez considérer que ça vient de moi aussi." Il inspira et sourit."Loupiot"

Harry se tortilla pour sortir du cercle qui s'était formé autour de lui. Une seule personne l'appelait "Loupiot" et c'était Oncle Lunard, mais Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien de lui. Sa vie avec les Cullen était de nature à distraire le petit garçon. Il adressa un grand sourire à l'homme devant lui. "Le voilà!". Il s'agenouilla, tout en sachant que les autres essayaient de faire rentrer à nouveau Harry dans le cercle. "Quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu, exactement comme ton père. Harry, tu es le portrait craché de James, de Cornedrue."

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils reconnut le surnom. "Cornedrue! Oncle Lunard!"

Un immense apparut sur le visage de l'homme. "Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié ce vieux sac à puces!"

Harry courut et sauta dans les bras de Rémus en riant. Esmé s'approcha, l'air inquiet. Carlisle attrapa sa main et ils avancèrent vers eux ensemble. Rémus se leva.

"Nous devons parler. Harry, tu veux ces cookies, Rose veut bien venir les chercher avec toi."

Le petit garçon rejoint sa sœur à contrecœur et celle-ci l'emmena dans la maison.

"Vous êtes donc son oncle?"

Les vagues de calme que Jasper envoyait entre les deux camps n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

"Pas biologique." répondit Rémus avant de baisser tristement les yeux. "Je connaissais son père, il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis."

"Pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur le passé d'Harry?" supplia alors Esmé.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, et un chapitre, un! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et pour ceux qui ont hâte de lire la suite, je publierai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine exactement si aucun imprévu ne survient d'ici là.

_Réponse aux quelques reviews:_

**OoOXylionOoO:** Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question, je continuerai à traduire la fanfiction jusqu'à ce que je sois à court de chapitres (et quand ça sera le cas, j'harcellerai l'auteur pour qu'elle en écrive aussitôt un autre ^^)

**Fumikoheika: **Merci pour ton compliment, et je te remercie surtout pour l'aide que toi et ton ami(e?) m'avaient apportée. Tu m'as sauvé la vie sur ce coup-là!

**Neverland25:** Merci! Oui, c'est vrai que Harry les mène tous par le bout du nez, et comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant... =)

**Violine:** De rien, c'est un plaisir de traduire cette fanfiction!

**Loulou2a:** L'idée de la fanfiction revient entièrement à Athenian Grace... je lui passerai donc tes remerciements. =) 15 mois, ça fait un peu plus d'un an, non? A cet âge-là, je pense que les enfants sont tout à fait en âge de s'exprimer comme Harry le fait dans le premier chapitre. Mais si jamais tu as raison, bravo pour ton attention. Quand les Cullen vont découvrir ce qu'est Harry, ils ne vont pas en revenir... ^^

**RUBIKA666:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre!

**Rikka Yomi:** Oui, c'est vrai que l'attitude de Rosalie envers Harry est très attendrissante. Néanmoins, elle le sera beaucoup moins dans un prochain chapitre (rien de bien grave, juste quelque chose de très hilarant ^^). C 'est vrai qu'Emmet est assez insouciant mais je t'assure qu'il saura se conduire comme il faut quand Harry sera dans les parages... Un gros ourson quoi! Le rêve d'Esmé devient réalité (elle peut enfin satisfaire pleinement ses instincts maternels et tant mieux pour elle!), et je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'elle et Carlisle font des parents magiques =D.

J'ai lu la fanfiction originale (pas encore terminée) et je n'ai pas encore vu d'autre personnage de Twilight apparaître. Je te préviendrais dès que ce sera le cas si tu veux mais pour l'instant les personnages restent dans l'univers de Harry Potter.

Non, ce n'était pas Patmol qu'ils ont vu... mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas passer les 12 ans tant redoutés à Azkaban... Tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres à venir ;)

**write-by:** Merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir de traduire une histoire aussi bonne que celle-là!

**l'existance d'une vie:** Wow, ce sont des reviews comme la tienne qui me donnent de me remettre immédiatement à la traduction d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

**Missloup:** Voilà la suite qu'il te tardait de lire! Moi aussi je trouve Harry vraiment adorable. P'tit bout d'chou, celui-là!

**Paquerrette:** J'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre "marrant" ^^ ;)

**Emera17:** J'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'as autant plu que le premier chapitre! Merci pour ta review! =)

**L'ange démoniaque:** Merci beaucoup, et apparemment vous êtes beaucoup à trouver Harry mignon... Personne ne peut lui résister... ^^

**Kit' Katze:** Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur! =) Pour l'écriture, même si les idées ne sont pas de moi, c'est vrai que j'ai tout fait pour que le texte ne vous soit pas trop désagréable à lire et apparemment, c'est mission accomplie! ^^

**zoe potter rogue: **Ahh les Camille sont mes préférées... =) J'espère que la suite t'a plu!

**yaone-kami:** C'est vrai que c'est un concept qui change et Athenian Grace a de superbes idées pour la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier... =)

**escargot59: **Merci beaucoup! =)

**mimi72:** Ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit la fic, je ne fais que la traduire, mais j'enverrai tes compliments à l'auteur si tu veux... J'espère que je vais un peu atténuer ta déception en postant ce deuxième chapitre... qui sera suivant normalement beaucoup plus vite pour le troisième.=)

**An author alone in the dark:** Merci beaucoup! =D C'est vrai que le chapitre est long, mais ça rajoute du piment à la traduction ;) Comme tu le vois, je devrais normalement publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine: je m'astreins à un rythme de publication, parce que de 1) c'est plus agréable pour les lecteurs et de 2) je me connais, je vais encore publier deux mois en retard alors.... Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo! =)

**Earwen:** Merci pour ton compliment sur la fanfiction mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir laissé de review...?

**Rowsen:** Voilà deuxième chapitre! T'as quand même jeté un coup d'oeil à la V.O ou pas?

**elenyamirkood:** Merci beaucoup... J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te semblera aussi bien traduit que le premier!

Re-note de l'auteur: N'oubliez de me laisser une petite review, elles sont ma petite récompense à moi! ;) Si jamais vous souhaitez posez des questions au vrai auteur, Athenian Grace, n'hésitez pas, je lui transmettrai toutes vos requêtes et interrogations.

J'en profite pour lancer une petite annonce: cherche collaborateur/trice possédant les Harry Potter et les Fascination chez lui et pouvant me prêter un coup de main occasionnel lorsque j'ai un problème de vocabulaire spécifique... Merci!

Et cliquez sur le petit bouton vert tout mimi tout plein! =)


	3. Un aperçu du passé

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les tênèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Un aperçu du passé

**Disclaimer: **Même chose que la semaine dernière: les personnes appartiennent toujours à J.K Rowling et à Stephenie Meyer. L'auteur est toujours la magnifique Athenian Grace.

**Note de l'auteur:** Chose promise, chose dûe! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Un aperçu du passé**

Dans la cuisine du clan Denali, Rémus observait Harry se faire choyer par ses frères et sœurs. Voir le petit Harry si exubérant lui arracha un sourire. Bien qu'il sache que la totalité des habitants de la maison pouvaient l'écouter, et le feraient sans aucun doute, il fut rassuré de se retrouver seulement face à Carlisle et Esmé. Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé si mon odeur vous dérange." dit-il pour briser la tension.

Ce qui réussit parfaitement: tous les habitants éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Harry. Carlisle passa le bras autour des épaules d'Esmé.

"Croyez-moi, Rémus," répondit-il, l'air hilare. "Si votre odeur nous avait dérangés en quoi que ce soit, mes enfants auraient été les premiers à vous le dire."

"Voilà qui me rassure." marmonna Lupin.

Le couple éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge et glissa la main dans sa poche, caressant l'idée de leur montrer sa baguette.

"Je crois savoir que les vampires possèdent une légende qu'ils appellent "le monde de la sorcellerie", n'est-ce pas?"

Esmé jeta un regard interrogateur à son mari qui hocha la tête.

"J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à ma famille."

"De quoi est-il question dans cette légende? " demanda Esmé.

"Elle raconte que les sorciers extermineraient les vampires dans l'espoir de sauver des vies humaines."

"Ce qui est la vérité," ajouta Rémus, "bien que les vampires ne constituent pas le problème le plus important pour le monde magique, quelques-uns sont impliqués dans les massacres des dernières années. »

"Donc tout ce que Edward a vu dans les pensées de Harry est réel?"

"Vu dans les pensées?" répéta Rémus.

"Vous devez savoir que les vampires possèdent certains pouvoirs spéciaux?" Rémus acquiesça. "Edward est télépathe. »

"Il a vu beaucoup de choses: des objets flottants, des gens tenant des brindilles..."

"Des baguettes." corrigea-t-il en souriant. Il sortit la sienne de sa poche. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Le couple fut stupéfait de voir leur table basse s'élever dans les airs.

"Maintenant que vous savez que le monde magique est réel, vous avez compris ce qu'est Harry?"

"Un sorcier " dit Carlisle en hochant la tête. "Et très puissant, si il sait déjà faire de la magie. "

Rémus pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Beaucoup d'enfants utilisent de la magie sans le vouloir lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, mais vous avez tout de même raison en ce qui concerne ses pouvoirs. Il est très puissant. "

"Pourquoi?" interrogea Esmé.

Rémus se tut et suivit des yeux le petit garçon qui courait à présent dans le hall d'entrée.

"Il y a un point où notre monde ne diffère pas de celui des Moldus - les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Nous avons nos gentils et nos méchants. Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous faisons de la magie en la puisant en nous à l'aide de nos baguettes et en prononçant des sorts et des incantations."

Il s'interrompit et lança un regard aux deux vampires qui avaient adopté son loupiot.

"Nous possédons de nombreux sortilèges, Mr et Mrs Cullen."

"S'il vous plaît" coupa Carlisle. "Appelez-nous Carlisle et Esmé."

Rémus eut un sourire sinistre.

"Comme je vous le disais, nous possédons un nombre inimaginables de sorts, mais trois d'entre eux en particulier déclenchent la panique dès qu'ils sont utilisés. On les appelle les Sortilèges Impardonnables, car les utiliser est, comme leur nom l'indique, impardonnable. Quiconque ose s'en servir est immédiatement emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers."

Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. "Personne ne s'en échappe. Jamais."

Esmé lui toucha gentiment l'épaule, essayant de détourner ses pensées de cette prison, car l'évocation d'Azkaban semblait ramener de mauvais souvenirs chez Rémus.

"Les Sortilèges Impardonnables?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Rémus hocha la tête.

"Le premier est le sortilège Doloris. Il inflige une douleur atroce sur la victime, mais le sort n'agit que si la personne qui le lance prend du plaisir à infliger la douleur. Des amis d'école, les Londubat, ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie avec ce sort. Ils ont laissé derrière eux un fils, Neville, qui est né un jour avant Harry."

Carlisle serra le bras de Esmé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux parents de Harry?

"Le second sortilège est nommé l'Impérium. La victime est contrainte d'obéir à tout ordre -que ce soit par la parole ou par la pensée- que le sorcier qui leur a lancé le sort leur donne. Le troisième est... est le Sortilège de la Mort. Aucun moyen d'y échapper. La seule chose à faire est de l'esquiver. C'est ce qui a provoqué la mort de James et Lily Potter."

"Mon Dieu, c'est sûrement ce que Edward a vu dans les pensées de Harry." souffla Esmé. "À chaque fois qu'Harry pensait à ses parents, Edward voyait une femme frappée par un rayon de lumière verte."

Rapidement, le loup-garou essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

"C'est bien que ressemble le sortilège, une lumière verte très intense. Il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui y ait jamais survécu."

"Qui?" demanda Carlisle.

Rémus se pencha en arrière, se réinstallant dans le canapé.

"Harry James Potter."

* * *

Rémus n'avait aucune difficulté à poser les bases du monde des sorciers. Les différentes écoles,les produits, les créatures magiques, les friandises même... tout sauf la guerre. Il avait décidé de garder cette partie de l'histoire pour la fin. Il réussissait à éviter ce sujet précis jusqu'à ce que Harry déboule tel un boulet de canon dans la pièce. Il écouta avec attendrissement Harry qui babillait joyeusement à propos des pitreries de l'un de ses frères.

"Oncle Lunard?" lui demanda-t-il soudainement. "Où est Oncle Patmol?"

Les yeux du loup-garou se durcirent presque aussitôt et il serra les poings. Tanya comprit rapidement que quelque chose contrariait Rémus, et que ce "Patmol" en était la cause. Elle souleva Harry et quitta la pièce.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un bonne glace?" l'entendit-il demander au petit garçon avant qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux, laissant les Hale et les Cullen seuls avec Rémus.

Rémus était assis sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ce sale traître..." murmura-t-il.

"Rémus, est-ce que vous pourriez ce qui est arrivé à Harry exactement?" demanda doucement Esmé. "Il est le seul à avoir survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Est-ce comme ça qu'il a eu sa cicatrice?"

Il se retourna face à la famille.

"Le monde de la Magie était, à cette époque, déchiré en deux par une guerre: il y avait ceux qui suivaient un Mage Noir, assez imbu de lui même pour se décerner lui-même le titre de Lord, et ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Les... _Ses_ partisans étaient appelés les... Mangemorts."

"Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?" questionna Edward après avoir lu les pensées de Rémus.

Le loup-garou eut un rire sinistre.

"Voyez à quoi nous en sommes réduits. Certains osent prononcer son nom, mais pour la plupart... il n'est pas rare de rencontrer des personnes prêtes à vous sauter à la gorge juste pour avoir oser le prononcer … V- " Rémus ferma les yeux. "Je suis désolé, je dois vous paraître lâche."

"Ce n'est rien, continuez, s'il vous plaît." lui dit Rosalie.

Il hocha la tête.

"La guerre devenait de plus en plus acharnée. C'est alors qu'une prophétie fut faite, qui prédisait qu'un enfant naîtrait et que cet enfant serait celui qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une prophétie très précise: seuls deux enfants correspondaient aux caractéristiques données par la prophétie, l'un étant Harry et l'autre étant Neville Londubat."

Ils attendirent patiemment que le loup-garou reprenne son récit.

"Les parents de l'enfant en question auraient par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténêbres. C'est ce qu'on fait les Potter et les Londubat. L'enfant serait né lorsque le septième mois mourra. L'anniversaire de Neville est le 30 Juillet et celui de Harry est le jour suivant."

"L'anniversaire de Harry, son vrai anniversaire, est le 31 Juillet?" coupa Emmett.

"Exact."

"Attendez" interrompit Esmé. "Ces Mangemorts sont ceux qui ont torturé les Londubat avec le Sortilège Doloris?"

Rémus eut un petit sourire.

"C'est agréable de parler à des gens qui comprennent rapidement. Nous étions très proches, James -comme vous vous en doutez, le père de Harry- Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi. Nous sommes devenus amis dès notre première année à Poudlard. Quand ils ont découvert que j'étais un loup-garou, ils m'étaient assez dévoués pour apprendre une certaine forme de magie qui leur a alors permis de se transformer en animaux à volonté. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont eu pu passer chaque nuit de pleine lune à mes côtés. »

Il eut un rire. "Le pauvre James n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec Lily au début. J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais nous avons commis certaines erreurs lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et l'une d'elles était de... brutaliser un autre élève du nom de Severus Rogue. Il était ami avec Lily et lorsqu'elle a découvert la façon dont on le traitait, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Elle n'a pas accepté de sortir avec James avant notre septième année."

"Et nous lui en sommes reconnaissants,"dit Alice en souriant tendrement. "Harry ne serait pas là si elle ne l'avait pas fait."

"Je ne peux qu'être d'accord sur ce point-là" répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire. "Nous avons découvert l'existence de la prophétie après que Lily et James se soient mariés, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle était déjà enceinte de lui à cette époque. James était déjà un homme à abattre. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient à sa recherche. Il était Auror après tout, l'équivalent des policiers moldus. Ils ont décidé de se cacher. Leur localisation, était, grâce à la Magie, impossible à découvrir si le Gardien du Secret ne la divulguait pas. Un Gardien du Secret n'est jamais une personne ordinaire: cette personne a, après tout, votre vie entre ses mains. Malheureusement, James et Lily n'ont pas choisi la bonne personne."

"Et qui ont-ils choisi?"

Les yeux de Rémus passèrent d'un ambre clair à un noir profond. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

"Sirius."

Ils lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

"Mais vous venez tout juste de dire qu'il était l'un de vos meilleurs amis."

"C'est ce que nous pensions tous. Nous n'avions aucune idée que ce sale traître travaillait pour Vous-Savez-Qui pendant tout ce temps. Il est allé voir son maître et lui a dévoilé le lieu où James et Lily se cachaient, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il a trouvé Peter et l'a tué en même temps que les 12 moldus qui étaient témoins de la scène. Il a fait explosé la rue entière, pour l'amour de Merlin. Tout ce qui restait de Peter était un doigt! Un seul doigt! "

"Est-ce qu'il s'est échappé?" demanda Edward, la colère présente dans sa voix.

"Non..." Rémus eut un rire sans joie. "Les Aurors sont arrivés et l'ont arrêté. Il a été jeté à Azkaban sans aucun procès. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il riait comme un dément lorsqu'ils l'ont emmené. Riait! Nous étions ses amis! Il était le parrain de Harry..." Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. "Nous avions confiance en lui."

Esmé s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"J'espère qu'il pourrit là où il est..." murmura Emmett à voix basse.

"Donc Vous-Savez-Qui a tué Lily et James?" demanda Carlisle. Quand il vit Rémus acquiescer, il continua. "Il était évidemment là pour tuer Harry, mais comment a-t-il survécu? Je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi cet exploit..."

"P-personne ne le comprend." balbutia Rémus. "Apparemment, quand Vous-Savez-Qui a tué Lily, elle s'est sacrifié par amour pour son fils. Ça a du créer un sorte de protection pour Harry et le sort a rebondi, brisant l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La raison pour laquelle Harry possède cette cicatrice est que, à cause de ce sort, Harry a reçu certains pouvoirs que possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Pouvoirs?" demanda Esmé, soudain inquiète. "Des pouvoirs maléfiques?"

"C'est ce que nous supposons. V-Vol..." Il se força à prononcer le nom, les poings serrés. "Vol-de-mort. Il possédait quelques pouvoirs inhabituels. Nous ne savons pas encore si Harry les possède."

"Comme quoi?"

"Le Fourchelang, le don de parler aux serpents." Edward releva aussitôt la tête. "Quoi?"

"Euh..." commença-t-il, l'air gêné. "Le jour de la Fête des Mères, on est allé cueillir des fleurs dans le jardin . On a vu une couleuvre se faufiler parmi les buissons, elle sifflait et Harry a commencé à siffler aussi. J'ai juste pensé qu'il s'amusait à imiter le serpent... "

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit?" demanda Carlisle, irrité.

"Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important..." répondit-il d'un air penaud.

"Vous tous," dit en Carlisle en se tournant vers le reste de la famille, "si jamais vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, vous le dites à Rémus, Esmé ou moi, compris?"

Il soupira puis se retourna vers Rémus.

"Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc disparu?" lui demanda-t-il.

Rémus hocha la tête.

"Selon Dumbledore- je vous ai parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas? Celui qui a confié Harry aux Dursley? Celui qui vous a écrit le mot? M'a envoyé ici sans mon consentement?"

Ils acquiescèrent en riant.

"Donc, selon Dumbledore, et bien sûr selon les légendes du Survivant, oui. Il a disparu."

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est ainsi que le monde de la Magie appelle Harry? Le Survivant?"

"Oui, ils le vénèrent du sommet du crâne au moindre grain de poussière sur ses chaussures. C'est au moins une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore. Harry doit grandir à l'écart du monde de la Magie parce que, une fois que les gens auront vu la cicatrice sur son front, ils sauront tout de suite qui il est. Ils le couvriront de présents, des présents venant de gens dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Il ne faut pas laisser la célébrité lui monter à la tête. Harry est bien trop innocent pour être entaché par des idioties pareilles. Il ne seront jamais capables de voir Harry tel qu'il est vraiment. Tout ce qu'il verront en lui est le héros et le protecteur. Même si pour l'instant, il est à l'écart de tout ça, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui vous attend?"

Il regarda chaque visage tourné vers lui.

"Si Vous-Savez-Qui revient un jour au pouvoir, ils vont tout de suite chercher du soutien auprès de Harry. Si jamais il y a des morts, ils l'en tiendront pour responsable. Harry peut être totalement innocent, cela ne les empêchera pas de lui tourner le dos et de le mettre à distance. Il lui sera très difficile de se faire de vrais amis quand il ira à Poudlard."

Le cœur d'Esmé semblait se briser à chaque mot que prononçait le sorcier.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes prêts à tout, si vous êtes prêts à vous battre pour lui. Êtes-vous prêts à tenir tête aux Volturi pour le protéger? Êtes-vous prêts à le voir le cœur brisé? Êtes-vous prêts à voir votre propre cœur se briser lorsque vous le consolerez lorsqu'il se réveillera la nuit en pleurant? Êtes-vous prêts à voir notre monde monter Harry sur un piédestal puis le traîner dans la boue, encore et encore?"

Esmé se mit à sangloter. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. "Harry?" l'entendirent-ils appeler. Ils entendirent une petite voix lui répondre et des bruits de pas qui annonçaient qu'il était tout près. "Oh, mon poussin" l'entendirent-ils pleurer. Rémus sentit une vague de culpabilité. Jasper lui jeta un regard.

"Non," commença-t-il. "ne vous sentez pas coupable. Nous devons savoir à quoi nous nous engageons."

Alice acquiesça, tout en serrant étroitement la main de son mari. Emmett, assis à côté de Rémus, lui tapota gentiment le dos. "C'est rien, corniaud."

"Emmett" grogna Edward. "Tu es obligé d'être aussi grossier?"

Rémus éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Ça ne fait rien. Je préfère être appelé corniaud que certains qualificatifs que d'autres m'ont donné."

Alice ne put s'en empêcher.

"Est-ce que des gens vous ont roué de coups? C'est pour ça que vos vêtements sont aussi horribles?"

"Alice!" s'écria Carlisle, horrifié tandis que Esmé était revenue sur le pas de la porte, un air mortifié sur le visage. Elle tenait un Harry qui semblait être complètement oublieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"Excuse-toi!"

"Non, elle n'a pas à s'excuser." interrompit Rémus. "Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ces vêtements sont dans un état lamentable."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous les portez alors?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un air désespéré.

"Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter des convenables. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, certaines créatures sont considérées comme maléfiques. Malheureusement, les loups-garous en font partie. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver un emploi, et bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas au départ, mes employeurs finissent par apprendre ma condition et me renvoyer."

"C'est affreux!"

Il hocha tristement la tête.

"J'ai honte de dire que dépendais beaucoup de mes amis et des extrémités auxquelles ils ont dû aller pour m'aider mais c'est pour cela aussi que je leur suis tellement reconnaissant. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour moi."

"Eh bien," Alice lui fit un grand sourire "heureusement que je vous ai vu arriver, je suis allée au centre commercial le plus proche et je vous ai tout de suite acheté une tenue une fois que j'ai vu votre accoutrement minable..."

"Alice!" cria une nouvelle fois Carlisle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a rien dit? À quoi peut bien servir une médium qui ne nous prévient pas?" lui dit Edward d'un ton venimeux. "On a failli lui arracher la tête quand on l'a vu arriver! Et je croyais que tu avais du mal à voir le futur avec des loups-garous aux alentours?"

"Mais lui, c'est un vrai, pas un de ces sales cabots à la noix, donc il est normal que j'ai pas autant de problèmes à le voir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit! À chaque fois que Rémus disait quelque chose, tu ne faisais que repenser à ce qu'il disait."

"Je voulais vous faire une surprise!"

"Quel agréable surprise" rétorqua Rosalie d'une voix sarcastique.

"Je ne savais rien du tout de ce qu'il allait nous annoncer! Il était très incertain sur le fait qu'il allait tout nous raconter ou non!"

"Tu aurais pu au moins nous dire ce que tu voyais!"

"Où est l'amusement là-dedans?"

"On ne parle pas d'amusement mais d'information, de connaissance!"

"Quand tu dis ça comme ça, on dirait que tu aimes bien l'école. Papa, Rosalie veut retourner au lycée!"

"La ferme, sale peste!"

"Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça?" demanda Rémus à Carlisle. Esmé, encore trop effrayée, continuait à bercer doucement Harry.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Et encore, celle-ci est mature par rapport à d'autres auxquelles j'ai eu le plaisir d'assister."

* * *

« Wahou, Rémus! Vous êtes beaucoup plus séduisant quand vous ne paraissez plus aussi miteux! »

Il ria quand il entendit Esmé crier sur Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Après une nuit, il ne paraissait plus aussi épuisé et pouvait agréer à ce que disait Alice. Une veste bleue avec une paire de jeans. Il paraissait plutôt pas mal!

"Quand vous sortirez de cette maison, vous devrez repousser les femmes à coups de matraque!"

"Merci ma chère Alice, mais même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais sortir avec personne."

"Et pourquoi ça?" demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en le guidant vers l'étage inférieur.

"Il ne faut pas oublier mon petit problème mensuel."

"Vous n'êtes pas une femme, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi vous pouvez bien faire allusion." le taquina-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis deux ans. Dumbledore avait raison, cette famille était parfaite pour le petit Harry.

"Et pourquoi Rémus?" entendit-il. Il leva la tête et rougit en voyant Tanya lui adresser un sourire alors qu'il passait devant sa chambre. "Alice a raison, mais je ne pense pas que les bâtons soient suffisants, j'opterais plutôt pour la clé à molette."

"Très séduisant." acquiesça Eleazar. "Vous aviez l'air d'avoir vécu un enfer avant d'arriver ici."

"Presque..." marmonna Rémus.

Eleazar ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Rémus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Ce n'est pas grave.."

"Pas mal pour une petite idiote." dit Rosalie à sa sœur. Celle-ci la fusilla du regard.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez vous intéresser à autre chose?" les supplia Rémus.

Edward renifla d'un air moqueur.

"Improbable. Alice fera tout pour que vous restiez au centre de l'attention. Elle est très fière de son travail et avant qu'elle se soit trouvé une autre occupation, vous allez être sa petite poupée Ken."

"Je prends offense de l'adjectif "petit" pour Rémus." coupa Alice. "Si lui est petit, alors moi je suis minuscule, mais Edward a raison. Vous êtes mon nouveau projet, je vais bien m'amuser!"

"On l'a rencontré hier. Tu ne peux lui laisser le temps de respirer?"

"Je l'ai déjà vu devenir un membre de la famille. Pourquoi attendre?" avant que Edward ne puisse répondre, elle poursuivit rapidement. "Maman m'a dit, avant qu'elle ne parte chasser avec Carlisle, que quelqu'un devait réveiller Harry."

"Je vais le faire!" dit aussitôt Emmett.

"J'aimerais le faire.." dit Jasper poliment.

"Je veux le faire!" répliqua Rosalie.

Edward secoua la tête.

"Je peux? J'ai envie de lui faire jouer du piano aujourd'hui."

"On va jouer ça à Pierres, feuilles, papiers, ciseaux!" chantonna Alice.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Tu ne peux pas juste nous dire qui gagne?"

"Je gagne! Excellent! C'est l'heure de réveiller le petit humain!"

Rémus rit et la suivit dans les escaliers, impatient de voir la chambre de Harry pour la première fois. Il sourit quand il vit que les Denalis lui en avaient préparé une entièrement décorée. Les murs étaient peints en bleu ciel et l'on avait appliqué de la peinture blanche avec une éponge pour donner l'illusion de nuages. Il y avait deux coffres à jouets, un à chaque coin de la chambre et une armoire était placée près du lit du jeune garçon. Harry, pour sa part, dormait paisiblement dans un lit en forme de voiture de course, la couverture remontées jusqu'aux yeux. Alice s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à le chatouiller.

"Debout, debout, mon cœur!"

Harry commença à se trémousser et se tourna rapidement pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Il tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête quand il comprit qu'Alice ne partirait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour le petit-déjeuner?"

"Hmm..."

"Désolée, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont on cuisine le "hmm", Harry!"

Rémus entendit un petit rire.

"Dodo!"

"Viens, mon bébé. Oncle Lunard est là!"

Le garçon grogna et commença à remuer sous les couvertures. " 'veux dormir!"

"Harry" dit-elle fermement. "Je vais aller chercher maman.."

Elle savait que la menace n'était pas réelle, le couple étant sorti, mais Harry cessa aussitôt de bouger aussitôt, et bien que maugréant, se leva. Il adressa un sourire ensommeillé à Rémus avant de descendre de façon maladroite de son lit, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, la démarche mal assurée.

"Quelqu'un ferait mieux de le suivre. Il va confondre la chambre de Tanya avec la salle de bain... et je crois qu'elle en train de se changer." Ils entendirent Tanya crier dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'essaye de refermer la porte à clé. "Je crois qu'il est trop tard."

"HARRY! NON!"

Les cris de Harry suivirent ceux de Tanya. "MAMAN!" l'entendirent-ils s'écrier.

"OH MON DIEU JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE!"

Alice fronça les sourcils. "Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là." Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir et virent le jeune garçon étendu sur le sol.

"Tanya! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?!"

"Je- je ne sais pas! Je n'ai pas réfléchi! Je voulais juste-"

Mais ses excuses furent noyés par les pleurs de Harry. "Oh mon dieu... " gémit-elle avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains. Elle claqua ensuite rapidement la porte, réalisant qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié habillée. Rémus s'agenouilla près de Harry, ignorant les vampires arrivant des chambres et ceux montant les escaliers.

"Je ne voulais pas le pousser!" entendirent-ils Tanya crier à travers le battant.

"Tu as fais quoi?" demanda Rosalie, le ton venimeux, tout en fusillant la porte du regard.

"Le pauvre" murmura Rémus. "Harry a une joli bosse sur le front...", il souleva le t-shirt de Harry, "et un hématome sur le ventre là où Tanya l'a poussé."

"Ouvre cette porte, Tanya!" ordonna Irina.

"Mais je ne voulais pas..."

"Tanya!"

"J'espère que tu es noyée sous le poids de ta culpabilité..." gronda Rosalie.

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Rose..." dit Emmett, tentant visiblement de désenvenimer les choses.

Il souleva son petit frère et commença à le bercer doucement.

"On savait que ça allait finir par arriver."

"La raison pour laquelle il vit avec nous est que nous lui évitions ce genre de choses! Ou pire! Et je préfère qu'il soit blessé par un humain que par une abrutie à la force surhumaine!"

"Hey!" se défendit Tanya en ouvrant la porte.

Elle était maintenant habillée, le visage honteux.

"C'est pourtant ce que tu es!"

Les pleurs de Harry ne faiblissaient pas tandis qu'il continuait à s'accrocher fermement aux épaules d'Emmett. Si Harry n'avait pas été blessé, la scène aurait été comique à regarder. Emmett était bien trop large pour que Harry enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Le petit garçon semblait avoir été collé sur le torse d' Emmett, ses bras et ses jambes encerclant le plus possible le vampire. En fait, la scène était plutôt désopilante.

"Allez, frérot," lui dit Emmett. "C'est rien, Tanya ne voulait pas te faire de mal."

Les hurlements de Harry s'intensifièrent lorsque Edward toucha la bosse sur son front pour en mesurer la taille exacte.

Edward cilla.

"Désolée, petit frère. Si tes cheveux n'étaient pas aussi... j'aurais peut-être pu mieux voir."

"Vous auriez pu me demander," l'interrompit Rémus d'un ton sarcastique, s'attirant le regard noir de Edward.

"Papa!"

Un coup de poignard sembla percer le cœur de Rémus. Il savait qu'il avait accepté les vampires et leur faisait confiance, mais il était tout de même douloureux d'entendre Harry appeler "Papa" et "Maman", des personnes qui n'étaient ni James, ni Lily. Il sentit Edward lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Ah oui, le télépathe. Rémus lui sourit tristement.

"Ce n'est pas grave," lui chuchota Edward.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

"Ils ne sont pas là, mon coeur," murmura Kate à Harry, qui continuait à pleurer en appelant Carlisle. "Ils vont bientôt revenir."

"Peut-être que l'un de nous devrait les appeler." suggéra Jasper d'une voix calme.

"Esmé ne va pas très bien le prendre si elle se rend compte que nous ne l'avons pas appelée."

"Attends" dit Emmett.

Harry se calmait. Après un moment, ses reniflements et ses hoquets ne résonnaient de moins en moins souvent.

"Ça va mieux?"

Harry secoua la tête dans le torse d'Emmett.

"Oh, allez, Harry! Tu es homme! On est des durs, on pleure pas! Grrr!"

Des larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur les joues de Harry tandis que la douleur devenait de moins en moins forte.

"Tu as encore mal?" demanda Emmett curieusement, en levant la main pour toucher la bosse.

"Emmett, ne fais pas ça!" s'écria Alice, mais ses doigts avaient déjà effleurer la bosse.

Harry laissa échapper un cri et recommença à pleurer bruyamment.

"Oups."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Voili, voilou mes loulous! Et, bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre est près aussi! Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est vous qui me donnez l'énergie nécessaire pour poursuivre la traduction. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous?

Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert et vous aurez peut-être un petit cookie =)


	4. Petit sorcier

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre: **Petit sorcier

**Disclaimer:** Aucun changement brutal depuis la semaine dernière: les lieux et personnages appartiennent toujours à Mme J.K. Rowling et Mme Stephenie Meyer. Et, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas passée à l'improvisation la plus totale (ouch! Bonjour les dégâts), l'intrigue est toujours la traduction des palpitantes aventures du petit Harry contées par l'incroyable Athenian Grace

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée pour le petit retard! Je vous ferais les longues excuses que je vous dois à la fin du chapitre. En attendant, je ne vais pas vous empêcher plus longtemps de lire le chapitre.... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Petit sorcier**

Esmé tendit une sucette à Harry. Il eut un sourire joyeux et tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais elle la garda hors de portée.

"S'il te plaît?"

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et la lui donna. Avec un cri de joie, il la mit dans sa bouche et commença à fredonner tout en balançant la tête. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre la glace sur le front de Harry.

" 'Fait mal!" gémit-il en repoussant la main de son père.

"C'est juste pour t'enlever cette vilaine bosse, fiston." lui expliqua Carlisle.

Harry continua à se tortiller pour éviter la main du vampire.

"Tu dois te laisser faire!"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

"Harry je- non, Harry arrête!"

Rémus éclata de rire en voyant la glace fondre dans la paume de Carlisle. Harry regarda avec un air innocent dans la direction opposée tout en léchant sa sucette.

"Harry Cullen."

"Harry James Cullen, si tu veux être précis." lui dit Alice.

"Comment est-ce que je dois faire pour soigner cette bosse?" demanda Carlisle en allant dans la cuisine pour reprendre de la glace. "Vous ne connaitrez pas un sort par hasard, Rémus?"

"Non, désolé, et je ne peux même pas chercher dans mes livres, Albus m'a envoyé ici sans mes affaires."

"Ce n'est pas grave," lui dit Esmé en prenant Harry et l'installant sur ses genoux. "Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser mettre de la glace pour cette vilaine balle de golf s'en aille."

"M'man!" s'esclaffa-t-il bruyamment.

"Quoi? Tu l'as bien vu! On dirait une balle de golf!"

"Nan!"

"Mais si."

"Nan!"

"Je me demande si je peux trouver un moyen pour entrer en contact avec Dumbledore. Le Réseau des Cheminées n'est pas installé ici... je n'ai même pas de Poudre de Cheminette. Je n'ai jamais eu de hibou..."

Rémus continua à marmonner, essayant de trouver le moyen d'envoyer une lettre au directeur. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

"Je peux toujours essayer la poste moldue mais à qui est-ce que j'enverrais la lettre? Le téléphone? Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il y a un village sorcier aux environs..."

"D'accord, Harry." le prévint Carlisle. "Si tu fais fondre ce morceau de glace aussi, tu es privé de piano,compris?"

Harry leva des yeux écarquillés vers son père. Carlisle était ordinairement celui qui cédait facilement mais la blessure l'avait laisser fait passer en mode médecin. Le petit garçon croisa les bras, l'air boudeur, posant obstinément les yeux ailleurs que sur le vampire devant lui. Carlisle soupira et s'assit à côté de lui avant de presser doucement la glace sur son front. Harry cligna des yeux, grimaça et sa sucette tomba sur le tapis.

"Oh mon chéri..."soupira Esmé. "Je vais aller t'en chercher une autre. Tu veux une peut-être une glace à la place?"demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Ça va mieux, fiston?"

Harry fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

"Froid..." dit-il.

Carlisle éclata de rire.

"Oui, c'est froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller beaucoup très bientôt."

Rémus leva les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question mais Alice l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Ne bougez pas." lui dit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur afin de reculer d'un bond, surpris, devant la caisse et les bagages qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui. Elle lui sourit avant de se replonger dans son magazine.

"Euh... d'accord..."dit-il en riant.

Un morceau de parchemin était attaché à l'une des valises. Il le décrocha et le lut à voix haute.

"_Je vous fais mes excuses les plus sincères pour avoir oublier de vous envoyer vos effets personnels. Albus. _Ce vieux fou sait toujours quand on a besoin de lui."

* * *

Bien que Harry ne soit avec les Cullen depuis seulement deux ans, ceux-ci étaient devenus très protecteurs envers Harry. Quand Rosalie était dans les parages, elle s'assurait que Tanya, elle, ne l'était pas. Emmett portait Harry dans les escaliers à chaque fois qu'il voulait monter ou descendre les marches. Edward, avait des difficultés à faire confiance à quiconque, vraiment quiconque, quand on en venait à Harry. Il parvint à s'attirer des ennuis pour avoir accuser Carlisle d'erreur médicale quand celui-ci lui donna un examen de routine un jour. Alice s'assurait qu'elle savait chaque pas que Harry faisait en avance et quand Jasper était avec le petit garçon, il calmait les émotions des autres pendant qu'Harry passait. Les autres personnes étaient alors tellement détendues qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux durant un bon moment ce qui préservait Harry de tout risque, mais, à l'instar d'Edward, Jasper s'attira des ennuis à chaque fois qu'il utilisait cette méthode. Carlisle et Esmé tentait d'élever Harry strictement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de céder à chaque fois que Harry levait vers eux son regard émeraude de chien battu. Rémus était aussi protecteur, sinon davantage, que tous les autres réunis. Bien que les Cullen, aient élevés Harry depuis trois ans désormais, Rémus avaient connu le petit garçon âgé d'à peine quelques minutes. Harry étaient son loupiot depuis que James l'avait présenté à lui dans la chambre d'hôpital.

"Tu as aimé ta fête d'anniversaire, Harry?" lui demanda Esmé alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Il hocha énergiquement la tête.

"Quel cadeau est-ce que tu as préféré?"

"Celui d'Edward!" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle sourit. Bien évidemment que le cadeau d'Edward était son préféré. Il lui avait acheté un piano neuf, un peu plus grand que le précédent. Elle lui enleva une mèches qui tombait devant les yeux.

"Mon cœur, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais Papa, Oncle Remy et moi devons te parler de quelque chose."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

"J'ai rien fait!"

"Quoi? Mais non, mon poussin. Ce n'est pas pour te gronder!"

"Je vous jure que je voulais pas! Emmett m'a dit que la robe de Rose serait plus jolie si je la peignait!"

"QUOI?!" entendirent-ils crier au rez-de-chaussée.

Rémus et Carlisle grimacèrent en entrant dans la chambre de Harry.

"Rosalie, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment..."

"EMMETT McCARTY!"

Harry se cacha rapidement sous sa couverture quand il entendit Rosalie bruyamment monter les marches. Une porte de chambre claqua et des cris retentirent.

"Espèce d'abruti! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne?! Ma robe préférée!"

Esmé tenta désespérément de calmer Harry tandis qu'il commençait à sangloter.

"Harry, tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis!" lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme en retirant la couverture.

"Mais Rosie est très en colère..." balbutia-t-il.

Rosalie pénétra d'un pas vif dans la chambre et Harry se cacha immédiatement derrière sa mère.

"Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère Harry, je suis en colère contre ton imbécile de frère!" marmonna-t-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, poussin. C'est Emmett qui va avoir de gros ennuis ce soir."

"Ohh Rose..." entendirent-ils Emmett gémir du rez-de-chaussée.

"CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST ENTIÈREMENT INEXCUSABLE!" hurla-t-elle, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Carlisle ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils.

"On promets que tu n'auras aucun ennui, fiston. On a juste une petite surprise pour toi."

"Promis? Rosie n'est pas en colère contre moi?"

"Promis." lui dit Rémus. "Maintenant.. à propos de cette petite surprise."

Harry hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers eux.

"Carlisle?"

"Euhh... Harry, tu es.. un sorcier." lâcha Carlisle.

"Ah c'est ce que vouliez dire par le ménager?" lui dit Rémus, le ton sarcastique.

"Pour ce que vous avez aidé!"

"Peut-être mais j'aurais sûrement mieux fait que de lâcher la nouvelle comme ça!"

"Si vous auriez pu faire tellement mieux-"

"Les garçons!" réprimanda Esmé.

Elle se retourna vers Harry en lui adressant un sourire.

"Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, mon poussin, mais nous sommes ici pour t'expliquer. Tu sais quand des fois des choses arrivent parce que tu veux qu'elles arrivent?"

Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête.

"Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire ça, mon coeur... tu es spécial." dit-elle fièrement. "Tu es une personne très spéciale: tu as de la magie à l'intérieur de toi. Oncle Remy est aussi un sorcier et quand tu seras plus grand tu pourras la contrôler exactement comme Rémus."

Il pencha la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

"Comme... les lapins?"

Rémus éclata de rire.

"Non, ce sont des magiciens Harry. Ce sont des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, des Moldus, qui prétendent en avoir."

"Oh..."

"C'est pour ça que tante Carmen t'a offert des robes pour ton anniversaire. Ce sont des robes de sorcier et des robes de Quidditch. Le Quidditch est un sport auquel les sorciers et les sorcières jouent."

"Mais où est-ce que tante Carmen les a achetés?" demanda-t-il, l'air confus.

"Au même endroit où j'ai acheté ce livre." répondit Rémus, montrant du doigt l'exemplaire neuf des Contes de Beedle le Barde de Harry. "Tu te rappelles quand oncle Eleazar et tante Carment m'ont envoyé dans le Massachussets en vacances? C'était aussi pour t'acheter des cadeaux dans la communauté Sorcière de Salem."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Carmen et Eleazar l'avait payé généreusement pour qu'ils aillent acheter des cadeaux à Harry à l'autre bout du pays. Ils s'étaient aussi assurés que Rémus puissent vraiment profiter de ses vacances, lui louant une maison et son propre moyen de transport. Il leur était extrêmement reconnaissant mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Ils lui avaient dit de considérer ce voyage comme un travail, comme un voyage d'affaires.

"Il y a des communautés sorcières partout dans le monde, Harry. Quand tu seras assez grand, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse, en Angleterre, pour acheter tes affaires d'école."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas faire de la magie maintenant?"

"Parce que, premièrement, tu as besoin d'une baguette magique. Deuxièmement, tu ne sais pas encore contrôler ta magie. Quand tu auras onze ans, tu iras dans une école où tu apprendras à le faire."

"Mais je vais bientôt aller à la maternelle!"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose." lui dit Carlisle. "Nous t'envoyons dans une école de Moldus. Ils ne connaissent pas la magie et ils ne doivent pas savoir. C'est un secret entre nous tous et tu ne dois le dire à personne."

"Alors Rosie et Edward et Emmett et Alice et Jasper ils savent aussi?"

"Et Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina et Tanya aussi."

Il plissa le nez lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Tanya.

"Harry, elle a été très gentille avec toi depuis l'incident."

"C'est une grosse méchante!"

Rémus éclata de rire mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit Carlisle et Esmé le fusiller du regard.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça." dit-il à Harry, la commissures des lèvres remuant légèrement.

"C'est vrai." dit Esmé en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. "Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit encore te dire quelque chose. Dans le monde de la magie, il y aussi des créatures magiques. Les Denalis, moi, Carlisle et tes frères et sœurs sommes des vampires."

Il les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Comme Dracula?!"

"Non!" répondit aussitôt Carlisle. "Pas du tout!"

"Vous mordez les gens!"

"Attends, Harry! Laisse-nous.."

"Vous les mordez!"

"Non, nous..."

"C'est pas bien de mordre les gens! Mlle Lassiter me l'a dit quand j'ai mordu Alex parce qu'il avait pris mon cookie!"

"Ils ne mordent pas les gens, Harry!" cria Rémus.

"Si! Je l'ai vu! Je l'ai vu! Dracula a mordu la fille et ensuite il s'est transformé en chauve-souris et il s'est envolé en faisant "Hiiiii! Hiiiii! Hiiiiii!". Vous êtes tous des gros méchants!"

"Harry, assieds-toi!" s'écria Carlisle d'un ton ferme en essayant de l'attraper.

Harry laissa échapper un cri. Rémus et Esmé tentèrent de l'attraper aussi avant qu'il sorte de la chambre, mais ils n'avaient pas réalisés à quel vitesse courait le petit garçon et le manquèrent.

"Papa va me mordre!"

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient pris d'un fou rire en regardant Carlisle essayer de faire sortir Harry du placard dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

"S'il te plaît, fiston, sors de là!" supplia Carlisle. "Je ne vais pas te mordre."

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint de derrière la porte.

"Harry, ne pleure pas, fiston."

"Mais tu vas me mordre!" sanglota-t-il.

"Je ne vais pas te mordre, Harry!"

"C'est toi qui le dis!"

Carlisle appuya son front contre le battant et ferma les yeux. Esmé lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tandis que Rémus essayant de faire taire les autres.

"Fiston, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Jamais je n'essayerais de te mordre."

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

"Tu promets?" demanda finalement Harry en entrouvrant la porte et en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Carlisle le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Harry laissa échapper un autre sanglot puis ouvrit entièrement le battant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

"Je suis désolé, Papa!" pleura-t-il.

Carlisle le serra étroitement contre lui.

"Je te promets, que jamais, _jamais_ je ne te mordrais."

"Promis craché?"

Carlisle le souleva avent de faire semblant de cracher dans sa main et de la tendre au garçon qui la serra.

"Promis craché. On t'expliquera mieux demain quel genre de vampires nous sommes. Tu as besoin de dormir, fiston."

Harry hocha la tête puis la posa sur l'épaule de son père.

"Désolé, maman." dit-il lorsqu'il aperçut Esmé.

Elle lui sourit, tout en dégageant les cheveux qu'il avait devant le visage. Il agita la main à ses frères et sœurs avant que Carlisle ne le reconduise dans sa chambre.

* * *

"Alors vous mordez que les animaux?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Et oncle Lunard est aussi un gentil loup-garou qui ne va pas essayer de manger les gens ?"

"Je n'essaierai de manger personne." dit Rémus en riant.

Harry croisa les bras, les observant tous du coin de l'œil.

"Je pense que... ça va pour l'instant."

Il se retourna et pointa un doigt menaçant vers eux.

"Mais si vous mordez quelqu'un, je vais être très, très en colère contre vous!"

"C'est promis!" dirent-ils en chœur.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez comme Edward.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi?"

Esmé sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai fait des macaronis au fromage."

"C'est un des mes préférés!"

"Je sais, mon petit prince."

Quand ils disparurent dans la cuisine, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, l'air soulagé.

"Dieu merci, on en a fini avec.."

"Carlisle!"

Alice le leva du canapé alors que la cheminée s'emplissait de flammes vertes.

"Grands dieux..." dit une voix avec un petit rire.

Les vampires levèrent les yeux et découvrirent un homme vêtu d'une longue robe mauve. Il ajusta son chapeau avant de dépoussiérer sa robe de la suie qui s'y était déposée.

"Il semblerait bien que vous n'utilisiez pas cette cheminée très souvent."

"Évidemment" dit Tanya d'un ton venimeux en pénétrant dans la pièce. "Nous sommes des vampires. Qui diable êtes-vous?"

"Calmez-vous, ma chère, je ne vous veux aucun mal."

"Du calme, Tanya."

Rémus sourit au vieil homme en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

"C'est bon de vous revoir, Albus."

"Vous de même, Rémus. Où est le petit Harry?"

"Il déjeune dans la cuisine." dit Carlisle en s'approchant pour saluer l'homme. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mr Dumbledore. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi." lui répondit Albus, les yeux pétillants. "Voici donc l'homme qui a recueilli Harry de façon si désintéressée. C'est plaisant de voir des vampires qui recherche un meilleur mode de vie."

"Merci." répondit Carlisle. "Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli mais que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite?"

"Maintenant que vous avez parlé de la magie à Harry -Rémus m'a dit que vous comptiez le lui dire le jour de son anniversaire- je voudrais donc vous inviter, vous et votre famille, à visiter Poudlard et donc vous familiariser avec la magie., si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr. Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez le campus et vous serez bien sûr nourris et logés."

"C'est très généreux de votre part..." dit Esmé en revenant dans la pièce.

Harry était toujours dans la cuisine. Esmé fit un signe à Tanya qui se leva et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous?"

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous donc que je veux quelque chose en échange?"

Rémus lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

"Que voulez-vous Albus?"

Le directeur eut un petit sourire.

"J'aimerais que Harry fasse la connaissance d'un sorcier de son âge, pour qu'il soit au moins habitué à la magie et y soit confronté dès le plus jeune âge."

"Comme qui?" grogna Rémus."Toutes les familles de notre monde ne pensent qu'à lui vouer un culte..."

"J'en connais une qui n'est pas comme ça."

"Qui est...?"

"Les Weasley, bien sûr."

Rémus écarquilla les yeux avec un sourire joyeux.

"Vous êtes un génie, Albus! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? "

"Qui sont les Weasley?" demanda Rosalie.

"Une famille de Sangs Purs qui s'est battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la guerre." lui répondit Rémus. "Molly et Arthur sont les personnes les plus gentilles que vous puissiez rencontrer. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils avaient six enfants, le plus jeune d'entre eux étant Ronald. Il a l'âge de Harry."

"Ginerva est née un an plus tard." lui dit Albus.

Rémus le regarda, surpris.

"La première Weasley depuis des années."

"Ils en sont très fiers."

"Oh, je suis sûre qu'Harry adorerait les rencontrer." dit Esmé avec un sourire. "On est au début du mois d'août, Carlisle. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de passer un mois en Angleterre avant la rentrée?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je pense que ça serait possible."

Edward, Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent les uns les autres. Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Est-ce qu'il y aura quelque chose … d'amusant à faire à Poudlard?"

"Vous êtes des créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas?" leur demanda Albus. Ils hochèrent la tête. "Je suis sûre que vous pourriez apprendre à voler sur un balai, et les environs étant dépourvus de Moldus, vous pourriez le faire la journée."

"Excellent!" s'exclama Emmett, tapant dans la main de Jasper.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers Alice.

"Est-ce qu'il y aura des... villages aux alentours?" demanda-t-elle à Albus.

"Les étudiants vont à Pré-au-Lard durant les périodes scolaires. Je suis sûr que vous allez beaucoup aimer. On y trouve toutes sortes de boutiques de vêtements, bien qu'ils vendent pour la plupart des vêtements pour sorciers."

"Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert!" s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le bras de Rosalie. "Mon vote est "oui" pour l'Angleterre." dit-elle à Carlisle.

Jasper hocha lui aussi la tête. Rosalie haussa les épaules alors qu'Emmett sautait sur place. Edward haussa les épaules avant de hocher lui aussi la tête. Esmé sourit à Carlisle.

"Penses-y, Carlisle! Rencontrer d'autres humains! On peut leur apporter de la nourriture, c'est une coutume humaine après tout, ce qui veut dire que je vais enfin cuisiner quelque chose pour plus de deux personnes!"

Elle frappa dans ses mains avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

"Harry! Nous allons en vacances!"

"Hein?" s'écria le garçon, surpris.

"Viens, mon poussin. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un."

Esmé réapparut dans le salon avec Harry dans les bras.

"Mon cœur, voici Albus Dumbledore. Il est le directeur de l'école dans laquelle tu vas étudier quand tu seras plus grand. Nous allons aller visiter l'école pour que tu puisses en savoir plus sur la magie. Tu vas également rencontrer une famille de sorciers!"

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'excitation.

"C'est vrai? D'autres sorciers?"

Albus lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu aimerais visiter l'école Harry?"

"Oui!"

"Parfait! Tu vas rencontrer le jeune Ronald Weasley. Il est très impatient de te connaître lui aussi, Harry."

"Vous en avez déjà parlé aux Weasley?" dit Rémus en riant.

"Bien sûr que oui." dit Albus avec un sourire. "Je leur ai fait une offre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser."

Carlisle éclata de rire.

"Apparemment."

* * *

Trois jours après ces évènements et de longs adieux aux Dénalis, la famille Cullen prit un Portoloin pour Poudlard. La vitesse leur avait donné une bonne bouffée d'adrénaline mais avait réduit le petit Harry en larmes. Carlisle tenta de le calmer alors qu'il lâchait le Portoloin et atterrissait aussi doucement que possible sur la terre ferme.

"Bienvenue!" entendirent-ils.

La famille leva les yeux vers un homme gigantesque. Emmett le regarda, bouche bée.

"Vous devez être les Cullen! Oh mais qui voilà! Est-ce que c'est le petit Harry que je suis allé récupérer alors qu'il avait à peine un an?"

"C'est bien lui, Hagrid." dit Rémus avec un sourire en coin.

"Et Rémus Lupin!" s'exclama Hagrid. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien, Rubeus. Je vois que vous êtes toujours garde-chasse."

"Bien sûr que oui. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Albus Dumbledore de m'avoir donné ce travail."

Il sourit largement.

"Suivez-moi. Je suis sûre que le voyage par Portoloin vous a épuisé. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et Albus veut que Rémus vous montre le bureau du Directeur après. Vous devez vous souvenir du chemin."

Ils remarquèrent tous le ton légèrement moqueur du garde-chasse.

Les yeux de Rémus s'illuminèrent d'une lueur douce mais amère. "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? J'ai y été envoyé si souvent que je pourrais y aller de n'importe quel endroit du château les yeux bandés."

Hagrid éclata de rire avant de s'interrompre puis de se pencher vers le loup-garou.

"J'ai juste pensé qu'il fallait vous prévenir, Rémus. Severus est le maître des potions et a écourté ses vacances pour refaire le stock de potions du cabinet de Mme Pomfresh. Vous devrez peut-être faire attention. Il était d'humeur plutôt grincheuse depuis que Dumbledore a annoncé que vous alliez venir."

Rémus, l'air penaud, rougit.

"Merci, Hagrid. Est-ce que Pompom est ici aussi?"

"Ah que oui! Elle très impatiente de vous revoir à nouveau!"

Il fronça les sourcils en attrapant les bagages des Cullen. Il montra de la tête le chemin à suivre pour que les autres le suivent.

"Peut-être que vous devriez aussi garder un oeil sur elle. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de vous donner une bonne correction si vous n'aviez pas été fichu de bien prendre soin de vous."

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel tout en marchant vers le château.

"Cette femme-"

"Cette femme, Mr Lupin?"

Tout le monde stoppa net et regarda une femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se tenait devant eux les bras croisés. Elle tapa impatiemment du pied en attendant la réponse de Rémus. Il la regarda bouche bée avant de tenter de formuler une phrase cohérente.

"Cette femme... est... tout... simplement merveilleuse. Elle extraordinaire et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle."

"Hmmph" fit-elle avant de sourire et de s'approcher de lui. "Cher Rémus" dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. "C'est merveilleux de vous revoir ici."

Il lui sourit lui aussi.

"Pas autant que de vous revoir à nouveau."

"Dites-moi tout." dit-elle, le poussant légèrement et regardant Carlisle droit dans les yeux. "Est-ce qu'il s'est bien soigné après chaque pleine lune? Tous les mois, il vagabondait dehors avec ses amis. J'ai même dû l'attacher à son lit."

"Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois" dit faiblement Rémus aux autres, qui éclatèrent de rire devant son visage embarrassé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Après que vous vous soyez installés et que vous ayez fini de parler avec le Directeur, je veux vous voir vous et le petit Harry à l'infirmerie. Si jamais vous n'y êtes pas, je sais où vous trouver." acheva-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle se tourna vers le petit garçon qui la fixait du regard. Elle pencha la tête en souriant.

"Il ressemble de façon étonnante à ses parents.." dit-elle aux Cullen. "Vous êtes très chanceux d'avoir un petit garçon tel que lui."

Esmé hocha la tête pour la remercier avant qu'elle ne remonte les marches. Emmett la fixa du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Elle est effrayante!" déclara-t-il. "Ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est ici et elle à déjà réussit à faire une peur bleue au pauvre Rémus!"

Rémus le fusilla du regard.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!"

Hagrid éclata de rire avant de taper Rémus dans le dos.

"Content que vous soyez de retour!"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà un autre chapitre de passé! J'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que les autres... =)

Désolée pour le retard, mais bon, nos profs ont décidé de nous mettre tous leurs dissert en même temps et je publie d'ailleurs ce chapitre avant d'attaquer une dissert de philo (souhaitez-moi bonne chance...). Tant que j'y suis, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez (mais ne soyez pas trop gourmands, il faut garder un peu de suspense ;)): pour ceux qui veuelnt, je peux faire passer leurs questions, compliments, et etc à l'auteur, qui, j'en suis sûre, sera ravie d'y répondre.

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu, mais je promets de m'y mettre très vite... =S

J'en profite, pour ceux qui comprennent bien l'anglais, pour vous inviter à lire la version originale qui s'intitule "A light in the dark". J'en profite d'ailleurs pour souhaiter bonne lecture à **MagaliHP**, qui s'y est mise... =)

Hmm, pour la semaine prochaine, je pense avoir aussi un peu de retard (énorme quantité de devoirs oblige) mais j'essaierais quand même de le poster mardi... Normalement ça devrait être possible, croisons tous les doigts....

Petit mot de la fin: Aie confiance! Appuie sur le petit bouton vert ;)


	5. Le nouveau meilleur ami de Harry

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Le nouveau meilleur ami de Harry

**Disclaimer:** La petite ritournelle habituelle: ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent... Ils appartiennent à J.K Rowilng et à Stephenie Meyer. Tous les compliments que vous me pouvez donner sur l'histoire reviennent toujours à la talentueuse Athenian Grace... =)

**Note de l'auteur (enfin façon de parler):** Voilà, voilà.... Le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous. La rencontre des Cullen et des Weasley... Et surtout un magnifique cliffhanger... Suspense!

* * *

"Vous êtes obligés de cuisiner tout le temps?" demanda Harry.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête.

"Macy et les autres elfes de maisons doivent cuisiner pour les élèves et les professeurs mais nous adorons cuisiner, jeune Harry Potter Cullen!"

"Qui cuisine pour vous?" demanda Harry.

Il était assis sur les genoux de Rémus en attendant que le reste des Cullen trouve la Grande Salle.

"Macy cuisine pour Macy, Mr Harry Potter Cullen."

« Quelqu'un devrait cuisiner pour vous, Macy, vous cuisinez tout le temps! Ma maman pourrait vous faire à manger! »

Rémus sourit devant la prévenance du petit garçon.

"Oh jeune Harry Potter Cullen, vous êtes bien trop bon pour les elfes de maisons." le remercia Macy, se mettant à sangloter.

Rémus s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

"Macy, pourrais-tu aller chercher les autres et les conduire jusqu'ici. Ils ont dû se perdre."

Macy hocha la tête et salua Harry.

"Tu aimes les elfes de maison, Harry?"

Il hocha la tête avant de manger une portion d'omelette.

"Ils sont bêtes!"

Rémus éclata de rire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et chacun s'adaptait facilement à la vie au château. Les Cullen avait demandé à Rémus de partir devant avec Harry pour qu'ils puissent mémoriser l'agencement du château. Le loup-garou avait l'impression que les escaliers mouvants les surprenaient particulièrement, bien qu'il soit simple pour eux d'accéder à la montée suivante avec leur vitesse. Harry était très heureux. Il adorait discuter avec les tableaux et jouer avec Crockdur dans la cabane de Hagrid. Il aimait particulièrement voir quelqu'un accomplir de la magie sous ses yeux. Ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement de baguette et le son des incantations était tel de la musique à ses oreilles.

"Oncle Remy, quand est-ce que je peux rencontrer Ron?"

Rémus répondit tout en mâchonnant son toast.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry." dit-il après avoir avalé. "Mais on peut demander à Albus aujourd'hui, si tu veux."

"Maman dit que quand on va chez quelqu'un, il faut lui ramener un cadeau! Est-ce qu'on peut acheter un cadeau à Ron?"

Rémus lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

"Je pense que ta maman voulait parler de nourriture, comme des cookies, par exemple. Tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter un cadeau à Ron."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Mais ça lui ferait quand même plaisir. Est-ce qu'on peut aller lui acheter un cadeau aujourd'hui ?"

Le loup-garou se sentit submergé par une vague de fierté.

"Si tu veux, Harry. Je vais demander à Carlisle si on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui."

Harry hocha la tête d'un air joyeux avant de continuer son petit déjeuner.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux lui offrir?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime?"

"Je ne sais pas non plus, Harry. Peut-être aime-t-il les mêmes choses que toi."

"Je peux lui acheter un ballon de foot!"

Rémus eut un petit rire.

"Ronald ne sait rien à propos du monde des Moldus, tu te souviens? Il faut qu'on achète ton cadeau dans le monde des sorciers."

"Oh... est-ce qu'il y a des bonbons dans le monde des sorciers?"

"Oui, nous avons du chocolat qu'on appelle du Chocogrenouille. On doit leur courir après et les attraper avant de les manger. "

Harry rit à la mention de bonbons derrière lesquels il fallait courir.

"Il y a beaucoup de friandises dans le monde des Sorciers. Pourquoi pas des Dragées Surprises?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Elles ressemblent à des dragées mais il y a plein de parfums comme..."

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme de la cire d'oreille!"

Harry fronça le nez, dégoûté.

"On va lui acheter du chocolat."

* * *

Molly Weasley s'affairait continuellement dans la maison, essayant de la garder parfaitement propre.

"Bill, arrête de laisser traîner tes affaires par terre! Percy, va ranger tes livres dans ta chambre! Charlie, pourquoi est-ce que as-tu sorti tous tes jeux de dragon? Fred, George laissez Ginny tranquille!"

Ron s'assit sur le canapé, sa couverture serrée autour de lui, en regardant sa mère traverser la maison au pas de course.

"On ne sait pas quand Harry va passer ici avec sa famille, il faut donc que la maison soit prête à tout moment." lui avait-elle dit.

Il se leva, traînant sa couverture derrière lui et suivit sa mère dans la cuisine.

"Maman, je peux avoir du jus de citrouille?"

"Bien sûr, demande à quelqu'un de t'aider. "

Ron la suivit des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Son père étant au travail, il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander. Il soupira et chercha Bill. Son frère était dans le salon, travaillant ses devoirs de vacances.

"Bill, tu peux me servir du jus de citrouille?"

Bill se retourna et lui adressa un sourire triste.

"Désolé, Ron, mais je dois me concentrer. Si je ne comprends pas bien cette leçon, Rogue va me réduire en bouillie quand je vais retourner à l'école. Demande à Charlie, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider."

Ron hocha la tête.

"Merci, Billy!"

"Désolé, Ron!"

Ron monta les marches précautionneusement et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère.

"Charlie!" appela-t-il.

Son frère leva les yeux, souriant.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à prendre du jus de citrouille?"

Charlie lui adressa un sourire penaud.

"Désolé, Ron, mais maman veut que je range ma chambre. Tu veux pas attendre un peu? "

"Je veux boire maintenant!" dit Ron, l'air boudeur.

"Va chercher Perce, alors!"

Ron soupira avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son autre frère.

"Percy!"

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

"Percy, est-ce que je peux avoir du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît?"

"Ron, je suis en train de lire!" lui répondit-il d'un ton sec, visiblement irrité.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard noir avant de claquer la porte.

"Méchant."

Il savait que demander à Fred et George ne servirait à rien et il retourna donc s'assoir sur le canapé. Il se retourna et vit que Ginny s'était installée à côté de lui.

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et éclata de rire. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur et se réinstalla confortablement.

"Je voudrais que Harry soit déjà là. Peut-être que je m'ennuierais pas autant, que j'aurais pas aussi soif..."

Ginny hocha la tête, posant la main sur le ventre de son frère.

"Et faim?"

"Oui et faim."

Ils éclatèrent en entendant l'estomac de Ron gronder bruyamment.

* * *

Harry était terriblement excité. Albus, après le retour du jeune garçon et de Rémus de Pré-au-Lard, les avait convoqués à son bureau pour leur dire qu'ils iraient voir les Weasley le lendemain. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais été aussi excité par la perspective de dormir. Carlisle et Esmé était plutôt amusés par la situation. Le matin suivant, lorsque Emmett alla réveiller son frère, il fut accueilli par un cri ravi.

"Du calme, Frérot!"

Emmett sortit en courant de la chambre, Harry perché sur le sommet de la tête.

"Emmett!" s'écria Esmé, effrayée que Harry ne tombe.

"Quelqu'un a l'air pressé... "dit Emmet d'un ton sarcastique en tentant de décrocher Harry.

"Maman! On va chez Ronald aujourd'hui!" s'écria-t-il d'un air joyeux en lui sautant de sa mère.

"Oui, et nous sommes invités à prendre le petit-déjeuner là-bas, alors il faut que tu sois près rapidement." lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas alerte vers la salle de bains.

Quelqu'un frappa au portrait et Carlisle alla ouvrir. Rémus se tenait là, les mains dans les poches. Il allait parler quand l'écho joyeux du rire de Harry retentit dans la pièce.

"Il est plutôt excité, non?"

Carlisle acquiesça en riant.

"Je suis juste venu vous dire que je ne peux pas vous accompagner aujourd'hui."

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demanda Carlisle.

Rémus haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

"C'est juste que la pleine lune est ce soir et que je ne me sens pas très bien, voilà tout."

Carlisle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Prenez soin de vous, Rémus."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis sûre que l'on peut compter sur la potion Tue-Loup que Severus m'a préparé. Il est très fier du résultat et c'est la première fois qu'il la fait. Il ne me l'aurait pas donné sinon."

"À moins que ce soit là son idée de la vengeance." lui dit Carlisle d'un ton sinistre.

"Je l'aurais mérité..." lui répondit Rémus, l'air misérable.

"Non, pas du tout." rétorqua Carlisle fermement. "Ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que Sirius allait faire. Tâchez de vous en souvenir."

Rémus hocha la tête et détourna les yeux.

"Dites à Harry de bien s'amuser de ma part. Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer les Weasley."

Carlisle le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers la pièce. Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard interrogateur.

"Est-ce que Rémus va bien?" lui demanda Alice d'une voix douce. "Il ne se sent pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Harry se précipita dans la pièce équipé d'un sac à dos.

"Papa, Maman veut bien que je porte le chocolat. Oncle Rémy n'est pas encore là?"

Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Désolé, fiston, mais oncle Rémy ne sent pas pas très bien parce que la pleine lune est ce soir. Il doit rester au château."

"Oh, d'accord..." soupira Harry, l'air déçu.

"Viens là, petit corbeau." lui dit Edward.

Il souleva ensuite Harry et l'installa sur son dos.

"Allez, souris! Tu vas voir Ronald, aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles?"

Harry eut un sourire hésitant avant de resserrer sa pression sur les épaules d'Edward lorsqu'il aperçut le chapeau - le portoloin.

"Accroche-toi bien, Harry." le prévint-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de la pièce.

Le petit garçon entrouvrit les yeux et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le monde environnant semblait n'être qu'une masse confuse.

"Harry, ferme les yeux!" entendit-il Rosalie crier.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux en sentant son estomac se contracter. Brusquement, la vitesse diminua et il sentit la sensation dans son estomac disparaître. Edward se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses pieds avant de déposer Harry à côté de lui. Celui-ci leva les yeux et vit une femme aux cheveux roux regarder les Cullen d'un air stupéfait.

"Euh..." commença-t-elle. "Nous savons ce que sont les vampires mais ce serait quand même mieux si vous veniez à l'intérieur. Vous pourriez rendre quelqu'un aveugle juste en restant plantés ici."

Ils la suivirent en riant.

"Vous devez être Carlisle et Esmé." dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je suis Molly Weasley et voici Arthur, mon mari."

Arthur se leva et leur serra la main.

"Albus nous a dit que vous viviez dans le monde des Moldus..." commença-t-il.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur!" soupira Molly, en le faisant rassoir. "Ça ne peut être que le petit Harry!" s'exclama-t-elle ensuite joyeusement.

Harry hocha la tête tout en lui tendant la main.

"Ravi de vous connaître." lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

"Oh, il est adorable!" dit Molly aux Cullen. "et très bien élevé. Vous l'avez parfaitement éduqué. Dieu seul sait à quel point Arthur et moi avons essayé d'éduquer nos enfants mais impossible de leur faire faire quoi que ce soit, pas même un signe de la main."

"Merci beaucoup, Molly." la remercia Esmé. "Nous avons amené quelques cookies. J'espère qu'ils sont bons, notre petit critique les adore."

"Ils ont l'air tout simplement délicieux." lui répondit Molly avec un sourire. "Arthur, montre leur le salon pendant que Carlisle et Esmé aide Harry à choisir ce qu'il veut manger pour le petit déjeuner."

Carlisle poussa doucement Harry vers la table et le regarda s'assoir et poser ses mains sur la table.

"Vas-y, mon chéri, mange." lui dit Molly d'un ton encourageant.

"Je préfère attendre les autres." lui répondit Harry.

Le visage de Molly s'éclaira. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle et Esmé, une main sur le coeur.

"James et Lily seraient tellement heureux de savoir que vous êtes ceux qui élevez leur enfant."

"Merci, Molly. Vous êtes trop gentille."

"Pas vraiment." leur dit-elle fermement. "Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez si bien élevé Harry... vous êtes de très bons parents."

"Vous avez fait tellement mieux." lui dit Esmé. "Sept enfants et ce sont tous les vôtres. Nous avons tous adoptés les nôtres et ils étaient déjà assez grands pour savoir se débrouiller tous seuls. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de notre aide. Bien que je n'échangerai mes enfants pour rien au monde, j'envie le fait que vous puissiez les voir grandir chaque jour."

Molly semblait sur le point de pleurer mais des bruits de pas précipités la ramenèrent à la réalité. Son regard se fit menaçant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir.

"Bill! Charlie! Arrêtez de courir! Nous avons des invités!"

"Charlie, regarde!" Carlisle et Esmé entendirent le jeune garçon chuchoter. "Deux jolies biches..."

Une paire de grognements menaçants se firent entendre.

"Vous deux, faites connaissance avec Harry pendant que je vais chercher vos frères. Est-ce que Ron est réveillé?"

"Maman, il est réveillé depuis 5 heures du matin." répondit Charlie en pénétrant avec son frère dans la cuisine. "Salut!"

Harry leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main.

"Tu es Harr P- Cullen, c'est ça? Je m'appelle Charlie et voici mon frère William."

"La ferme, Charles!" lui dit Bill avec un regard noir. "Tu peux m'appeler Bill, Harry. Charlie fait l'idiot, c'est tout."

Harry étouffa son rire derrière sa main.

"Mon frère Emmett appelle toujours mon frère Edward Eddie, même si Edward déteste ça."

Bill lui sourit alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de lui.

"Tu ne manges rien?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Maman dit qu'on ne doit pas commencer de manger avant que tout le monde soit à table."

Bill haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à son frère.

"Alors on va faire la même chose, Har."

Perçy fut le suivant. Il soupira et prit la place près de son frère aîné.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry, Mr et Mrs Cullen."

Carlisle et Esmé offrirent un signe de tête au garçon, qui se montrait très fut au tour de Fred et George d'arriver en courant dans la pièce.

"Ralentissez!" les réprimanda Percy. "Vous allez vous faire mal!"

Fred et George sourirent en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

"Salut Harry!" dirent-ils en choeur.

"Ça va-"

"Être-"

"Super-"

"De jouer-"

"Avec toi." finirent-ils en même temps.

Harry les fixa du regard tandis qu'ils s'installaient avant de se tourner vers les autres têtes rousses.

"Est-ce qu'ils font toujours ça?" demanda-t-il d'un ton faible.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire avant qu'un bâillement sonore ne résonne dans la pièce.

" 'jour" dit une fillette rousse.

"Bonjour, Ginny!" répondirent les autres.

"Elle est magnifique." dit Esmé à Carlisle.

Ginny se frotta les yeux et s'installa à côté de George. Elle posa sa tête sur la table avec un soupir.

"Où est Ronninouchet?e demanda Fred à sa petite soeur.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'ils avaient intentionnellement laissé la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui vide.

"Il a refait dodo alors maman le re-réveille."

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Molly descendre les escaliers.

"Il se change. Il sera là dans une seconde, mon coeur." dit-elle à Harry.

Il eut un sourire rayonnant en se levant de sa chaise et se mettant devant ses parents. Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'Esmé s'accrochait au bras de son mari. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une jeune tête rousse ensommeillée descendit lentement les escaliers. Il posa ses pieds sur le palier et s'étira.

"Ronald..." lui dit Molly en riant. "Remets ta chemise correctement. Elle dépasse derrière. "

Ron leva des yeux écarquillés avant de rougir. Il se retourna précipitamment et avança vers sa mère.

"Maman, est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que Harry vient?" lui demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire derrière lui. Harry lui agita timidement la main.

"Salut!" dit-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Carlisle lança un regard entendu à Esmé. Bien sûr qu'il serait timide lorsqu'il rencontrerait enfin Ron. Harry prit rapidement son sac à dos et commença à fouiller dedans.

"Maman dit que quand on va chez quelqu'un, il faut amener un cadeau. C'est oncle Remy qui m'a aidé à le choisir."

Il sortit enfin un paquet du sac.

"Désolé si l'emballage est bizarre." s'excusa Harry.

Ron eut un grand sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, attendant sa permission. Quand elle hocha la tête, il prit le cadeau avec un petit "merci" et l'ouvrit.

"Maman, Harry m'a amené des Chocogrenouilles." dit-il d'un air joyeux avant que son visage ne devienne amer. "Est-ce que tu peux les garder pour que Fred et George les mangent pas?"

"Cher Ronninouchet!" dit Fred en sursautant.

"Maman a dit que l'on devait tout partager!" lui dit George.

Ron leur lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Harry.

"T'as faim? Ma maman fait des petits déjeuners super!"

Il prit la main de Harry et le tira en direction de la table.

"Ma maman fait des super petits déjeuners aussi." répondit Harry en souriant.

Il continuèrent à discuter tout en remplissant leurs assiettes de nourriture. Molly offrit un sourire aux deux vampires. Elle avait l'impression que leurs fils allaient être de très bons amis.

* * *

"Et après il m'a montré la bataille explosive et il m'a dit qu'il avait une goule dans son grenier!" raconta Harry à Rémus.

Le petit garçon avait grimpé sur le lit du loup-garou pour lui conter sa journée au Terrier.

"Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé après, oncle Lunard?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé loupiot?" lui demanda Rémus en souriant.

Harry fit la moue et lui montra un doigt orné d'un bandage.

"Croûtard, le rat de Percy, il m'a mordu!"

Rémus, faussement outré, laissa échapper une exclamation et approcha le doigt de Harry de son visage.

"Quel vilain rat!"

Harr continua avec un hochement de tête.

"Mrs Molly s'est énervée et a dit à Percy de l'emmener ailleurs!"

"Tant mieux. Tu n'avais plus à voir le vieux méchant Croûtard."

Harry soupira et se blottit contre son oncle.

"Grand-père Albus leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient venir ici dans deux jours. Tu vas pouvoir les voir comme ça! Peut-être que tu peux te transformer et manger Croûtard!"

"C'est dégoûtant, Harry!" lui dit Rémus. "Je ne mange pas des rats méchants comme Croûtard... je ne mange que des gentils. Ils sont moins acides et ne me donnent pas d'aigreurs d'estomacs."

"T'es bête, oncle Lunard!"

L'homme eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon.

"Ne te moque pas de moi!"

"Et vieux!"

"Hé!"

"T'es qu'un loup-garou vieux et bête!"

"C'est bon!" cria Rémus en se tournant et commençant à chatouiller Harry.

Madame Pomfresh accourut aussitôt pour prêter main forte au jeune garçon et força Rémus à se recoucher.

"Madame Pompom!" Harry rit tout en essayant de repousser son oncle. "Faites-le arrêter!"

"Mr Lupin!"

"Cette petite peste m'a traité de vieux!"

"E-et b-bête!"

"Mr Lupin, lâchez-le et allongez-vous!"

"Madame Pompom!" supplia Harry.

"Mr Lupin!"

~*~

"Maman!"

Molly se redresse avec un cri et regarda d'un air paniqué autour d'elle avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur son plus jeune fils. Le petit garçon souriait d'un air joyeux, déjà habillé.

"Maman, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va à Poudlard!"

"Ronald!" le réprimanda-t-elle. "Il est encore tôt! Retourne te coucher!"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Maman, Bill nous a aidé à nous préparer. Il a dit qu'il était onze heures et demie."

"QUOI?!" cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. "Pourquoi personne ne nous a réveillés? Arthur!"

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et leva les yeux vers sa femme.

"Il est onze heures et demie et nous devons être à Poudlard à midi!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils sautaient du lit et commençaient à s'activer dans la chambre.

"Ronald, va voir Bill en bas et dis-lui de prévenir le directeur avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Dites-lui qu'on va être un peu en retard."

Ron hocha la tête tout en courant rejoindre son frère.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur se tenait à côté de la cheminée, regardant ses enfants prenant la Poudre de Cheminette en direction de Poudlard. Après que tous ses enfants soient partis, il souleva Ginny avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'âtre.

"Bureau de Albus Dumbledore." déclara-t-il d'une voix claire.

Il rejoignit sa famille de l'autre côté, Dumbledore derrière eux.

"Merveilleux." dit Albus avec un sourire. "Venez avec nous. Le petit Harry attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Ronald."

Ron sourit lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son nouvel ami.

"Où est-ce qu'il est?"

"Dans la Grande Salle, il déjeune avec sa famille."

"Avec sa famille?" releva Molly, surprise.

"Nous avons des Sucettes parfumées au sang et des gobelets de leur... repas." finit-il à voix basse.

"Les Sucettes au sang, c'est pour les vampires." déclara Ron comme si les autres ne le savaient pas.

Néanmoins, Ginny le regarda et hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi qu'elle écoutait.

"Le papa, la maman, les frères et les soeurs de Harry sont des vampires."

La bouche de la petite fille prit la forme d'un « o ». Après quelques volées de marches, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle.

"Harry!" cria Ron tout en courant jusqu'à l'endroit où son ami se trouvait.

Harry lui sourit et poussa Edward pour lui laisser de la place. "Salut Harry!"

"Salut! Ma maman a fait encore plus de cookies."

Ron leva son poing en l'air, l'air excité.

"Les cookies de Mrs Esmé sont miam-miam!"

"Je sais! T'as déjà mangé?"

"Oui. Bill a fait des sandwiches pendant que maman dormait."

Harry se tourna vers sa mère, une prière dans les yeux.

"Maman, j'ai plus faim. Je peux aller jouer avec Ron?"

Esmé vérifia que Harry avait mangé la plupart de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

"Bien sûr, mon coeur. Edward?"

Edward se leva avec un hochement de tête.

"Emmène-les jusqu'à la chambre de Rémus et après tu peux revenir pour finir ton repas."

"Entendu, Esmé." lui dit Edward en adressant un sourire aux deux garçons.

Il avança à grandes enjambées, les forçant à accélérer l'allure, bien que cela ne les dérange pas le moins du monde. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup à courir après le vampire.

"Allez, Ron, Harry! Essayez de m'attraper!"

"C'est pas juste! T'es un vampire!" protesta Harry en riant.

"Allez les jeunes!"

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant que le premier ne s'écroule sur le sol.

"Aïe!" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Edward s'arrêta brusquement et revint sur ses pas.

"Est-ce que ça..."

"À l'attaque!" cria Harry.

Ron s'élança, s'accrochant au torse d'Edward pendant que Harry sautait sur son dos.

"Fais-le tomber!"

"Espèces de petits filous!" s'écria Edward.

Il retint Ron et s'assura que Harry était bien accroché sur son dos avant de traverser le Hall à toute vitesse. Des rires résonnèrent entre les murs du châteaux, les portraits souriant ou bien leur lançant des regards noirs à leur passage. Edward s'amusait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient dépassé la chambre de Rémus.

~*~

"Oh Rémus..." dit Esmé, surprise. "Nous pensions que vous étiez dans votre chambre. Edward est parti avec les garçons... Rémus?"

Alice et Rosalie le regardait avec inquiétude. Emmett tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule tandis que Jasper se concentrait sur les émotions qui émanaient du loup-garou. Carlisle et Esmé appelaient maintenant tous les deux Rémus, mais il ne leur prêtait toujours aucune attention.

Percy Weasley était assis, silencieux, à côté de son père, et émiettait une tranche de pain. Le garçon attrapa un morceau entre ses doigts et le donna à un rat qui ne pouvait qu'être Croûtard. Rémus se sentit trembler. L'odeur était beaucoup trop familière et le pelage gris irrégulier ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Alise se retourna et regarda l'animal de Percy, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ce n'est pas un rat..." articula-t-elle lentement.

Rémus s'approcha d'un pas et regarda attentivement les pattes du rat, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait.

"Percy..." grogna-t-il.

Le garçon se retourna et le regarda.

"Est-ce que ton rat a perdu..."

"Un doigt?" finit le garçon avant que Rémus ne puisse poursuivre. "On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, on l'a eu comme ça."

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Rémus?" lui demanda Molly d'un ton inquiet.

Il l'ignora, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Croûtard.

"Rémus, que faites-vous? Arrêtez!"

Trop tard. Croûtard avait réussi à se soustraire à l'emprise de Percy et avait atterri sur le sol exactementau moment où Rémus agita sa baguette et qu'un rayon de lumière ne heurte l'Animagus qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Là, sur le sol, se trouvait Peter Pettigrow, recroquevillé tandis qu'il essayait de cacher son visage à Rémus. Un manteaux en lambeaux pendait sur ses épaules et son pantalon était déchiré à l'arrière. Quand il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son vieil ami, il fut choqué de voir le sourire qui se trouvait sur le visage de celui-ci. Ses jambes ne purent le supporter lorsque Rémus l'aida à se relever et le serra étroitement contre lui.

"Peter!" dit Rémus en fermant les yeux, incrédule. "Tu es vivant!"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Ah ah! Alors, c'est pas de la fin ça? Eh oui, les amis nous passons enfin aux choses sérieuses! Ne vous inquiètez pas, le prochain chapitre est presque fini et j'ai encore une semaine pour le peaufiner ensuite donc vous l'aurez normalement en temps et en heure! =)

Alors, je vous rappelle (et vous encourage) que vous pouvez poser vos questions à l'auteur Athenian Grace, et je vous conseille d'en profiter puisque je compte lui envoyer un message après le postage du prochain chapitre! Vous avez donc une semaine pour poser toutes les questions que vous voulez ... Allez-y, les amis!

Mes petits talents d'hypnotiseur ont beaucoup mieux fonctionnés que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais mais cette semaine, j'utilise une nouvelle technique qui s'apelle la psychologie inversée... alors, hum hum... Ne me donnez surtout pas votre avis, ne jugez pas utile de me donner des remarques (constructives, encore moins) et surtout, SURTOUT, n'appuyez pas sur le petit bouton vert juste en-dessous. *regard très sérieux*


	6. Sirius Black

Titre: Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Titre du Chapitre: Sirius Black

Disclaimer: Le même petit discours que d'habitude. Twilight= Stephenie Meyer; Harry Potter= J.K Rowling et vraie histoire= Athenian Grace

Note de l'auteur: Voili, voilou, voilà. Le retour du beau brun aux yeux ténébreux. Peter qui se prend une bonne rossée. Savourez les amis!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Sirius Black

Glacé. Dur. Sombre.

Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une sinistre plaisanterie. Il était parti à la recherche du sale traître qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis et on l'avait enfermé à Azkaban pour ça. Sirius Black posa sa tête sur le mur en pierre de sa cellule avec un rire sombre. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était arrivé à la vie qu'il avait un jour vécu. Le grand et talentueux Auror avait été disgracié devant toute la communauté sorcière, et cerise sur le gâteau (ou pour empirer les choses), Pettigrow était en liberté pendant que Sirius était injustement incarcéré .

Quand il avait été jeté dans sa cellule, il avait appris à prêter attention au temps qui passe. Il était peut-être un peu idiot parfois, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide. Il savait que ce serait l'enfer et que rien ne l'empêcherait de perdre la raison; mais il persista à compter. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure. Il avait su depuis combien de temps exactement il avait été enfermé contre son gré à Azkaban, mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Les spasmes soudains causés par les Détraqueurs le firent perdre le compte, en même temps que le sentiment brûlant de haine pour Peter qui consumait chacune de ses pensées.

Il se surprit à penser. Penser à longueur de temps. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce trou à rat.

Il pensa à Lunard, son dernier meilleur ami encore en vie, et faillit vomir à la pensée que Rémus pensait qu'il était un meurtrier.

Il pensa à Harry et espéra que son filleul vivait une vie heureuse.

Il pensa au jour où il pourrait enfin sortir et se venger de Pettigrow.

La gorge de Sirius se bloqua et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui était arrivé à lui? Le sentiment accablant de regret le noyait presque chaque jour. S'il n'était pas parti à la recherche de Peter, il aurait pu tout raconter à tout le monde. Il se serait occupé de Harry et il n'aurait pas à vivre dans l'incertitude que Rémus le haïsse ou pas.

Merlin, qu'il faisait froid.

Il frissonna tout en resserrant autour de lui les pans de sa chemise déchirée en lambeaux.

Un frisson glacé lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il s'affalait au passage d'un Détraqueur.

* * *

Edward ferma les yeux et s'arrêta de courir. Ron et Harry commencèrent à se plaindre mais il ne les écoutait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose se passait dans la Grande Salle.

"Les garçons" leur dit-il, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers leur chambre. "Vous allez rester dans la chambre de Harry mais je vais revenir très vite, d'accord?"

"Edward?" lui demanda Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas..." lui répondit Edward d'un ton ferme.

Il chuchota le mot de passe et le tableau bascula. En quelques pas, ils étaient rendus devant la chambre de Harry. Edward tourna la poignée et les poussa à l'intérieur.

"Restez ici." leur ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

"Hé Harry," chuchota Ron.

« On le suit? » lui demanda Harry, également à voix basse.

« Auror Potter et Auror Weasly à l'onction! »

« À l'action. »

« À l'action! »

* * *

Edward pénétra dans la Grande Salle et jeta un regard au nouvel individu qui se tenait près du groupe. Toute la famille souriait, toute sauf Alice et Jasper. Les Weasley avait l'air excités. Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de sa sœur. Les yeux d'Alice étaient obscurcis d'inquiétude. _'Edward, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose! J'ai essayé de l'approcher mais Rémus est tellement excité qu'il n'écoute personne d'autre que Pettigrow!'_

Pettigrow... Peter Pettigrow? L'ami de Rémus tué par Sirius Black. Edward reporta son attention sur le loup-garou._ 'Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas y croire'_ était tout ce que pouvait penser Rémus. Edward ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Peter semblait évidemment heureux de revoir son vieil- _'Et si Rémus découvre tout? Je serais jeté à Azkaban, aucun-doute là-dessus. Et Sirius, mon Dieu, il va me tuer. Ils vont me tuer tous les deux.' _Edward se raidit. Peter poursuivit son train de pensées, songeant à cette nuit d'Halloween, au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras.

"Rémus," commença Edward d'un ton lent. "Ne vous approchez pas de lui."

Rémus leva les yeux pour la première fois, regardant Edward avec incompréhension.

"Edward, quel est le problème?"

"Rémus, reculez tout de suite!" grogna Edward d'un ton menaçant.

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reculait, effrayé.

"Emmett!"

Emmett leva rapidement les yeux avant d'attraper Peter par les bras. Edward apparut aussitôt devant lui.

"Bonjour, Peter."

L'homme couina en guise de réponse.

"Est-ce que vous allez enfin commencer à nous raconter la vérité?"

Rémus les regardait faire, horrifié.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Edward souleva Peter par le col et le jeta violemment au sol.

"Avoue, sale rat, sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire avouer."

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler..." dit-il d'une voix sifflante tandis qu'Edward enfonçait son talon dans son ventre.

"Edward!" s'écria Rémus.

Carlisle lui attrapa le bras.

"Rémus, attendez! Edward fait ça pour une raison bien précise, sinon il ne le ferait pas!"

"Parle!" s'exclama celui-ci.

"Vous ne comprenez pas!" dit Peter, le visage contorsionné par la douleur. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il m'aurait fait!"

"Je sais ce que, moi, je vais te faire, espèce de sale traître!"

Edward le souleva et le jeta contre le mur. Peter perdit alors connaissance et le vampire se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester dans la chambre."

Harry courut se jeter dans les bras d'Edward tandis que Ron se précipitait vers sa mère.

"Attachez-le et attendez qu'il reprenne conscience. Ne croyez pas ce qu'il dit à moins qu'Alice confirme que ce soit la vérité."

Il attendit que Ron lui prenne la main avant de sortir de la Grande Salle avec les garçons une nouvelle fois.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Rémus, le souffle court.

Alice lança à l'Animagus un regard meurtrier.

"Un innocent est enfermé à Azkaban. Attachez cet assassin."

* * *

Peter ouvrit des yeux bouffis et regarda autour de lui. Six vampires le fusillaient du regard tandis que deux adultes aux cheveux roux évitaient soigneusement de poser le yeux sur lui. Albus Dumbledore était assis dans une chaise, le regard déçu et Rémus était à l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage dans les mains.

"Peter..." sanglota-t-il. "Comment as-tu pu?"

Albus regarda Rosalie se rapprocher du loup-garou pour le réconforter avant de se retourner en soupirant tristement.

"Edward nous déjà informé de ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit de la mort des Potter mais j'aimerais entendre le récit de votre bouche."

Peter, bien que mort de peur, le fixa des yeux, le regard incrédule. Est-ce que ce vieil abruti croyait vraiment qu'il allait dire quoi que ce soit de son plein gré?

"Non, nous n'y croyons pas vraiment." lui dit Edward avec raideur.

Peter se figea. Comment ce garçon-

"Je suis assez vieux pour être ton grand-père, junior, alors commence à parler."

"V-vous ne comprenez pas," balbutia Peter. "L'étendu des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres... ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Qu'auriez-vous fait?"

"Je serais mort pour eux!" s'écria Rémus. "Je serais morts pour mes amis, espèce de salaud!"

Il tenta de se jeter sur Peter mais Emmett l'arrêta rapidement.

"Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer, Peter! J'ai cru pendant trois ans que tu étais mort! Que Sirius était celui qui rendu Harry orphelin, espèce de sale menteur!"

"Pitié!" cria Peter d'une voix aiguë quand Rémus réussit à se dégager de l'emprise d'Emmett.

Jasper attrapa le loup-garou et le ramena de l'autre coté de la pièce.

"Jasper, calme-le." lui demanda Carlisle.

Jasper hocha la tête, mais réussit à peine à diminuer la rage de Rémus.

"Il a détruit ma meute et vous voulez que je me calme?" leur lança Rémus avec un rire glacial.

"Le loup qui est à l'intérieur de lui a l'air de prendre le pas sur l'homme. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui seul." déclara Jasper.

Rosalie le rejoignit et attrapa l'autre bras de Rémus, le maintenant en place. Edward leur lança un regard.

"Emmett, mets toi devant lui. Voir Pettigrow ne fait que le mettre encore davantage en colère."

Albus se frotta les genoux avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche. Il s'avança vers Peter tout en hochant la tête en direction de Carlisle. Celui-ci s'approcha et tint fermement Peter pendant qu'Albus vidait le flacon dans sa gorge. Peter toussa, essayant de ne pas avaler le liquide, mais en vain.

"Quel est votre nom?" testa Albus.

'Peter Pettigrow."

" En quelle année êtes-vous né?"

"1960."

Peter ferma les yeux, horrifié. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire désormais.

"S'il vous plaît, Peter." dit Albus comme si l'homme avait un quelconque choix. "Étiez-vous le Gardien du Secret des Potter?"

"Oui."

Rémus laissa échapper un sanglot écœuré avant qu'Albus ne poursuive son interrogatoire.

"Peter, avez-vous prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres? Avez-vous la Marque?"

Nouvelle réponse affirmative.

"Sirius Black est-il vraiment celui qui a tué douze Moldus cette nuit-là?"

"Non."

"Les avez-vous tué, Peter?"

"Oui."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius..." gémit Rémus, en tombant à genoux. "J'ai tourné le dos à mon meilleur ami! Je croyais qu'il était un assassin!"

"Ce n'était pas votre faute..." lui chuchota Rosalie en le serrant dans ses bras. "Ce n'était pas votre faute."

Albus ouvrit la porte et un Auror pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce.

"Peter Pettigrow, vous êtes en état d'arrestation et allez comparaître devant le tribunal de Magenmagot." lui dit-il calmement tandis que l'Auror lui attrapait le bras.

"Non! Ayez pitié! Rémus, mon ami! Il m'aurait tué!"

"Alors tu aurais dû mourir!" lui cria Rémus. "Mourir comme nous serions morts pour toi!"

L'Auror le tira, un regard dégoûté sur le visage avant de transplaner. Albus claqua des doigts, et les charmes autour de Poudlard furent à nouveau effectifs.

"Rémus, reposez-vous." lui dit Albus.

Le loup-garou s'apprêtait à protester mais, d'un mouvement de la main, Rémus s'effondra dans les bras d'Emmett.

"Emmenez-le dans sa chambre, Emmett."

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, emportant avec lui un Rémus inconscient.

"Carlisle, Esmé, vous allez venir avec moi."

"Où?" lui demanda Esmé.

"À Azkaban."

* * *

"C'est horriblement dégoûtant..." dit Esmé en plissant le nez, horrifiée. "Ça sent les excréments et la chair en décomposition."

"Retiens ton souffle, mon coeur. Tu n'en as pas besoin." lui rappela Carlisle.

"Mais j'essaye de trouver Sirius."

"Tu ne l'as jamais senti auparavant."

"Faux. La première fois que tu as amené Harry, il y avait six odeurs distinctes sur lui, bien qu'il y en ait deux que je n'avais pas encore identifié. Deux étaient celle de ses parents, les trois étaient presque identiques. La troisième et la quatrième étaient celles d'Albus et Hagrid, ce que j'ai compris la première fois que nous les avons rencontré. La cinquième était, bien entendu, la tienne. La sixième doit être celle de Sirius, et je peux en sentir les effluves d'ici."

Carlisle pencha la tête et jeta un long regard à sa femme.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais merveilleuse?"

Albus sourit devant le spectacle attendrissant.

"Ce serait tellement plus romantique si nous n'étions pas dans un endroit aussi morne et sombre."

Les rires d'Esmé et de Carlisle amenèrent un peu de lumière dans la prison.

"Venez. Un innocent attend sa liberté."

Ils marchèrent tous les trois le long d'un couloir presque entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité, se méfiant de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

"Je n'aime pas cet endroit..." frissonna Esmé en prenant la main de Carlisle.

Albus fit apparaître une lampe avant de la lever devant eux.

"Suis-je bête!" dit-il avec un petit rire. "Je leur ai donné la mauvaise baguette."

Sirius Black était encore en train de rêvasser, ou bien il rêvait tout simplement. Après tout, il ne savait même plus quelle heure il était. Il sourit devant l'image qu'il voyait.

Il pouvait voir le petit Harry courir dans ses bras, l'appelant Oncle Patmol. Il pouvait entendre l'irritation dans la voix de Rémus tandis qu'il sortait un autre jouet de sa poche. "Tu le gâtes trop, il va devenir insupportable." Il pouvait entendre le ton réprobateur que Rémus utiliserait. Il sentit les petites mains de Harry effleurer ses doigts tandis qu'il tendait les mains pour attraper le jouet. Harry gémirait tout en tendant les bras pour attraper l'objet qui était hors de portée et après un "s'il te plaît" suppliant, il le donnerait à son filleul.

_"Sirius..." _ah, et il y avait aussi sa magnifique petite-amie qui vénérait presque le petit Harry.

_"Sirius..."  
_

_"Sirius..."  
_

"Sirius? Sirius Black? Est-ce que c'est vous?"

Sirius ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Que pouvait-il bien se passer?

"Oh pauvre Sirius... Je pense que ces créatures l'ont rendu inconscient. Je propose qu'on les tues toutes."

Elle s'interrompit lorsque Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Et moi donc..." grogna-t-il.

Il plissa les yeux et recula lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point la femme était proche de lui.

"Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un... ou bien vu une si jolie fille."

"Hé!" une voix mi-moqueuse coupa.

Sirius observa un homme s'accroupir à côté de la femme.

"Elle est à moi."

"Carlisle, Alice ne vas pas être très contente quand elle va le voir."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Sirius, sur la défensive. "Attendez, me voir?"

" Notre fille est en quelque sorte une victime de la mode."

"Alors... Azkaban offre des relookings à ses prisonniers?" Il haussa les sourcils. "La moindre des chose, c'est que j'en ai un. Ça fait..."

"Bien trop longtemps que vous êtes ici." une autre voix l'interrompit.

Sirius sursauta tout en commençant à trembler. Il connaissait cette voix. Il était sûre que c'était lui.

"Bonjour, jeune Sirius."

"Albus..." souffla-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu..qui se passe ici?"

Il cilla quand il s'entendit balbutier. Il n'était pas un homme faible, en temps normal.

Albus attrapa la main de Sirius et le remit sur pieds. Il donna la lampe à l'homme nommé Carlisle avant de se retourner vers l'homme devant lui.

"Sirius Black... laissez-moi être le premier à vous dire... que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Sirius secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait une hallucination. Voilà c'était ça. Il était encore en train d'halluciner.

"Sirius, regardez-moi. S'il vous plaît, mon garçon." Il leva les yeux. "Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais empêcher tout ça. Si seulement nous avions trouvé Peter plus tôt, si seulement j'avais eu plus foi en vous. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Pour la première depuis qu'il ait vu les décombres de Godric's Hollows, Sirius sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Ça fait combien de temps?"

"Trois ans."

Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

"Harry a quatre ans maintenant."

"Et il devient un beau jeune homme de jour en jour..." lui dit Esmé.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Nous-" elle s'interrompit, hésitante. "Nous l'avons adopté."

Il sentit une douleur aigue lui transpercer la poitrine avant de hocher la tête, acceptant la nouvelle.

"L'un des premiers mots qu'il nous a dit est Patmol... bien entendu, ça ressemblait plus à "Pa'mol" mais je suis sûre que vous le savez et que- »

"Esmé, du calme..." lui chuchota Carlisle.

"J'essaye de faire bonne impression devant le parrain de notre enfant!" lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Comment saviez-vous que j'étais Patmol?" lui demanda Sirius, l'air curieux.

"Oh, c'est Rémus! Il nous l'a dit."

"Rémus?" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Comment va-t-il? Est-ce qu'il a bien pris soin de lui? Il ne s'est pas trop fait de mauvais sang, n'est-ce pas?"

Carlisle lui adressa un sourire.

"Rémus est actuellement sous l'emprise d'un sommeil magique. Il..." Il jeta un regard à Albus avant de poursuivre. "Il a presque tué Pettigrow et son corps a été soumis à un trop grand stress."

"Je ne savais pas qu'il en était capable..." dit Sirius avec incrédulité.

Il observa les visages en face de lui, arborant soudainement un sourire machiavélique.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir tourner en dérision publiquement le Monde de la Magie?"

Albus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

"Bien sûr que oui. Veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'adore voir l'expression constipée des autorités quand on leur prouve qu'ils ont tort"

"Albus!" dit Esmé en riant. Elle se retourna, ignorant l'odeur tenace de Sirius, et le serra contre lui. "Oh! C'est tellement excitant! Un nouveau membre dans notre famille!"

"Vous êtes- beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'on pourrait croire." s'étonna Sirius d'une voix sifflante.

* * *

Un sentiment bouleversant submergea Sirius lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son ancienne école avec bonheur.

"Hé Albus?"

Le directeur hocha la tête.

"Vous vous souvenez que j'ai brûlé une des tables lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes?"

"Malheureusement, oui."

"Est-ce que vous l'avez conservée comme je vous l'avez dit?"

"C'est l'une des tables de ma maison de vacances. Toutefois elle tombe en poussière, je vais devoir en acheter une nouvelle."

Sirius éclata de rire et se mit à courir dans le parc.

"Regardez ça, Albus! Je suis libre! Je suis enfin libre! Libre! Libre! Libre!"

Esmé sourit en le voyant courir dans tous les sens comme un enfant.

"Je suis libre! Libre! Et je sens- horriblement mauvais!" Il fronça le nez de dégoût."Par Merlin, comment est-ce que vous pouvez supporter ça?"

Avant que Carlisle n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, ils entendirent un cri à l'intérieur du château.

"Harry!" s'exclama Carlisle en se précipitant en direction du château. "Harry, fiston!"

Avant que ses pieds n'aient eu le temps de toucher le sol dallé du Hall, le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

"Harry, que se passe-t-il?"

"Papa, le Baron Sanglant nous a couru après!" hoqueta-t-il alors que Ron apparaissait à côté de lui, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes.

"Ronald!" s'écria Esmé en le soulevant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Mrs Esmé..." sanglota Ron . "Je veux pas y retourner!"

"Ne pleure pas, Ronald."

Alice apparut soudainement, fusillant les deux garçons des yeux.

"Je vous avais bien dit de rester à côté de moi, non? C'est pour ça que le Baron Sanglant vous a couru après!" Elle eut un sourire soudain et jeta un regard à Esmé.

"Les autres sont avec Rémus. Ils sont restés avec lui depuis la confrontation. Les garçons se sont bien conduits pendant que vous discutiez avec Mr Je-Suis-Un-Sale-Traître mais à la minute où ils ont appris que Molly laissait Ron dormir ici et que vous étiez sortis, ils ont un commencé à courir partout comme une horde de barbares. Même moi je n'arrivais à suivre le rythme! Ils ne sont que des petits créatures sournoises! Je pense que Rémus avait lorsqu'il disait que Harry deviendrait exactement comme James!"

Bien que Sirius soit ravi que Harry soit comme son père, ses yeux se firent menaçants.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on évite de les laisser pas trop de temps avec Emmett. Je refuse de les surveiller. Si je le fais, ça risque d'être assez déplaisant pour eux."

"Alice, laisse-les un peu tranquille!" la réprimanda Esmé.

"Harry, fiston, arrête de pleurer. Le Baron Sanglant ne te fera rien tant que je serais avec toi." lui murmura Carlisle.

Sirius ne savait pourquoi il éprouvait une telle colère. Il avait toujours espéré que Harry trouve une famille attentionnée et ces gens avaient l'air parfaits. Il savait bien que Rémus n'auraient jamais pu s'occuper de Harry, mais il avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'il l'ait fait. Regarder Harry dans les bras de Carlisle le faisait souffrir profondément. Si Peter ne les avait pas trahis, Harry serait encore avec James. Lily lui fredonnerait des berceuses pour l'endormir et le réveillerait le matin. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Harry prendre à nouveau la parole.

"Il a dit qu'il mangeait les enfants!" continuait-il de sangloter. "J'aime plus Poudlard!"

Ron hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Esmé.

"Ce n'est rien, mes chéris...." les consola Esmé.

"Je ne comprends pas..." dit Sirius.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça..." l'interrompit Albus.

"Parler de quoi?"

"C'est que..."

"Dites-le, Albus."

"Sirius, cela peut être dur à accepter, mais les Cullen sont des vampires qui-"

"Vous les avez laissé adopter Harry?! Quelle décision stupide et irréfléchie avez-vous prise? Ils pourraient très bien le manger une fois qu'il aura grandi, quand il sera plus consistant. Ou ils pourraient perdre contrôle et accidentellement le tuer!"

Harry fusilla Sirius du regard, se demandant pourquoi il en voulait tellement à sa famille.

"Ils vont pas me manger, Papa a promis!"

Le regard glacé que lança Sirius paralysa presque Carlisle.

"Mais il n'est pas vraiment ton père, n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi lui ferais-tu confiance?"

Dès qu'il prononça ses mots, Sirius les regretta aussitôt. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Si il est mon Papa!"

Sirius secoua tristement la tête.

"Non."

"Tu mens!"

"Non!"

"T'es qu'un gros menteur!"

"Non, Harry-"

"Et un méchant!"

"Attends, je suis dé-"

"Laisse-moi tranquille!"

Sirius sentit son cœur se briser. Non seulement il avait insulté une famille prête à l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts, mais il s'était conduit comme un abruti fini. Comment était-il sensé arranger les choses?

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà! Alorra? Sirius, enfin là. Pour la fin du chapitre, désolée de terminer sur une note comme celle-là.... Harry qui en veut à Sirius... =(

Autre petite note: malhureusement, j'ai un gros bug informatique chez moi et je vais donc être obligée de ralentir la fréquence de mes posts. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est prêt et je plus qu'à le faire vérifier et à peaufiner les petits détails... Je pouurais toujours le poster du Lycée comme je le fais en ce moment... =)

Vous savez que, bien au fond de vous, vous avez une envie folle d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert... Vous voyez? Vous venez de le faire!


	7. Du moment que ça n'a rien de sérieux

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre: **Du moment que ça n'a rien de sérieux

**Disclaimer:** Je sais, vous allez avoir du mal à me croire, mais c'est bien J.K. Rowling qui possède les droits de Harry Potter. Et vous allez être encore plus étonné en apprenant que Stephenie Meyer est elle même détentrice des droits de Twilight. Et juste pour vous achever une bonne fois pour toute: je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, la créatrice originale en est Athenian Grace. Oui, je sais, difficile à croire.

**Note de la traductrice: **Désolée pour le retard, la faute au bug informatique dont je vous avez parlé la semaine dernière.. hé hé... En tout cas, suite de notre petite fic.. Certains vont être satisfaits par les évènements de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Du moment que ça n'a rien de sérieux**

"C'est encore douloureux, vous savez..." commença Sirius.

Il ne pouvait même pas poser les yeux sur Carlisle après l'humiliation qu'il venait de s'infliger.

"Je vois bien que vous l'aimez tous. Il faudrait être aveugle ou bien mort pour ne pas le voir, mais ça reste douloureux de savoir que ce n'est pas James et Lily." Il écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas dire mort! Je voulais dire-"

"Ce n'est pas grave..." répondit Carlisle en riant. "Je comprends... vous avez raison. Nous l'aimons de tout notre cœur. Esmé et moi pensions que nous ne pourrions jamais élever d'enfants et puis Harry est arrivé comme une bénédiction. Nous l'adorons."

Sirius soupira en donnant un coup de pied dans la poussière. Il tressaillit. Après sa petite altercation avec Harry, il était allé prendre une douche et on lui avait prêté des vêtements de Carlisle. Donner un coup de pied dans la poussière avait sali une chaussure qui ne lui appartenait pas.

"À Azkaban la seule chose qui me faisait tenir était l'espoir que Harry soit heureux quelque part et quand je vois qu'il l'est, je m'énerve. Je ne suis qu'un bel abruti. La seule personne qui me relie encore à mon meilleur ami me déteste."

"Il ne vous déteste pas." lui dit Carlisle.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

"D'accord, peut-être qu'il vous en veut un peu pour le moment, mais il va finir par se calmer."

"Pas avant un petit bout de temps..." grogna Sirius. "Je n'aurais pas pu être plus stupide."

Carlisle lui sourit.

"Si ça peut vous remonter le moral, Harry n'a entendu que les bonnes histoires à propos de vous. Remus a essayé de lui faire revivre des souvenirs heureux et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Harry ce qui était arrivé à ses parents parce que, enfin..."

"Oh Merlin, je suis vraiment désolé!" gémit Sirius, horrifié. "Je suis qu'un gros méchant!"

"Allons, allons," lui répondit Carlisle en éclatant de rire. "Esmé a déjà dit à Harry que ce n'était pas quelque chose de gentil à dire à quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que Harry penserait si il vous entendait vous traiter ainsi?"

"Mais c'est lui-même qui l'a dit!"

"Comment est-ce que vous avez pu entendre ça, il était dans le château à ce moment-là?"

"J'ai l'ouïe très fine. "

"Exactement comme les vampires."

Sirius sourit et ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable.

"Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas aussi terrible que ça."

"Merci."

"Mais je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise en compagnie d'une bande de vampires assoiffés de sang."

"Il va bien falloir que vous le soyez très bientôt. Alice vous emmènera sans aucun doute faire du shopping ce week-end."

"Fantastique.." répondit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. "Non seulement les vampires sont mortels mais en plus de ça ils peuvent vous torturer en vous traînant de magasin en magasin."

"Au moins vous serez à la pointe de la mode."

"… C'est d'accord."

**~*~**

La lumière du soleil chatouilla les paupières de Remus. Un poids lourd s'appuya sur son ventre et il laissa échapper une bouffée d'air. Il sourit quand il vit que Harry était sur lui.

"Salut, loupiot!" dit-il avec un bâillement.

Son neveu avait le visage renfrogné.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Maman et Papa ont ramené Oncle Sirius des vacances."

Son cœur battit la chamade pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole.

"Et pourquoi le petit prince a l'air tellement renfrogné à propos de ça?"

"C'est qu'un gros méchant!"

Remus faillit tomber du lit.

"Il a dit que Papa et Maman était des méchants vampires qui voulaient me manger! Et tu sais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre?!"

"Quoi?"

Il savait que la réponse de Harry n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Il a dit que Papa et Maman étaient pas mes vrais papa et maman!"

La lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler alors qu'il pressait ses poings contre la poitrine de Remus.

"C'est mes vrais papa et maman, n'est-ce pas oncle Lunard? Oncle Sirius mentait c'est tout!"

Que lui répondre... Carlisle et Esmé comptait dire la vérité à Harry lorsqu'il serait en âge de la comprendre. Prenant lentement Harry par l'épaule, Remus donna à Harry une étreinte réconfortante.

"Tu sais quoi, loupiot? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parlerait pas de ça avec Carlisle et Esmé plus tard? Je suis sûr que Oncle Sirius s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir dit ça. On peut aller le voir et le laisser s'excuser."

Harry croisa les bras.

"Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, comme ça on va pas le trouver!"

"Harry! Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça!"

"Il est pas très gentil!"

"Il est très gentil Harry!"

"Non!"

"Si, il l'est. Oncle Sirius était juste fatigué à cause de ses vacances. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait."

"Si, il le savait parce que c'est qu'un gros méchant!"

Remus lui lança un regard sévère.

"Est-ce que tu as traité ton Oncle Sirius de gros méchant?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, une expression qui voulait dire clairement "Qui, moi?" inscrite sur le visage.

"Harry James..." le pressa-t-il.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

"Juste une fois!"

"Tu iras t'excuser."

"J'ai rien fait! C'est lui le-"

"-Gros méchant, je sais."

**~*~**

Sirius se tritura nerveusement les mains lorsqu'il s'installa devant le bureau du Directeur. Dans quelques instants, Remus franchirait les portes pour venir à sa rencontre. Il avait toujours imaginé leurs retrouvailles comme étant pleines d'étreintes, de larmes et de rires mais il ne savait vraiment ce qui allait vraiment se passer, surtout après qu'il ait insulté la famille qui avait accueilli Remus comme si il était l'un des leurs. Il savait aussi que rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux deux. Leur relation pouvait rester tendue à cause du malaise et de la méfiance. Avec un peu de chance cette relation retrouverait sa force si ils comprenaient à quel point ils pouvaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Un coup sur la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un regard paniqué avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Albus.

"En y repensant une deuxième fois, je pense que je suis encore un peu fatigué. Je vais juste retourner dans ma chambre..."

La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement et un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à t'échapper, Patmol?"

Et leur retrouvailles furent pleines de rires. Et de larmes. Et d'étreintes.

**~*~**

"Tu te rappelles quand Harry avait à peine un jour?"

"Bien sûr que oui."

"On se chamaillait sur celui qui serait l'oncle préféré de Harry..."

Sirius eut un bref éclat de rire.

"James a failli nous tué quand on a réveillé le petit..."

"Je pense que Harry nous a donné la réponse à cette question hier soir."

Sirius grogna en poussant Rémus dans l'épaule.

"Sois sérieux! Je viens juste de sortir d'Azkaban. Je peux pas avoir de pensées cohérentes après avoir été aussi longtemps enfermé. Tu te rappelles la fois où James et toi m'aviez enfermé dans un placard?"

"Tu es sorti une heure plus tard en demandant si les gâteaux étaient prêts."

"Ce qui était une bonne question."

"Mrs Potter était en train de cuisiner le déjeuner, espèce d'idiot. Elle n'était pas en train de nous préparer un thé."

"Hé, la ferme! Ça prouve ce que j'essaye de te dire!"

Remus sourit avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

"Ça va, Pads?"

"Maintenant, oui.." dit-il en s'étirant les bras. "Tu pourrais penser qu'avec tout l'argent qu'on verse au ministère ils pourraient nettoyer un peu Azkaban. Ajouter quelques lumières peut-être...construire un terrain de Quidditch pour garder les prisonniers en forme. Il ne faudrait surtout que les prisonniers se ramollissent si ils peuvent les torturer pendant des années..."

"Tu es le seule que je connaisse capable de plaisanter sur le fait d'avoir été enfermé à Azkaban."

Sirius haussa les épaules en éclatant de rire.

"Vaut mieux quatre ans que dix. Douze ans même."

"Douze ans à Azkaban?" Remus fronça le nez avec dégoût. "Tu aurais été horrible. Imagine ça. L'icône de mode du Monde de la Magie qui aurait l'air vieux... et j'ose le dire... moche."

"Vieux?! Moche?! Lunard, même douze ans à Azkaban ne détruirait pas mes charmes parfaits."

"… Vingt? "

"Discutable."

"… Trente?"

"Peut-être un peu."

"Quarante?"

"Qui m'enfermerait quarante ans à Azkaban? Ce serait un crime épouvantable envers toutes les femmes du Monde de la Magie!"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Le véritable crime pour les femmes du Monde de la Magie a été de te libérer. Femmes, prenez garde. Sirius Black est à nouveau en liberté."

"C'est parce que moi je peux en avoir-"

"N'essaye même pas. Je suis très séduisant moi aussi."

"Ah vraiment?" dit Sirius en riant. "Tu es quoi? Un puceau de 34 ans?"

"Là tu dépasses les limites!" grogna Remus avant de lui donner un coup à l'arrière de la tête et de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir. "Et non! Je ne le suis pas!"

"Bien sûr... et avec qui t'as couché?!"

"Un vampire nommé Tanya."

Il sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant Sirius essayer de le rattraper.

"Elle va me tuer si elle sait que je te l'ai dit."

"Pourquoi, parce que tu as menti?" haleta Sirius.

"Non, parce que je n'étais pas sensé le dire à quelqu'un."

Sirius attrapa son ami par le col pour l'arrêter.

"Attends, t'es sérieux là?"

Remus retira la main de Sirius et lança son bras en arrière, envoyant son ami faire un tour sur lui-même. Il évita la main de Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je sais pas, tu crois?"

* * *

"Quelle note a un temps?"

"Un quart de note."

"Quelle note a deux temps?"

"Une demi-note. "

"Quelle note a quatre temps?"

"Une note entière!"

"Bon travail, Harry!" lui dit Edward d'un air joyeux. "Maintenant, on va déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec Oncle Remus et Oncle Sirius."

Harry prit un air boudeur.

"Je ne veux pas déjeuner avec Oncle Sirius."

"Harry, il n'est pas aussi méchant que tu sembles le croire."

"Si il l'est!"

"Oncle Remus l'aime bien."

"Oncle Remus est vieux et bête et Papa dit que quand on vieillit, on commence à devenir bête."

"Papa n'a pas dit ça." lui répondit Edward avec un soupir.

Il souleva Harry et commença à se diriger hors de la pièce.

"Il a dit que quand on vieillissait, on devenait moins bête, justement."

"Tu mens!"

"Je ne mens pas!"

"Tu mens! Tu mens!" se mit à chantonner Harry, tout en tirant la langue à Edward.

Edward éclata de rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"Donne au moins une chance à Oncle Sirius. Il ne voulait pas aller en vacances parce qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser. Tu lui a énormément manqué."

Harry se tortilla d'un air gêné avant de regarder d'un air buté devant lui.

"Non."

"S'il te plaît?"

"Non!"

"Pour moi?"

"Pourquoi pour toi?"

"Parce que je suis ton frère préféré." déclara Edward alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle.

Il déposa Harry à ses pieds puis lui prit la main en pénétrant dans la pièce. Harry leva les yeux vers lui en riant.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

Le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais secoua la tête en continuant de rire.

"Dis-le!"

"T'es pas mon frère préféré, c'est Jasper!"

Jasper leva les yeux de là où il était installé à la table et éclata de rire en voyant le regard revêche d'Edward. Emmett faillit tomber de la table à cause de son fou rire, et Rosalie et Alice tentèrent de dissimuler leurs sourires moqueurs. Esmé et Carlisle lui offrirent un sourire réconfortant tandis que le vampire tentait de cacher son embarassement.

"Oui, mais..." dit-il, les lèvres pincées. "...Jasper ne t'apprend pas à jouer au piano, lui."

"Non, mais il me lit des histoires."

"Je te lis des histoires aussi!"

"Il est meilleur."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?"

"Il a été dans l'armée. C'est cool."

Harry leva les bras comme si il tenait une arme invisible et visa Jasper en faisant des bruits qui ressemblaient à des coups de feu. Jasper sourit largement avant de le soulever et de courir autour de la Grande Salle pour faire rire Harry.

Edward ne bougea pas et fit presque la moue.

"Moi aussi je voulais être dans l'Armée."

Carlisle le rejoignit et le guida jusqu'à la table.

"Allons, Edward. Ne sois pas jaloux. Harry ne sait pas que il n'est pas obligé de préfèrer quelqu'un."

"Oui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me préférer Jasper."

"Hé.."lui dit Emmett avec un haussement d'épaules."Moi aussi, c'est pour autant que tu me vois pleurer."

"Je ne pleure pas!"

"Juste parce que c'est physiquement impossible." fit remarquer Rosalie.

"Oh la ferme!"

"Oh Edward, ce n'est rien!" lui dit Alice avec un petit rire. "Tu vas t'en remettre."

Il se pinça l'arête du nez tandis qu'il articulait:

"Je vais bien."

"Ce n'est pas grave d'être jaloux, mon coeur." lui dit Esmé en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

Edward posa le front sur la table avec un grognement. Il entendit un grincement à côté de lui et la voix jubilante de Jasper flotta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Harry et son frère préféré sont de retour."

Edward pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire moqueur dans la voix de son frère.

"Jasper, arrête de narguer ton frère."

"Il ne me nargue pas." le contredit Edward, les dents serrées.

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'il fait." lui répondit Esmé.

"Je pense que c'est ce que je fais." confirma Jasper en riant.

"Jasper, la ferme." lui dit Edward d'un ton sec.

"Vas-y, force-moi à la fermer!"

"Les garçons!" s'écria Esmé alors que les deux commençaient à se battre en roulant sur le sol.

Harry sauta sur le dos d'Emmett en leur criant des encouragements.

"Les garçons! Ça suffit!"

"Edward, Jasper, écoutez votre mère." leur dit Carlisle d'un ton ferme tout en les séparant.

Les deux vampires essayèrent de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, mais ils furent distraits par l'arrivée de deux hommes dans la pièce. Ils se tinrent bien droit tandis que Carlisle s'avançait vers Remus et Sirius.

"Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?" demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

Sirius hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Est-ce que Harry va bien?"

Esmé lui sourit tout en se rapprochant.

"Il va très bien."

"Je voulais juste-"

"Si vous vous excusez encore une fois, je ne crois pas que nous serons en mesure de vous pardonner." lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius eut un petit rire et se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud.

"Venez, si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, il va falloir que vous vous rapprochiez de lui."

Harry était à présent descendu du dos d'Emmett et était assis à côté de son frère les bras croisés. Sirius s'assit en face de lui avec un petit sourire.

"Harry, dis bonjour à ton oncle."

Harry souffla et regarda ailleurs.

"Harry James!" le réprimanda Esmé.

"Bonjour, oncle Sirius. Tu as passé une bonne journée?" lui demanda-t-il.

Esmé leva les yeux au ciel. Harry était peut-être encore un enfant mais il se comportait toujours de façon très formelle quand il n'appréciait pas quelqu'un.

"Salut, oncle Lunard!" s'écria-t-il, donnant raison à Esmé.

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent légèrement.

"Donc, Harry... Oncle Lunard m'a dit que tu aimais lire."

"Oui."

Il attrapa un sandwich dans l'assiette devant lui d'un mouvement rapide. Il ferma les yeux, mordit dedans, et mâcha rapidement la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire?"

"Tout, du moment que ça n'a rien de _sérieux_." **(N/A: Jeu de mot, jeu de mot ^^)**

"Harry James Cullen!" dit Esmé en étouffant une exclamation.

Carlisle secoua la tête tandis que Rosalie tentait de dissimuler ses ricanements derrière sa main. Harry lui sourit largement lorsqu'elle leva ses deux pouces vers lui.

"Arrête de l'encourager, Rosalie." lui dit Carlisle d'un ton sévère.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec un ricanement.

"Cet abruti l'a bien mérité."

"Où est-ce que tu as appris à dire des choses pareilles?" demanda Esmé à son fils, encore horrifiée et choquée par l'attitude de Harry.

Carlisle le fixa du regard et répondit:

"Sûrement Emmett."

"Hé!" s'écria Emmett, sur la défensive. "Je ne lui ai rien appris du tout!"

"Eh bien, Edward lui donne des leçons quotidiennes et je ne le vois pas en train de lui apprendre à répondre de la sorte." interrompit Remus.

"Grillé..." chuchota Edward à Alice bien qu'il sache que tout le monde pouvait les entendre.

Emmett leur lança un regard noir alors qu'ils tentaient de rire discrètement. Rosalie lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

"Ce n'est pas grave, mon coeur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as appris à Harry à faire le gros malin que nous ne t'aimons plus."

"Je ne lui ai rien appris!" lui répondit-il d'un air irrité.

"C'est sûrement pourquoi Harry est aussi intelligent, d'ailleurs..." fit remarquer Jasper.

Emmett grogna alors qu'ils éclataient tous de rire une nouvelle fois. Esmé lui frotta le front.

"Les enfants, arrêtez de vous moquer de votre frère. Harry, fais des excuses à ton oncle."

"Mais il est méchant!" dit Harry en faisant la moue.

"Il n'est pas méchant! C'est toi, là, qui est méchant. Excuse-toi auprès de ton oncle immédiatement!"

"Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il est mon oncle?" lui rétorqua Harry en se penchant vers elle, pensant lui avoir posé une colle.

"Il n'est pas ton vrai oncle, mais il est ton parrain."

Harry se recula, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est oncle Lunard, mon parrain."

"Non." le corrigea Carlisle. "On a dit qu'il était ton parrain de substitution juste parce que oncle Sirius n'était pas là."

"Donc... Oncle Sirius n'était pas un bon parrain?"

"Non!"

"Il l'était pas?"

"Si il l'était!"

"Mais il est parti et vous avez dû prendre Oncle Remy comme parrain!"

"Harry-" soupira Carlisle. "Oncle Sirius est un aussi bon parrain que oncle Remus."

Harry resta silencieux avant de se retourner.

"Mais Papa, il est méchant!"

"Je ne suis pas méchant" gémit Sirius. "J'ai juste agi de façon idiote parce que j'étais épuisé et je venais juste de revenir de vacances."

Harry soupira, exaspéré.

"Bon! Je peux manger mon sandwich maintenant?"

Esmé lui lança un regard noir.

"On reparlera de ça plus tard, jeune homme."

* * *

Esmé et Carlisle eurent la sensation que leurs cœurs recommencèrent à battre lorsque Harry, qui était dans son lit, se blottit un peu plus entre eux. Les deux adultes étaient allongés de chaque côté du jeune garçon, lui souriant tendrement en attendant qu'il s'installe. Les cheveux en bataille de Harry lui tombaient sur le front et ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur ses parents. Un beau sourire illuminait son visage et un légère rougeur était visible sur ses joues. Esmé lui effleura la joue de la main et s'émerveilla de la douceur de sa peau.

"Harry, mon chéri?"

Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

"Tu sais que Papa et moi t'aimons très fort, n'est-ce pas?"

"T'es bête, maman!Moi aussi, je vous aime!"

Elle éclata de rire tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Harry, nous t'aimons vraiment beaucoup mais..."

"Quand Oncle Sirius t'a dit que nous n'étions pas tes vrais parents, il ne mentait pas."

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent brusquement vers lui.

"Maman et moi t'avons adopté."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire adopter?" chuchota Harry.

"Ça veut dire que nous t'avons trouvé et avons décidé de t'intégrer dans notre famille parce que nous t'aimons vraiment très fort..."

"Alors... Oncle Sirius n'est pas un gros méchant?"

Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Je suis désolé fiston. Tu te souviens d'Oncle Peter?"

"Le copain d'Oncle Lunard."

Ce fut au tour d'Esmé de secouer la tête.

"Oncle Peter n'est plus l'ami d'Oncle Lunard maintenant. Tu te rappelles qu'on a découvert qu'Oncle Peter était méchant, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry plissa les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

"Edward l'a lancé dans le mur!"

"C'est vrai." dit Carlisle en essayant de ne pas rire. "En fait, Oncle Peter a aidé quelqu'un de méchant à faire partir ton vrai papa et ta vraie maman, alors on a promis de prendre soin de toi pour eux."

"Qui étaient mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman?"

"Ta maman était une très jolie femme qui s'appelait Lily et ton papa était un très bel homme qui s'appelait James. Tu leur ressembles beaucoup, mon coeur. "lui dit Esmé avec un soupir. "Ils seraient tellement fiers de voir quelle magnifique petit garçon tu es devenu."

"Alors maman Lily et papa James étaient aussi gentils que vous?" leur demanda Harry.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Ils étaient très gentils et t'aimaient beaucoup. Ils étaient très tristes quand ils ont dû partir."

"Où est-ce qu'ils sont maintenant?"

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"Quand tu étais plus petit, nous t'avons expliqué que ton papa et ta maman étaient partis au paradis. Le paradis est un endroit où l'on devient des anges, comme Alice te l'a dit."

"Oh... Où est-allé Oncle Sirius?"

"Hum..." commença Esmé. "Oncle Sirius … est parti... parce qu'il a eu quelques ennuis."

"Pourquoi il a eu des ennuis?" demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose de méchant?"

"Harry." lui dit Esmé d'un ton ferme. "Oncle Sirius a eu des ennuis parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était lui qui avait aidé le méchant monsieur."

"Mais c'était Oncle Peter!"

"Le Monde de la Magie peut être un peu insensé parfois mon cœur, mais tout va mieux maintenant."

Les sourcils du jeune garçon étaient encore froncés lorsqu'il se glissa un peu plus sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

"Je devrais vraiment m'excuser, hein?" leur chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, fiston." lui répondit Carlisle d'une voix douce.

"Vous m'aimez comme maman Lily et papa James m'aimaient?"

"On t'aime très fort."

Il ouvrit une paupière pour leur jeter un coup d'oeil avant de laisser échapper un bâillement sonore.

"Moi aussi, je vous aime." murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_** Et voilà! Une vraie petite vedette ce Harry! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle je vais publier le prochain =( Je vous promets d'essayer de me dépêcher mais je ne vous promets rien...

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais j'ai un laps de temps très limité sur l'ordi en ce moment. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous préfereriez avoir le prochain chapitre avnt les réponses... Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas m'en laisser!

On fait un marché, d'accord? Plus j'ai de reviews, plus le prochain chapitre arrivera vite!

A la prochaine, les amis!


	8. Oncle Sirius et Mr Severus

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre: **Oncle Sirius et Monsieur Severus

**Disclaimer:** Je rêve de posséder Twilight et Harry Potter, mais c'est ça le truc, je ne fais qu'en rêver. Vous savez bien qu'ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à J.K. Rowling. Et vous voulez entendre quelque chose d'encore plus pathétique? Je ne possède même pas l'histoire. Voilà, vous m'avez forcé à le dire. Vous êtes contents? ^^

**Note de l'auteur (ou du traducteur?- Wow, je m'embrouille!):** Salut les amis! Oui, je sais, je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu mais c'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre, non? =) Allora, comme le titre du chapitre le laisse entendre, c'est l'itroduction du petit Sev aujourd'hui. Va-t-il lui ausser tomber sous le charme du petit Harry? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Oncle Sirius et Monsieur Severus**

"Maman, je peux avoir des oeufs, s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr."

Esmé tendit le bras et remplit l'assiette de Harry. Il lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle eut un petit rire et lui déposa elle-même un baiser sur le front. Carlisle feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il marmonnait doucement pour lui-même à chaque fois que quelque chose captait son attention. Harry commença à regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son père puis décida de s'installer sur les genoux de Carlisle pour lire aussi. Esmé déplaça son assiette d'œufs en face de lui afin qu'il puisse continuer à manger. Emmett était assis de l'autre côté de Carlisle, un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie. La jeune femme blonde regardait curieusement un magazine de mode sorcière qu'Albus lui avait donné. Alice était assise à l'opposé avec Jasper, discutant à voix basse de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avant de rentrer à la maison. Edward, qui était assis à côté d'Esmé, martelait la table de ses doigts.

"Maman, est-ce que tu as fait le petit-déjeuner pour Macy et les autres elfes de maison?"

Esmé secoua la tête.

"Macy m'a dit que j'en avais pas le droit."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'une aussi jolie dame que moi devait s'embêter à cuisiner pour eux." lui répondit-elle timidement.

Harry la fixa du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses œufs. Il en engloutit une fourchette entière et regarda les photo du journal bouger devant ses yeux.

"Ben quelqu'un devrait cuisiner pour eux, mais c'est vrai que tu es jolie maman."

"Merci, mon chéri."

Carlisle lui lança un regard auquel elle répondit par un large sourire avant de détourner les yeux, embarrassée.

"Ta mère est très belle, n'est-ce pas Harry?" chuchota-t-il à son fils.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Un seul coup d'œil et j'ai su que j'étais perdu, fiston."

Si Esmé avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait.

"Oh comme quand je pensais que Mary était jolie?" lui demanda-t-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Comment va Mary, au fait?"

La petite fille, qui était très mignonne, était dans la classe de Harry et celui-ci avait un béguin des plus adorables pour elle. Carlisle ne s'attendait à ce que les yeux de Harry se fassent menaçants lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la fillette.

"Elle a volé mes cookies et elle a cassé une des mes figurines de combat!"

Il fusilla le mur du regard.

"Les filles!"

Emmett s'étrangla de rire tandis que Rosalie lui donnait un coup sec à l'arrière de la tête pour avoir trouvé ce que Harry avait dit amusant. Jasper jeta à son petit frère un regard accompagné d'un sourire moqueur tandis que Edward riait discrètement.

"Bonjour à tous!" dit Albus d'un air enjoué tout en pénétrant dans la salle.

Ils lui offrirent tous un sourire avant de se tourner vers la porte pour voir Sirius et Rémus entrer. Harry sourit largement en se précipitant vers ses parrains. En un bond, il était dans les bras de Rémus.

"Salut, Oncle Remus!" dit-il en riant.

Le loup-garou lui sourit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Harry hocha ensuite la tête en direction de l'autre homme.

"Salut, Oncle Sirius!"

Sirius lui lança un regard, visiblement sous le choc, avant de sourire largement lui aussi.

"Maman m'a dit ce qui c'était passé, désole Oncle Sirius. C'est Peter le mange-citrouille qu'est méchant, pas toi."

Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller.

"Merci, petit chiot. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi."

Harry haussa les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quel point cela était important pour Sirius.

"Tu peux me poser par terre maintenant, Oncle Lunard. J'ai encore faim et on avait une conversation très intéressante."

"Ah oui? Et à propos de quoi?"

"Ces traîtresses de filles qui font tous leurs coups en douce!" grogna-t-il.

"Harry James!" lui dit Esmé d'un ton sec.

Il se redressa à côté de Rémus, une expression innocente sur le visage.

"Désolé, maman." dit-il d'une voix légère.

Le rire de Sirius résonna dans le hall.

"J'avais une petite copine quand j'avais ton âge." dit-il à Harry, tout en lui posant une main sur sa tête tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la table. "Mais j'ai du rompre avec elle. Elle m'avait volé mon cookie."

Harry écarquilla les yeux et soupira d'un air exaspéré.

"C'est quoi le problème avec les filles et les cookies?"

"Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée."

"Ce sont que des idiotes."

Esmé se renfrogna en se retournant vers Carlisle.

"On l'a laissé trop longtemps en compagnie d'hommes anglais."

« Et quel est le problème avec les hommes anglais? » lui demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser le journal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelque centimètres du visage de son mari.

"Contente-toi de poursuivre ta lecture, mon cœur."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Harry ait conservé son accent." observa Carlisle en reposant son journal sur la table.

"Ça l'est." intervint Alice. "Il va devenir un vrai bourreau des cœurs. Je l'ai vu."

Rosalie eut un ricanement moqueur.

"Si tu crois que je vais laisser des filles humaines approcher Harry, tu es encore plus dérangée que ce que je croyais. Elles sont beaucoup trop écervelées."

"Pas toutes!" lui rétorqua sa sœur. "Et de toute façon Harry est humain! Il ne peut pas sortir avec des vampires! Elles le dévoreraient!"

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Je croyais qu'elles volaient juste des cookies!"

Alice lança un regard à Carlisle et Esmé qui la fusillaient à présent du regard. Elle rit d'un air penaud.

"Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Elles-"

Elle cessa brusquement de parler tandis que son regard devenait brusquement fixe. Jasper lui caressa impatiemment le dos, attendant la fin de sa vision. Elle cligna des yeux et regardant autour d'elle en ricanant.

"Du calme, tout le monde. Dracula arrive."

Au moment même où elle terminait sa phrase, quelqu'un franchit les portes. La famille lui donna un rapide coup d'œil et virent Severus Rogue pour la première fois. Carlisle jeta un regard vers Albus et le vit sourire d'un air joyeux. Il était évident que le Directeur avait demandé à son fidèle employé de les rejoindre. Sirius grogna à voix basse tandis que Rémus lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

"Bonjour, Severus." lui dit-il poliment tandis que le maître des Potions pénétrait dans la pièce.

Severus s'arrêta de marcher. Il leva brusquement et fixa le loup-garou du regard. Sirius souffla lorsque Severus lança un regard noir à Remus.

"Il a dit "Bonjour", Rogue. La politesse exigerait que tu lui répondes."

"Et toi, tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Black?" lui répondit celui-ci d'un air sarcastique avec une voix basse et traînante.

Sirius eut un bref éclat de rire avant de s'assoir, poser ses poings sur sa poitrine et écarquiller les yeux.

"Bonjour, Servilus." dit-il avec un air faussement insouciant, imitant les manières d'une fillette.

Severus jeta un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce tandis qu'une vague d'embarras le submergeait. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce nom. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix.

"C'est impoli d'insulter quelqu'un. C'est pour ça que maman me prend mes bonbons quand je traite les gens de gros méchants."

Severus se retourna et un vit un petit garçon qui était assis à côté d'une femme ravissante.

"Tu devrais t'excuser."

"Harry," commença le femme. "Salue Severus comme ils se doit."

"Bonjour Monsieur Severus!" lui dit Harry d'une voix enjouée.

Les yeux d'un noir obsidien fixèrent les verts émeraude. Harry Potter... Severus détourna rapidement les yeux. Ses yeux étaient exactement comme ceux de Lily. Il n'avait pas pris Albus au sérieux quand le vieil homme le lui avait dit. L'enfant était-il traité correctement? Était-il trop gâté? Il ne se faisait pas frapper lorsqu'il avait des ennuis, au moins? Severus continua son chemin vers Albus en secouant la tête.

"Bonjour Mr Potter." dit-il doucement.

"Mr Cullen."

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré avant de se retourner.

"Quoi?"

"Son nom est Cullen."

Qui était ce garçon aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange et aux yeux presque noirs? Severus le fixa du regard pendant une minute. Yeux noirs?

"Quand vous êtes-vous nourri pour la dernière fois, mon garçon?" lui demanda-t-il.

La famille entière se tourna vers le garçon. Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

"Je me suis nourri! Il ne faut forcément avoir faim pour avoir les yeux noirs. Je suis juste frustré."

"Pourquoi?" lui demanda Esmé.

"Je ne peux lire ses pensées." lui répondit Edward à voix basse, trop basse pour que Severus l'entende.

Avec un bref "Peu importe", celui-ci tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son siège. Les vampires demandèrent à Harry de rester tranquille pour qu'ils puissent écouter la conversation de deux hommes.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez forcé à venir ici." marmonna le maître des Potions.

"Allons, allons Severus. Je savais bien que vous étiez au moins curieux à propos de la famille de Harry."

"Non, j'étais seulement intéressé de voir à quel point Black s'était enlaidit. Il semblerait que "beaucoup" soit la réponse."

Les Cullen ne purent pas s'en empêcher. Ils éclatèrent de rire aux paroles du professeur.

"C'est vrai." soupira Severus tout en commençant à se servir. "L'ouïe vampirique."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" entendit-il Black demander d'un air furieux.

Il vit l'un des vampires se pencher et lui chuchoter quelque chose.

"C'est vrai que je suis un homme irrésistible."

Severus lâcha sa fourchette avec un grognement irrité.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais irrésistible, espèce d'abruti! Je disais que tu étais laid!"

Sirius se leva et tenta de résister à Remus qui essayait de le faire rassoir.

"Je ne suis pas laid, c'est toi qui est laid!"

"Vous vous disputez comme mes copains Julian et Nick!" intervint Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?" demanda Carlisle avec un sourire suffisant, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Ils se sont excusés et maintenant ils se prêtent leurs jouets et leurs bonbons!"

Sirius et Severus fixèrent le garçon du regard, se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis détournèrent les yeux avec un air d'horreur absolue.

Meilleurs amis? Eux?

Même pas en rêve.

* * *

Des rires résonnèrent bruyamment dans le couloir tandis que deux hommes le traversaient en courant, l'un avec un petit garçon sur son dos.

"Moins vite, Oncle Lunard!" dit Harry en riant.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à Sirius pour le voir se transformer rapidement en chien et marcher un peu maladroitement avant de gagner de la vitesse et les rejoindre dans leur course effrénée. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation joyeuse lorsque Patmol leva les yeux vers lui en aboyant. Ils ralentirent quelques minutes plus tard, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Sirius avait quitté sa forme de Patmol et était étendu sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté.

"D'accord, Harry." haleta Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

" On emmène Patmol se promener! Avec une laisse et tout!"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire aux dépens de Sirius. L'Animagus n'était pas aussi amusé que lui, toutefois. Son visage se fronça et il laissa échapper un grognement.

"Et si on allait juste à Pré-au-Lard? On pourrait t'acheter un balai pour enfants ou quelque chose comme ça."

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'accepter avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je suppose."

"Oh, allez, Harry!" dit Sirius en se relevant et en soulevant Harry dans ses bras. "Ça va être amusant. Les balais pour enfants sont géniaux!"

"Mais Alice m'en a déjà acheté un!"

"Dans ce cas-là, on va t'acheter autre chose." dit Remus d'un air résolu.

"Mais maman m'a appris que c'était pas bien de réclamer parce que c'est pas poli." récita Harry, se souvenant clairement des mots employés par sa mère.

Réclamer c'était être trop gourmand et les petits garçons trop gourmands n'avaient pas de cookies après manger ou de bonbons du tout.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petit." dit Sirius en riant. "On ne va pas trop te gâter. On va juste t'acheter un cadeau ou deux."

**~*~**

Sirius sourit lorsqu'il régla ses achats. Le caissier leva les yeux et lui rendit sa monnaie.

"Merci, monsieur et si je puis me permettre, content que vous soyez de retour."

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était déjà assez reconnu dans le Monde de la Magie mais maintenant que la vérité avait été révélée, il était devenu une vrai célébrité et cela n'était pas dû à quelque exploit tristement célèbre qu'il avait commis. Bien sûr, il avait encore une poignée de gens qui ne savaient pas si il fallait le croire ou pas, mais il s'en fichait. La plupart pouvaient voir la vérité de leurs propres yeux. Sirius se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit.

"Merci pour les bonbons, Oncle Sirius." le remercia Harry avec timidité.

Sirius eut un un petit rire et lui tendit la sachet plein de bonbons. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry se précipite vers le magasin de jouets mais avait découvert que son filleul avait des goûts simples et qu'il n'était pas difficile de lui faire plaisir.

"Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant, Harry?" lui demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. On peut rentrer à la maison si vous voulez."

"Non, non, pas de ça." lui dit Sirius en riant.

Harry lui jeta un regard et vit que ses deux parrains regardaient un magasin qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il suivit leur regard et sourit lorsqu'il vit la Ménagerie Magique.

"Tu veux qu'on y aille, Harry?"

Harry secoua la tête en rougissant.

"Non, c'est pas grave."

"D'accord, c'est décidé alors..."

Sirius lui prit le sachet et le donna à Remus. D'un mouvement fluide, Harry était de nouveau dans les bras de Sirius.

"On y va!"

Il porta Harry dans ses bras jusqu'au magasin et le déposa pour qu'il commence à chercher. Harry lui adressa un regard têtu.

"Je peux marcher, Oncle Siri!"

"Oui, mais je ne t'aurais pas laisser marcher jusqu'ici, alors commence à regarder. On va t'acheter un animal de compagnie."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Et si Emmett essaye de le manger?"

"Tu ne t'inquiètes pas du fait que les autres pourraient le manger aussi?" lui demanda Remus en riant.

"Non, y'a que Emmett qui le ferait."

"Harry, vas-y, cherche et on parlera avec ton frère."

Après s'être tortillé, l'air un peu gêné, Harry leur offrit un grand sourire et se précipita dans le magasin.

"C'est un garçon plein d'enthousiasme, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il l'a toujours été." lui répondit Remus.

"Exactement comme James."

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et le suivirent dans ses recherches. Harry regardait dans toutes les cages mais les deux adultes voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas très intéressé parce qu'il voyait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" leur demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt un animal au pelage touffu qui était présentement occupé à se rouler en boule.

Remus lui jeta un œil et sourit largement en découvrant le choix de Harry.

"C'est un petit louveteau magique. Sa durée de vie sera aussi longue que la tienne et il restera toujours jeune et en bonne santé. Une fois qu'il a reconnu son propriétaire, il obéit seulement aux ordres de ladite personne. Il apparaît instantanément lorsque tu l'appelles et disparaît lorsque tu lui dis de le faire. Tu aurais beaucoup de chance d'en avoir un."

Harry fixa le loup d'un air curieux. Le louveteau, ressentant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, leva la tête de là où il l'avait confortablement installée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et survola aussi Harry d'un regard inquisiteur. Harry fredonna tout en lui caressant la tête d'un mouvement de main et continua de descendre l'allée.

Il tourna et se retrouva dans la section consacrée aux reptiles. Ses yeux firent des aller-retours entre les différentes cages avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur une particulière qui semblait avoir capté son intérêt. Un serpent de taille moyenne était enroulé sur lui-même et fixait le garçon de ses yeux sombres. Ses écailles d'un vert foncé étincelaient par moments, lorsque la lumière les atteignaient.

"Est-ce qu'il est magique?"

"Exactement comme le louveteau, Harry. Surtout pour toi." lui dit Remus en lui pressant doucement l'épaule.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Il est Fourchelangue." lui chuchota Remus à voix basse.

"Quoi?!"

"Sirius, du calme. Ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de maléfique et tu le sais."

Sirius lui lança un regard irrité.

"Je le sais très bien! Ça m'a choqué. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

Ils attendirent en silence, regardant Harry effleurer la cage du reptile avec ses doigts tout en lançant des regards vers l'allée où se trouvait le louveteau. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit soupir en alternant les regards vers le loup et le serpent.

"Alors, Harry, lequel veux-tu?" lui demanda Remus, sachant à quel point la décision était difficile.

Harry fixa les deux adultes devant lui du regard. Lequel voulait-il le plus?

**~*~**

Esmé sourit en voyant Harry rentrer avec Remus et Sirius. Il lui sourit largement avant de baisser les yeux vers ses bras. Esmé baissa également les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder. Le garçon portait dans ses bras une couverture qui semblait remuer légèrement. Elle leva la tête de quelques centimètres et inspira.

"Un loup?" demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

Les deux idiots lui avait acheté un animal de compagnie? Qui pourrait être très facilement dévoré par un vampire affamé?

"Maman, regarde." lui dit-il d'un air joyeux quand il arriva en face d'elle.

Un adorable petit louveteau la fixait innocemment de ses yeux couleur ambre.

"Oncle Siri m'a acheté un petit loup!"

"Un petit loup?" répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air excité.

"Oncle Lunard m'a aidé à lui choisir un nom."

"Comment est-ce que tu l'as appelé?" demanda-t-elle les dents serrées, en jetant un regard noir à Remus qui détourna les yeux d'un air innocent.

"Faolan." lui répondit fièrement Harry.

Les yeux d'Esmé s'adoucirent alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le duo devant elle.

"Petit loup."

"Oncle Remy a dit que Faolan me considérait comme son maître et qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui dirais de faire, mais je vais pas le forcer. Sauf si quelqu'un m'énerve. Alors je le ferais faire caca dans son lit!"

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et Sirius éclata de rire.

"Harry peut ordonner au loup de faire n'importe quoi, que ce soit vocalement ou mentalement. Ils ont tous les deux une connexion et Faolan peut-être considéré comme l'un de ses compagnons."

Elle allait poser une question sur le loup avant de s'interrompre.

"Un?"

Harry lui jeta un regard accompagné d'un petit rire.

"Ah oui! Malinda, arrête de te cacher!"

Malinda? Un nom qui signifiait "serpent sombre" et "gentil serpent". L'ouïe sensible d'Esmé capta un sifflement avant qu'un serpent ne se faufile hors de la poche de Harry et ne s'installe sur son épaule. Esmé se leva de sa chaise en criant.

"Oncle Siri et Oncle Lunard m'ont acheté Malinda!"

"CARLISLE!"

* * *

"Dumbledore?"

"Au Ministère, avec Sirius, il s'assure que tout soit en ordre."

"Lupin?"

"Rosalie, Alice et Esmé ont décidé de l'emmener faire une sortie shopping pour qu'il s'achète de nouveaux vêtements."

"Vous et le reste de votre clan de... parasites?"

"Nous allons explorer la Forêt Interdite pour qu'Albus prenne connaissance des dangers qui existent à part ceux déjà découverts."

Severus se frotta le front, irrité.

"Severus, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps mais cela nous arrangerait beaucoup si vous pouviez surveiller Harry pour nous."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je vous être aussi serviable?" lui demanda Severus avec un sourire méprisant.

"Je vous dédommagerais?"

Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux. Albus serait plutôt déçu si il osait refuser une requête aussi polie.

"S'il me cause un seul problème, je le jette dans les cachots!"

Carlisle sourit. Alice lui avait déjà assuré que Severus ne ferait aucun mal à Harry. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit pour que son fils puisse pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Merveilleux! Merci beaucoup, Severus."

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

"Sois gentil avec Mr Severus."

"Oui, Papa." lui promit le petit garçon.

Carlisle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se retourner vers le maître des Potions.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Severus."

"Peut-être en quittant cette pièce." marmonna-t-il.

Au lieu de provoquer le flot d'insultes auquel Severus s'attendait, Carlisle n'eut qu'un petit rire.

"Du vent, vampire. Laissez-moi votre engeance."

"Merci, Severus. Harry!"

"J'ai déjà promis, Papa!" gémit le petit garçon.

Carlisle lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front avant de le laisser sous la surveillance d'un Severus Rogue grincheux. Harry lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Salut, Mr Severus!"

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

"Arrêtez vos niaiseries."

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Severus leva la main. Quand Harry eut compris qu'il devait rester silencieux, Severus tendit les bras et l'attrapa sous les aisselles. Il porta le garçon de cette façon à travers la pièce avant de le laisser tomber sur une chaise.

"Vous allez rester ici pendant que je serais à l'autre bout de la pièce à faire infuser une potion pour la réserve de l'infirmerie. Si vous produisez un seul bruit, une seule parole qui me déconcentre, ma potion pourrait exploser et nous tuer tous les deux. Voudriez-vous qu'une telle chose arrive?"

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

« Bien, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. »

Le derrière du petit garçon entra en contact avec la chaise et il posa rapidement la main devant sa bouche. Severus hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de se diriger vers le chaudron qui mijotait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Hé, Mr Severus."

Il grogna, se demandant pourquoi il avait pensé qu'un garçon aussi jeune que Harry puisse obéir à ses ordres.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires."

"Oh.." soupira Harry. "Je peux vous aider?"

"Non, petit idiot!"

Severus frappa le bureau du plat de la main, faisant sursauter le petit garçon.

"C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous de faire une potion et c'est pourquoi vous êtes assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Vos satanés parents n'y ont pas pensé une seule seconde avant de vous laisser sous ma surveillance mais puisqu'on ne peut rien y faire, vous resterez de votre côté de la pièce et moins du mien."

Un silence gêné tomba sur eux.

"Mais je peux apprendre à faire des lotions avant d'aller à l'école!"

"POTIONS!"

"Oh mince alors!"

Harry ferma les yeux et se frappa le front du plat de la main pour se punir de son erreur. Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amusement. Il se détourna pour cacher un sourire moqueur et se pencha au-dessus du chaudron, ajoutant le premier ingrédient dans le liquide bouillonnant avec des gestes lents.

"Mr Severus, est-ce que je peux vous aider s'il vous plaît?"

"Absolument pas, taisez-vous maintenant."

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus fut à nouveau interrompu par des sons étranges. Il jeta un regard alentour, se demandant d'où les sifflements discrets pouvaient bien venir. Il n'était pas le seul à l'entendre, n'est-ce pas? Il jeta rapidement un regard au garçon et remarqua qu'il était la source de tout ce bruit.

"Mon garçon, est-ce que-"

Sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'il vit un serpent se faufiler hors de la poche de Harry et vint se loger sur les épaules de celui-ci.

"Harry?"

Le jeune garçon leva la tête en fredonnant.

"Est-ce que vous... parlez aux serpents?"

"Oui, Mr Severus. C'est Malinda! Elle est mon joli petit bébé serpent. Oncle Siri m'a dit qu'un jour elle grandirait et qu'elle deviendrait encore plus dangereuse!"

"Sortez-moi ça d'ici!" cria Severus, horrifié.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Mais Mr Severus, elle est inoffensive en ce moment. Je suis petit patron et elle doit faire ce que je lui dis."

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha vers Malinda, lui sifflant silencieusement à l'oreille.

"Assez! Faites-le sortir!"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui siffler un ordre. Malinda inclina la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Severus eut un soupir exaspéré.

"Bon, venez... venez par ici. Mettez-vous sur cette chaise."

Harry lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et s'approcha en bondissant vers l'homme, puis s'installa sur la chose à côté de lui.

"Je vous montrerais du doigt ce que vous devez me donner et vous me le tendrez. Ne laissez rien tomber dans la potion. Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça."

"D'accord, Mr Severus."

**~*~**

"Est-ce que c'est fini?" demanda Harry.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron avant de secouer la tête.

"Patience, jeune homme. Ça devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes."

Harry laissa son regard dériver alentour, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il était actuellement allongé sur le ventre, installé sur trois bureaux qui avaient été rapprochés les uns des autres. Il agita les pieds dans les airs et balança sa tête d'avant en arrière.

"Faolan..." chantonna-t-il.

Le louveteau apparut sur le petit espace que Harry lui avait laissé sur les bureaux. Faolan aboya puis s'élança dans les bras de Harry avant de tomber de la table. Harry éclata de rire et lui caressa la fourrure.

"T'es bête, Faolan!"

"Est-ce que c'est aussi Black qui vous a offert celui-ci?" lui demanda Severus, levant les yeux de son travail.

Faolan lui lança un bref aboiement avant de poser sa tête dans les bras de Harry.

"Mmmh.." lui répondit Harry. "C'est seulement un petit loup mais il va grandir comme Malinda."

"Vous allez grandir vous aussi."

"Je sais. Vous savez que quand j'aurais onze ans je vais aller à l'école ici?"

"Oui, et je serais votre professeur. Dieu me pardonne d'enseigner à des garnements tel que vous."

Harry eut un petit rire tandis que Faolan écoutait d'un air calme.

"Si vous allez être mon professeur, alors est-ce que j'ai un A à cette potion?"

"Premièrement, petit abruti, je ne peux pas vous noter parce que vous n'avez pas fait cette potion tout seul. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas le même système de notation que les Moldus."

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers le chaudron.

"Je m'attends au moins à « Effort Exceptionnel » de votre part. Sinon, vous vous retrouverez à récurer les chaudrons avec des brosses à dents ou je ne sais quoi tous les soirs de la semaine."

"J'utiliserais la magie." lui répondit Harry d'un air insolent.

"Je vous priverais de baguette."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser de baguette."

"Bien sûr que vous aurez besoin d'une baguette, petit arrogant." lui dit Severus d'un air méprisant. "Vous n'êtes pas aussi puissant, espèce de petit idiot."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Je demanderais à Faolan de nettoyer à ma place." rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

Faolan lui grogna dessus avant de lui lécher la joue pour se faire pardonner.

"Désolé Faolan."

Il lui répondit par un aboiement et lécha une nouvelle fois la joue de Harry pour faire bonne mesure. Severus remua la potions deux fois avant de hocher la tête.

"Elle est finie."

Harry sursauta d'un air excité, descendit précipitamment du bureau et courut jusqu'au chaudron. Faolan le suivit rapidement, se déplaçant avec prudence sur le bureau puis sur la chaise avant de sauter à la suite de son maitre. Il se déplaça d'un air maladroit à travers la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant Harry et de s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?"

"Je vais la mettre dans ces fioles."-d'un coup de baguette magique, une douzaine de fioles apparurent devant lui- "Ensuite, je vais les apporter à Mme Pomfresh."

Juste au moment où Severus soulevait l'une des fioles, un coup retentit sur la porte. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir la porte s'ouvrir.

"Edward!"

Le petit garçon de quatre ans sourit en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère.

"J'ai fait une potion!"

"C'est vrai?" lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. "Et que pensez-vous de son travail, Professeur?"

Severus sourit d'un air moqueur.

"Acceptable, Mr Cullen."

Edward lui sourit gentiment.

"Nous partons demain matin à dix heures. Les Weasley seront là et j'imagine que vous ne vous réjouissez pas de leur compagnie- "

Il s'arrêta pour entendre Severus renifler d'un air méprisant.

"Ce serait parfait que vous puissiez venir...si l'on en croit Carlisle."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je venir vous voir partir?"

"Parce que vous verrez Remus et Sirius partir."

"C'est d'accord." ronchonna Severus. "Je serais dans la Grande Salle demain matin."

* * *

Harry autorisa Malinda à s'enrouler autour de son bras tandis que Faolan frottait son museau contre le visage de Ron en guise d'adieu.

"Maman dit que nous allons revenir vous voir chaque été... vous et Papy Albus... et aussi Mr Severus."

Ron hocha tristement la tête, sachant qu'une année d'ennui l'attendait avant que Harry ne revienne.

"Est-ce qu'on peut quand même s'écrire?"

"Ouais. Oncle Lunard et Oncle Siri ont jeté un sort à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent pas manger les gens, Faolan et les hiboux."

"C'est super."

"Oui, Papa et Jasper était très contents mais Emmett ne l'était pas."

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

"Il voulait manger Faolan et quand il n'a pas pu, il s'est mis en colère. J'ai dit à Faolan de lui faire pipi dessus. Du coup, maman m'a privé de dessert."

Ron eut un petit rire.

"Est-ce que Faolan peut venir si les jumeaux m'embêtent?"

"Bien sûr!"

"Harry!"

Ils lancèrent tous les deux un regard à Esmé qui lui faisait signe.

"Le Portoloin va bientôt s'activer."

Avec un long soupir, Harry serra Ron contre lui.

"Tu vas me manquer."

"Toi aussi." lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

"Faolan, va dans ta cage!"

Le louveteau aboya puis trottina vers la petite cage qui garantirait sa sécurité pendant le transport. Rosalie se pencha et déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ron, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de soulever Harry et de l'installer sur son dos.

"On va se revoir, Ron." lui promit Rosalie.

Harry agita la main tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le reste de la famille.

Carlisle serra la main de Severus avec un sourire aimable.

"Vous devriez nous rendre visite. Apprendre d'autres potions à Harry."

"Il faut être un abruti pour penser que je vais aller de mon plein gré dans un maison qui est habitée par non seulement des vampires assoiffés de sang, mais aussi par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin."

"Je pense qu'ils sont devenus beaucoup plus matures depuis toutes ces années, surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé."

Carlisle lança un regard interrogatif vers les deux hommes qui était en train de faire leurs adieux à Albus.

"Remus se sent encore coupable pour avoir mis votre vie en danger."

"Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était celle de Black."

"Et lui aussi se sent coupable. Il est seulement trop fier pour l'admettre."

Carlisle soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

"Ne laissez pas vos préjugés d'étudiant se mettre en travers de votre relation avec mon fils. Il n'est pas son père. Il est juste..."

"Harry?" demanda Severus d'une vois douce. "Quand vous me l'avez laissé hier, je m'attendais à voir un clone de James Potter. Il lui ressemble déjà; cela me semblait logique qu'il agisse comme lui aussi."

Il détourna les eux, l'air honteux.

"Il n'est pas difficile de voir que Harry ressemble à son vrai père dans beaucoup d'aspects mais... Merlin. Il me fait penser à Lily."

Carlisle fixa du regard l'homme devant lui, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une rivalité d'étudiant avec James Potter.

"Dans ce cas," commença-t-il. "Si Lily Potter était celle pour qui vous aviez de l'affection, je suis sur qu'elle serait ravie que vous ne mettiez pas son fils unique à l'écart."

Severus se retourna pour regarder les Cullen qu'il considérait plus comme une famille que comme un clan à présent. Il jeta un bref regard au vampire blond, croisa les bras puis se prépara à quitter la pièce.

"Ce serait très bien que Harry ait une préparation aux potions avant ses camarades d'école, et je suis sur qu'il transmettra son savoir à ce petit idiot de Weasley. Je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas que votre fils sois mauvais dans une discipline, n'est-ce pas?"

Avec un dernier regard fugace à Harry, il quitta la Grande Salle et descendit en direction des cachots.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice**: Il l'a fait! Il est trop fort ce Harry! Moi, je dis: applaudissements! ^^

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De la vie sentimentale de Harry (faut pas toucher à ses cookies!^^)? Du petit Severus Rogue qui s'avère n'être qu'une petite guimauve en fin de compte? Vous serez bien gentils de me mettre votre avis (même défavorable, je suis pour les remarques constructives *cache sa batte de base-ball*) dans une jolie review.

Soit dit en passant, en abordant le sujet des reviews, nous allons bientôt comptabiliser notre 100e review -le temps passe vite, je sais-, c'est pourquoi je propose que celui (ou celle) qui me laissera la 100e review aura une petite surprise! =)

Ah oui, je voulais vous demander quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Voilà, avant de m'endormit la nuit, je pense à plein de trucs, qui sont la plupart du temps sans intérêt, quand tout à coup, j'ai réfléchi à un truc. Harry se fait bien mordre par le Basilic dans le 2e livre, non? Et si je ne me trompe pas, Harry est un horcruxe. Si le venin de Basilic est une des seules choses qui peut détruire un horcruxe, comment cela se fait-il que le morceau d'âme qui était à l'intérieur de Harry n'ait pas été détruit ce jour-là?

Je vous avez prévenu, je pense vraiment à n'importe quoi avant de m'endormir! ^^

Je vous laisse sur cette énigme, les amis.. A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Pour l'amitié de Harry

**Titre: **Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Pour l'amitié de Harry

**Disclaimer:** Le jour où je possède Twilight et Harry Potter n'est pas encore arrivé les amis! Mais je ne désespère pas... *petit rire maléfique* En attendant, je suis obligée de vous faire remarquer, même si vous le savez pertinemment que Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Twilight à Stephenie Meyer... et "A light in the dark" à Athenian Grace..

**Note de la traductrice:** Voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Ce nouveau chapitre annonce encore l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages... comme ont pu le découvrir ShaymeKuchiki et Atria97, respectivement les 100e et 111e reviews de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Pour l'amitié de Harry**

"Rogue."

"Black."

"Comment va ton set du parfait petit chimiste?"

"Tu as appris de nouveaux tours?"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir?" leur dit Esmé d'un ton sec.

Elle savait que ces quatre années avaient réduit l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et que Rémus était toujours aimable avec Severus, mais il subsistait toujours de petites querelles entre Sirius et Severus. La seule raison qui les poussait à se conduire de façon civile l'un envers l'autre était qu'ils comptaient tous les deux beaucoup pour Harry.

Esmé soupira tandis qu'elle continuait de chercher Faolan. Harry pensait qu'il était hilarant que son loup au pelage gris, ayant maintenant atteint sa taille adulte, devienne invisible et coure dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de la demeure des Dénali. Si Remus n'utilisait pas la magie pour restreindre leur appétit pour Faolan, Tanya en aurait déjà fait son prochain repas.

"Faolan, est-ce que tu peux te montrer?" supplia-t-elle, bien que sachant qu'il ne lui obéirait pas.

La famille avait découvert que Faolan était un loup très fidèle et loyal qui n'obéissait seulement qu'aux ordres de Harry. Esmé émit un grognement irrité.

"Harry James Cullen!" s'écria-t-elle. "Dis à Faolan d'arrêter maintenant ou il dort dehors!"

"Faolan!" appela Harry, la voix effrayée. "Viens ici!"

Esmé cria et sauta sur le côté lorsque Faolan apparut à côté d'elle et monta les escaliers au pas de course. Harry descendit les escaliers aussi vite que son loup les avait monté.

"Maman, Faolan ne peut pas dormir dehors, il va att-"

Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Severus.

"Sev!" le salua-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Sautant les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du palier, il s'élança vers son professeur de potions. Il laissa le garçon le serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui tapotait la tête, puis recula.

"Papa m'a aidé à lire le manuel de potion pour que je puisse en apprendre plus, comme tu m'as dit!"

"Bien." dit Severus en lançant un regard noir à Sirius. "Si seulement certains avaient fait de même, peut-être n'auraient ils pas échoué à leur examen de potions."

"Je n'ai pas échoué! Comment est-ce que je serais devenu Auror sinon?" se défendit Sirius.

"Tu es passé de justesse et Slughorn avait des critères terriblement bas."

"Oh la ferme, espèce de sale-"

"Oncle Sirius." lui dit Harry à voix basse, envoyant un regard sombre à son parrain.

Celui-ci se tut rapidement et adressa un sourire forcé à Severus.

"Je suis désolé, Severus." grogna-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas grave." lui répondit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

"Sev!" s'écria Harry d'un air exaspéré.

"Je suis désolé, Black." dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un air furieux.

Esmé éclata de rire en les regardant.

"Oh Harry, c'est pas mignon? Tu nous en a fait les meilleurs amis du monde!"

"N'importe quoi!" siffla Severus.

"Très bien, très bien." capitula-t-elle. "Assez. Severus, descendez au sous-sol. Les réserves du labo ont été reconstituées pour vous."

Harry hocha la tête avec excitation tout en le guidant vers l'endroit.

"Oncle Lunard a réussi à avoir un nouveau travail dans une librairie et Oncle Siri m'a dit qu'il venait de recevoir plein d'argent! Regarde ce qu'ils nous ont acheté!"

Il poussa la porte du nouveau sous-sol. On pouvait y voir une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres de potions et un petit placard rempli de bocaux d'ingrédients. Trois chaudrons étaient posés sur le bureau, et, bien sûr, Alice s'était occupée de la décoration de la pièce pour qu'elle n'ait plus l'air aussi défraichie. Severus regarda autour de lui avec un léger choc. Le sous-sol avait été complètement à l'abandon l'été précédent et ressemblait maintenant à une pièce que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard.

"Cela me semble acceptable pour héberger ton apprentissage."

Harry hocha la tête tout en évitant une chaise.

"Devine ce qu'on a appris encore?"

Severus patienta pour qu'il termine sa phrase.

"Oncle Siri a commencé à m'enseigner la DFCM."

"DFCM?"

"La défense, mais dire 'DFCM', c'est plus facile."

"Tu pourrais tout simplement dire Défense contre les Forces du Mal."

Harry fit la moue.

"Trop long."

Severus lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

"Bien entendu, tu dois avoir hâte d'aller à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

Le garçon de huit ans hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Je veux y aller maintenant mais maman dit que je dois attendre."

Le professeur eut un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

"Toi, l'idiot gâté, ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut? Ça doit être la fin du monde."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en grimpant sur une chaise pour attraper un livre qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères les plus hautes.

"T'es méchant."

"Quel vocabulaire juvénile..."

"J'ai demandé à Edward ce que voulait 'juvénile'. Et tu peux pas dire ça en parlant de moi. »

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que j'ai huit ans!"

"Et?"

"Ça veut dire que je peux me comporter comme un garçon de huit ans."

"Un garçon de huit ans qui prépare sa propre potion artisanale avec l'aide de son professeur de potions." dit Severus avec un petit rire. "Tu me fais penser à mon neveu."

"Tu as un neveu, Sev?"

"Pas un neveu légiti-" Harry l'interrompit avec un grognement.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, dépourvu pourtant de toute trace de méchanceté.

"Pas mon vrai neveu, mais c'est la même chose que toi avec Lupin et Black. Tu les appelles tes 'oncles' mais ils ne sont pas liés à toi par le sang. Mon filleul se trouve être un garçon qui a ton âge et qui s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Lui, en revanche, est vraiment un enfant gâté."

"Mais il est gentil?" demanda Harry avec espoir.

Severus lui jeta un regard. Après quatre années, il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait bien le garçon. Harry adorait se faire des amis et la seule pensée de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau lui donnait le sourire. Severus soupira et prit le livre des mains de Harry, le feuilletant et tentant de trouver une potion simple, pas trop dangereuse que Harry pourrait l'aider à préparer.

"Drago est un gentil garçon, qui a un cœur généreux, mais il a été fourvoyé par un homme, son père, qui ne lui a pas donné la bonne éducation."

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Alors il peut pas être ami avec moi."

Severus eut une grimace en pensant à Lucius.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry."

Le garçon prit une expression boudeuse avant de détourner les yeux en soupirant tristement.

"Le froncement de sourcils ne te va pas vraiment, espèce d'idiot."

Harry lui sourit rapidement avant que Severus ne commence à lui présenter la nouvelle potion que le petit garçon et lui prépareraient.

**~*~**

"Harry!"

Harry rit tandis que Ron s'élançait vers lui et le serrait dans ses bras. Esmé ramassa le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber et le donna à Hagrid qui était chargé de transporter leurs bagages jusqu'à Poudlard.

"Salut Ron!"

"Tu es enfin de retour! On dirait que ça fait une éternité! Les jumeaux ont été horribles."

"N'importe quoi!" intervinrent Fred et George. "Enfin... On l'a été jusqu'à ce que tu nous envoie Faolan, ce sale petit monstre."

Juste au moment où ils prononçaient ses mots, Faolan fut libéré de sa cage. Il bondit en direction de Harry et se plaça devant les jumeaux, leur bloquant le passage. Fred et George battirent rapidement en retraite, fixant le loup avec un regard irrité.

"On ne va jamais pouvoir s'amuser avec cette sale bête dans les parages."

"Faolan, va à Poudlard." lui dit Harry avec un sourire, tout en lui tapotant la tête.

Faolan aboya avant de disparaître.

"Toi aussi, Malinda."

La poche de Harry fut soudainement plus légère. Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice et Jasper avait un pris un Portoloin qui les avaient amenés directement à Poudlard mais les Weasley avait demandé la permission d'amener Harry à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il puisse passer la journée avec le cadet des Weasley. Sirus et Remus était resté à la maison mais les suivraient dans environ une heure: Sirius avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée et que Rémus s'était porté volontaire pour rester avec lui.

Arthur prit Ginny dans ses bras et emmena les garçons à la librairie pour que Harry soit tranquille pendant sa journée avec Ron.

"Vous deux, maintenant." leur dit Carlisle avec un sourire.

Molly ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron et attendit qu'il réponde.

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller à la boutique de Quidditch?" demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

Harry hocha la tête, visiblement du même avis.

"Bien sûr." lui répondit Carlisle.

Ils dépassèrent quelques boutiques avant d'atteindre la vitrine qui exposaient des tenues de Quidditch et différents types de balais. Harry et Ron sourirent d'un air excité, et tirèrent sur la main de leurs parents pour rentrer rapidement dans la boutique.

"Du calme, Harry." lui dit Esmé en riant.

Harry s'esclaffa.

"Maman, tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît?"

Elle poussa la poignée de la porte et les trois adultes observèrent les garçons se précipiter à l'intérieur.

"Harry, les balais pour enfants sont là!" lui dit Ron en le conduisant vers la gauche.

"C'est celui que j'ai." lui expliqua le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en lui montrant l'un des plus anciens modèles. "Maman m'a dit que je pourrais en avoir un nouveau à mon anniversaire."

"Je rêve d'avoir un balai."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je peux t'en offrir un pour ton anniversaire."

"Mais Papa a dit que c'était beaucoup d'argent!" s'exclama Ron avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Maman et Papa ont beaucoup d'argent, je peux en acheter deux."

Ron rougit d'un air embarrassé.

"C'est pas grave, Harry. T'es pas obligé."

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

"Père, je veux l'avoir maintenant!"

"Patience, Drago. Il est inapproprié pour un Malefoy de pleurnicher comme un roturier de bas étage."

Harry se retourna, sous le choc. Est-ce que c'était le filleul de Sev? Néanmoins, Ron fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom.

"J'ai entendu Papa parler de Mr Malefoy. C'est un méchant." lui dit-il à voix basse.

"C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Oncle Sev mais j'ai entendu dire que Drago était gentil."

Ron haussa les épaules, fixant toujours les deux blonds avec hésitation. Lucius fut interpellé par le caissier, qui tenait désormais le modèle le plus récent de balais pour enfants. L'homme s'approcha du comptoir mais Drago ne bougea pas, fixant du regard les autres jouets qu'il pourrait convaincre son père de lui acheter.

"Allez, viens." dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ron se traîna derrière son meilleur ami, à l'évidence beaucoup moins excité que lui.

"Salut!"

Le jouet que Drago tenait dans les mains vola dans les airs lorsqu'il sursauta. Drago se retourna, s'apprêtant à fusiller du regard celui qui venait de lui faire une belle frayeur. Au lieu de ça, il sourit d'un air timide quand il aperçut un garçon aux yeux verts émeraude qui lui souriait largement. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, il était donc ravi quand il en rencontrait un.

"… Qui est-tu?"

"Je suis Harry, et lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, Ron. Toi, tu es Drago!"

"C'est moi qui suis supposé dire ça. Comment tu connais mon nom?"

"Sev m'apprend à faire des potions! Il a dit que tu étais son filleul et que tu étais gentil!"

Drago se redressa, l'air confiant.

"Bien sûr que je suis gentil!"

Il regarda les cheveux de Harry s'agiter alors qu'il riait de sa réponse. Drago, pensant qu'il se moquait de lui, s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'un air furieux mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose qui était apparut lorsque les cheveux de Harry s'étaient remis en place.

"Tu es Harry Potter!" s'écria-t-il, montrant la cicatrice du doigt.

Ron attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira en arrière. Sa mère l'avait prévenu que les gens n'étaient pas censés connaître la véritable identité de Harry. Harry jeta un regard à sa mère. Esmé et Carlisle le regardaient avec inquiétude mais Molly n'avait pas entendu. Lucius, en revanche, s'était rapidement retourné pour voir à qui parlait son fils.

"Je m'appelle Harry Cullen." lui répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

"Non, mais ta cicatrice!" s'exclama Drago avec émerveillement. "Père parle toujours de toi, et ses amis aussi. Je pense que-"

Harry arrêta d'écouter lorsqu'il vit Lucius s'avancer vers les trois garçons.

"Harry." lui chuchota Ron. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose."

"Moi non plus." lui répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Lucius était juste derrière Drago, qui continuait à parler, lorsque Molly apparut soudainement devant les garçons.

"Bonjour, Mr Malefoy." lui dit-elle, une pointe d'impertinence dans la voix.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda de haut en bas avec un air condescendant.

"Mrs Weasley." la salua-t-il avec un léger signe de tête. "Voici votre fils, n'est-ce pas? Et l'autre garçon est à..."

"Moi" dit une voix derrière Lucius.

L'homme à l'allure aristocratique tourna la tête pour voir un homme qui le fixait des yeux. Il avait le bras autour de la taille d'une femme magnifique qui le fusillait aussi du regard.

"Harry?"

Le garçon courut se mettre rapidement derrière ses parents, Ron sur ses talons tandis que Molly s'avançaient aussi vers eux.

"Permettez-moi de me présenter, Mr Malefoy."

"Je vous en prie."

"Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmé. Et voici notre fils, Harry."

"Harry Cullen?" leur demanda-t-il, l'air de savoir pertinemment qu'il s'agissait en fait de Harry Potter.

"Oui." lui répondit Esmé d'un ton raide. "Cullen. Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher un glace avec Ron?"

Le garçon hocha la tête, devinant que sa mère ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Molly et Esmé guidèrent leurs fils hors du magasin.

"Père, puis-je aller avec eux?" demanda Drago d'un ton poli.

"Pas aujourd'hui, fils." lui dit Lucius à voix basse, tout en observant Carlisle d'un air prudent.

L'homme s'approcha d'un pas et Lucius s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air intimidé.

"Je ne vous le direz qu'une seule fois, Malefoy." lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante. "Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Ne vous approchez de mon fils."

Lucius cligna des yeux.

Carlisle était parti.

* * *

Albus leva les yeux lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que son maître des Potions pénétra vivement dans la pièce.

"Severus?" le questionna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis tell-"

"Il semblerait que Lucius ait croisé les Cullen à Pré-au-Lard."

Les yeux d'Albus s'assombrirent.

"Il aimerait que Drago me 'rende visite' le weekend et qu'il puisse se faire de nouveaux amis. Est-ce que pouvez deviner de qui veut-il que son fils se rapproche?"

"Harry." soupira le vieil homme.

"Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas refuser, Albus. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à renaître, ma place resterait celle d'un espion. Si je lui réponds 'non', Lucius comprendra immédiatement que j'essaye de protéger le garçon."

Albus fixa des yeux l'homme devant lui. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Inclinant la tête, il jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes et s'avança. Après quelques minutes, il recula et tous les Cullen, excepté Alice, marchèrent à travers les flammes immenses et vertes. Elle savait déjà ce qui se passait et était donc restée avec Harry pour garder un œil sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Albus?" lui demanda Carlisle, bien qu'il ait le sentiment de déjà savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

"Severus vient de m'informer que vous aviez croisé Lucius Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard."

Esmé hocha la tête.

"En fait, Lucius a gentiment demandé à Severus de garder Drago ce week-end."

Edward serra les dents.

"Drago est bien son fils?"

"Il essaye de rapprocher son fils de Harry, n'est-ce pas?" marmonna Rosalie, furieuse.

"C'est bien ce qu'il essaye de faire." lui répondit Severus avec une voix calme. "Et si je dis non à Lucius, il comprendra ce que je tente de faire."

"Mais il y a Harry. Il adore se faire de nouveaux amis." fit remarquer Esmé, inquiète. "Que va-t-on faire, Albus?"

**~*~**

Drago sortit de la cheminée en trébuchant et en riant. Severus tenta de retenir un sourire lorsque le garçon lui sauta dans les bras.

"Oncle Severus!" s'écria-t-il.

Ledit Severus se pencha et le souleva dans ses bras.

"Comment vas-tu, Oncle Severus?"

"Je vais très bien, Drago. Où est ton-"

"Je suis juste ici."

Severus leva les yeux et vit Lucius, qui se tenait devant lui, époussetant son épaule.

"Merveilleux de te revoir." lui dit le Maître des Potions avec un sourire moqueur.

"Toi de même." lui répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

"Oncle Severus." les coupa Drago. "Père a dit que je pouvais être ami avec Harry. Il a dit que je pouvais m'amuser, faire des jeux avec lui et tout! Et j'ai amené mon balai. Est-ce que Harry a un balai?"

Bien que Severus soit furieux de la façon dont Lucius utilisait Drago dans ses machinations, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour le garçon. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis et il sautait donc sur chaque occasion qu'il avait de s'en faire.

"Va dans ta chambre, Drago." lui dit-il, interrompant les babillages du garçon.

Drago agita la main vers son père avant de sauter des bras de Severus et de courir en direction de l'une des pièces.

"Il est plutôt excité à l'idée de rencontrer Potter."

"Oui. J'en ai presque... la nausée."

Severus essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ce dont Crabbe et Goyle discutaient?"

Severus secoua la tête.

"Ils ont trouvé Queudver. Ils cherchent désormais un moyen de faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres." lui dit-il à voix basse.

Severus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

"Exquis." répondit-il d'un air sarcastique. "Les trois moins intelligents d'entre nous sont ceux qui cherchent le moyen de faire renaître notre maître."

Lucius eut un petit rire.

"C'est une des autres raison pour lesquelles je voulais que Drago vienne chez toi ce weekend. Narcissa n'a jamais refusé, mais elle est aussi très protectrice envers son fils. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle la ferme et-"

Severus releva brusquement la tête et Lucius s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de son compagnon.

"Est-ce que tu n'as aucune considération pour ta propre chair, Lucius?" cracha presque Severus, incapable de retenir le chagrin qu'il ressentait pour son filleul.

Lucius soupira et se détourna. Il saisit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans sa poche et la jeta dans les flammes.

"C'est un garçon de huit ans." commença-t-il.

Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Le ton de voix qu'avait utilisé Lucius indiquait clairement que son fils de huit ans aurait dû se rendre compte de son rôle dans la guerre, mais il se contint lorsque Lucius lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

"Prends-soin de lui, Severus." dit-il plus calmement, mais également plus assurément.

Severus fixa les flammes du regard un long moment après que Lucius soit parti.

**~*~**

"Voici Faolan." dit Harry avec fierté.

Drago sourit tout en s'approchant d'un air hésitant.

"N'aie pas peur, Drago. Faolan, dis bonjour!"

Le loup aboya et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Le blond laissa échapper une exclamation tandis que Faolan posait ses pattes avant sur sa poitrine et lui léchait les joues.

"Il est bête!" dit-il en riant.

"Oui, c'est pour ça que Sev ne veut plus le laisser venir avec nous quand on fait des potions." dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "La dernière fois, il a renversé le chaudron et a mis le feu aux vêtements de Sev. Oncle Siri s'est moqué de lui pendant au moins une semaine."

Drago étouffa un petit rire derrière sa main.

"Est-ce que tu as d'autres animaux?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en se donnant un coup sur le front.

"Oh bon sang! Comment j'ai pu oublié? Malinda?"

Drago étouffa une exclamation.

"Tu as un serpent!"

"Ouaip. Je suis Fourchelang et-"

Draco fixa Malinda des yeux lorsqu'elle commença à siffler. Harry fusilla le serpent du regard.

"C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Malinda." la réprimanda-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Elle a dit que le Fourchelang n'est pas très répandu et que les gens sont méchants avec les personnes qui le parlent. Elle a dit que tu serais méchant avec moi."

"Je serais pas méchant! Je pense que c'est cool!"

Harry lança un sourire suffisant à son serpent et elle se redressa, semblant prête à frapper. Harry lui adressa un sifflement et lui caressa la tête. Le serpent, l'air satisfait, se réinstalla sur son épaule.

"Elle est bête aussi. Elle fait toujours comme si elle allait me faire mal quand j'ai raison et qu'elle a tort, mais elle le ferait jamais. N'est-ce pas, Malinda?"

Elle lui répondit en sifflant calmement, fixant toujours le nouvel ami de son maître des yeux.

"Tu ne feras pas de mal à Drago non plus!"

Drago laissa échappa un soupir de soulagement quand elle se re-faufila dans la poche de Harry.

"D'accord, tu viens Drag'. Faolan, viens avec nous. Ron vient jouer avec nous aujourd'hui."

Le loup jappa joyeusement tout en trottinant à côté de Harry.

"Est-ce que Ron Weasley est ton ami?"

"Ouais. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai quatre ans."

Drago fronça les sourcils.

"Mais je veux que tu sois _mon_ meilleur ami."

Harry lui lança un regard troublé.

"Euh... je peux pas avoir deux meilleurs amis?"

"Nan! Tu peux en avoir qu'un!"

Il se gratta la tête, se demandant quoi répondre.

"Je demanderai à mon papa. Il peut m'aider à choisir mon meilleur ami."

Drago lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Sûrement..."

Les deux garçons finirent par retrouver la Grande Salle et regardèrent Faolan se précipiter vers Ronald. Le garçon roux éclata de rire lorsque Faolan le renversa à terre. Harry saisit Drago par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à Ron, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Ron dans la boutique de Quidditch.

"Ron! T'es déjà là!"

"J'ai dit que je serais là pour midi." lui dit Ron en lui offrant un large sourire, caressant en même temps la tête de Faolan.

"Oh oui, désolé. J'avais oublié."

Ron leva les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Drago.

"Euh, Harry... "dit-il en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

"C'est rien, Ron." le rassura Harry. "Drag' est mon ami!"

"Meilleur ami" marmonna Drago à voix basse, mais pas assez basse pour Ron ne l'entende pas. Ron le fusilla des yeux avec colère.

"Il est mon meilleur ami."

"Pas si je te le prends!"

"Voleur!"

"Non! J'prends juste ce que je veux!"

"Ce qui fait de toi un voleur!"

"Ce qui fait que t'es un mauvais perdant!"

Faolan recula silencieusement jusqu'à Harry qui s'était affalé sur un banc.

"C'est pas vrai!" gémit celui-ci en secouant la tête d'un air horrifié.

Il soupira d'un air furieux puis se mit debout.

"Je veux aucun de vous deux pour amis!" leur cria Harry pour les arrêter.

Drago et Ron sursautèrent et lui lancèrent le même regard horrifié.

"Faolan!"

Ils s'enfuirent alors tous deux de la pièce, laissant Ron et Drago derrière eux.

* * *

Carlisle et Severus observèrent, amusés, Ron et Drago frapper avec patience à la porte de Harry.

"S'il te plaît, Harry, on est désolés." le supplia Ron.

"NON!"

Drago se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

"T'as vu ce que t'as fait!"

"Ce que _j_'ai fait?!" s'écria Ron.

"Les garçons, ne commencez pas!" les prévint Carlisle.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry!" s'écria Severus alors que le vampire tentait de calmer les deux enfants.

Il écarta Ron et Drago et sortit sa baguette magique. "_Alohomora!_" Il attrapa ensuite la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Faolan, qui s'était jusque là assuré que personne ne pénètre dans la pièce, fut choqué de voir Severus ouvrir la porte. Mais le loup sortit rapidement de sa stupeur et émit un grognement menaçant. Il lui sauta dessus avec un grondement terrifiant et renversa le professeur, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, au sol.

"Faolan!" s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés, mais le loup ne s'arrêta pas.

La baguette de Severus avait roulé hors de portée de celui-ci, l'empêchant de défendre ses vêtements de la destruction.

"Attends, Faolan! Arr-"

Carlisle, Drago et Ron jetèrent un regard surpris à Harry lorsque sa phrase fut interrompit par un éclat de rire sonore. Harry se tenait les côtes, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes de rire.

"F-Faolan! Ar-Arrête!"

Le loup poursuivit sa besogne avec acharnement.

"ENLEVEZ-MOI CE SALE CABOT!" s'écria Severus, tout en repoussant Faolan pour éviter qu'il ne le morde.

Harry tomba sur les genoux, toujours en proie à une hilarité incontrôlable. Il tenta de prononcer l'ordre une nouvelle fois, mais cela lui était tout simplement impossible. Carlisle dissimula un sourire tout en s'approchant pour tenter d'écarter Faolan. Drago et Ron jetèrent un coup d'oeil à la scène avant de commencer eux aussi à rire.

"ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE, BANDE DE CORNICHONS INGRATS AVANT QUE JE N'ARRACHE LA TÊTE DE CETTE SALE BÊTE!"

À ces mots, Drago et Ron s'écroulèrent eux aussi.

**~*~**

Une heure plus tard, Severus avait remis ses vêtements en état et les observait d'un air boudeur depuis le pas de la porte, jetant à Faolan un regard de haine absolue. Faolan lui lança une sorte de sourire moqueur avant de tourner des yeux innocents vers Harry et lui lécha le visage. Severus secoua la tête.

"Sale bête manipulatrice!" marmonna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux et serra Faolan contre son cœur.

"Est-ce que vous allez enfin nous expliquer la situation?"

"Drago veut être mon meilleur ami..." commença Harry.

"...Mais c'est le mien." continua Ron.

"Et maintenant on veut savoir comment je peux lui prendre sans qu'il soit mauvais perdant!"

"Drago!" gémirent les deux garçons.

Le blond regarda ailleurs, levant la tête avec une attitude arrogante.

"Papa, qui je dois choisir comme meilleur ami?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers son père.

Carlisle soupira et s'assit à côté de son fils.

"Harry, pourquoi serais-tu obligé de choisir?"

"Hein?"

"Il est possible d'avoir deux meilleurs amis. En fait, vous pourriez être tous les trois meilleurs amis si vous le vouliez."

Carlisle n'était pas très enclin à l'idée que Drago se rapproche de Harry, mais il ne pouvait priver un garçon d'un ami, surtout à cause du père de celui-ci. Il faudrait juste qu'ils soient très observateurs et qu'ils guident la mentalité de Drago dans la bonne direction.

"Mais un meilleur ami ça peut être qu'une seule personne!"

"Mais des _meilleurs amis_ sont plus qu'une seule personne. Vous ne voulez pas être meilleurs amis?"

Ron et Drago plissèrent le nez.

Des "Mais c'est un Weasley!" et "Mais c'est un Malefoy!" résonnèrent de concert.

"Et quel est le problème?"

"Bah c'est un... Weasley." répéta Drago d'un air confus. éEn fait, je sais pas c'est quoi le problème."

"Moi non plus." soupira Ron. "Sauf que nos papas ne s'aiment pas."

"Bon..." leur dit Carlisle. "Je vous conseille à tous les deux de ne pas prêter attention au fait que vos pères ne s'aiment pas. Du moment que, vous, vous entendez bien, il n'y a aucun problème."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

"Je suppose.." dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

"J' ai entendu dire que ça ne serait pas bon pour ma réputation."

"Drago, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que veut dire 'réputation'?" lui demanda Severus, l'air irrité.

"Je... pas vraiment. Père a juste dit que nous devions bien nous tenir devant les autres."

"Alors laisse donc ton père se préoccuper de sa réputation. Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper autant de ce que les autres pensent de toi."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux.

"Beaucoup me critiquent à cause de mon goût pour les vêtements sombres et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais vu pleurnicher comme ton père... ne lui répète pas ce que j'ai dit."

Drago éclata de rire.

"D'accord... je crois que je peux essayer d'être ami avec lui, mais pas meilleur ami. Il doit prouver qu'il est assez génial pour être mon meilleur ami."

"Harry n'a rien à prouver, lui!" protesta Ron.

"C'est parce que je sais qu'il l'est."

"C'est pas juste!"

"Mauvais perdant!"

"Arrête de me dire ça!"

Harry se donna un coup sur le front.

"C'est pas vrai!"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce pendant que Carlisle éclatait de rire devant leurs chamailleries.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Eh oui! L'auteur a décidé, comme elle l'explique dans sa propre note, de faire de notre petit Drago préféré un gentil garçon... Reste à savoir si Lucius suivra... En tout cas, vous n'imaginez pas tout le mal que j'ai eu à transformer tous les "Malfoy" en "Malefoy" et les "Draco" en "Drago".. En fait, j'ai lu tellement de Fanfic écrite en anglais que c'est plutôt Drago Malefoy qui me paraît bizarre maintenant... ^^

Pour rassurer mes petits lecteurs, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre est presque fini et j'ai eu une bonne petite dizaine de fou rire en le traduisant... J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant! Petit indice: Harry et ses amis essayent de faire mieux qu'un certain groupes de farceurs... Je vous laisse deviner les dégâts...

Et enfin, ma petite supplique habituelle... Hum-hum: *prépare ses yeux de chien battu les plus larmoyants* Dites, vous voulez pas me laisser un petite review? Une toute petite? Même de rien du tout? Je vous promets de ne pas utiliser la violence... *range en vitesse la batte de base-ball en fer qu'elle a acheté sur les recommandations de Atria97*

Bon reviewage et à la semaine prochaine! ;)


	10. Dix ans et maniganceurs de mauvais coups

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du Chapitre: **Dix ans et maniganceurs de mauvais coups

**Disclaimer:** -Hey les amis! Merveilleuse nouvelle, à l'aide de quelques meurtres et d'un soupçon de chantage, Twilight et Harry Potter m'appartiennent enfin!

-Ahem...

La traductrice se retourne pour voir Atria97 faire tournoyer négligemment une batte de base-ball (modèle 97 en bois de fresne du Canada) dans les airs. Flo Des Bois rit d'un air gêné.

-Ah Atria, quelle ...merveilleuse surprise! Quel bont vent t'amène dans ces charmantes contrées?

-Je suis venue tester mon nouveau joujou...

Le visage de Flo Des Bois perd quelque peu de sa couleur et Atria lui lance un sourire narquois.

-Alors? Il n'y a pas un petit quelque chose que tu voudrais dire?

-Euh... en fait, il se pourrait qu'il soit possible qu'il y ait une probabilité...

-Allez! Dis-le!

-Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin de recourir à la violence-

Flo des Bois s'interrompt en voyant son amie donner quelques violents coups de batte dans les airs puis elle se baisse à temps pour éviter une tarte à la crème, envoyée avec une dextérité incroyable par Shuriken57. Atria lui lance un regard menaçant.

-Bon, ça va! Twilight est encore à Stephenie Meyer et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling! Contente?

Atria lui lance un sourire suffisant, l'air très contente d'elle-même.

-Très.

Elle s'en va alors en sifflotant, dégommant un ou deux écureuils, et un pauvre chaton sans défense, sur son passage.

**Note de la traductrice:** Hey! Mon très léger retard vous sera expliqué en fin de chapitre, ne vous inquiètez pas! =) Bon, le chapitre dont je vous parlais la semaine dernière... Avec celui-là, vous allez être gâté! Gags à gogo et séquence émotion incluse! Surtout lisez la note à la fin, je vous parlerais d'un petit quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser!

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Dix ans et maniganceurs de mauvais coups**

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!"

Harry grogna et tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

"Oh, allez, Harry!" dit Drago en riant, tout en tirant sur la couverture.

Harry les fusilla du regard.

"Je dors!"

"C'est ton dixième anniversaire! Deux années d'amitié! Ça. SE. FÊTE!"

Ron adressa au blond un sourire suffisant.

"Six ans pour moi."

"Oh, la ferme!"

"Ça suffit! Je dors!" s'écria Harry.

Drago et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel puis sautèrent sur son lit. Tout en bondissant à un rythme infernal, ils commencèrent à hurler de toute la force de leurs poumons. Harry, avec l'adresse qu'il avait acquise grâce à l'entraînement dispensé par Carlisle et ses frères, fit discrètement bouger ses jambes et ses deux amis se retrouvèrent étalés de tout leur long. Il s'assit, une fureur bien distincte dans les yeux.

"MAMAN!"

Esmé ouvrit la porte et fit passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

"Harry, debout. Le petit déjeuner est servi... et bon anniversaire mon chéri!"

Celui-ci grogna en se laissant retomber dans son lit puis s'enfouit la tête sous son oreiller.

**~*~**

Harry, ce matin-là, fut très peu enclin à quitter son lit, ce qui obligea Emmett à l'en tirer et à l'habiller. Harry était à présent assis dans le Grande Salle, transperçant son frère de regards noirs. Emmett se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

"Esmé, dis-lui d'arrêter." la supplia-t-il.

"Faolan et Malinda t'attaqueront quand tu t'y attendras le moins!" lui lança sèchement Harry, faisant mine de s'avancer pour l'effrayer.

Carlisle le tira en arrière.

"Installe-toi correctement, fiston. C'est ton anniversaire, ne sois pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur."

Harry lui sourit mais lança un bref regard d'avertissement à Emmett.

"Sale gosse!" marmonna le colosse.

Il vit les yeux de Harry se rétrécir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, espèce de petit-"

Emmett s'interrompit brusquement en laissant échapper un cri de frayeur lorsque Faolan apparut juste à côté de lui en aboyant d'un air vicieux.

"Harry James, renvoie-le tout de suite dans ta chambre!" le réprimanda Esmé.

Celui-ci s'éxécuta avec un soupir.

"Et finis ton petit déjeuner pour qu'on puisse te voir ouvrir tes cadeaux."

Harry reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger. Il sourit en écoutant Ron et Drago se chamailler sur celui qui lui avait acheté le meilleur cadeau et regarda les jumeaux les imiter derrière leurs dos. Alice attendait d'un air anxieux qu'il finisse son assiette tandis que Rosalie, plus patiente, attendait que celle-ci soit entièrement vide. Jasper, pris d'un fou rire, accusait Emmett d'avoir crié comme une fille lorsque Faolan était apparu pendant qu'Edward, qui était assis à côté de Harry, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son frère avec un grand sourire excité.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris d'un air aussi heureux, Edward?" lui demanda Harry d'un air curieux. "D'habitude, tu es plutôt en train de... broyer du noir."

Rosalie éclata de rire tandis qu'Edward lui lançait un regard noir.

"Pour rien, Harry. Je pense seulement que tu vas adorer le cadeau que je vais t'offrir. "

"Pas du tout.." lui lança Alice d'un air railleur. "Je l'ai vu. Il va le détester."

"La ferme, Alice. Tu es trop excitée pour me cacher tes pensées. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. Il va l'adorer. Tu es juste jalouse parce que le tien ne va pas autant lui faire plaisir."

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard.

"Oui, si tu veux... mais mon mari est son frère préféré."

"Oh, ne ramenez pas ça sur le tapis encore une fois..." grogna Harry.

Depuis que le garçon avait eu le malheur de le dire, sa famille n'avait pas cessé de taquiner le pauvre Edward à ce propos. Il était désormais assez vieux pour savoir qu'il n'était pas obligé de préférer quelqu'un et il était gêné qu'ils aient juste à le rappeler à Edward pour réduire ce dernier au silence.

Edward ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

"Merci..." lui chuchota-t-il en retenant un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête tout en achevant son repas.

"Alors..." commença-t-il la bouche pleine, ce qui lui attira une réprimande de la part d'Esmé. Il avala rapidement avant de se retourner vers son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté, Edward?"

"Mon cadeau est le dernier." lui répondit-il. "Ainsi que celui d'Esmé et Carlisle."

"Alors... je commence!" s'exclama Alice avec un grand sourire.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la table opposée et attrapa le gros paquet qu'elle y avait déposé. Avec une démarche de ballerine, elle s'approcha de Harry et laissa tomber le cadeau devant lui.

"Vas-y! Ouvre le!"

Harry déchira l'emballage et ouvrit la boîte le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il se força à conserver le large sourire qu'il arborait la seconde d'avant.

"Oh... Alice... des nouveaux vêtements... C'est... vraiment merveilleux.."

Jasper ricana en lui disant de sortir les vêtements de la boîte.

"Oh, super! Merci, Jasper!"

Harry sortit un livre qui regroupait les éditions complètes d'Edgar Allan Poe.

"Je commencerais à le lire plus tard." lui promit-il.

"Bon assez de cadeau ennuyeux pour aujourd'hui!" dit Rosalie en riant.

Elle sortit le paquet qu'elle avait préparé pour lui de sa poche. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'il le trouvait trop petit, en fait il en était plutôt satisfait .Rosalie avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui offrir des cadeaux extravagants pour son anniversaire; il se demanda s'il avait finit par lui faire entendre raison. Il tendit la main et elle laissa tomber le présent dans sa paume. Non sans hésitation, il ouvrit la boîte et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est une photo de quad..."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Il t'attend à l'extérieur, à côté de la cabane de Hagrid. Dumbles l'a ensorcelé pour que tu puisses l'utiliser à Poudlard."

"Oh, Rosie!" s'écria-t-il et il ne put retenir un immense sourire.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"De rien, mon petit corbeau."

"Tu ne montes pas là-dessus avant d'avoir au moins quatorze ans." lui dit Esmé d'une voix sévère.

Harry lui envoya un regard suppliant et lorsqu'elle ne céda pas, se tourna vers son père.

"On en parlera, fiston." lui dit-il, rassurant Harry sur le fait qu'il allait tenter de la convaincre.

"Carlisle!" s'exclama Esmé en jetant à son mari un regard noir.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

"C'est un garçon de 10 ans. Je pense qu'il peut gérer un quad adapté aux enfants."

"Cette conversation n'est pas terminée." marmonna-t-elle en regardant Harry ouvrir le paquet suivant.

Harry reçut un balai pour adultes et un Vif d'Or de la part d'Emmett. L'année dernière seulement, madame Bibine avait accepté de rester à Poudlard pendant l'été et avait introduit les Cullen aux joies du Quidditch. Esmé avait fini par accepter que Harry utilise un vrai balai et ils avaient vite compris que Harry possédait des réflexes exceptionnels lorsqu'il avait aperçu le Vif et l'avait attrapé avant les vampires. Madame Bibine était d'ailleurs encore profondément déçue par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas intégrer les équipes de l'école avant la deuxième année à cause du règlement de Poudlard.

Molly lui avait tricoté un pull bleu orné d'un large « H », pour le nommer membre d'honneur de la famille Weasley. Elle apprit au reste de la famille Cullen que leurs pulls seraient achevés à temps pour Noël. Les jumeaux lui offrirent des biscuits pour chiens, sûrement pour Faolan, mais il se promit de le jeter à la poubelle lorsqu'ils auraient le dos tourné en apercevant leurs regards sournois.

Bill et Charlie, qui était venu leur rendre visite en même temps que les autres Weasley, lui offrirent un équipement complet de Quidditch, complètement convaincus qu'il serait intégré dans l'équipe de sa première année.

"Il n'y aucune chance pour qu'il ne l'accepte pas!" se défendit Charlie. "Il est bien trop doué pour qu'ils laissent passer une telle chance."

Percy lui donna son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard, avançant qu'il l'avait lu un si grand nombre de fois qu'il pourrait le réécrire les yeux fermés.

Severus lui avait acheté un chaudron qui lui serait "bien utile dans un an" quand il commencerait l'école et Remus et Sirius lui avaient offert une quantité impressionnante de friandises et une malle avec ses initiales, H.J.P.C, gravés dessus. Ils pensaient, à l'instar de Severus, qu'elle lui serait utile lorsqu'il commençait ses études à Poudlard. Ron et Drago, comme il l'avait appris, lui avait offert les uniformes de deux équipes de Quidditch différentes. Ils se chamaillaient pas seulement à propos de celui qui lui avait offert le meilleur cadeau, mais également à propos de celui qui supportait la meilleure équipe. Harry sentit un sentiment de bonheur lui emplir la poitrine tout en les observant. Bien sûr, il avait du être assez facile pour Drago de lui acheter l'uniforme de l'équipe de Bulgarie mais Ron et sa famille avait sûrement dû mettre de l'argent de côté pendant un petit moment pour acheter celui de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Après avoir poussé tous ses cadeaux d'un côté de la table, Harry se tourna vers ses parents.

"Alors... Maman.. Papa... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez acheté?"

Carlisle rit et se leva, faisant signe à Harry et Esmé de le suivre. Esmé lui offrit un sourire tout en lui prenant la main.

"Harry, mon chéri..." lui dit-elle. "Tu sais que, en tant que vampires, nous devons déménager sans cesse pour que les humains ne deviennent pas méfiants?"

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

"Dans le Monde de la Magie, nous n'avons aucun soucis à nous faire à ce propos. Ils comprendront sûrement ce que l'on est, et bien qu'ils aient des doutes quant à de soit-disant mauvaises intentions, ils ne se demanderaient pas pourquoi nous ne vieillissons pas."

"Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire?" leur demanda Harry, l'air excité.

"En fait.." lui dit Carlisle en lui souriant largement. "Nous avons fait construire une maison ici."

"Et il n'y a pas que ça!" ajouta Molly en riant.

"C'est pas loin du Terrier!" s'exclama Ron.

Harry les regarda, bouche bée.

"Tu peux venir chez nous à pied! Bon... c'est un peu loin, peut-être que tu devras courir avec ta famille, mais quand même! Et tu vas pouvoir rencontrer nos voisins, les Lovegood. Ils sont un peu farfelus mais Maman dit que ce sont des gens biens."

"Autre chose." ajouta Edward, se penchant vers lui. "Ta chambre est particulièrement spacieuse. Mon cadeau s'y trouve."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le vampire haussa les épaules et observa ses ongles d'un air négligent.

"Un piano de concert."

"… OH LA VACHE!"

"Harry James Cullen!" s'écria Esmé.

* * *

"Comment se porte son amitié avec Potter?" demanda Lucius en portant son verre à sa bouche.

Severus détourna les yeux pour dissimuler son froncement de sourcils.

"Cullen, comme il préfère être nommé, a trouvé que ton fils était un garçon plutôt... amical."

"Merveilleux, encore plus facile que je ne le pensais." marmonna-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux pour voir Lucius lever sa main à son visage et se frotter le front tout en se cachant les yeux. Il plissa les yeux, aux aguets. Son statut d'espion avait appris à l'ancien Mangemort à distinguer les menteurs de ceux qui disaient la vérité.

Frotter son front indiquait une honte certaine.

"Quelque chose te tracasse?" lui demanda-t-il en dissimulant son sourire moqueur.

Lucius laissa aussitôt retomber sa main et lança un bref regard à son ami.

"Non, bien évidemment. Tout ce que j'espérais qu'il se passe s'est enfin passé."

Ce fut en une fraction de seconde, pendant que Lucius parlait, que tout se produisit, et un oeil inexpérimenté n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué du mouvement, mais Severus le vit. Lucius avait très rapidement haussé les épaules et avalé sa salive avec difficulté.

Severus le regarda inspirer profondément.

Une autre indication pour le détecteur de mensonges humain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher, Lucius?" articula Severus en se levant.

**~*~**

"D'accord, es-tu prêt Renard Roux, je répète, es-tu prêt Renard Roux?" dit Harry à voix basse dans son talkie-walkie.

Après supplié le si gentil Grand-père Albus, et avoir promis qu'ils allaient seulement jouer aux espions avec, Dumbledore avait consenti à ensorceler les objets pour qu'ils restent en état de fonctionnement. Albus avait sûrement suspecté quelque chose, mais Harry était certain qu'il ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ça.

"Renard Roux?" répéta-t-il lorsque la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un silence prolongé.

"Est-ce que vous allez enfin répondre?!" entendit-il Drago crier dans le sien.

Harry retint son hilarité lorsqu'il entendit le bruit confus que Ron faisait en essayant de faire marcher son talkie-walkie.

"D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon! Je suis prêt, Corbeau." Ron s'exclama.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tempête argentée, est-ce que ton dispositif est prêt? Je répète, Tempête Argentée-"

"C'est prêt! Allez, on le fait ou pas?" dit Drago d'un air impatient.

"C'est bon..." grinça Harry entre ses dents.

"Ooh, tu as énervé notre capitaine!" s'exclama Ron d'un air moqueur.

"Oh, peu importe!" rétorqua le blond.

Les deux autres l'imaginèrent levant les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord, deuxième, quatrième et sixième étage. Dites le mot à mon signal."

"Attends!" s'écria Ron. « Euh... Mr Albus pense qu'on allait faire ça à l'extérieur. Enfin, et si ils sont dangereux? Peut-être qu'on aurait pas dû les voler à Emmett. Au fait, comment est-ce qu'il a trouvé le temps d'acheter des feux d'artifices à déclenchement magique?"

"Dis-le!"

"C'est bon!" ronchonna Ron dans sa pièce de sûreté, qui se trouvait être une salle de classe du troisième étage. "Feu d'artifice deux! Feu d'artifice quatre! Feu d'artifice six!"

Les feux d'artifice qui était auparavant étendus devant lui disparurent.

Harry sourit largement en entendant le bruit des échos sur les murs. Drago ricana.

"Tu es bien enfermé, Tempête Argentée?"

"Aussi bien que je pourrais l'être dans les cachots, Corbeau."

"Alors c'est parti!"

**~*~**

"Dis-moi la vérité, Lucius. Pourquoi te sens-tu honteux que Drago se soit lié d'amitié avec Harry Cullen?"

"Je ne me sens pas honteux."

Petit sourire méprisant.

"Ah, un regard de mépris. On tient quelque chose."

Severus le tira par le bras et le bouscula, faisant légèrement trébucher Lucius.

"C'était mon idée, et elle se réalisera que je le veuille ou non!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un air presque comique.

"Je voulais dire-"

"Lapsus. Un moldu nommé Freud a travaillé sur la conscience." dit Severus en s'essayant sur le bord du canapé. "C'est ce que l'on appelle un lapsus révélateur, ou une erreur orale qui révèle une pensée inconsciente."

Lucius avala une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demandait pourquoi il connaissait un docteur moldu ou qui que soit ce Freud, Severus reprit.

"Alors, dis-moi, Lucius. À quel sujet me mens-tu?"

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

"Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai aucune affection pour mon fils? Que-"

Des bruits de détonation particulièrement bruyants les interrompirent. Ils sortirent tous deux vivement leurs baguettes et les pointèrent dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits.

_"Alohomora!"_ prononça le maître des Potions, irrité.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent des feux d'artifices jaillir dans la pièce.

"À TERRE!"

**~*~**

"Les cachots puants et sombres sont parfaitement éclairés, Corbeau. Pour la première fois."

Harry eut un large sourire.

"D'accord, le dernier mais pas le moindre, la Grande Salle."

Harry y jeta un regard. Sa famille était encore à l'intérieur, en train de finir leur déjeuner. Toutefois, Sirius et Remus en sortait. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Les gars, on va avoir un petit problème."

"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent ses complices à l'unisson.

Il baissa le regard vers son talkie-walkie quand Remus et Sirius arrivèrent devant lui. Ils lui lançèrent un regard curieux.

"Les Maîtres sont là." soupira-t-il. "On va devoir les mettre au courant."

"Quoi?" grogna Drago. "Mais la raison pour laquelle on a monté ce plan c'était pour prouver qu'on était meilleur que les Maraudeurs!"

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Harry soupira d'un air contrarié.

"Vous devriez sûrement vous écarter et vous préparer à courir."

Il se posta alors devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les Cullen lui offrirent un grand sourire.

"Harry!" lui dit Alice. "Je croyais que tu avais fini de-"

Sa phrase se perdit losque se regard se perdit dans le vague. Son visage prit soudain une expression menaçante.

"HARRY CULLEN, NE T'AVISE PAS DE-"

"FEU D'ARTIFICES GRANDE SALLE!" hurla-t-il.

Les vampires, excepté Alice, étaient trop choqués pour prononcer le moindre mot. Harry se sentit soulevé du sol et emmené loin de la scène.

"Espèce de petit abruti!" lui dit-elle en riant tandis que les feu d'artifices s'activaient dans la Grande Salle. "Rosalie va t'étriper pour lui avoir mis de la cendre dans les cheveux!"

Remus et Sirius rirent avec eux tandis qu'il sortaient en courant du château.

**~*~**

Albus, Severus, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, les Cullen, et les Weasley étaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle qui avait été réparée, fixant avec insistance les trois garçons qui étaient assis en rang sur une table. Les vêtements de Lucius et Severus étaient brulés en plusieurs endroits et ils avaient de la cendre sur le visage. Les Cullen avaient dû changer de vêtements parce que les précédents avaient tellement abîmés qu'ils ne couvraient plus rien du tout. Rosalie passait sans cesse ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'aucun débris ne s'y était accroché. Albus était resté en sécurité dans son bureau et avait appelé les Weasley lorsque les trois coupables avaient amenés devant lui. Néanmoins, le Directeur avait quelques difficultés à dissimuler son hilarité.

"Est-ce qu'on peut juste dire à quel point nous sommes fières de notre petit frère?" dirent Fred et George en chœur.

"Oh, taisez-vous, vous deux!" leur dit Molly d'un ton sec. "Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu penser, Ronald?!"

Le petit garçon roux baissa la tête.

"Que ce serait marrant?"

Molly grogna en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Arthur se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire, mais il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis avec Molly s'il le faisait.

"Et toi, Harry?" lui demanda Esmé, la voix très calme.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et recula. Les fois où Esmé paraissait aussi calme était lorsqu'elle n'était pas en colère et lorsqu'elle l'était de façon ridiculement démesurée.

"Euh..." commença-t-il.

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

"J'invoque le 5e amendement(*)?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son fils. Carlisle l'attrapa par la taille et la tira en arrière.

"Ce n'est pas terminé, jeune homme!" hurla-t-elle. "Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'en tirer comme-"

"Qu'est-ce a bien pu te passer par la tête, mon garçon?"

Esmé s'interrompit et tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Lucius Malefoy, se tenant devant son fils, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Alors?"

Drago tressaillit lorsque la voix de son père résonna dans le hall.

"J'attends une réponse, Drago Malefoy!"

"P-père..." bégaya-t-il. "On voulait juste s'amuser un peu."

"S'amuser un peu?" répéta Lucius en lui jetant un regard noir. "Non seulement vous avez mis d'autres personnes en danger, mais vous auriez très bien pu vous blesser! Des Feux d'artifice à déclenchement magique? Même la Magie peut avoir des dysfonctionnements! Ou es-tu trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte?"

"P-père.." dit Drago à voix basse. "Je suis désolé."

"Être désolé ne suffit pas." lui répondit celui-ci avec raideur. "Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui ce serait passé si l'un de vous avait été blessé? Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose?"

Drago leva la tête vers son père.

"À quel point ta mère et moi aurions été affectés? Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde?"

Ne prêtant aucune attetntion aufait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Drago se jeta dans les bras de son père et celui-ci le serra contre lui.

"Espèce de petit idiot..." lui dit-il d'un air affectueux.

Severus les fixa du regard et la lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard et vit Molly pleurer devant la scène. Elle attira Ron vers elle et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais j'espère que tu as bien écouté ce que Mr Malefoy a dire à Drago!" sanglota-t-elle.

Ron eut un rire mouillé dans les bras de sa mère. Fred et George lui frottèrent le dos, sachant que leur petit frère se sentait coupable et Ginny lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

Esmé soupira en lançant un regard à son fils.

"Je serais appelée sans arrêt ici dès que tu auras commencé l'école, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit d'un air hésitant avant de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère tandis que son père vérifiait pour la quatrième fois de la journée qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Remus et Sirius lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il savait qu'il ferait bien d'autres farces dans le futur, bien que pas aussi extrêmes que celle-ci.

Severus se tourna vers les deux Malefoy et se demanda quel serait le bon moment pour confronter Lucius à propos de son petit dilemme.

* * *

"Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça?"

Lucius éclata de rire.

"Severus, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir de discussion avec toi aujourd'hui."

Malgré la déclaration de son ami, Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau.

"Il y a quelques années, si tu avais le corps de Drago étendu devant toi..."

"Assez!"

"La seule chose qui t'aurait importée aurait été le fait que tu aurais perdu un héritier..."

Lucius se leva et abattit sa main sur le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Alors, dis-moi ce qui a changé? Hein, Lucius? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et qui fait que le sort de ton fils t'importe à présent?"

Les yeux gris de Lucius brillèrent alors qu'il se réasseyait et réfléchissait à propos ce qui lui avait dit Severus.

"Tu as raison." lui dit-il finalement. "Ce qui serait arrivé à Drago ne m'aurait pas concerné auparavant. J'aurais toujours pu concevoir un autre héritier, Narcissa est plutôt... enthousiaste..." dit-il d'un air sarcastique. "Mais maintenant... après son amitié avec ce satané garçon... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si il arrivait quelque chose à Drago..."

Severus hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Lucius soupira et laissa tomber sa baguette magique sur une pile de documents.

"Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant un petit moment... mais c'était l'année après qu'il soit devenu ami avec Harry..."

_"Papa!"  
_

_Lucius leva les yeux vers Drago, l'air surpris._

_"Papa, regarde-ça!" lui dit le petit garçon en arrivant enfin devant lui. _

_Il continua en lui montrant un tour de magie moldu que Harry lui avait appris et qu'il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser._

_"Drago." l'interrompit-il, mais le garçon ne lui prêta aucune attention. « Drago! »_

_Celui cessa aussitôt et leva les yeux vers son père. _

_"Pourquoi..." _

_Il secoua la tête et reprit._

_"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appelles pas 'Père'?"  
_

_Drago fronça les sourcils._

_"Bah...Harry appelle Carlisle 'papa'..."  
_

_"Et si Harry te disait de te jeter d'un pont..." lui dit Lucius d'un air irrité._

_Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Potter apprenait à Drago? Comment être irrespectueux envers ses parents?_

_«Mais Père..." lui dit Drago tout en fronçant les sourcils. "Harry m'a dit qu'il appelait Carlisle 'Papa' parce c'était plus gentil et ...affectieux."  
_

_Lucius fut gêné par la sensation soudaine d'avoir un lourd fardeau sur la poitrine._

_"Affectueux?"  
_

_Drago hocha la tête d'un air joyeux._

_"Harry a dit que 'affectueux', ça voulait dire amour. Alors je t'ai appelé 'Papa' pour te montrer que je t'aimais. "  
_

_L'homme se tortilla, mal à l'aise, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'était pas un homme habitué à montrer ses émotions. Son père s'en était assuré lorsqu'il l'avait éduqué. Il tourna son regard vers son fils de huit ans et sentit une sensation de chaleur se répandre en lui._

_"Alors je peux t'appeler comme ça?"  
_

_"Je pense que cela serait... acceptable."  
_

_Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Drago. _

_"Attends, regarde ce tour moldu..."  
_

_"Moldu?"  
_

_"Oui, tu savais que les Moldus faisaient aussi de la magie, Papa?"  
_

_Lucius essaya de ne pas tressaillir à la nouvelle appellation que son fils lui donnait. Cela lui prendrait du temps pour s'habituer à être interpellé de façon si... familière._

_"Ce n'est pas de la vraie magie, c'est plus une illusion pratiquée à l'intention des Moldus qui la regardent."  
_

_Drago lui lança un regard perplexe._

_"Juste pour que tu saches que ce n'est pas de la vraie magie, pas comme la nôtre."  
_

_"Oui, mais regarde." lui dit-il en recommençant à faire le tour._

_Lucius éclata de rire et se retourna vers ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_"Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à me montrer un tour qui font croire aux Moldus qu'ils sont extraordinaires, Drago?"  
_

_"Harry... Harry m'a dit que Carlisle était fier de lui quand il lui a montré."  
_

_La pointe de la plume de Lucius se brisa et le mot qu'il était en train d'écrire fut recouvert par une grosse tâche d'encre. Il leva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux remplis d'espoir de son fils. Lucius avait autrefois dit la même chose à son père et avait été ignoré. Montrer ses émotions transformait un homme en mauviette, ou enfin, c'était ce que on lui avait dit. Lucius était confronté à la décision de faire ce que son père avait fait ou montrer à Drago ce qu'il pensait de lui._

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi de faire?" lui demanda le Maître des Potions d'un air impatient.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais un éclair de cheveux blonds capta son attention. Ils regardèrent par la porte et virent Drago courir avec Faolan, qui, sans aucun doute, avait été envoyé par Harry pour faire une surprise au jeune Malefoy. Quand Severus se retourna, il vit Lucius sourire en regardant son fils disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du blond. Lucius sortit de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Alors?" murmura Severus.

Lucius pianota sur le bureau avant de reculer et d'ouvrir un des tiroirs. Il tendit la main, ses doigts effleurant ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit un sac de papier marron et une bouteille.

"Je lui ai pris."

Severus le fusilla du regard.

"Tu veux dire que-"

Il s'interrompit, choqué, lorsqu'il vit Lucius prendre la bouteille et commencer à la tourner, s'amusant comme un petit fou, tout en faisant passer l'objet dans son autre main.

"Qu'est-ce _que tu fais_?"

Lucius leva un doigt avant de désigner le sac en papier. Il le souleva délicatement et mit la bouteille dans le sac. Il appuya ses doigts à l'arrière du sac et retourna celui-ci. D'un rapide mouvement de doigts, il passa la main en dessous du sac comme pour dire "Tada! Rien n'est tombé! Disparu!"

"Tu tiens la bouteille avec le sac." lui dit Severus, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

Lucius lui jeta un regard rapide.

"Je suis désolé, pardon?"

"Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire que la bouteille a disparu? Tu tiens l'arrière de la bouteille. "

Lucius fixa le sac du regard, feignant un air perplexe. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il chiffona le sachet et balança la boule par-dessus son épaule. Severus le regarda, bouche bée et Lucius lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il joignit ses doigts et plaça ses coudes sur la table.

"Alors pour répondre à ta question, que penses-tu que j'ai fait?"

(*)5e amendement: **Le cinquième amendement de la Constitution des États-Unis** permet à tout citoyen américain de refuser de témoigner contre lui-même dans une affaire pénale. Il exclut donc en principe toute collaboration des repentis (Harry) avec les autorités judiciaires(Esmé ^^). En gros, il a le droit de ne pas collaborer et de garder le silence.

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé! J'espère que vous avez autant pris de plaisir à la lire que moi à le traduire! =)

Je tiens maintenant à vous adresser mes plus plates excuses, pour mon lèger retard (mais tout de même impardonnable), je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je croule sous une montagne de devoirs (dissert de philo! Youhou!) et que je n'ai pas dormi chez moi jusqu'à avant-hier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. *petit regard suppliant*

Je tiens à vous préciser que les délais de post devraient s'allonger (fin du 1er trimestre oblige), et je tiens d'ores et déjà à m'en excuser. Mais la chose à un bon côté car nou sommes déjà au 10 e chapitre, c'est-à dire pas si éloignés que ça de la version originale (qui en est à son 20e chapitre), donc déjà à mi-chemin! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve à court de chapitres trop tôt... =(

**Ma petite proposition maintenant: **

Il s'agit d'une sorte de petit concours: il se trouve que dans un prochain chapitre, Voldemort recevra un surnom un peu moqueur de la part d'un des vampires (je ne vous dis pas lequel sinon ça gâcherait tout!) et que moi, en surnom moqueur... enfin breeeff! Donc, je requiers votre aide, chers fidèles lecteurs! La tâche est très simple: vous devez imaginer un nom humoristique qui vient des surnoms donnés à Voldemort: par exemple "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" ou "Tu-sais-qui" (si vous vous en rappelez d'autres, dites-le moi..) Pour ne pas gâcher le suspense pour les autres lecteurs, envoyez-moi vos propositions par message privé... Celui ou celle dont le surnom m'aura le plus amusé le verra donc publier dans ce prochain chapitre! Bonne chance... à vos méninges!

De plus, je me suis rendue compte en lisant vos reviews que beaucoup d'entres vous, comme moi d'ailleurs, préféraient les noms anglais aux noms français... Dites-moi si vous voulez voir les Rogue transformés en Snape et les Malefoy changés en Malfoy...

Aussi, pour ceux qui sont déjà allés voir New Moon, donnez-moi vos avis, je vais pas aller le voir avant le mois de décembre. (date où il est projeté dans le cinéma près de chez ma meilleure amie) Et je voudrais savoir ce qui m'attends!

Bon, comme d'habitude, vous savez à quel point j'adore les reviews... même les plus courtes me plongent dans une immense euphorie, c'est dire! Donc...

*Pousse le petit Harry devant les yeux de ses lecteurs ébahis. Celui-ci se débat avant de se tourner vers la traductrice*

Harry: T'as dit que tu me donnerais un cookie!

Flo Des Bois: Oui, mais après que tu ais fait ce que je t'ai demandé de faire!

*Celui croise les bras puis se tourne vers les lecteurs. Son visage prend alors une expression déchirante tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et que sa lèvre infèrieure se met à trembler.*

Harry:Il faut vraiment vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews à Flo Des Bois! Elle a dit que si vous le faisiez, elle arrêterait d'éviter les coups de batte de Atrai97...

Flo Des Bois: QUOI?! Mais j'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, viens ici, espèce de petit-

*Le petit Harry s'enfuit en courant et en riant d'un air jubilateur.*

Bon vous avez compris! Reviewez et à la semaine prochaine les amis


	11. Les merveilles d'une première année

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre: **Les merveilles d'une première année

**Disclaimer:** Ô toi, grande J.K. Rowling, tu es la grande prêtresse de l'univers fantastique et tu es à Harry Potter ce que Stephenie Meyer est à Twilight. Excuse-nous, pauvres mortels, d'avoir l'abominable outrecuidance d'utiliser tes personnages et ceux de ta condisciple. Je me prosterne à genoux devant tes pieds... ^^ *J'adore la dernière phrase*

**Note de la traductrice:** Salut les amis! Alors d'abord, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, elles m'ont toutes autant fait plaisir les unes que les autres. Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard: non, la grippe A ne m'a encore contaminée -ce qui ne saurait tarder- j'ai eu un plantage d'ordi et je ne pas pu continuer la traduction autant que je le voulais... *snif* Quelle maladroite, je vous empêche de lire le prochain chapitre! Plein de nouveaux personnages, du drame, de l'action, des cris effarouchés... En selle, cow-boy! Yihaa!*...* Hein? *Petit ait vexé* Bien sûr que oui, j'ai pris mes pilules, merci bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Les merveilles d'une première année**

Carlisle et Esmé se lancèrent un regard accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils tandis que Harry entrait d'un air boudeur dans la cuisine et s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée à la table. Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais le garçon l'évita avec une grimace. Le vampire aux cheveux couleur de bronze échangea un regard inquiet avec les autres.

"Fais pas cette tête, Harry!" lui dit Alice. "Tu vas peut-être la recevoir aujourd'hui!"

"Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas assez bon pour aller à Poudlard." marmonna-t-il. "Ron et Draco ont déjà reçu les leurs."

"Oh, Harry..." lui dit Rose tristement. "Alice, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien vu?"

Celle-ci se frotta le front d'un air frustré.

"Oui! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je n'arrive pas à voir celle-ci!"

Harry soupira et détourna le regard. Si seulement Sirius et Remus étaient là. Après que les Cullen se soient installés en Angleterre, ses parrains avaient pris la décision qu'il était enfin temps d'affronter leur passé et avait investi la Place Grimmaurd. Sirius leur avait promis que lorsque qu'il aurait remis la place en état, les Cullen y seraient les bienvenus à n'importe quel moment. "Vous pourrez la considérer comme votre seconde maison!" leur avait-il dit. "Quoique... peut-être que vous ne voudriez pas une seconde maison dans un état pareil, mais j'y travaille!"

Harry remercia sa mère à voix basse lorsque celle-ci déposa une assiette d'œufs accompagné de bacon et de toasts devant lui. Esmé lui caressa la joue et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"Relève la tête, mon chéri..." lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire puis commença à manger son assiette du bout des lèvres.

"Allez, gamin!" lui lança Emmett. "C'est presque comme si on habitait déjà à Poudlard! Si jamais tu n'es pas accepté là-bas, tu peux toujours visiter les autres écoles qui t'ont déjà accepté."

Il se tourna et attrapa des lettres qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir.

"Regarde ça, Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons? Institut de Durmstrang?"

Esmé secoua la tête.

"Il n'ira pas à Durmstrang. Je m'y oppose."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Ils n'ont jamais admis d'élèves nés de parents moldus dans leur école. Lily est née dans une famille de Moldus et je ne laisserai pas les autres étudiants le malmener juste à cause de ça."

Elle essuya le comptoir d'un air irrité.

"Lily était une femme admirable dont la mémoire mérite d'être respectée. Si Harry étudie là-bas, tout ce qu'il ressentira pour sa mère sera de la haine."

"Pas du tout!" protesta celui-ci.

Esmé leva les yeux au ciel.

"De toute façon, ils veulent seulement t'accepter et t'exhiber comme une sorte de trophée, Harry. On va juste attendre que ta lettre de Poudlard arri-"

Celui-ci lança sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva brusquement avant de quitter la pièce.

"Et si jamais je ne la reçois pas?" s'écria-t-il d'un air furieux avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Ils tressaillirent tous et restèrent silencieux tandis que Harry commençait à jouer du piano. Quand il était à bout de nerfs, le jeune garçon jouait toujours ses morceaux préférés pour se calmer.

"Polonaise." murmura Edward, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. "En G mineur."

"Il est tellement grognon ces derniers temps." se plaignit Jasper à voix basse.

**~*~**

Une heure plus tard, Harry laissa retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses et fixa les touches du regard. Et si il n'était vraiment pas accepté à Poudlard? C'est ce qui serait le plus probable. Si Ron et Drago avaient déjà reçu leurs lettres, où était la sienne?

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre et soupira. Sa famille avait été assez généreuse pour lui laisser la plus belle chambre de la maison. Edward venait souvent jouer du piano avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, Harry savait que son frère aîné ne viendrait pas lui tenir compagnie.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers son piano, mais quelque chose au-dehors attira son attention. Il se leva prudemment et s'approcha du balcon. Une petite créature volante s'approchait de la porte du balcon. Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il reculait et ouvrait la fenêtre. Il sortit sur le balcon d'un air excité et la magnifique chouette au plumage de neige se posa sur son bras. Elle le fixa fièrement de ses yeux couleur d'ambre. Harry lui jeta un regard curieux avant de prendre l'épaisse lettre que l'animal transportait.

"Tu es une très jolie chouette, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il à la chouette.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de bec affectueux. Il éclata de rire tout en ouvrant une des lettres.

"Et intelligente, en plus de ça?" ajouta-t-il en sortant une des lettres.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire la lettre à voix haute.

_"Cher Harry, je suis désolé que tu reçoives ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard mais je voulais te trouver la chouette parfaite! Le vendeur a dit que cette chouette est spéciale et je savais que tu l'adorerais. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry! Oh, et n'oublie l'autre lettre qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe. Hagrid."_

Harry sourit tout en se tournant vers la chouette.

"Alors comme ça, tu es le cadeau de Hagrid?"

La chouette se posa sur son épaule et tira une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Hmm?"

Elle tira cette fois un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux.

"Ah oui, l'autre lettre!"

Harry sortit l'autre parchemin et étouffa une exclamation.

"Enfin..." chuchota-t-il.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours du sceau de Poudlard avant qu'il ne déchire l'enveloppe.

_"Cher Mr Cullen, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école Poudlard..."_

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à sautiller frénétiquement.

"MAMAN, PAPA, J'AI REÇU MA LETTRE!" s'écria-t-il.

**~*~**

Harry sourit d'un air excité tandis que Hagrid activait le passage qui menait au chemin de Traverse pour lui. Il s'y précipita presque aussitôt, mais Carlisle le retint.

"Vous avez votre argent?" leur demanda Hagrid.

Esmé hocha la tête. Ils avaient un coffre à Gringotts, mais ils n'avaient aucun besoin précis d'en retirer de l'argent: ils avaient bien plus que ce dont ils avaient besoin sur eux.

"Je vais y aller. Félicitations, Harry." lui dit le géant avec un sourire.

Puis il traversa la foule pour s'occuper de ses propres achats.

"D'accord Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit en premier sur ta liste?" lui demanda Rosalie.

Celui-ci y jeta un œil et émit un grognement.

"Les uniformes."

Alice poussa un cri aigu et lui attrapa la main.

"On s'occupe de ça, Rosalie et moi. Vous, allez chercher ses livres."

Elle survola la courte liste du regard avant de la tendre aux garçons et de tirer Harry en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure. Une cloche annonça leur arrivée et la femme, d'ordinaire débordée, leva les yeux depuis son tabouret qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

"Ah!" dit-elle avec un sourire. "Un autre élève de Poudlard. Je vous en prie, entrez!"

Alice lança un regard à Rose et la vit observer la boutique d'un air curieux.

"Nous avons besoin de-"

"Trois uniformes, deux chapeaux pointus et d'une pair de gants en cuir de dragon?" compléta Mme Guipure en riant.

Alice haussa les épaules.

"Plutôt 5 uniformes, s'il vous plaît."

"Suivez-moi pour l'essayage."

Ils la suivirent tous les trois à l'arrière de la boutique où était entreposé un grand miroir.

"Comment est-ce que vous savez quel emblème vous devez mettre sur les uniformes?" lui demanda Harry.

"Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça." lui répondit-elle en l'aidant à enfiler son uniforme. "Il s'ajoute une fois que l'élève a été réparti. Si vous jetez un sort sur vos bagages ou vos habits, vous aurez le même résultat."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les essayages étaient terminés.

"Désirez-vous autre chose?" leur demanda poliment la commercante.

"Peut-on avoir deux paires de gants? Il a la fâcheuse habitude de perdre ses affaires. On ferait mieux de prendre trois chapeaux également dans ce cas." lui dit Rosalie.

Pendant quelques instants, Mme Guipure fut prise d'un vertige.

"Cela fait ...beaucoup d'argent." répondit-elle, l'air plutôt choqué.

La jeune femme blonde eut un haussement d'épaules.

"Nous avons beaucoup d'argent."

"Il n'y a aucun problème dans ce cas!" s'exclama la couturière. "Merci beaucoup!"

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent un sourire moqueur. Harry leva les yeux vers le miroir: son nouvel uniforme lui allait plutôt bien.

**~*~**

Comme Edward et Emmett étaient allés chercher les livres de Harry et que Emmett s'était lui occupé de lui acheter un chaudron supplémentaire, la dernière chose dont ils devaient se charger était la baguette de Harry. Les jeunes vampires attendirent à l'extérieur tandis que Carlisle, Esmé et Harry pénétraient dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Harry observa la boutique d'un air hésitant avant de s'approcher du comptoir avec ses parents.

"Bonjour?" appela-t-il doucement.

Un homme apparut soudainement sur l'une des échelles coulissantes.

"Oh!" s'exclama Harry, surpris. "Euh... je suis venu acheter une... baguette, apparemment." finit-il d'un air piteux.

Esmé et Carlisle rirent devant sa nervosité tandis que Ollivander laissait échapper un petit rire.

"Je me demandais quand serait venu le moment où j'allais enfin vous rencontrer Harry Potter... ou comme Dumbledore me l'a dit, Harry Cullen."

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête. Ollivander fredonna, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se tourner vers les rayons et commencer à chercher parmi les baguettes entreposées.

"Je me souviens quand votre père et votre mère sont venus ici, respectivement acajou et bois de saule. Voilà! Essayons celle-ci."

Il tira une boîte et l'ouvrit, avant de la placer précautionneusement devant Harry.

"Allez-y!" l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry prit la baguette et jeta un regard à ses parents. Il l'agita et la lampe à huile se brisa. Il laissa échapper un cri et se baissa avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser. Il la reposa avec des gestes lents dans la boîte, dans la crainte de casser encore autre chose.

"Apparemment non." murmura Ollivander.

Il en prit un autre et la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

"Je ne veux encore casser un de vos objets." lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

"Ne vous en faites pour moi, jeune homme. J'ai réparé cette boutique un plus grand nombre de fois que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer."

Harry soupira et prit la baguette dans sa main. Il l'agita d'un mouvement rapide et fut surpris de voir la plupart des boîtes empilées dans les rayons voler hors de leurs étagères. Il grogna puis reposa la baguette.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Cullen. Nous allons vous trouver..."

La fin de sa phrase se perdit comme une pensée soudaine lui venait à l'esprit.

"Je me demande si..."

Il disparut de leur champ de vision une bonne minute avant de revenir, tenant délicatement une nouvelle boîte. Il la posa devant Harry avant de l'ouvrit d'un air attentionné. Esmé jeta un regard à Carlisle, s'interrogeant sur la particularité de cette baguette. Harry la fixa du regard quelques secondes avant de la prendre. Sans qu'il n'ait eu à faire aucun mouvement, des étincelles en jaillirent et il sentit une vague de magie déferler sur lui. Ses cheveux s'agitèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il respirait profondément.

Ollivander hocha la tête.

"Étrange... Très étrange."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, la baguette toujours serrée dans la main.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Alice les regardait de l'extérieur, visiblement en proie au plus grand choc.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange avec cette baguette?"

Le fabricant de baguette fixa Harry des yeux avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Cullen, et à qui exactement je les aies vendues. Par exemple, je vous ai parlé des baguettes de vos parents."

Harry hocha la tête.

"La vôtre est faite de bois de houx et mesure 27,5 centimètres. Son composant est une seule plume de phénix- je suppose que vous connaissez Fumseck."

Harry aurait voulu sourire à la mention de l'animal de compagnie de Albus, mais il savait que la nouvelle qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre ne lui donnerait aucune envie de sourire.

"Il se trouve que le phénix de la queue duquel provient la plume qui est dans votre baguette a donné une autre plume... une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous soit destinée... quand on sait que sa soeur vous a donné cette cicatrice."

Harry baissa brusquement les yeux vers la baguette magique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main.

"Reprenez-la!" exigea Esmé. "Reprenez-la immédiatement! Il ne la prendra pas!"

"Je suis navré de vous informer, Mme Cullen..." lui murmura Ollivander. "Que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier... et non le contraire."

* * *

Esmé se frotta le nez et jeta un regard vers le mur qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle se retourna vers Harry en lui souriant tristement.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller? Tu peux rentrer avec nous et rester à la maison. On engagera des professeurs particuliers et-"

"Esmé..." l'interrompit Edward.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Je ne peux croire que mon bébé va à Poudlard..."

Son visage se contracta, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

"Et on ne te verra pas avant Noël..."

Sa lèvre commença à trembler.

"Et après ça-"

"Viens ici, fiston." la coupa Carlisle. "Est-ce que tu as vu Ronald ou Draco?"

Le garçon aux yeux verts jeta un regard aux alentours mais secoua la tête.

"Non, je n'y arrive pas."

Emmett haussa les épaules.

"Ils sont peut-être déjà dans le train..."

"Fred! George! Laissez tout de suite Percy tranquille!"

"Ou peut-être pas..." finit-il en éclatant de rire.

Harry sourit au clan Weasley lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers eux. Il cria le nom de Ron et son meilleur ami se retourna avec un grand sourire. Les Weasley s'approchèrent et aidèrent les deux Première année à s'installer à bord du train. Quand Ron et Harry eurent déposés leurs bagages, ils sortirent pour faire leurs adieux à leurs familles.

"Maman, où est oncle Siri?" lui chuchota Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais Harry avait distingué la lueur taquine dans ses yeux. Rémus avait, quand à lui, rapidement détourné les yeux. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

"Je ne sais pas, mon chéri."

Le train siffla et ils le regardèrent tous tristement.

"Il est temps d'y aller, frérot." lui dit Jasper.

Harry sourit tandis que celui-ci lui ébouriffait les cheveux et reculait d'un pas. Emmett eut un large sourire avant de le soulever, de le serrer étroitement contre lui et de le passer à Edward. Le visage de Harry devint cramoisi lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'Edward qui le portait comme une princesse.

"Edward, repose-moi tout de suite!"

Le vampire eut un petit rire avant de le reposer sur ses pieds.

"Travaille bien. Ne te fais pas de petite amie, d'accord? Elle ne ferait que te distraire de tes études."

"Edward, mec!" grogna Emmett. "Tu es censé l'encourager à se trouver une petite amie, espèce d'abruti!"

Rosalie poussa les garçons et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

"Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord mon cœur?"

Rose lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'avança vers les Weasley et déposa également un baiser sur la joue de Ron. Molly éclata de rire lorsque son fils devint rouge comme une tomate.

"Et nous?" entendirent-ils les jumeaux crier.

Alice serra étroitement Harry contre elle et lui soupira un doux 'au revoir'.

"Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis, d'accord?" lui dit Remus en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Tu ne voudrais pas que tes parents soient convoqués dès la première semaine, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry adressa un sourire moqueur au loup-garou et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu vas me manquer, Oncle Lunard. J'espère que vous allez enfin réussir à vous débarrasser de cet horrible tableau très bientôt."

Ils plissèrent tous les deux le nez à la mention de Mrs Black. Puis Esmé ouvrit grand les bras et Harry s'y réfugia aussitôt.

"Tu vas me manquer, maman." lui chuchota-t-il.

Esmé lui sourit puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"Papa!" appela Harry lorsque Esme l'eut relaché.

Carlisle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son fils.

"N'oublie pas à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi, surtout." lui dit son père.

Harry hocha la tête et l'étreignit rapidement. Il sauta dans le train avec Ron puis après quelques minutes, les deux familles les virent devant la fenêtre d'un compartiment.

Molly renifla et porta un mouchoir à ses yeux. Arthur passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la serra contre lui.

"Ils grandissent tellement vite..." murmura-t-elle.

Esmé hocha la tête, semblant penser la même chose, tandis que le train se mettait en branle et qu'ils agitaient la main en direction des deux garçons. Esmé se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de son mari.

"Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire six fois déjà?"

Molly éclata de rire et lui tapota le dos.

"Et l'année prochaine, ce sera la septième."

Ginny étreignit sa mère avec un petit rire.

**~*~**

"Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où pourrait être Draco?" demanda Ron d'un air curieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Il doit sûrement être dans un autre compartiment. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il nous trouvera bien assez tôt."

"Harry, ça fait une heure que le train est parti." lui répondit le roux en levant les yeux au ciel. "Peut-être est-ce qu'on devrait-"

"Je t'ai manqué autant que ça, Weasley?"

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux pour voir Draco les regarder depuis la porte avec un sourire moqueur. Ils lui offrirent tous les deux un large sourire avant de l'aider à mettre ses bagages dans les filets.

"Je suis resté au moins une heure avec ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle alors j'ai fini par décider de ne plus attendre que vous veniez me chercher. Au fait, merci beaucoup."

"Désolé.." s'excusa Harry avec une grimace.

Il frotta la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur le front avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme blond.

"Comment s'est passé le reste de tes vacances?"

"Je me suis ennuyé à mourir." se plaignit Draco. "J'ai encore dû aller en France."

"Oh oui!" railla Ron d'un ton sarcastique. "Ça a vraiment dû être profondèment ennuyeux..."

"La ferme, Ron!" lui répondit Draco en éclatant de rire. "Au fait, est-ce que vous avez-vu Neville?"

Les trois garçons avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer Neville l'été précédent. Bien que le garçon soit affreusement timide, ils avaient adoré apprendre à le connaître.

"Non." lui répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu as une idée d'où est-ce qu'il pourrait être?"

Draco éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

"Il a encore perdu Trévor! Une fille dont les parents sont Moldus -Granger, je crois- l'aide à le chercher. J'ai dit à Neville de se débarrasser de son fichu crapaud, mais est-ce que quelqu'un prête seulement attention à ce que je dis? »

"T'écouter nous apporte des ennuis la plupart du temps." lui rappella Harry en lui souriant largement.

"Oh la ferme!"

La porte coulissa et ils interrompirent leurs chamailleries.

"Excusez-moi."

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus jeter des regards partout autour d'elle.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le- Oh, rebonjour, Draco."

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air respectueux.

"Granger, voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Harry Cullen."

Si Hermione remarqua la cicatrice de Harry, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout le monde dans le Monde de la Magie avait entendu parler des vampires qui avaient adopté Harry. Après un petit... incident au Chemin de Traverse quelques années auparavant, les gens étaient bien trop terrorisés par Emmett pour oser l'appeler par un autre nom que Cullen.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer." leur dit-elle avec un sourire. "Alors vous n'auriez pas Trevor?vParce que-"

"Est-ce que Neville est dans les parages?" lui demanda Harry.

Comme si il avait entendu son nom, Neville apparut à côté d'Hermione.

"Je- je suis vraiment désolé de t'embêter comme ça, Hermione." chuchota-t-il presque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le compartiment et eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il aperçut ses nouveau amis.

"Salut les gars!" leur lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, mais il conserva tout de même son regard triste.

Harry se leva et lui tapota le dos.

"On va le trouver, Nev."

* * *

_"Harry Cullen." lança le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte._

_Le hall se fit silencieux tandis que Harry jetait un regard à Ron et Draco avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret. Il répondit par un grand sourire quand Minerva lui adressa un clin d'œil, tout en tentant de ne pas trembler de nervosité._

_Il sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête et entendit une voix fredonner doucement._

_'Harry Potter... Cullen' _

_Il grimaça lorsqu'il distingua le ton grinçant et lègérement condamnateur du chapeau._

_'Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt difficile à placer, n'est-ce pas?'_

_Harry sourit d'un air moqueur, prenant la remarque du Choixpeau comme un compliment._

_'Très loyal, incroyablement intelligent... tu vis avec une famille de vampires? Si un jour ils perdent le contrôle-'_

_"Ils ne le perdront pas!" lui répondit Harry d'un ton cinglant._

_'Ils pourraient' lui rétorqua le Choixpeau. _

_"De toute façon, Sev et Papi Albus travaillent sur une potion pour contrôler leur soif." lui dit Harry d'un air irrité. "Laissez ma famille tranquille."  
_

_'Le Monde de la Magie ne les laissera pas tranquilles si vous vous égratignez et que notre sauveur disparaît tragiquement.'_

_"Ma famille ne me fera aucun mal." lui chuchota Harry d'un air malveillant._

_'Vous accordez beaucoup de confiance à une bande d'animaux...' _

_"Laissez-les tranquilles!"  
_

_Il n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour que tout le hall l'entende, mais les professeurs, McGonagall la plupart des Première année et surtout le Choixpeau, l'entendirent._

_Une petit rire surprit Harry et fit retomber sa colère._

_'Et exceptionnellement courageux. Tu dois être le seul enfant que je connaisse qui accepterai sa famille les bras ouverts après qu'ils aient confessé publiquement être dangereux. Vous avez certainement déjà entendu ceci, mais vous ressemblez de façon étonnante à vos parents biologiques.'_

_Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire affectueux._

_'Je crois que nous avons trouvé votre maison, Mr Cullen.'_

_Harry ferma les paupières tandis qu'il entendait les clameurs qui s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondor, celles de Fred et George particulièrement distinctes. Il aurait pu juré que sa loyauté envers sa famille l'aurait envoyé chez les Poufsouffles. _

Harry se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir. Il sourit avant de sortit rapidement de son lit et de sauter sur le lit de Ron, le secouant pour le réveiller.

"Allez, Ron! C'est notre premier jour de cours!"

Ron émit un grognement et roula sur le côté.

"Oh allez! T'es pas un peu excité?"

"D'être un Gryffondor de Première année et tout." dit Neville en éclatant de rire quand il sortit de la salle de bains.

Il sortit ensuite un crapaud de sa poche.

"Il s'était caché dans ma valise pendant tout ce temps! Je l'ai trouvé emmitouflé dans un de mes uniformes."

Harry éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers le roux qui avait encore l'air ensomeillé.

"Ron, sans rire, il faut que tu te réveilles. C'est l'heure d'aller manger."

Neville fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, en fait, il est déjà trop tard. J'ai déjà sauté le petit déjeuner. On doit aller en cours maintenant."

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le réveil pour la première fois. Il grogna et se précipita vers la salle de bains, Ron sur ses talons.

"Severus et Draco vont nous tuer!" grogna celui-ci.

**~*~**

Draco leur lança un regard noir tandis qu'ils se précipitaient dans la classe et s'asseyaient à côté de lui.

"Espèce d'idiots." leur siffla-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en retard?! Et où est-ce que vous étiez ce matin?! J'ai dû m'asseoir avec Crabbe et Goyle au petit déjeuner. "

"C'est pas comme si tu aurais pu t'asseoir avec nous de toute façon, Draco." lui dit Harry d'un air penaud. "Tu es à Serpentard."

"Et alors?! J'aurais très bien pu me retourner et vous parler. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la torture que ça a été de parler avec ces deux abrutis?"

Juste au moment où Ron allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus vola presque dans la pièce, sa robe flottant dans son sillage.

"Il sait comment préparer son entrée." marmonna Ron en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Après un petit monologue que Severus débita devant la classe, et qui évidemment avait pour but d'effrayer les Premières années, il commença à regarder autour de lui pour trouver une victime. Il jeta un bref à regard à Hermione Granger qui semblait prête à anticiper les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et poursuivit en attaquant Neville à l'aide d'une question. Harry tressaillit, se sentant navré pour son ami. Il savait que Severus n'allait choisir aucun d'eux trois étant donné que cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il leur donnait des cours. Si seulement ils avaient connu Neville plus tôt.

"Comme c'est décevant." l'entendit dire Harry.

Il donna une petit tape dans le dos de Neville et lui offrit un regard rassurant.

"Il est tellement cruel que ça en devient ridicule." chuchota Ron.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Il va bien falloir qu'on s'y habitue. Il ne va pas nous favoriser parce que nous sommes bons en potions."

"Il va te favoriser, tu es dans sa maison." lui lança sèchement Ron, l'air irrité.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se détourner les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

"Dans ce cas, je suppose que je suis un petit chanceux."

**~*~**

Draco arriva à grands pas sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'air furieux. Il jeta ses livres sur le sol et se mit à côté d'un balai sans dire un seul mot. Harry se mirent chacun à côté de lui d'un air prudent, essayant de ne pas le contrarier davantage.

"C'est... Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès." lui dit Harry à voix basse.

"Mon parrain m'a ridiculisé devant toute la classe." lui répondit Draco d'un air furibond. "Me traiter d' 'abruti qui rêvasse en classe', m'accuser de ne prêter aucune attention au cours, et menacer de le dire à mon père n'est pas accidentel, Harry!"

Les deux autres cillèrent. Ils savaient que Draco pensait que décevoir Lucius était la pire chose qu'il puisse faire.

"Peut-être que Severus veut montrer qu'il ne va plus favoriser personne à présent." chuchota Ron , en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

"Bonjour, tout le monde!"

Ils levèrent brusquement la tête puis fixèrent leur professeur d'un air stupéfait.

"Votre copine Bibine a décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, ça sera donc moi qui vais vous apprendre comment maîtriser votre balai."

"Et..." commença Draco, les sourcils froncés. "Comment est-ce qu'on _vous_ appelle?"

Sirius éclata de rire avant de lever la main au-dessus de son balai. Celui-ci sauta aussitôt dans sa paume et il l'attrapa avant de sauter dessus et de flotter quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

"Professeur Black, bien évidemment."

"C'est bizarre." dit Ron à voix basse.

"Vraiment bizarre." acquiesça Harry, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de fixer Sirius d'un air excité.

* * *

Hermione sourit en voyant Harry, Ron et Draco marcher en compagnie de Neville. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait quelques difficultés à s'intégrer et Harry, Neville et Draco étaient toujours très gentils avec elle et après avoir aidé Ron en cours de Sortilèges, elle était sûre de devenir très vite amie avec lui aussi. Elle jeta un bref regard regard dans leur direction avant de ramasser ses livres et de courir derrière eux pour les rattraper. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et se retint de leur dire bonjour, espérant leur faire une surprise.

'Donc, comme je disais.." déclarait Draco. "Severus parle tout le temps du changement radical de Papa donc je ne pense qu'inviter Hermione au Manoir Malfoy pour notre fête de Noël sera un problème."

"Tu ne penses qu'il soit un peut tôt pour dresser une liste d'invités, Draco?" rit Neville.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"Les Malfoy doivent toujours être prêts en toutes circonstances. Et de toute façon, s'il y a un problème, on peut toujours enlever des noms de la liste. Je ne pense qu'on aura à faire ça pour Hermione en tout cas. Intelligente? Gentille? Elle correspond parfaitement à l'idée que je me fais d'une amie." finit-il d'un air pompeux.

Hermione essaya de ne pas laisser échapper un petit rire tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour les saluer.

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, c'est un véritable cauchemar!" lança Ron en leur jetant un regard noir. "C'est levi_o_sa, pas levios_a_!" se moqua-t-il. "Quelle miss Je-Sais-Tout! Je ne lui avait même pas demandé son aide!"

Un intense sentiment d'humiliation submergea Hermione tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle baissa les yeux et ralentit son allure, jetant un regard noir dans le dos de Ron. Elle regarda Harry se tourner vers le roux d'un air furieux.

"Ron, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça! Elle essayait seulement de t'aider pour que tu réussisses le sort!"

"Oh bon sang! Qui-"

Hermione serra ses livres contre elle et les dépassa en les bousculant, courant le plus loin possible d'eux. Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière mais put entendre Draco crier.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait, Ron!"

"Co-comment est-ce que j'étais censé savoir qu'elle était derrière?" s'écria celui-ci, horrifié.

**~*~**

"Hermione!"

Celle-ci sanglota en ramassant ses livres une nouvelle fois et en essayant de s'éloigner de Harry.

"Hermione, attends!"

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui. Hermione leva les yeux et le vit lui sourire d'un air gentil.

"Tu... tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il, l'air embarrassé.

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

"Non! Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je ne suis pas très doués avec les filles qui pleurent. C'est Hallowe'en! On va s'amuser, manger des bonbons-"

Elle lâcha ses livres et se mit le visage dans les mains.

"É-écoute.." commença-t-il. "Mes sœurs sont des vampires, tout comme ma mère, donc je ne suis pas habitué à voir une fille pleurer. C'est impossible physiquement pour elles. Alors, tu pourrais peut-être me faire un petit sourire pour pas que je sois en train de balbutier comme un abruti de mon côté."

Elle éclata de rire et ramena ses poings sur ses côtés.

"Désolée." lui chuchota-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, Ron s'est comporté comme un abruti fini."

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avec un haussement d'épaules misérable.

"Je pense que je suis quand même un peu une Je-Sais-Tout. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qu'il faisait."

"Non, vraiment, Hermione! Ce n'est rien!" la rassura Harry. "Ron a juste une fierté mal placée que Draco et moi essayons de faire disparaître. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui tendit ses livres. Après avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'avoir emmenée avec lui vers la Tour Gryffondor, il éclata de rire.

"En plus, tu es déjà invitée à la Fête Annuelle de Noël au Manoir Malfoy. Tu es donc très populaire."

Elle détourna les yeux.

"J'y pensais aussi. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour être une des ces familles à la mentalité de Sang-Purs? Je ne devrais pas être aussi populaire, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que je ne ferais pas plutôt du tort à la réputation des Malfoy?"

Harry fit une grimace.

"Bah, en fait, Lucius s'est excusé cette année et a dit qu'il allait seulement célébrer Noël avec sa famille. Draco a mis sa famille en danger lorsqu'il a parlé de la réception en public. Les seules personnes qui vont passer pour les fêtes dans le Manoir Malfoy sont ma famille, les Weasley et maintenant toi et les Londubat."

"Pourquoi moi?" lui dit-elle avec un soupir frustré. "Il me connaît à peine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ferait confiance aussi facilement?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Draco sait très bien comment choisir ses amis. Il pense que tu vas être une très bonne amie pour nous, une autre fille que Ginny dans notre groupe." dit-il en riant. "Il pense aussi que son père sera plutôt content de savoir qu'il a une née-moldue comme amie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se sert de toi. Tes origines sont juste un petit bonus."

"Pourquoi Mr Malfoy serait-il content?"

"Lucius s'intéresse beaucoup aux Moldus et aux Nés-Moldus après sa petite 'révélation', comme dit Severus- ahem- le Professeur Rogue, mais il ne peut pas aborder les gens de façon ouverte. Ce serait les mettre, sa famille et lui, en danger. Si jamais Voldemort devait revenir- Baguette au réglisse" dit-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la Grosse Dame. "Si jamais il devait revenir, Lucius aurait de gros ennuis. Par chance, il n'a pas à se cacher devant Draco et sa femme. Ah, euh... nous avons passé un accord familial avec les Malfoy..."

Il s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Hermione.

"Donc les Granger sont l'unique chance de rédemption de Lucius et Draco ferait n'importe quoi pour son père."

Elle eut un petit sourire.

"Je suis honorée. Être la seule chance de rédemption de quelqu'un... J'ai l'impression d'être un super héros."

Harry éclata de rire et lui tapota le dos.

"J'espère que tu te sens mieux, Hermione. Ron ne l'admettra jamais, mais il doit se sentir très mal en ce moment. Il est peut-être très fier mais il déteste faire pleurer une fille."

"Comme un chevalier." plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit avec un soupir sur le canapé.

"Un chevalier dans le style romantique. Chevaleresque mais mal à l'aise avec les filles."

Harry lui fit un révérence et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Ma mie..." dit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle éclata de rire et l'imita.

"Monseigneur."

"Harry!" entendirent-ils.

Ils se redressèrent rapidement et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux escaliers.

"Draco m'a aidé à trouver un moyen pour m'excu-"

Ron s'interrompit et fixa Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte. Son visage prit une teinte cramoisie tandis qu'il se redressait et détournait les yeux.

"Euh... on dîne à quelle heure?"

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de la main à Harry.

"On se voit au dîner, Harry." lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle pressa ses lèvres et leva son nez en l'air en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.

"Ronald." lui dit-elle d'un ton raide.

Il balbutia un 'à plus tard' avant de se frapper le front du plat de la main lorsqu'elle eut disparue.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis un abruti."

"Tu l'as dit." acquiesça Harry.

**~*~**

Draco se tourna et lança un sourire à Harry et Hermione avant de se reprendre sa conversation à voix basse avec Blaise Zabini.

"Je vais aux toilettes, j'en ai pour une minute." chuchota Hermione.

Elle sourit à Ron, qui s'était excusé d'un air embarassé après avoir abandonné le plan de Draco qui consistait à lui écrire une lettre d'excuses, et sortit de la Grande Salle.

"Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas rancunière." lui dit Neville. "La plupart des filles sont tellement sensibles. "

"À qui le dis-tu?" grogna Ron. "Je dis une chose de travers et Ginny ne me lâche plus."

"Alice et Rosalie sont littéralement sorties de leur gonds quand Emmett leur a dit qu'elles avaient l'air horribles dans leurs robes." dit Harry avec un petit rire.

"Grand-mère n'a pas apprécié quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir quelques kilos en trop dans la sienne." dit Neville, embarrassé. "J'avais seulement quatre ans!'' protesta-t-il lorsque Harry et Ron commencèrent à se moquer de lui.

"Ne te fais pas autant de souci." lui lança Harry en riant. "J'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible qui a fait éclater ma mère en sanglots. C'était affreux. Je lui ai dit que-"

Les élèves levèrent les yeux lorsque Quirrell entra en courant d'un air paniqué.

"Un Troll! Un troll dans les cachots!" hurla-t-il.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit tandis que l'homme s'arrêtait et jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui.

"Je pensais qu'il fallair vous prévenir..." dit-il avant de s'effondrer, évanoui, sur le sol.

Ron et Neville se hâtèrent de se lever de leur places tandis que Draco criait de toute la force de ses poumons.

"SILENCE!" entendirent les élèves.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent un regard grave sur le visage d'habitude impassible de leur directeur.

"Les élèves suivront les Préfets vers leurs maisons de façon ordonnée mais rapide. Allez-y!"

Ils commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent. Harry, Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent ensemble, les Gryffondor et les Serpentards étant les derniers à quitter l'endroit.

"On va être dans nos maisons en un clin d'oeil." tenta de se rassurer Draco, l'air paniqué. "Après, tout ira bien. Oh mon dieu, les Serpentard sont dans les cachots! Je vais mourir! Je ne vais plus jamais vous revoir! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir de petite amie!"

"Harry!" s'écria Ron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi Ron avait l'air horrifié.

"Draco!" hurla Harry en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Tandis que les autres élèves dépassèrent les trois Premières années qui restèrent figés sur place, Harry laissant échappé un "Hermione!" alarmé.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Tadaaam! Alors, vos impressions? Comme vous avez pu le voir, je me suis essayée à mettre un "Draco" au lieu du "Drago" traditionnel. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? Je me disais que je changerais seulement les noms qui ne me semblent pas faire tâche en plein milieu du texte...

Pour le concours (c.f. chapitre précédent), il est loin d'être terminé les loulous! Je vous en ai parlé au chapitre dernier pour que vous ayez bien le temps d'y réfléchir! Je vous préviendrais de la fin du concours le chapitre précédent selui où le surnom sera inséré... Vous avez encore largement le temps! Donc, allez-y, continuez à me les envoyer (par mail, s'il vous plaît, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise) allégrement... =)

Je remercie déjà ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs merveilleuses idées, la plupart d'entre elles étaient d'ailleurs hilarantes... ^^

Pour ceux qui se posent la question: Non, aucune aventure romantique se profile à l'horizon pour Harry et Hermione, l'auteur a juste voulu s'amuser un peu et a d'ailleurs précisé que leur relation resterait oui, Draco crie comme une fille. (enfin, de toutes la forces de ses poumons, mais vu qu'il a pas encore mué) Déçues, mesdemoiselles? ^^

Bon, je vais essayer d'être discrète... hum-hum... oh! mais qu'est-ce donc? Un petit bouton vert? Et ça laisse une petite review qui rend la traductrice très heureuse quand vous appuyez dessus? Si j'étais vous... *clin d'oeil insistant*

A la prochaine!


	12. Quirrell?

**Titre: **Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Quirrell?

**Disclaimer:** La même petite ritournelle: il n'existe aucun papier à mon nom certifiant que je possède les droits de Twilight et de Harry Potter. Ces petits truc magiques appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et à J.K. Rowling, et si jamais quelqu'un vous dit le contraire, posez-vous des questions sur sa santé mentale. L'histoire est bien entendu toujours la traduction de "A light in the Dark" d'Athenian Grace... Je ne suis pas partie en impro depuis le dernier chapitre... vous imaginez un peu le massacre!^^

**Note de la traductrice:** Eh oui! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le dernier chapitre! Je crois que je vais abandonner l'illusion de réussir à poster un chapitre toutes les semaines... =( En tout cas, j'ai de très bonnes excuses pour le retard de celui-là... que vous saurez en fin de chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de lire plus longtemps. Dans ce chapitre, de l'action, de l'émotion, alors mes petits loulous, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Quirell?**

Carlisle soupira en pénétrant dans l'une des cheminées de Ste-Mangouste. Dumbledore l'avait aidé à obtenir l'équivalent d'un internat dans l'établissement afin qu'il puisse étudier les maladies d'ordre magique. La journée avait été plutôt longue et c'était donc avec bonheur qu'il regagnait son foyer. Quand il pénétra dans la maison, il découvrit un salon vide et une maison anormalement calme.

"Hé ho?" appella-t-il. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

"Là-haut, Carlisle!" entendit-il la voix d'Esmé lui répondre de leur chambre.

Il déposa son sac dans son bureau avec un sourire avant de la rejoindre.

"Où sont les..." commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Esmé était assise sur le lit, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

"... enfants." termina-t-il. "Pas que je sois intéressé le moins du monde. Que se passe-t-il?"

Elle eut un petit rire en se levant du lit et s'avança lentement vers lui. Il jeta sa veste sur une chaise et la rejoignit à mi-chemin, la prenant par la taille tandis qu'elle faisait remonter ses bras le long de son torse.

"Oui, les enfants sont sortis ce soir." lui confirma-t-elle.

"Ce qui veut dire..." commença-t-il avec un sourire.

"Ce qui veut dire que nous avons la maison pour nous tout seuls..."

Elle leva le visage vers lui et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

"Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps..." chuchota Carlisle contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

Il lui prit la main et le guida vers le lit avant de s'y allonger. Il eut un petit rire et s'apprêtait à se pencher au-dessus d'elle quand...

"Esmé! Carlisle!"

Il émit un grognement et posa son front contre le sien.

"Ça ne peut être une mauvaise blague..." marmonna-t-il avant de l'aider à se relever.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger avec elle vers le salon.

"Albus?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Harry?" demanda Esmé, inquiète.

Albus esquissa une grimace.

"Il serait préférable que vous veniez immédiatement à Poudlard."

"Et nos enfants?"

"Ils pourront vous rejoindre plus tard. Nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite. Les Malfoy et les Weasley sont contactés en ce moment même."

**~*~**

Lucius tendit sa main à Narcissa et celle-ci pénétra dans l'âtre avec lui.

"Bureau de Albus Dumbledore." prononça-t-il d'une voix claire.

Les canapés de leur salon disparurent lorsque des cheminées se mirent à défiler devant eux et ils sortirent pour voir Arthur, Molly, Carlisle et Esmé assis dans le bureau, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

"Si vous êtes également ici, nos enfants se sont apparemment encore attirés des ennuis."

"Je ne crains que ce ne soit plus grave que cela, Lucius." lui répondit Albus d'un air grave. "Nous attendons juste le retour de Minerva avec-"

La porte s'ouvrit et un couple à l'apparence sympathique pénétra dans la pièce.

"Ah, Mr et Mrs Granger, je suis heureux que vous ayez été en mesure de venir."

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Hermione, Mr le Directeur?" lui demanda Mrs Granger d'une voix douce. "Elle n'est pas blessée au moins?"

Il se joignit les mains et émit un soupir.

"J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit blessée, bien que très légèrement."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda Mr Granger, horrifié.

"Un troll s'est introduit dans les cachots de Poudlard durant notre Banquet d'Halloween. Les élèves ont été très rapidement renvoyés dans leurs maisons respectives mais-"

Chacun put discerner la fierté qui illuminait son regard.

"Miss Granger était aux toilettes et ses amis ne pouvaient pas envisager de la laisser là-bas. Le troll a réussit à pénétré dans les toilettes des filles juste au moment où les garçons s'apprêtaient à la mettre en sécurité."

"Mon Harry?" demanda Esmé, l'air incrédule. "Combattu un troll?"

"Et Draco?" répéta Narcissa avec un sentiment de consternation et de fierté mêlés.

"Et Ronald? Il ose à peine monter au grenier à cause de la goule!" s'écria Molly.

"Je vous assure que c'était bien eux." leur dit Albus. "Le Troll les a forcés à se replier dans les toilettes et ils ont juste quelques égratignures et quelques bleus, rien de bien sérieux. Ils dorment tous à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Le troll a été renvoyé à l'étranger, très loin d'ici."

"Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'un autre troll ne s'introduira pas ici?" cria Mr Granger, l'air furieux. "Nos enfants ont été blessés! Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous serez en mesure de les protéger cette fois-ci?"

"Parce que..." une voix s'éleva d'un coin d'ombre.

Severus fit un pas en avant afin qu'ils puissent le voir.

"Les trolls sont des créatures particulièrement stupides. Il semble probable qu'il ait été aidé par quelqu'un du château."

"Quelqu'un complote depuis l'intérieur du château." clarifia Carlisle. "Nous allons dons trouver cette personne et-"

"-elle recevra un châtiment exemplaire." promit Lucius.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Mr et Mrs Granger, Lucius jouit d'une position élevée au sein du ministère et du conseil d'administration de l'école. Une fois qu'il aura découvert qui est derrière tout ça, il s'assurera que cette personne reçoive le châtiment qui convient."

Les deux Moldus hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

"Combien de temps durera le sort? Celui qui nous permet de voir Poudlard?" demandèrent-ils. "Nous voulons rester au chevet d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille demain matin."

"Il durera aussi longtemps que vous resterez en ces lieux." leur expliqua-t-il. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatients de voir vos enfants. Les autres parents peuvent vous conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mr et Mrs Granger."

"Merci, Mr le Directeur." dit Mr Granger, une note de respect dans la voix.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Avant que vous ne partiez..." leur dit-il tandis qu'ils se levaient. "Je veux que vous sachiez que ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui ont maîtrisé le Troll."

"Vraiment?" demanda Arthur, perplexe. "Qui d'autre aurait bien pu-"

"Votre fils."

Ils fixèrent tous Albus du regard, l'air choqué.

"Le Troll tenait Harry et Draco dans une main et sa massue dans l'autre. Les professeurs sont arrivés à temps pour voir la scène se dérouler. Ronald s'est servi d'un sortilège de Lévitation, ce qui a soulevé la massue du Troll et l'a fait tombé sur sa tête tout en l'assommant. Il a rapporté trente points à sa maison. Vous pouvez être fiers de votre fils."

Molly hocha la tête et serra la main de son mari.

"Notre Ronald." chuchota-t-elle.

"Je savais qu'il en était capable." approuva Arthur, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

Lucius et Carlisle lui donnèrent quelque tapes dans le dos en guidant les Granger hors du bureau.

**~*~**

"Ce serait vraiment super s'ils pouvaient arrêter de nous dévisager."chuchota Harry en accélérant l'allure petit à petit pour éviter que les gens ne le remarquent.

"À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais?" le taquina Hermione. "Vous êtes les trois héros de Première année qui m'ont sauvé d'un Troll. Qui ne vous dévisagerait pas?"

"Je déteste quand les gens me fixent du regard." lui répondit-il, l'air irrité.

"Oh, profite juste du moment, Harry!" lui dit Ron en riant. "Tu ne te sens pas... populaire?"

Draco hocha la tête, tentant de calmer son ami. Celui-ci émit un grognement et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste se dépêcher d'aller en cours?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, sachant très bien que Harry n'accepterait pas sa popularité avec facilité.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'entendre des chuchotements autour d'eux. Harry commençait à s'irriter de plus en plus. La plupart des gens adoraient l'attention et l'auraient utilisé à leur avantage. Mais Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à se pavaner, et trouvait le fait que les autres adorent se mettre en avant plutôt agaçant. Pourquoi le considérer comme un héros alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à une obligation morale? Il grogna presque lorsqu' il entendit des élèves crier son nom pour qu'il réponde à des questions. Il jeta un regard à se amis et ils virent sa contrariété augmenter.

"Ca serait vraiment super si-"

"C'est absolument enrageant!" purent-ils tous entendre.

Olivier Dubois leur apparut tandis qu'il s'installait dans un coin avec ses amis.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas encore trouvé d'Attrapeur! Pourquoi est-ce que chaque personne que j'ai vu sur le terrain ne savait même pas correctement voler sur un balai pendant les essais?"

"Du calme, Olivier." lui répondit un autre garçon. "On peut toujours prendre Howard Keatings. C'est celui qui s'est le mieux débrouillé."

"Oui, celui qui s'est le mieux débrouillé parmi une bande d'abrutis maladroits qui ne savent même pas faire la différence entre un gardien et un poursuiveur."

Harry resta figé en regardant le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quiddtch. Il reprit sa progression avec un soupir.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être pris dans l'équipe.' marmonna-t-il.

Draco lui tapota le dos et lui fit un peu presser le pas pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard en potions.

"Fais pas cette tête!" lui dit-il. "Aux essais de l'année prochaine, tu seras la vedette de l'équipe... bien évidemment je vais devoir te huer à chaque match... Serpentard oblige."

"C'est vraiment un jour horrible pour toi, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Ron sans le moindre tact.

Quand Harry émit un grognement, Hermione et Draco le fusillèrent du regard.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

* * *

Olivier et Katie Bell pénétrèrent sur le terrain en portant chacun un côté du coffre, le reste de l'équipe derrière eux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Olivier." lui dit Katie avec un sourire. "Je suis sûre que l'on trouvera quelqu'un cette fois-ci."

"C'est affreux, Katie. Nous sommes la seule maison à avoir dû faire d'autres essais. Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie si l'on ne gagne pas la Coupe cette année."

"C'est juste du Quidditch."

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tomba avec le coffre lorsque Olivier lâcha l'une des poignées.

"Olivier, attends! Je ne voulais pas dire-"

"Oh, elle v avoir droit!" lança Fred avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne serais pas surpris si elle se fait jeter de l'équipe!" ajouta George.

"Juste du Quidditch?" répéta Olivier en ignorant les pitreries des jumeaux. "Juste du Quidditch?! Je te ferais savoir que-"

"Laissez-le tranquille!"

Ils regardèrent à l'autre bout du terrain et aperçurent Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Harry Cullen tentant de porter secours à Neville qui était face à Marcus Flint et sa bande.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, fillette?" lui demanda Marcus, la mettant au défi de répondre.

"Il est en train de s'en prendre à notre frère." dit George d'un air furieux.

"Et à ses amis minuscules." marmonna Fred. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie d'avoir les batteurs de Gryffondor sur son sale derrière de Troll."

Olivier, qui détestait Flint, hocha la tête.

"Venez, les gars. On va leur donner un coup de main."

L'équipe commença à traverser le terrain, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à l'altercation. La colère d'Olivier augmenta et ils accélérèrent l'allure lorsqu'ils virent Flint pousser Hermione au sol.

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe!" siffla celui-ci, tout en tenant le Rappeltout au dessus de sa tête, la baguette pointée sur Hermione.

Draco sortit aussitôt la sienne, prêt à lancer un sort à l'autre Serpentard, mais les amis de Flint furent plus rapides.

"Tu ferais mieux de baisser ta baguette, Malfoy, avant que je ne dise à ton père que tu es un mauvais garçon." railla-t-il.

Draco, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre son père en danger, baissa sa baguette lentement. Les poings de Harry tremblaient et il lançait des regards noirs au garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Le balai qu'il avait emprunté à l'école aurait pu se briser en deux.

"Tu sais quoi, on passait un moment calme, on volait, on s'amusait en appréciant la compagnie de nos amis et on volait. Puis toi et ta bande de clébards êtes arrivés et avez gâché notre journée. Je vais donc te le demander très gentiment. Rends-nous ce Rappeltout, Flint-" avec autant de calme dont il le fut capable. "-et je n'aurai pas à te lancer des sorts dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie pour avoir embêté et insulté mes amis."

"Oh, tu veux que je te rendes le Rappeltout?" se moqua Flint.

Harry serra son balai un peu plus fort.

"Va le chercher."

"Ne fais pas ça, Flint!" hurla Oliver tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

Celui-ci jeta un bref regard dans sa direction en éclatant de rire avant de prononcer une rapide incantation qui envoya le Rapeltout au loin. Neville fixa l'objet avec un regard horrifié tandis qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus loin. Marcus et ses amis repartirent aussi vite que possible vers le château, pris d'une hilarité incontrôlable.

"Sortez vos baguettes, les gars!" lança Olivier à son équipe.

Il pointa la sienne en espérant pouvoir viser parfaitement pour annuler le sort, mais ils étaient tous conscients que cela ne marcherait pas. Il plissait les yeux, tentant de le repérer dans le ciel, quand un fort coup de vent lui effleura le bas. Il leva les yeux, surpris, pour voir Harry sur son balai, à la poursuite du Rapeltout.

"Vas-y, Harry, attrape-le!" l'encouragea Ron, sachant que son ami réussirait à l'attraper à temps.

Olivier tourna les yeux pour voir la plupart des joueurs de son équipe afficher une expression perplexe tandis que Draco, Ron, Neville, Fred et George avaient l'air excités.

"Ouvre bien les yeux, Olivier." lui dit George en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Il va revenir avec le Rapeltout dans la main."

Ils virent Harry faire un brusque virage en levant le bras vers le haut. A leurs yeux, il sembla avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai mais il les détrompa en ramenant aussitôt sa main vers sa poitrine. Il tira un peu sur le manche de son balai et se pencha pour accélérer sa descente.

"Hé Neville!" cria-t-il. "Attrape!"

Neville se prépara pour le recevoir dans le creux de ses mains et les tendit, laissant Harry le laisser tomber dans ses paumes.

"Merci, Harry!" lui dit-il d'un ton reconnaissant.

Le garçon aux yeux verts émeraude hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Bon travail, Harry." lui dit Fred lorsque celui-ci atterrit, entouré de l'équipe de Quidditch.

"On savait que t'y arriverais!" le félicita George avec un clin d'œil.

"Bien évidemment."

"Est-ce qu'on a déjà douté de toi?"

"Jamais!"

Ils grognèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils furent écartés d'un geste brusque. Olivier fixait Harry des yeux avec bonheur et émerveillement.

"Toi!" dit-il, apparemment incapable de dire autre chose.

"Hein?" s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

"Tu es notre nouvel Attrapeur!"

**~*~**

"Mais professeur, vous devez comprendre! J'ai besoin de lui dans mon équipe!"

"Absolument pas, Mr Dubois. C'est un première année, c'est contre les règles!"

"Professeur, Mr et Mrs Cullen." implora Olivier d'un air désespéré.

Il se redressa, regardant la directrice de sa maison, les parents de Harry et le Directeur.

"Si vous pouviez voir la façon dont Harry vole-"

"Je l'ai vu. Les Cullen l'ont vu." l'interrompit Albus. "Minerva, vous l'avez vu également. Ne niez pas. Je sais à quel point la Coupe de Quidditch compte pour vous." la taquina-t-il.

La femme rougit et détourna les yeux. Olivier sourit quand le Directeur lui fit un clin d'œil et leva la main.

"Je n'y vois aucun problème. Harry est un garçon unique et, bien que les première années ne soient pas autorisés à intégrer les équipes, il n'y aucun raison valide pour laquelle il n'y aurait pas droit."

"Albus Dumbledore." le réprimanda Minerva comme on réprimanderait un mauvais garnement. "Le Quidditch est un sport brutal. Que ferions-nous si il était blessé?"

"Si on veut être parfaitement honnêtes, nous le risquons tous quand nous pénétrons sur le terrain." coupa Olivier. "Professeur, s'il vous plaît! Il est l'Attrapeur que nous attendions."

"Je ne dirais sûrement pas ceci à propos de la plupart des Première Année parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'expérience-" dit Albus. "-mais Madame Bibine s'est entraîné avec Harry pendant l'été et il est déjà très bien entraîné pour un match, surtout qu'il a joué avec des vampires et les a battus à plusieurs reprises."

Minerva se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

"Ce n'est pas.. vraiment ma décision."

"Esmé? Carlisle?"

Esmé avait un regard timide sur le visage.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-elle d'un air lent.

Elle lança un regard à son mari pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Celui-ci soupira et se frotta le menton, l'air pensif.

"S'il vous plaît." supplia Olivier. "Pensez-y. Votre fils sera le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle."

"Le Quidditch est un sport très dangereux." lui répondit-il d'un air très sérieux. "Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie toutes les semaines."

Olivier ferma les yeux en attendant d'entendre le verdict.

**~*~**

"Vous pouvez commencer." leur dit Severus d'une voix traînante, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau et en replongeant dans ses papiers.

Harry lui lança un regard avant de se retourner vers son chaudron.

"On l'a déjà faite celle-là." chuchota-t-il à Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

"On ferait bien de la préparer rapidement."

Ils débutèrent leur travail en silence, en espérant ne pas être ceux qui subiraient les critiques de Severus.

"C'est ennuyeux à mourir." se plaignit Ron en laissant tomber un ingrédient dans le chaudron précautionneusement.

Il leva les yeux et vit Draco s'activer à préparer sa potion avec Blaise Zabini sur la table à côté de la leur.

"S'il renverse quoi que ce soit, Severus va le tuer."

"Weasley, arrêtez de vous chamailler avec Potter et mettez-vous au travail!"

Ron tressaillit et se retourna vers l'ingrédient qu'il était en train de hacher.

"Boule de graisse." marmonna-t-il.

Harry rit discrètement à côté de lui, tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

"Plus qu'une heure et quelques cours et on pourra aller déjeuner." le rassura Harry.

"Le déjeuner va être super!" approuva Ron d'un air joyeux.

Hermione, qui se trouvait devant eux, se retourna tandis que Neville leur jetait un regard en souriant.

"Vous venez juste de prendre votre petit déjeuner." leur chuchota-t-elle.

"Et?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son travail. Elle montra à Neville comment hacher correctement les feuilles avant de leur répondre.

"Un jour, tu vas tellement te goinfrer que tu vas exploser, Ronald Weasley."

"Ohh Hermione." lui dit Neville avec un sourire. "Laisse-le tranquille."

"Quelqu'un doit bien surveiller sa santé!"

"Tu parles comme ma mère." lui répondit Ron d'un air dégouté.

Elle étouffa une exclamation et se retourna vers lui en le regardant d'un air horrifié.

"Je parle comme ta mère?!"

"Miss Granger!" la réprimanda Severus d'un ton sec.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Désolé, Professeur." s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

"Vous quatre! Arrêtez de faire les idiots et-"

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Olivier Dubois se précipita en courant, regardant d'un air frénétique autour de lui.

"Mr Dubois!"

"Harry!" hurla-t-il lorsqu'il eut enfin repéré le garçon.

Le classe le fixa des yeux d'un air choqué tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le jeune Cullen et le soulevait en riant.

"Ils ont dit oui!"

Harry lui serra étroitement les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne te mens pas, Harry! Ils ont dit oui!"

"Ils ont dit oui?!"

"Mr Dubois! Mr Cullen! Assez!" s'écria Severus d'un air furieux. "Personne n'a jamais osé-"

"Tu fais partie de l'équipe!"

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que Dubois le faisait sautiller d'un air joyeux.

"Je fais partie de l'équipe?! JE FAIS PARTIE DE L'ÉQUIPE?!"

"Mr Cullen, cessez immédiatement de crier!"

"Je fais partie de l'équipe! Par la barbe de Merlin, je fais partie de l'équipe! Ron! Je suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor!"

"QUITTEZ CETTE SALLE DE CLASSE IMMÉDIATEMENT!"

* * *

"Mais qui donc pourrait essayer de cambrioler Gringotts?" interrogea Draco. "C'est la décision la plus stupide qu'une personne pourrait prendre! Oh oui, je vais aller cambrioler Gringotts où la sécurité est telle que je suis sûr de me faire prendre!"

"Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ont fracturé un coffre vide." remarqua Hermione. "C'est la question qu'il faut se poser. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre que les voleurs voulaient à ce point?"

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Qui sait? Si tu es assez désespéré pour entrer dans Gringotts par effraction, ça devait être quelque chose de très spécial."

Ils montèrent la volée de marches suivante et se retrouvèrent coincés quand celle-ci commença à bouger.

"Oh non! C'est pas vrai..."

Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant quelle direction prendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda Hermione.

Harry montra du doigt une porte qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Il y a peut-être une sortie par-là."

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air horrifié.

"Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu perdu la raison ? Premièrement, on n'a pas le droit d'être à cet étage, c'est interdit! Deuxièmement- hé!" protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà d'elle.

Elle observa les alentours et comprit qu'ils étaient coincés sur le palier. Elle les suivit avec un grognement.

"Ça doit être la chose la plus stupide qu'il nous soit possible de faire!" leur chuchota-t-elle d'un air furieux.

"Du calme, Granger!" lui dit Draco d'un ton sec.

"Du calme?! C'est sombre, moisi.. oh, c'est bon! On n'a même le droit d'être ici!"

Un "miaou" résonna soudain dans l'obscurité.

"Miss Teigne!" dit Ron, l'air horrifié.

Ils coururent dans le couloir aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, les torches s'allumant sur leur passage.

"On est coincés!" chuchota Ron, tandis qu'ils en atteignaient l'extrémité.

Il vit une porte et tenta de l'ouvrir en tirant sur la poignée.

"C'est condamné!"

"Tu es un sorcier ou pas?!" lui lança Hermione en le poussant sur le côté. _"Alohomora!"  
_

La serrure cliqueta et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, fermant aussitôt la porte derrière eux.

"Qui est-là?" entendirent-ils.

"Rusard." articula silencieusement Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Ça ne pouvait qu'être que le vieil homme grincheux et revêche. Ils restèrent silencieux en entendant le volume de ses pas diminuer.

"C'était vraiment limite cette fois." murmura Harry.

"H-Harry." balbutia Draco.

Le blond tapota l'épaule de Ron et lui montra ce que lui-même était en train de fixer.

"On doit être plus prudents." continuait Harry. "Hermione avait raison. On aurait pas dû venir ici."

"Harry, euh..." tenta Ron d'une voix anormalement aigüe.

Hermione jeta un regard au garçon roux avant de remarquer ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione. On aurait vraiment dû-"

Les doigts d'Hermione pressèrent ses joues l'une contre l'autre, lui donnant une expression étrangement semblable à celle d'un poisson.

"Hein?" lui demanda-t-il du mieux qu'il le pût.

Elle le força à tourner la tête et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Un énorme chien à trois têtes se leva et commença à grogner d'un air menaçant envers les intrus. Son aboiement résonna dans la pièce et ils crièrent tous les quatre d'un air terrorisé. Hermione se jeta sur la poignée de la porte et ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, mais le chien était lui aussi rapide. Il réussit à passer une de ses têtes par l'entrebâillement.

"Fermez-la!" ordonna Hermione.

Les garçons l'aidèrent, et une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle lâcha la poignée et ils commencèrent à courir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée.

"Si on est renvoyés ou tués à cause de vos bêtises, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais!"

**~*~**

"Severus..." lança Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Draco et Ron lui firent un signe de tête, le laissant prendre la direction des opérations. Hermione se tenait près de la porte, toujours un peu effrayée par la Maître des Potions.

Severus lui fit un "humm" discret pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait.

"Pourquoi y'a-t-il un énorme chien à trois têtes à Poudlard?"

La fiole que Severus tenait dans sa main se brisa en morceaux, mais cela n'arrêta en rien les quatre élèves.

"Il surveillait une trappe!" coupa Hermione. "N'oubliez pas de dire qu'il surveillait une trappe!"

"Oui, on est désolés de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt." lui répondit Ron d'un air sarcastique. "Suis-je bête, je pensais que surveiller ses trois têtes serait plus important."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas de toute façon?" leur lança Severus d'un air furieux.

Il répara la fiole et la posa sur le bureau.

"Vous savez qu'aucun étudiant n'a le droit de-"

"Oncle Sev..." le coupa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. "On étaient coincés."

"Vous auriez pû attendre qu'un autre escalier se déplace." lui répliqua-t-il d'un air catégorique.

Draco essaya de trouver une réponse.

"Euh... on a fait une grave erreur de jugement?"

"Un peu! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer! N'approchez plus de Touffu ou-"

"Touffu?" répéta Ron en étouffant un rire.

"Cette chose a un nom?" demanda Hermione d'un air dégoûté.

"Et parmi tous les noms envisageables, Touffu?" s'étonna Harry avec une grimace. "Qu'est-ce qu'il cache?"

"Ça ne vous concerne aucunement!" leur cria-t-il. "Et de toute façon, que faites-vous vous faites ici? Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner pour le match de Quidditch, Harry?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as aussi hâte de voir ton équipe se faire ridiculiser?" lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur, le laissant facilement détourner la conversation.

"Dehors, et emmène cette bande de cornichons avec toi!"

Harry émit un grognement en se relevant du canapé et réajusta son uniforme.

"Venez, les gars. Je ferais mieux de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour ne pas m'évanouir en plein milieu du match. Salut, Severus."

"C'est Professeur Rogue, Mr Cullen. Bonne chance."

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main tandis que Ron et Draco lui lançaient un "au-revoir" rapide.

"Alors ce n'est pas vraiment Severus qui va nous apprendre quelque chose." marmonna Draco. "Je pensais que l'enfant chéri ici présent serait capable de le convaincre. T'as même pas essayé, n'est-ce pas? Quel raté!" lui dit Draco avec un air de tristesse feinte. "On va être obligés de te jeter aux ordures et trouver un Harry de remplacement."

"La ferme, Draco!" dit Harry en riant. "On va bien finir par découvrir quelque chose tôt ou tard."

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, seulement pour être assaillis par un Seamus Finnegan surexcité.

"Harry, tu vas jamais le croire!"

Harry fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait ouvert, c'est Neville."

"Ils m'ont forcé!" protesta celui-ci.

Il tira Harry par la manche jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

"Harry, regarde ça!"

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut la raison de tout ce remue-ménage.

"Le Nimbus 2000! C'est la balai le plus récent sur le marché! Par contre, il n'y avait pas de carte. Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu te l'envoyer?"

"J'aurais voulu te l'offrir." dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et sourit à son parrain. Sirius lui offrit lui aussi un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Mais ta Directrice de Maison a été plus rapide que moi." chuchota l'Animagus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard en direction de la table des Professeurs. Minerva y était assise, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, Hedwige installée sur son autre bras. Harry sourit largement et lui répondit avec un signe de la main reconnaissant.

"Tu vas être parfait sur le terrain, Bambi." lui dit Sirius avec fierté.

Il serra étroitement l'épaule de Harry avant de s'éloigner.

"Bambi?"

Harry lança un regard accompagné d'un hochement de tête à Neville.

"Ils m'appellent Bambi parce que le surnom de mon vrai père était Cornedrue. Sirius m'a raconté que quand mon père et ses amis étaient plus jeunes, ils sont devenus des Animagi illégaux. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ont autorisé Sirius à s'enregistrer, c'est qu'ils s'en sont servi comme une sorte de compensation pour l'avoir enfermé à Azkaban. Mon père était un cerf. Bambi est un dessin animé moldu avec un faon comme personnage principal. Sirius m'a dit que quand je serais assez vieux, il m'aiderait à devenir un Animagus et qu'il me trouverait un nouveau surnom."

"C'est tellement mignon." dit Hermione avec un sourire attendri.

Harry lui renvoya son sourire.

"C'est une des façons qu'a trouvé ma famille pour que je me sentes encore lié à mes parents biologiques."

Harry admira son nouveau balai.

"Bon..." dit Draco en essayant de briser la tension. "Tu penses que tu es prêt à battre Flint à son propre jeu?"

"Oh, je dirais que je suis aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être." répondit-il en sentant l'excitation monter en lui.

**~*~**

Harry ne se rendit pas compte à quel point il était nerveux avant de se retrouver avec le reste de l'équipe en attendant de pénétrer sur le terrain. Il regagnait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent derrière lui et empirèrent les choses.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry!" lui dit Fred. "George et moi on va faire attention que tu ne te prennes pas de Cognard... mais si jamais ça arrive, ne t'inquiète pas quand même. La seule personne qui a été percuté par un Cognard s'est seulement réveillé un mois plus tard dans le coma."

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il gémit tandis que les jumeaux s'éloignaient en ricanant, attendant de le voir craquer.

"Ne sois pas nerveux, Harry!" lui dit Olivier avec un sourire. "Souris! On va battre Serpentard aujourd'hui!"

"Olivier, je pense que je vais vomir!" marmonna le jeune homme.

Il éclata de rire et lui tapota le dos.

"Hé! Moi aussi j'étais nerveux à mon premier match!"

"Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé?"

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et se gratta le front.

"Je euh... en fait, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me suis pris un Cognard dans la tête et je suis tombé de mon balai. Je suis resté à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine."

"J'étripe les jumeaux s'ils en laissent passer un!" grogna le jeune garçon.

L'entrée s'ouvrit devant eux et Harry faillit tomber de son balai à cause des cris enthousiastes des spectateurs. Il écouta les présentations faites par le commentateur. Puis, Olivier et lui furent les derniers à attendre.

"Tu vas tous les éblouir, Harry." l'encouragea Olivier.

"LE CAPITAINE, OLIVEIR DUBOIS!"

Les Gryffondor s'égosillèrent tandis que leur Gardien sautait sur son balai et vola autour du terrain avant de se mettre à sa place. Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté et se frotta la cicatrice avec appréhension.

"ET MAINTENANT GRYFFONDOR! ACCUEILLEZ VOTRE NOUVEL ATTRAPEUR! LE PLUS JEUNE DEPUIS UN SIÈCLE! HARRY CULLEN!"

Harry hocha la tête et monta sur son balai. Il s'éleva dans les airs et leva le bras tout en volant au-dessus des gradins. Les Gryffondor crièrent aussi fort qu'ils l'avaient pour Dubois. Harry sourit d'un air rayonnant en voyant sa famille dans les gradins des visiteurs, criant son nom aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Il leur adressa un signe et jeta un dernier regard au gradin des Gryffondor avant de s'arrêter, attendant que le match débute. Il regarda en face de lui et vit l'Attrapeur de Serpentard le regarder d'un air méprisant. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de baisser les yeux et de voir Flint et Olivier se fusiller du regard. Il éclata de rire et fit un signe de main à l'arbitre.

"MADAME BIBINE!" s'écrièrent-ils tous, lui souhaitant à nouveau la bienvenue.

Elle leur lança un sourire.

"Je suis ici seulement pour la match parce que vous savez que je ne pourrais jamais rater mon match favori!"

Ils poussèrent tous des cris enthousiastes et l'acclamèrent.

'Je veux un match juste et joué avec fair-play!"

Elle se prépara à lancer le Souaffle dans les airs, et, avec un coup de sifflet, la match commença. Les Poursuiveurs gardèrent tous les yeux sur la balle tout en se battant pour l'avoir.

Harry commença à regarder autour de lui, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver rapidement le Vif d'Or. Il tira sur le manche de son balai et commença à parcourir le terrain. Quand il repéra Emmett et Edward lui montrant leurs oreilles des doigts, l'entraînement qu'il avait effectué avec sa famille lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les paupières et se fit attentif aux bruits autour de lui.

Le bruissement des balais dans les airs et les encouragements de la foule.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et baissa la tête, évitant de justesse un Cognard qui manqua de le faire tomber de son balai. Il émit un soupir de soulagement avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent encore une fois et d'agripper aussi fermement que possible le manche de son balai.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ se demanda-t-il d'un air furieux.

Toutes les personnes se trouvant sur le terrain s'arrêtèrent pour observer le jeune homme. Son balai commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme s'il essayait de faire tomber son cavalier.

« C'est pas vrai! » s'écria celui-ci en essayant de maintenir sa position.

**~*~**

Hermione et Ron observaient la scène depuis les gradins de Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Ron d'une voix horrifiée.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux. Elle vit Draco lu faire un signe, et quand il réussit à capter son attention, il montra du doigt le gradin où se tenaient les professeurs. Elle suivit sa direction et plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner ce qu'il lui montrait avec tellement d'empressement. Tous les professeur regardaient autour d'eux d'un air paniqué, tous sauf Severus.

"Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue est en train d'ensorceler le balai de Harry?" s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Ron se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

"Non! S'il fait quelque chose, c'est seulement pour essayer d'empêcher ce qui est en train de se passer!"

"Mais pour ensorceler quelque chose, il faut établir un contact visuel! Il est le seul à regarder Harry! Et il n'a pas cligné des yeux une seule fois!"

Ron grogna et commença à scruter le visage de chaque professeur.

"Regarde, Hermione! Regarde!"

Il montra du doigt le professeur qui se trouvait quelques rangées en dessous de Severus.

"Quirrell! Lui aussi il marmonne quelque chose!"

"Et le contact visuel." murmura Hermione. "Tu n'y crois pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Il est tellement..."

"Inoffensif?" acheva Ron.

"Allez viens, on doit aider Harry!" cria Hermione.

Elle tira Ron par la main et ils dévalèrent les marches, se dirigeant vers les gradins destinés aux professeurs. Après avoir couru un bon moment et avoir grimpé plusieurs volées d'escaliers, ils parvinrent enfin aux gradins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au match et vit que Harry avait été presque jeté au sol par sa monture et ne se tenait plus qu'avec les mains.

"Oh mon dieu!" cria-t-elle presque.

"Mione, par là!""

Elle suivit Ron et vit qu'il avait trouvé une ouverture qui menaient derrière les bancs. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de sortir sa baguette et de se positionner derrière le siège de Quirrell. Elle prononça l'incantation à voix basse, et les vêtements du Professeur s'enflammèrent soudainement. Celui-ci sursauta et tenta de les éteindre tandis que pendant ce temps-là, le balai de Harry retrouvait sa docilité. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Severus et le virent jeter un regard meurtrier à leur Professeur de Défense.

"Quirrell?" se demanda Hermione.

"C'est pas possible." chuchota Ron.

**~*~**

La main de Harry glissa tandis qu'il tentait de remonter sur son balai. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il se retrouva suspendu seulement par un bras. Il vit Esmé debout sur son siège, hurlant d'un air horrifié, tandis que Rose s'agrippait au bras d'Emmett. Alice faisait de même avec le bras de Jasper et Edward, qui était sorti de la rangée et se tenait maintenant au premier rang, mimait des gestes à son petit frère pour tenter de lui apporter une aide quelconque. Harry hocha la tête, et avec plus de force, il lança son bras et s'accrocha à son balai. Il inspira profondément avant d'utiliser toute son énergie pour soulever son corps à hauteur de l'engin. D'un mouvement de jambes, il réussit de nouveau à monter sur son Nimbus. Il jeta un bref regard au panneau d'affichage. Serpentard menait seulement de quelques points.

Les Gryffondors l'encouragèrent bruyamment et Esmé se laissa tomber dans les bras de Carlisle. Harry adressa un hochement de tête à Edward avant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Il jura quand il vit que celui-ci avat profité du moment d'instabilité de Harry pour repérer le Vif d'Or. Il se pencha autant qu'il put sur le manche de son balai et rattrapa l'autre garçon. Le joueur lui lança un regard noir avant de faire une embardée pour tenter de dévier la trajectoire du Gryffondor. Les gradins explosèrent aussitôt en huées féroces. Harry ignora ce qui se passait autour de lui et se remit en position, les yeux fixés sur le Vif. Il jeta un regard sur le côté et décida de faire goûter à l'autre Attrapeur un peu de la médecine qu'il administrait. Les deux Attrapeurs se poussèrent et se cognèrent, tentant d'éloigner l'autre de la petite balle dorée. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux du Vif d'Or, tendant les bras et essayent de l'attraper. Cependant, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du Vif d'Or, ils se rapprochaient également dangereusement du sol.

L'Attrapeur de Serpentard jeta un regard à Harry et vit que le garçon ne se redressait pas. Il lui lança un regard noir mais poursuivit sa trajectoire; cependant il se rapprocha trop du sol à son gré, alors décida-t-il de redresser son balai et de reprendre de l'altitude. Harry leva le manche de son balai à la dernière minute, effleurant la pelouse du bout des pieds. La stade entier explosa en cris de stupéfaction et d'émerveillement. Il prit une décision rapide et se mit debout sur le manche.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?" se demanda-t-il alors qu'il faillit trébucher.

Il vit le Vif d'Or qui se trouvait devant lui et tendit la main. Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant et sentit la balle lui frôler les doigts. Dans la panique du moment, il appuya sur ses pieds et tomba de son balai. Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, mais les Gryffondor n'étaient eux-mêmes pas très amusés par la situation.

Il regardèrent leur Attrapeur d'un air horrifié, se demandant s'il allait se relever. Le balai de Harry se trouvait sur le sol, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pris de vertige, et repoussa ses lunettes sur son visage. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il se remit debout et se tint l'estomac.

"Cullen... Cullen semble être sur le point de vomir!" entendit-il la voix du commentateur s'écrier.

En effet, les gestes qu'il faisait donnait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à renvoyer son petit-déjeuner. Il ouvrit la bouche et tendit les mains devant lui. Un Vif d'Or humide atterrit dans sa paume. Il le fixa des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Il courut en direction de Mme Bibine pour qu'elle le voit.

"CULLEN A LE VIF D'OR! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE!"

Madame Bibine leva la main de Harry dans les airs, un sourire empli de fierté sur le visage. L'équipe de Gryffondor atterrit et se précipita vers Harry.

Olivier jeta son balai à terre et souleva Harry, le faisant tournoyer en rond.

"Tu l'as fait! Tu l'as fait!" s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Fred et George prirent Harry et l'installèrent sur leurs épaules.

"Cullen! Cullen!" commencèrent-ils et la foule ne tarda pas à les joindre.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Et voilà! Alors vous l'avez aimé? Détesté?

En tout cas, je vais commencer à répandre sur vous mon flot d'excuses: oui, je sais, j'ai pris un temps impardonnable pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais une très très bonne raison: j'ai eu la grippe. Pas la A - quoique au début, on croyait- un grippe tout ce qu'il y a de plus saisonnier. Mais voilà, même si elle est saisonnière, la grippe est tout de même une maladie (vraiment très) contagieuse: alors les 6 personnes vivant avec moi sous mon toit l'ont toutes attrapées aussi... un vrai calvaire...

En tout cas, avant de me transformer en une pauvre créature torturée par les courbatures et crachant ses poumons toutes les 3 secondes 50, je suis allée voir New Moon! Et devinez quoi: j'ai adoré! Bon, il y a quand même les moments qui provoquent chez moi un hilarité incontrôlable. Je n'y peux rien, des fois c'est un peu trop guimauve pour moi ^^ Notamment le moment où Edward récite l'extrait de Romeo et Juliette au début (Ahem), celui où Bella et Edward courent ensemble (il manque plus que Médor qui va chercher sa baballe) et la toute fin (il a vraiment besoin d'attendre 5 minutes?). Mais à part ça, j'étais complètement subjuguée par le film: les loups sont très réalistes, surtout quand ils ont des expressions humaines sur le visages, l'amitié de Jacob et Bella est poignante. Si vous voulez une preuve que le film est réussi, en voilà une: ils m'ont même fait hésité entre Jacob et Edward. Alors que pendant que je lisais les livres, même quand Edward n'était plus là, je n'attendais qu'une chose, son retour; pendant le film, je me suis surprise à espèrer que Jacob et Bella se rapprochent encore un peu plus... Ils sont très forts =) Voilà, réagissez si vous voulez, je pense que je pourrais disserter des heures sur le sujet ^^

Sinon, le petit concours tient toujours mes chères compères, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos surnoms humoristiques sur Voldy par message privé... Je vous préviendrais de l'échéance un chapitre avant, ne vous inquiètez pas!

Bon désolée, mais j'ai tellement pris de temps à poster ce chapitre que j'ai plein de trucs à vous raconter: je voulais conseiller une petite lecture pour ceux qui n'ont jamais essayé: je me suis mise aux Chroniques des Vampires d'Anne Rice et j'ai adoré! Le style est superbe et on se retrouve très vite happés par l'histoire... Donc je vous le conseille allégrement!

Maintenant, place à ma sempiternelle prière: je vous en prie, laissez-moi des reviews! Vous avez qu'à vous dire que vous me faites un cadeau de Noël en avance =) S'il vous plaît- sinon je peux toujours vous refiler le virus de la Grippe *rire diabolique*

Bon Gros bisous, laissez des reviews et à la prochaine!


	13. Surprise! Petit cadeau de Noël

**Note de la traductrice: **Ah, l'esprit de Noël, ça vous ferait faire des folies! En tout cas, à défaut de me faire faire des folies, moi, ça me donne envie de vous faire un petit cadeau. =) Alors, vu que je ne peux rien vous offrir qui soit matériel (et ce, pour le bien de mon compte en banque), je me suis dit que j'allais être très gentille et allait vous offrir quelques extraits du prochain chapitre. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est que la première version et il y a sûrement des erreurs disséminées un peu partout mais comme on le dit si souvent, c'est l'intention qui compte. C'est ce qui faut vous répéter quand vous tombez sur une des fautes précédemment citées... Ce sont des extraits que j'ai choisis parce qu'ils m'ont amusés ou à cause de l'émotion qu'ils contenaient -et surtout parce que j'en avais envie!

Savourez ces 5 extraits et Joyeux Noêl!

Prochain chapitre: La mère de Harry

* * *

**1er extrait**

"J'ai vu Parvati Patil te regarder d'un air insistant dans la Grande Salle."

Harry grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains tandis que ses frères et sœurs éclataient à nouveau de rire.

"Sirius Black , quand je disais les enfants, je parlais aussi de vous!"

"Ne sois pas si dure envers lui, ma chérie." dit Carlisle en riant. "Il le taquinait, c'est tout. De toute façon, je suis sûre que Parvati ne fixait pas Harry des yeux."

Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit son père lui apporter son soutien.

"Merci, Papa!"

"C'était sûrement sa soeur jumelle."

* * *

**2e extrait:**

L'âtre s'emplit de flammes vert émeraude et Sirius en sortit en trébuchant et s'écrasa sur le sol, tandis que Rémus s'en extrayait calmement. Quand Sirius se remit d'aplomb, ils purent tous remarquer que de la cendre de la forme de son corps s'était imprimé dans le tapis. Sirius leur adressa un sourire penaud et fit un geste angélique de la main à Lucius.

"Joyeux Noël?"

Lucius lui lança un regard noir.

"Par contre, je ne t'empêche surtout pas de punir ton cousin infernal!" dit-il à sa femme.

"Ohh Lucy..." commença Sirius.

"ET ARRÊTE DE ME DONNER CE SURNOM RIDICULE, BLACK!"

"Wow!" dit Sirius qui battit et en se plaça derrière Remus. "Est-ce que tu t'es pris quelque chose dans le derrière?"

"Tu dors avec les paons ce soir!"

"Ooh! Je suis Lucius Malfoy et je suis trop cool parce que j'ai des paons!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être enfantin!"

"Bah, au moins, moi j'ai pas de paons!"

* * *

**Extrait 3**

Severus lança un regard noir aux quatre Premières années qui regardaient autour d'eux d'un air innocent.

"Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la Pierre de Nicholas Flamel?" leur demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Harry sortit un livre de derrière son dos, tapotant la couverture d'un air suffisant.

"Et où est-ce que vous avez eu ça? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ce livre était dans la Réserve."

"Sa cape d'invisibilité, Severus, voyons..." lui répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Extrait 4**

"C'est pas bon du tout." marmonna-t-il.

"Retenue, Mr Weasley!" lui cria Severus tandis que la reine s'avançait vers Ron.

"Hé!" protesta Ron avec un rire nerveux. "La condition, c'était seulement si on mourrait!"

"Ron." lui murmura Severus d'une voix douce. "Votre père serait tellement fier de vous."

Hermione s'accrocha à Draco tandis que Harry détournait tristement les yeux.

"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes fier de moi, c'est ça?" lui demanda Ron.

* * *

**Extrait 5**

"Espèce de petit insolent!" croassa Voldemort de sa voix épuisée. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, vivre de sang de licorne! Utiliser le corps d'un disciple comme refuge! Et tout ça, c'est ta faute!"

"Quoi, on a trois ans, c'est ça?" lui demanda Harry d'un air exaspéré. "Vous vous croyez dans une cour de récréation? Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si je vous tirais les couettes? Oh, mais attendez, vous n'avez pas de couettes! Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une chose répugnante, vieille et toute ridée!"

"Tue-le!"


	14. La mère de Harry

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** La mère de Harry

**Disclaimer:** Hey! Je ne suis pas blonde, anglaise, riche à millions... ce qui veut dire que Harry Potter ne m'appartient en aucun cas *soupir*. Twilight non plus d'ailleurs. *soupir plus prononcé* Et quand on y réfléchit bien, l'histoire n'est même pas de moi. Monde cruel!

**Note de la traductrice: **Tadaaaaam! Après l'effort, le réconfort! Après des semaines de labeur acharné, je vais enfin pouvoir faire plaisir (enfin, du moins, c'est ce que j'espère) à mes chers lecteurs en leur livrant le chapitre nouveau =) En revanche, je me vois dans l'obligation de manifester une déception certaine: certains lecteurs ont émit l'hypothèse, après avoir lu les previews que j'ai posté le soir de Noël, que je semblais pourvue d'un sadisme et d'une cruauté sans égale. Est-ce donc là la piètre opinion que vous avez de moi? *évite, avec une aisance donnée par l'habitude, le coup de batte donné par Atria97*. Bon, sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous laisse à la dégustation de ce chapitre qui ne manquera pas, je l'espère, de remplir vos attentes. Beaucoup de sarcasmes (moi j'adore!), de l'émotion, de l'action! A vos souris! Non, Atria, ne la lance pas sur l'écran!

* * *

**_Chapitre 13:La mère de Harry_**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en écoutant le sermon d'Esmé à propos des "décisions idiotes qui avaient seulement pour but d'attirer l'attention des gens ".

"Maman, vraiment..." soupira-t-il tandis que Mme Pomfresh finissait d'enrouler un bandage autour de son bras.

Lorsqu'il avait trébuché, ses protections s'étaient détachées, ce qui avait lui avait valut de vilaines égratignures sur chaque bras.

"Tu sais très bien que je n'essayais pas d'attirer l'attention des gens. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre sa main et de lui donner une gentille tape dessus.

"Pour une fois, Harry James Cullen." marmonna-t-elle. "J'aimerais ne pas avoir à entendre parler de toi et de tes expériences de mort imminentes.."

"Et c'est seulement ma première année!" fit-il remarquer d'un air enthousiaste.

Sa mère émit un grognement et le serra étroitement contre elle.

"Allez, Esmé." dit Sirius en riant. "C'était plutôt épatant. Ce vieux Lunard va être plutôt déçu d'avoir raté ça. Cette vieille andouille passe son temps à dormir!" plaisanta-t-il, car il savait très bien que Remus était épuisé à cause de la pleine lune.

Emmett eut un large sourire, montrant le caméscope qu'il tenait à la main.

"Aucun problème. Dumbles nous a fait un peu de sa magie vaudou pour que notre équipement marche. On a tout enregistré... à part la moment où le balai à commencé à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Rose a lâché le caméscope."

"Ah oui, parce que ça ne devrait pas être terrifiant du tout pour moi de voir mon petit frère éjecté de son balai en plein vol." lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, l'air irrité.

Elle se retourna vers le petit frère en question avec un soupir excédé et commença à jouer avec les cheveux du jeune garçon.

"Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi souvent en danger de mort. " lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Il éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien! Je t'assure! Je veux dire, bien sûr, j'aurais pu tomber dans le coma à cause d'une mauvaise chute..."

Il tressaillit sous le regard que sa mère lui lança.

"...mais le Troll était bien pire."

Esmé leva les mains en l'air en un geste exaspéré. Carlisle eut un petit rire et tapota le dos de son fils.

"Essayons de regarder cette situation du bon côté. Harry a gagné le match et il s'est très bien débrouillé sur le terrain."

"Merci Papa." lui dit Harry.

"Tu as été formidable." lui dit Alice avec un sourire tandis que Jasper hochait la tête derrière elle.

Edward lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

"Des mouvements comme ceux que tu as fait sur le terrain sont de nature à impressionner beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles."

Emmett siffla et Jasper éclata de rire tandis que Harry devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

"Oh, laissez-moi tranquille!" gémit-il.

"Et qui c'est cette Hermione?" lui demanda Alice avec un sourire moqueur. "Ta petite amie?"

"Oh, ça va, elle comme une sœur pour moi!"

"Je t'ai vu fixer cette fille, Bell, qui est dans ton équipe." dit Emmett en agitant un doigt devant le visage de Harry. "On s'intéresse aux plus âgées? Espèce de petit cabot!"

"Maman!"

Esmé les fusilla du regard.

"Les enfants! Laissez Harry tranquille!"

Ils se turent tous aussitôt, regardant autour d'eux d'un air innocent. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et ils tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

"J'ai vu Parvati Patil te regarder d'un air insistant dans la Grande Salle."

Harry grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains tandis que ses frères et sœurs éclataient à nouveau de rire.

"Sirius Black , quand je disais les enfants, je parlais aussi de vous!"

"Ne sois pas si dure envers lui, ma chérie." dit Carlisle en riant. "Il le taquinait, c'est tout. De toute façon, je suis sûre que Parvati ne fixait pas Harry des yeux."

Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit son père lui apporter son soutien.

"Merci, Papa!"

"C'était sûrement sa sœur jumelle."

Harry laissa échapper un cri de fureur en se laissant tomber contre son oreiller.

"Comment est-ce que tu connais Padma, de toute façon?!"

"Oh, alors c'est le nom de ta petite amie!" coupa Rose.

"Faolan! Malinda!"

Le large serpent apparut en face d'eux, sifflant d'un air rageur tandis que Faolan se matérialisa à côté d'eux avec un grognement menaçant.

"Harry!" cria Jasper. "Rappelle-les!"

"Faolan! Occupe-toi de leur vêtements!"

Malinda siffla, satisfaite de voir l'autre familier de son maître attaquer ceux qui l'avaient mis dans une situation inconfortable. Le serpent glissa et s'enroula sur le ventre de Harry.

* * *

"Oh, maman!" dit Hermione en étouffant une exclamation; elle ignora le fait qu'ils soient légèrement éreintés par leur premier voyage par Portoloin.

Ils remarquèrent ainsi que leur fille tolérait beaucoup mieux qu'eux cette horrible moyen de transport.

"Regarde comme c'est beau!"

Jane Granger regarda autour d'elle avec de grands yeux.

"John, John, regarde ça!"

"Est-ce que c'est un... paon?" demanda celui-ci d'une voix incrédule. "Qui a des paons comme animaux de compagnie?"

"Allez, venez! Ils sont sûrement déjà tous là!" leur dit Hermione d'un air excité.

"Ça a l'air plutôt charmant." dit Jane avec un sourire en ramassant leur sac sur le sol. "On va enfin se voir dans des circonstances normales, pas celles qui impliquent des 'alors, oui, j'ai entendu qire que votre fils avait sauvé ma fille d'un troll'... "

"Maman..." grogna Hermione, le visage embarrassé, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille tira l'anneau et frappa deux fois. La porte fut ouverte par un Elfe de Maison minuscule. Hermione étouffa une exclamation et ils reculèrent tous d'un pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'Elfe de Maison auparavant, elle avait donc été stupéfaite quand la porte s'était ouverte.

"Dobby est désolé!" s'excusa l'Elfe de Maison. "Dobby ne voulait pas faire peur aux Granger!"

"Ce n'est rien!" entendirent-ils une voix harmonieuse lancer. "Jane, John! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, et surtout sous de meilleures circonstances!"

"Narcissa!" dit Jane en se penchant et en la serrant dans ses bras. "Comment va Draco?"

"La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il se plaignait du traitement qu'avait infligé le Troll à sa coupe de cheveux." se rappela John avec un petit rire.

"Oh Ronald Weasley!" entendirent-ils Molly Weasley s'écrier.

"Désolé!"

"Narcissa!" lança Molly en arrivant à grands pas dans le hall. "Je suis navrée mais Ronald a renversé du jus de citrouille partout sur votre tapis!"

"Ce n'est pas un problème, Molly." lui dit gentiment Narcissa. "Il n'y paraîtra plus en un seul coup de baguette."

"Oh!" laissa échapper Molly en remarquant les Granger. "Vous êtes ici! C'est merveilleux, les garçons ont attendu votre arrivée avec impatience."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle Ronald a renversé son jus de citrouille. Ils voulaient manger tous les chocolats avant que Hermione ne les réprimande pour avoir mangé des sucreries jusqu'à s'en rendre malades."

Hermione grogna et pénétra dans la pièce de laquelle Molly venait de sortir.

"Ils sont remontés à bloc à cause du sucre maintenant." dit celle-ci en riant.

"Laissez vos bagages ici." dit Narcissa aux deux Moldus. "Les elfes de maison vous les monteront. Entrez et venez rencontrer le reste des nichées Weasley et Cullen."

"Où est Harry?" Jane entendit Hermione demander aux garçons.

Draco, qui sautillait presque sur son siège, lui adressa un hochement de tête.

"Ouaip."

Elle grimaça.

"Draco, je t'ai demandé où il était."

"Oh ahahahah."

Hermione recula d'un pas.

"Il est en bas avec ses frères dans une salle d'entraînement que mon père a fait construire pour moi. Jasper et Emmett sont venus cet été pour m'apprendre le self-défense. Harry est quand même plus avancé que moi. Ron est aussi un peu plus avancé! Ils lui ont appris aussi. Est-ce qu'ont te l'a déjà dit? Par les serpents de Salazar, où est Neville?"

"Mr Malfoy?" appela Hermione d'une voix lente, exprimant dans son esprit quelques craintes pour la santé mentale de Draco.

Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

"Laissons-le un peu tranquille. Draco est plutôt sérieux d'ordinaire. C'est... si je puis me permettre, assez amusant."

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'installer devant Ron.

"Et toi? Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi comme chez le fou furieux d'à côté?"

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Après avoir mordu une petite bouchée de son chocolat, il éclata d'un rire sonore avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

"Je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça." déclara-t-elle. "C'est... flippant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione." dit Narcissa, les yeux pétillants. "Draco-"

"Et Ron-" interrompit Molly.

"-connaissent tous les deux les conséquences provoquées par l'abus de sucre. Non seulement ils vont avoir des maux d'estomac, mais, parce qu'ils ne nous ont pas écouté, ils n'auront pas le droit au gâteau qu'Esmé a préparé. »

'Et c'est grave?"

"Disons seulement, ma chérie, que les gâteaux d'Esmé ont un goût véritablement paradisiaque."

Esmé se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de Carlisle.

"Ils ne sont pas aussi bon que ça."

"Ne sois pas aussi dure avec eux, Narcissa." lui dit Lucius en haussant un sourcil. "Ils ne font que s'amuser."

L'âtre s'emplit de flammes vert émeraude et Sirius en sortit en trébuchant et s'écrasa sur le sol, tandis que Rémus s'en extrayait calmement. Quand Sirius se remit d'aplomb, ils purent tous remarquer que les contours de son corps s'était imprimés en cendre sur le tapis. Sirius leur adressa un sourire penaud et fit un geste angélique de la main à Lucius.

"Joyeux Noël?"

Lucius lui lança un regard noir.

"En revanche, je ne t'empêche surtout pas de punir ton cousin infernal!" dit-il à l'intention de sa femme.

"Ohh Lucy..." commença Sirius.

"ET ARRÊTE DE ME DONNER CE SURNOM RIDICULE, BLACK!"

"Wow!" dit Sirius qui battit en retraite et se plaça derrière Remus. "Est-ce que tu t'es pris quelque chose dans le derrière?"

"Tu dors avec les paons ce soir!"

"Ooh! Je suis Lucius Malfoy et je suis trop cool parce que j'ai des paons!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu es enfantin!"

"Bah, au moins, moi, j'ai pas de paons!"

**~*~**

Harry fit des gestes de pantomime, comme s'il se battait vraiment avec ses frères. Il envoya un coup de pied dans la poitrine d'Emmett et pivota pour percuter Jasper avec son avant-bras. Lorsque Edward le fit tourner en l'attrapant par le bras, Harry leva son autre bras et fit semblant de lui donner un coup dans la gorge. Edward feignit de s'étrangler et tomba sur les genoux.

"Mec!" lui dit Emmett. "Regarde ce que t'as fait!"

Harry éclata de rire et sauta sur le dos de Edward. Celui-ci se releva et commença à tourner sur lui-même.

"Arrête ça, sale sangsue!" lui cria Harry. "Tout le monde n'est pas immunisé contre la nausée!"

Edward éclata de rire et le reposa à terre.

"Va te changer. Tu sens la sueur à plein nez!" lui dit Emmett en plissant le nez. "Tu ne vas pas empester avec autant de filles aux alentours."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle, Edward l'appela.

"Dans deux heures, on va au piano."

Le jeune garçon émit un grognement.

"Tout le monde va nous suivre."

"Tu vas donc pouvoir étaler tous tes talents. Allez, vas-y!"

Harry hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre son frère. Il monta une volée de marches et ouvrit la porte qui menait aux sous-sols. Quand il pénétra dans le hall, il tomba nez à nez avec Neville et sa grand-mère se tenant à l'entrée avec Narcissa.

"Nev!" lança-t-il d'un air joyeux. "Miss Augusta!"

Les deux lui sourirent et s'approchèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

"Je ne le vous conseille pas." dit Harry en riant. "Je suis un peu...repoussant."

Neville éclata de rire.

"Dépêche-toi. Hermione vient juste de me dire que Draco et Ron avaient une montée d'adrénaline à cause du sucre. Apparemment ils ont mangé tout le chocolat et-"

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Tout le chocolat?! C'était aussi le mien!"

Il se pressa encore plus pour aller crier sur ses amis tout à son aise. Neville éclata de rire lorsque Harry claqua la porte, tout en continuant à crier. Il regarda Rosalie sortir du salon.

"Harry Cullen!" lança-t-elle, en suivant son frère d'un pas rapide. "Alice a vu ce que tu comptais porter! Tu as complètement perdu la raison si tu penses que je vais te laisser enfiler une tenue pareille!"

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir et ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir puis claquer à nouveau.

"ROSALIE, JE SUIS TOUT NU!" entendirent-ils Harry crier d'une voix aigüe.

"NE FAIS L'IMPERTINENT, S'IL TE PLAÎT!"

"ROSE, DE QUELLE IMPERTINENCE EST-CE QUE TU PARLES?! JE SUIS TOUT NU! DÉGAGE!"

"NE ME CRIE PAS DESSUS! JE SUIS TA SŒUR! ESSAYE DE ME MONTRER UN PEU DE RESPECT!"

"DÉGAGE!"

Le silence retomba sur la demeure. Tout le monde se trouvait à présent dans le hall, les yeux levés vers les marches d'un air amusé. Hermione gloussait avec Ginny tandis que Fred et George ricanaient de la mésaventure de Harry. Ron et Draco, qui était un plus sensés **(N/T: Ahem)**, se sentaient désolés pour leur ami alors que Neville attendait la suite des évènements. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir dans un craquement.

"Et mets donc des vêtements, Harry Cullen! C'est irrespectueux de se montrer nu devant une jeune fille."

Ils entendirent le volume des cris de colère de Harry diminuer lorsque le vampire claqua la porte. Rosalie réapparut à l'angle du couloir et descendit les marches en arborait un sourire moqueur tandis que Narcissa et Molly riaient discrètement.

"Rosalie." la réprimanda Esmé.

La blonde haussa les épaules et se jeta dans les bras de Emmett. Le vampire à la carrure de colosse émit un grognement.

"Rose, tu vas le faire complexer!"

"Je vais bien." siffla une voix mauvaise.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour voir Harry descendre les marches, Malinda enroulée autour de son torse et Faolan gambadant à ses côtés. Le serpent s'étira sur le dos de son propriétaire et posa sur son épaule. Elle siffla d'un air furieux lorsqu'elle aperçut l'assistance.

"Euh... euh, Harry..." bégaya Rose en se cachant derrière Emmett. "Tu ne veux sûrement pas ruiner la superbe robe de ta grande sœur quand elle vient juste de t'aider avec tellement de gentillesse à t'habiller élégamment pour la soirée?"

Elle se tourna vers Alice en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Tu l'avais vu, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas y aller." lui répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry se détourna de la chamaillerie de ses deux sœurs à temps pour voir Draco et Ron se faufiler discrètement dans le salon.

"Mrs Narcissa, Mrs Molly, est-ce qu'ils ont mangé TOUT le chocolat?"

Narcissa hocha la tête.

"Oui. Pourquoi, Harry?"

Draco et Ron cillèrent et se retournèrent lentement.

"Draco?" interrogea Lucius, comprenant que quelque chose leur échappait.

"Il se peut qu'une partie du chocolat... ait appartenue à Harry." marmonna le blond.

Lucius émit un soupir irrité, prit sa cane et en donna de petits coups dans l'estomac de Draco.

"Tu vas faire des tours de terrain dans la salle du sport du sous-sol pour avoir manger tout le chocolat."

"Oh, mais Papa, tu viens juste de dire à Maman de ne pas me punir!"

"Et tu te joindras à lui, Ronald." ajouta Molly sévèrement.

"Ce n'est que des bonbons!" gémit celui-ci.

"Ne prive jamais un homme de son chocolat." prévint Rémus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Une fois, j'ai volé le chocolat de Rémus après la pleine lune. J'ai chanté pendant toute la semaine suivante. Ça a commencé avec 'I feel pretty' le lundi et j'ai fini par 'Dancing Queen' le dimanche. Ça a beaucoup amusé Dumbledore. Il n'a rien fait pour m'aider."

Un ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Severus arriver par la Poudre de Cheminette.

"Si je me souviens bien," commença-t-il. "Tu as aussi chanté 'Let me entertain you' avec une petite démonstration de claquettes."

"Oh la ferme, Rogue." lui lança Sirius d'un ton sec.

Celui-ci écarquilla soudainement les yeux quand il fut poussé, comme par magie, vers le porte-parapluie. Il en souleva un, le tenant des deux mains et commença à taper du pied sur le sol.

"_Let me entertain you-_ ROGUE-_ let me make you smile-_ ARRÊTE ÇA SERVILUS!_- I will do some kicks!_"

Une expression de douleur traversa le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il lança, toujours contre sa volonté, un coup de pied dans les airs. Il tomba sur les genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le côté. Severus replaça sa baguette magique dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur. Remus se tenait les côtes.

"Au fait, joyeux Noël."

**~*~**

Harry, Ron et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Draco. Narcissa venait de lancer un regard entendu à Lucius, tentant de dissimuler toute trace d'hilarité. Pansy Parkinson avait envoyé à Draco une boîte de chocolats personnalisés avec leurs initiales.

"C'est absolument ridicule!" marmonna Draco. "On n'a que onze ans!"

"Oh, est-ce que mon bébé Dragon a une petite amie?" lui demanda sa mère en lui pinçant la joue.

"Maman, s'il te plaît!" grogna-t-il. "Je préférerais encore épouser Faolan."

Les trois autres garçons eurent un fou rire lorsque Faolan s'approcha et lécha la joue du jeune Malfoy d'un air joyeux.

"Fao!" dit Draco avec un rire tout en le repoussant. "Vas-y, Harry! Tu n'as pas ouvert ton dernier paquet! De qui il vient?"

"Hum..." dit celui-ci en cherchant la carte avant que sa mère ne lui tapote l'épaule.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, qui lui offrit un sourire attendri.

"Il vient de Dumbledore. J'ai enlevé la carte pendant que tu ouvrais le précédent."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui tout en déchirant le papier. Le clan Cullen au grand complet portait leurs pulls tricotés mains, pour la plus grande joie de Molly. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour que ceux de Rosalie et Alice soient dans l'air du temps. Il retourna la boîte et souleva lentement le couvercle. Il étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'il en vit le contenu.

"Harry..." souffla Remus.

"C'est une cape d'invisibilité." répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce, en tirant l'objet pour en admirer le toucher. "Je me demanda où il a bien l'obtenir."

"On le sait." répondit Sirius à la place de Rémus.

Le loup-garou avait détourné les yeux avec un nostalgie.

"Je peux?" demanda l'Animagus en tendant la main.

Harry hocha la tête et la lui donna. Sirius rit doucement, tout en se recouvrant de la cape. Il disparut sous le vêtement.

"On s'est attiré beaucoup d'ennuis avec ça, n'est-ce pas Lunard?"

Le loup-garou éclata d'un rire silencieux. Sirius la retira et la tendit de nouveau à son filleul.

"D'où est-ce que ça vient, Siri?" lui demanda celui-ci.

Sirius se frotta la nuque avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Cette cape appartenait à James."

Carlisle leva brusquement la tête et fixa son fils du regard.

« Albus a dû la prendre quand... »

Harry reporta son attention sur la cape et en caressa la matière.

"J'en prendrais grand soin. Je vous le promets." jura-t-il.

Sirius sourit et Remus lui tapota le dos.

* * *

_Draco fit un rapide signe de la main à Blaise avant de courir pour rattraper Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais lui sourit mais devint sérieux lorsque son compagnon l'entraîna dans une salle de classe._

_"Quel est le problème?" lui demanda le jeune Cullen.  
_

_"Je suis allé voir Hagrid aujourd'hui pour lui parler de Touffu. " lui dit le Serpentard à voix basse._

_"Et?"  
_

_"Il était occupé à marmonner qu'il devait cacher quelque chose."  
_

_"Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Touffu?" lui demanda Harry d'un air incrédule. "C'est Hagrid? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire?"  
_

_"C'est bien ce que je me demandais." lui répondit Draco._

_"D'accord..." réfléchit Harry en hochant la tête. "On n'a qu'à y aller ce soir."  
_

_"Ce soir? On a pas le droit de sortir du château pendant la nuit Harry. Le couvre-feu sera déjà passé."  
_

_"Oui et on connaît un sort pour agrandir les vêtements, n'est-ce pas?" lui dit le Gryffondor. "On doit seulement élargir la cape et on ira le voir dans sa cabane."  
_

_Un air hésitant envahit le visage de son compagnon._

_"Si tu crois qu'on ne va pas se faire attraper..."  
_

_"Oh allez!" dit Harry en souriant. "On parle de nous, là. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers?"  
_

_"Maintenant que t'as dit ça, tout pourrait aller de travers."  
_

_Harry lui lança un regard noir en sortant de la classe._

_"Maintenant, on doit prévenir Ron et Hermione."_

"Aïe, Ronald!"

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès!"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez vous taire?" leur siffla Draco d'un air venimeux. "Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous plaindre depuis que l'on est parti."

Le blond, qui avait attendu les trois autres derrière une statue, dans un recoin sombre, n'avait rien entendu à part les constantes chamailleries de Ron et Hermione depuis qu'ils l'avaient rejoint. Harry jeta un regard au blond qui hocha la tête.

"Allez, les gars. Encore un peu et on sera à la cabane de Hagrid."

Ils regardèrent les alentours et virent la cabane du garde-chasse brillamment éclairée. Ils accélérèrent l'allure, dans leur hâte d'obtenir des réponses à propos de Touffu. En quelques enjambées, ils étaient parvenus devant la porte de la maisonnette. Harry frappa à la porte et ils entendirent tous les quatre un grand fracas accompagné de la voix de Hagrid ("J'arrive!") avant que de lourds pas ne se fassent entendre. Le demi-géant ouvrit la porte et regarda l'entrée d'un air perplexe.

"Euh... il y a quelqu'un?"

Harry retira la cape de leurs têtes et lui sourit.

"Bon sang, Harry! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis-"

"On sait à propos de Touffu." dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder les alentours et de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Un marmite noire au-dessus d'un feu d'enfer attira l'attention de Harry mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Comment est-ce que vous connaissez Touffu tous les quatre?" leur demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

"On est des fauteurs de trouble, à quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez?" lui dit Draco. "Qu'est-ce que cache ce monstre?"

"Rien à quoi vous ne devriez vous intéressez tous les quatre!" leur dit-il d'un air sévère. "Maintenant-"

La marmite commença à remuer et Hagrid sauta de sa chaise, tout en marmonnant d'un air excité à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Hagrid?"

Le garde-chasse attrapa ses maniques et souleva le couvercle. Il sourit en sortant un large œuf de la marmite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit Hermione en étouffant une exclamation.

"Je sais." répondit Ron d'un air émerveillé. "Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu?"

"Je l'ai gagné." lui répondit fièrement Hagrid.

"Hagrid, c'est illégal." lui fit remarquer Harry, l'air sérieux. "Vous ne pouvez pas conserver un œuf de dragon."

"Un vrai œuf de dragon?" demanda Hermione en se penchant pour mieux le regarder.

Elle recula, stupéfaite, lorsque l'œuf tressauta et émit un craquement sonore. La coquille commença à se craqueler et un bébé dragon en sortit.

"Regardez-le! N'est-il pas magnifique?" leur demanda Hagrid. "Petit Norbert."

"Un Norvégien à crête!" s'exclama Ron. "Attendez un peu, vous allez l'appeler Norbert?"

"Hagrid." intervint Draco d'une voix douce. "Je sais que vous voulez ce dragon, mais à qui exactement l'avez-vous gagné?"

«"Je... euh.. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il portait une capuche."

"Hagrid, vous devez l'abandonner." lui dit tristement Harry . "Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis."

Un air réticent et peiné envahit le visage du garde-chasse.

"Mais il a besoin de moi! Je n'ai personne à qui le donner!"

Ron secoua la tête.

"Charlie travaille dans une réserve, Hagrid. Vous pourriez rendre visite à Norbert tous les étés, tous les mois si vous le vouliez."

"Oh, je ne sais pas." murmura ce dernier tristement. "J'ai toujours voulu avoir un dragon comme animal de compagnie."

Crockdur commença à gémir et posa la tête sur les genoux de son maître.

"C'est mieux de pouvoir le voir tous les étés parce qu'il est dans une réserve que de ne pas pouvoir le voir du tout parce que vous êtes en prison."

Hagrid hocha la tête sans un mot. Ils savaient qu'il allait être dur pour lui d'abandonner quelque chose qu'il avait désiré avoir pendant si longtemps.

"Je ne voudrais vraiment vous déranger Hagrid." intervint Drago d'un air prudent. "Mais il faut vraiment que nous sachions ce que cache Touffu."

"Oh non! Vous allez rendre le Directeur fou d'inquiétude si vous partez à la recherche de la pierre du vieux Nick et puis-"

"La pierre de Nick?" répéta Hermione.

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux.

"Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça... je n'aurais jamais du dire ça..."

Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et les poussa vers la sortie.

"Vous devez vraiment partir maintenant. Et ne traînez pas partout à jouer les détectives! Faites-moi confiance! Ne faites rien!"

* * *

Severus lança un regard noir aux quatre première années qui regardaient autour d'eux d'un air innocent.

"Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la Pierre de Nicolas Flamel?" leur demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Harry sortit un grimoire de derrière son dos, tapotant la couverture d'un air suffisant.

"Et où est-ce que vous avez eu ça? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ce livre était dans la Réserve?"

"Sa cape d'invisibilité, Severus, voyons..." lui répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous donnerais pas de retenue pour avoir violé le règlement?"

"Attendez!" s'exclama Ron. "Laissez-nous vous expliquer!"

"Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps!"

"On suspecte tous Quirrell, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Harry.

Severus lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête.

"Et la Pierre a offert l'immortalité à Flamel, lui donnant la possibilité de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si elle tombait entre les mains de Quirrell-"

"- il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir." termina Severus.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

"Il y a un petit problème cependant." continua-t-il.

"Lequel?"

"J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?" lui demanda Harry.

"Vous m'avez bien dit que votre cicatrice vous faisait mal lorsqu'il était aux alentours, n'est-ce pas Mr Cullen?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Ma cicatrice me ferait mal quand Voldemort est dans les parages?"

"Mais Quirrell n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres." fit remarquer Draco.

"Alors que cache-t-il?" interrogea Hermione.

Ron renifla d'un air amusé.

"Un crâne chauve sous son turban."

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

"Le turban..."

Il jeta un regard aux quatre élèves et se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Ce soir, vous restez tous les quatre dans vos dortoirs. Pas de sortie en douce, pas de cape d'invisibilité, pas de quoi que ce soit. En fait, tu vas monter dans ton dortoir et aller me chercher ta cape, Harry."

"Quoi?" demanda celui-ci, la mâchoire pendante. "Non! Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais très bien la brûler. Il est de notoriété publique que tu détestais James Potter."

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

"Je vous assure que je ne détruirais pas votre cape, Mr Cullen."

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire méprisant en se levant du canapé puis quitta la pièce à grands pas.

"Harry!" entendit-il.

Les trois autres couraient pour le rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" lui demanda Draco.

"Je vais utiliser le livre que tante Minnie m'a offert."

Ron ricana en affichant un large sourire.

"McGonagall a du perdre les pédales pour t'avoir donné une des seules éditions des _Sorts les plus rares_."

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin et qu'il me servirait plus qu'à elle. Apparemment, elle avait raison."

"Elle faisait allusion au fait qu'il t'aiderait à affronter tes ennemis, comme Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts." lui rappela Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, essayant toujours de rester à leur hauteur.

"Bah, si Sev a raison, et que Quirrell est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors devine quoi?" lui répondit Draco d'un air sarcastique.

**~*~**

"Severus a la fausse cape?"

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la véritable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" lui demanda Hermione. "Est-ce que le sort de Verrouillage a marché? Il n'a pas révélé l'autre sort, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa nervosité atteignait un pic lorsqu'elle pensait à la boîte transparente dans laquelle ils avaient du placer l'objet.

"Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai convaincu que je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour lui laisser ma cape sans aucune protection, ce par quoi il a été offensé et qu'il mentionnera à mon père." dit Harry en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il n'a même pas vérifié la serrure, il voulait me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance parce qu'il n'allait pas fracturer le verrou."

"Et la cape?" demanda Ron.

"La boîte marche à merveille." lui répondit Harry d'un air satisfait. "Aucun sortilège ne peut la pénétrer alors le sort que l'on a jeté à mon vieux T-Shirt n'a pas été annulé. Il ressemble toujours à ma cape. Rappelez-moi d'écrire une lettre de remerciement à Emmett à propos de ça. Il réussit toujours à m'offrir des cadeaux très utiles à mon anniversaire."

"Sans vouloir te vexer... mais connaissant Emmett..."

"C'est dur à imaginer, n'est-ce pas?" dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Un coup frappé au portrait les sortit de leurs pensées. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune et firent basculer le tableau, révélant un Draco passablement irrité.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Crabbe n'a pas arrêté de me harceler à propos de 'en quoi manger des muffins pourrait faire gagner de l'argent à Poudlard' ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là." leur expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec ça? L'année a été plus riche en évènements que ce que j'espérais. "

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tout le monde est prêt?"

Ils lui répondirent tous par un hochement de tête.

"Rappelez-vous, restez tranquille et si quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, vous partez. Je resterais pour donner un coup de main à Sev."

"Harry." lui dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. "Tu es sûr que l'on ne peut pas rester pour t'aider?"

"Vous m'avez promis que vous partiriez si jamais ça devenait trop dangereux." leur dit Harry d'un air sévère. "Ne vous défilez pas. J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez pour une fois."

Ron lui tapota le dos en étendant la cape au-dessus d'eux.

"Harry, on t'écoute tout le temps, et c'est comme ça qu'on s'attire des ennuis."

Harry leur sourit avant qu'ils ne sortent dans le couloir. Draco leur montra le chemin de gauche et ils hochèrent la tête avant de continuer leur progression.

"Si on a de la chance, Severus a déjà quitté les cachots. "

"C'est bon." chuchota Draco.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre une volée de marches, essayant d'atteindre la pièce où se trouvait Touffu aussi vite que possible.

"Son bureau était vide quand je suis passé devant sur le chemin."

"Alors on va-"

Il devint brusquement silencieux quand ils atteignirent l'angle du couloir. Rogue se tenait au bas des marches, regardant autour de lui d'un air meurtrier. Il poussa un juron à voix basse avant de passer la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

"Hermione, jette un sort autour de nous pour qu'il ne nous entende pas."

Elle hocha la tête puis agita sa baguette en prononçant une incantation rapide. Ils attendirent encore une minute avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans le couloir sombre. Ils étouffèrent tous les quatre une exclamation lorsque la cape leur fut brutalement retirée.

"Est-ce que vous prenez pour un sombre crétin?" leur lança Severus d'un ton sec. "Il y a une bonne raison pour que je sois espion, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte!"

"Sev, on ne pouvait pas te laisser aller tout seul!" lui dit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

"Retournez immédiatement d'où vous venez!" leur chuchota-t-il d'un air furieux.

Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un regard avant de courir en direction de la salle qui abritait Touffu. Ils entendirent Severus grogner derrière eux et ses pas redoublèrent.

"Si vous vous faites tuer tous les quatre, vous recevrez une si longue retenue que vos arrière-petits-enfants devront continuer à l'effectuer à votre place!"

**~*~**

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Ronald!" lui siffla Severus. "Il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour-"

"Severus, vous le voyez bien!" lui cria Ron, sa voix résonnant dans la salle immense. "C'est la seule solution!"

"Je ne n'autorise pas à te sacrifier!"

"Eh, bah devinez quoi, vous allez bien y être obligé!" lui rétorqua Ron.

Severus croisa les bras, le mettant au défi de continuer.

"Ron!" chuchota Hermione d'un air désespéré depuis les côtés de l'échiquier.

Draco lui serra étroitement la main, tentant de lui apporter son réconfort.

"Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution." le supplia-t-il.

"Aucun de vous n'écoute ce que je dis!" lui répondit le roux d'un air irrité.

"Ron, s'il te plaît!" lui dit Harry. "Regarde encore une fois."

Ron adressa un sourire à son ami.

"Bonne chance, Harry."

Et trop rapidement pour qu'ils réalisent ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ordonna à sa pièce d'avancer. Un sentiment de crainte le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire.

"C'est pas bon du tout." marmonna-t-il.

"Retenue, Mr Weasley!" lui cria Severus tandis que la reine s'avançait vers Ron.

"Hé!" dit Ron avec un rire nerveux. "Seulement si on meurt, vous vous rappelez?"

"Ron." lui murmura Severus d'une voix douce. "Votre père serait tellement fier de vous."

Hermione s'accrocha à Draco tandis que Harry détournait tristement les yeux.

"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes fier de moi, c'est ça?" lui demanda Ron.

Il conserva la maîtrise de sa pièce alors qu'il regardait la reine se préparant à frapper. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit les autres crier son nom avant que lui-même ne crie et ne succombe aux ténèbres qui l'appelaient.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'un débris vit frapper son bras déjà blessé. Il leva les yeux et vit Severus se tenir la tête, du sang lui coulant entre les doigts. Le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un grognement avant de se reprendre et de marcher d'un air incertain en direction de la reine. L'épée tomba au sol et Severus en fit de même. Harry courut vers lui, la partie étant désormais terminée. Il baissa les yeux vers ceux, d'un noir obsidien, de Severus et ce dernier eut un faible éclat de rire.

"Tes parents ne me pardonneront jamais de t'avoir laissé m'accompagner."

Harry sourit et sortit sa baguette pour faire disparaître le sang, mais l'entaille était trop profonde pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

"Harry, arrête."

Le garçon s'interrompit et fixa à nouveau son compagnon des yeux.

"Tu dois continuer. Je ne peux croire que je te dise ça, Harry, mais tu dois mettre un terme à tout ça. Pas l'un de nous, êtres trop inférieurs et pas assez gâtés par la nature..."

Harry eut un faible éclat de rire.

"Nous ne serions pas en mesure de faire ce dont toi tu es capable là-bas."

Sa tête dodelina sur le côté.

"Rappelle-toi que je ne dirais pas ça si je n'avais pas un trou dans la tête."

"Hermione, reviens en arrière et va chercher Dumbledore." lui lança Draco d'un ton pressant.

La jeune fille hocha aussitôt la tête et repartit en courant dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

"Harry, Severus a raison. Je vais rester ici mais tu dois te dépêcher d'y aller."

La tête de Severus tomba sur le genoux de Harry, l'homme sombrant enfin dans l'inconscience.

"C'est mieux ainsi." dit le blond d'un air hâtif en prenant la place de Harry. "S'il avait du y aller et que Tu-Sais-Qui avait vraiment eu quelque chose à voir là-dedans, il aurait été démasqué. S'il est inconscient, on n'aura pas à le traîner par les cheveux pour le forcer à rester à l'écart." dit Draco en riant.

Harry sourit et donna une rapide tape dans le dos de son ami.

"Vas-y, je vais le surveiller jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive."

"Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Qu'est-ce que la chance a à voir là-dedans?"

**~*~**

Harry pénétra en trébuchant dans la salle après avoir bu la bonne fiole. Il toussa, acte involontaire provoqué par l'ingestion du liquide. Il fit discrètement quelques pas et lança un regard noir à l'homme qui se trouvait devant le miroir.

"On s'attendait à ce que ce soit vous." lui lança Harry d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue.

Il savait que cela n'avait néanmoins aucune importance. Quirrell se tenait devant un miroir assez large pour lui donner une perspective sur toute la salle derrière lui.

"Cullen." lui répondit le Professeur avec un sourire moqueur. "Bien sûr, votre excellente utilisation de l'esprit de déduction vous a amené vers la bonne conclusion. Dix points pour Gryffondor." lui lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

"Maintenant,dites-moi, Cullen, puisque vous êtes aussi intelligent... savez-vous comment se sert-on de ce miroir?"

Harry secoua la tête en toute honnêteté. Il n'avait jamais vu ce miroir auparavant.

"Il s'appelle le miroir du Risèd." l'informa Quirrell. "Il vous montre ce que vous désirez... par exemple, je me vois tenant la Pierre. Mais comment l'obtenir?!"

"_Sers-toi du garçon_." siffla une voix.

Harry jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui avant de reculer d'un pas.

"Venez ici, Cullen! Maintenant! Où est toute la bravoure des Gryffondor que votre maison prétend posséder?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer. Il s'arrêta à côté de son professeur et regarda le miroir.

"Alors? Que voyez-vous?!"

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le ravissant visage de sa mère qui lui souriait. Carlisle se tenait à côté d'elle, la tenant par la taille. Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il regardait- il étouffa une exclamation et fixa d'un air choqué ce qui se tenait de l'autre côté du reflet. James et Lily Potter s'y trouvaient, agitant joyeusement la main dans sa direction. En cet instant, il se moquait que Quirrell soit à côté de lui. Il sourit. Il sourit à la vue de ses parents biologiques qui lui articulaient silencieusement 'Je t'aime'. Les deux couples lui montrèrent ensuite la poche de son propre reflet. Le garçon qu'il y voyait lui fit un sourire discret en mettant la main dans sa poche et lui montra la Pierre. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsque le reflet la réintroduisit dans sa poche.

"Que voyez-vous?!"

Harry baissa les yeux et vit la bosse de sa poche. Il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante.

"Je suis à la maison avec ma famille,-" dit-il d'une voix lente. "-on fait rôtit votre corps au-dessus d'un feu et- oh! Regardez! Vous avez une pomme dans la bouche!"

"_Un comédien!_" siffla à nouveau la voix.

Harry pouvait comprendre grâce à la douleur de sa cicatrice que Voldemort n'était pas loin.

"Arrêtez de vous cacher!" cria-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

Il remonta les escaliers en courant mais fut stoppé par un mur de flammes, il jeta un regard autour de lui et vit qu'il était piégé. Où était-il? Il repensa de toutes ses forces à leur conversation avec Severus avant que la réalité ne s'abatte sur lui. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa en direction du turban.

"_Accio_!" s'écria-t-il.

Le turban s'envola dans les airs. Harry l'évita et l'objet disparut dans le mur de flammes.

"Non!" hurla Quirrell d'un air furieux.

Harry étouffa une exclamation de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le reflet du miroir. Un visage était modelé dans le crâne nu de Quirrell. Voldemort laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il l'expression sur le visage de Harry.

"Tu as peur, Harry?" lui demanda-t-il d'un air sournois.

Harry plissa le nez et détourna les yeux.

"Je dirais plus horrifié. Est-ce que 'beurk' est un bon adjectif pour résumer ce à quoi vous ressemblez? J'espérais que les gens se joignaient à vous parce qu'ils étaient superficiels, parce qu'ils voulaient se joindre à un séduisant jeune homme... je comprends que j'avais tort... en fait, ils étaient juste stupides."

"Espèce de petit insolent!" croassa Voldemort de sa voix épuisée. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, vivre de sang de licorne! Utiliser le corps d'un disciple comme refuge! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute!"

"Quoi, on a trois ans, c'est ça?" lui demanda Harry d'un air exaspéré. "Vous vous croyez dans une cour de récréation? Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si je vous tirais les couettes? Oh, mais attendez, vous n'avez pas de couettes! Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une chose répugnante, vieille et toute ridée!"

"Tue-le!"

Quirrell s'envola littéralement de l'endroit d'où il se trouvait en direction de Harry. Le garçon tomba en arrière alors que les mains de Quirrell se refermaient sur son cou. Il toussa et écarquilla les yeux tout en tentant de repousser les mains de son adversaire. La visage de Quirrell commença à se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il commença à brûler. Il recula, poussant des cris d'agonie avant d'observer d'un air horrifié ses mains tomber en poussière.

"Quelle est cette magie?" cria-t-il.

"Ne reste pas ici, abruti! Tue-le!" lui ordonna Voldemort.

Harry jeta un regard à ses mains avant de se diriger vers Quirrell et de les placer brutalement sur son visage. Quirrell poussa un cri d'animal blessé en essayant de s'écarter de Harry, mais il était piégé contre le mur et le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas. Voldemort commença également à crier tandis que celui qui l'abritait commença lentement à mourir. Harry recula d'un pas chancelant et regard Quirrell se désintégrer en un tas de poussière sur le sol.

Il laissa échapper la respiration qu'il retenait et tira la Pierre de sa poche. Il la fixa des yeux, se demandant comment il avait bien pu l'obtenir du miroir. Un mouvement attira son attention et il regarda l'esprit de Voldemort s'élever dans les airs. Alarmé, il commença à remonter les escaliers en courant, le feu avait disparu, maintenant que celui qui l'avait provoqué était mort, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sombra dans l'inconscience et Voldemort s'enfuit.

* * *

"Tu dois vraiment arrêter ton délire avec l'infirmerie!" salua Carlisle en éclatant de rire lorsqu'il vit que son fils revenait à lui. "Comment tu vas, fiston?"

"Papa? Est-ce que tu m'as apporté le petit-déjeuner?"

Harry entendit ses frères et sœurs éclater de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es bête, Harry!" dit Alice en riant. "Une fois que je vous ai vu, toi et ta bande de mousquetaires, suivre Sevinouchet, on est venus ici aussi vite que l'on a pu, mais apparemment pas assez vite. On n'a pas pu dépasser Touffu parce que Edward n'avait pas apporté son piano et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut bien évidemment pas faire de magie pour jouer d'un instrument. »

"Pourquoi me reproches-tu de ne pas avoir amené mon piano?!" lui lança Edward d'un ton sec.

"Je déteste cet horrible surnom, Mrs Whitlock." marmonna Rogue depuis son lit, l'appelant par le nom qu'elle avait reçu par alliance.

Elle lui adressa un sourire insolent avant de se retourner vers son petit frère.

"On est très fiers de toi, Harry." lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Esmé hocha la tête, lui caressant les cheveux avec un sourire attendri sur le visage.

"Mais si tu te fais encore presque tuer, je te confisque ton balai."

"Maman!" grogna-t-il avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui était arrivé dans la pièce ce soir-là. "Attendez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? La Pierre? Et comment Quirrell a fait pour brûler comme ça? Où est-ce que Voldemort est parti? Est-ce que je l'ai vaincu? Et mes amis, est-ce qu'ils vont bien?"

"Du calme, Harry." dit une nouvelle voix avec un petit rire.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Albus arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

"Albus." lança Esmé d'une voix douce. "Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement dans cette pièce?"

"Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça à Quirrell?"

Dumbledore put voir l'horreur dans les yeux du jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci souvint de la façon dont il avait tué un homme.

"Harry, ce que tu as fait était nécessaire. Non seulement tu ne faisais que te protéger, mais tu préservais également la sécurité de tous." lui dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Harry hocha la tête, mais chacun put remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas aussi sûr de lui.

"Lily Potter est morte pour te protéger ce jour funeste d'halloween, il y a de nombreuses années..."

Harry leva tristement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec-"

"Tout a un rapport avec ceci, Harry."

"Que voulez-vous dire, Albus?" interrogea Carlisle.

"L'acte d'amour et de pur sacrifice désintéressé de Lily a fourni une protection très ancienne à Harry contre Voldemort. Grâce à cela, tu étais intouchable dans cette pièce. Le Professeur Quirrell a été tué à cause de cela."

Esmé continua à caresser les cheveux de Harry tandis qu'ils l'écoutaient tous.

"Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à avoir la Pierre? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Je me regardais dans le miroir et-"

"Et elle est arrivée dans ta poche." dit Albus en riant. "Une autre de mes idées de génie."

"Quelle humilité." plaisanta Rose.

"Ceux qui voulaient trouver la Pierre, la trouver mais pas l'utiliser, seraient en mesure de l'obtenir à partir du miroir. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as été capable de l'acquérir. J'ai discuté avec Nicolas Flamel et on s'est mis d'accord. Nous avons détruit la Pierre pour que Voldemort ne puisse jamais l'utiliser."

"Mais il va mourir!"

"Il reste assez d'élixir à Nicolas pour qu'il mette ses affaires en ordre. Il pense avoir vécu une vie bien remplie et considère qu'il est grand temps de passer à l'étape suivante."

"Tout ira bien pour lui?"

Carlisle éprouva de la fierté en distinguant la note attentionnée dans la voix de Harry. Dumbledore lui répondit par un sourire.

"Tout ira très bien."

**~*~**

_"Bien évidemment, Serpentard a encore gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons."_ dit Ron en imitant la voix de Draco. "Tu ne pourrais pas la fermer? Je vais finir par te jeter un sort!"

"Tu sais ce qui est encore plus humiliant?" lui répondit celui-ci avec un air pompeux. "On a gagné seulement de dix points. Si je n'avais pas été voir Touffu avec vous, ma maison aurait perdu! C'est une bonne chose que j'ai été là pour vous donner un coup de main! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous serait arrivé si vous aviez été tous seuls..."

Harry éclata de rire alors que Ron devenait rouge de colère.

"C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec toi." grogna-t-il.

Hermione força Ron à se rassoir avant qu'il ne se jette sur le blond.

"Voyons, Weasley." lui dit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. "Garde ton calme!"

"Prends les choses du bon côté." positiva Harry. "On a toujours l'année prochaine pour le battre."

Ron hocha la tête, croisant les bras et regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

"Ce serait bien d'avoir une année agréable et tranquille." fit remarquer Hermione. "Ça nous laissera tout notre temps pour vous écraser, toi et tes copains, Draco." plaisanta-t-elle.

"Une année tranquille et reposante." se dit Harry. "Ce serait super. C'était seulement notre première année et on s'est déjà attiré des tas d'ennuis."

"Détendons-nous et profitons déjà de notre été." leur dit Draco. "Pourquoi s'embêter à penser déjà à notre deuxième année? C'est pas comme si quelque chose aller arriver."

"Et tu viens juste de gâcher nos chances d'avoir une deuxième année tranquille." dit Ron avec un petit rire.

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Je profite de l'occasion qui m'est donnée pour vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année à tous! Je vous souhaite de réussir à tenir vos bonnes résolutions -moi, j'y arrive jamais- et pour ceux qui passe un quelconque examen (tel quel le bac), je vous souhaite de l'avoir bien sûr! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça ;)

De plus, le concours que je vous avez proposé il y a quelques chapitres de cela tient encore. Envoyez-moi vos surnoms les plus dégradants et les plus ridiculisants possibles de notre cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai déjà reçu de nombreuses réponses et propositions mais la vôtre vaut certainement elle aussi son pesant de Gallions... alors n'hésitez pas! =) Je rappelle aux intéressés que les réponses doivent être envoyés par messages privés pour préserver le suspense...

Allez, j'ai envie de vous en parler (cet endroit va devenir mon mini-club de lecture): ma tante m'a offert le nouveau Dan Brown pour Noël (Le symbole perdu). Avant je ne connaissais pas du tout: pas vu ni lu Da Vinci Code, ni même feuilleté Anges et Démons. Je suis plutôt le genre de personne qui entend qu'un grand nombre de personnes est passioné par tel ou tel truc, et qui se dit: pfff, je ne lirais jamais un truc pareil! C'est ce qui m'était arrivé avec Harry Potter, Twilight, maintenant, ça m'arrive avec ce livre! J'ai simplement pas pu lâcher le livre avant de l'avoir fini... Tout simplement sublime! Le rythme est haletant et rien qu'en lisant le livre, on se rend compte des recherches pharaoniques qu'a du fournir l'auteur pour nous offrir ce petit bijou... Donc, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je vous le conseille très vivement! =)

Vous connaissez la suite les amis: laissez-moi beaaaaauuuucccouupp (j'ai pas trop insisté, là?) de gentilles petites reviews pour que votre Flo des Bois adorée (Qui est-ce qui a eu l'audace de toussoter?) traduise plus vite le chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs, je vous fait remarquer que la 200e review n'est pas loin donc celui-ci qui aura la chance de laisser cette review se verra accordé une petite récompense ;)

Gros bisous et à la prochaine!


	15. Harry et Esmé, Harry et Carlisle

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre:** Harry et Esmé, Harry et Carlisle

**Disclaimer:** La traductrice est assise sur une chaise disposée au milieu d'un cercle de personnes. Elle semble éreintée et c'est d'une voix embarassée qu'elle prend la parole:

"-Bonjour, je m'apelle Flo Des Bois et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attribuer le mérite des autres, c'est plus fort que moi."

"Bonjour, Flo des Bois." répond en choeur la masse des divers anonymes.

"Ca va faire un peu plus d'un mois aujourd'hui que je ne me suis pas approprié le dur labeur d'innocentes victimes."

Les autres membres récompensent son action héroïque par des hochements de tête et des applaudissements appréciateurs.

"Bravo, Flo Des Bois."

La traductrice, obnubilée par son heure de gloire ne remarque que tardivement la silhouette étrangement familière d'une jeune fille qui, étrangement, tient une batte de base-ball derrière génération (poignée en titane et pur bois de fresne) dans la main.

"Ah oui, vraiment?"

La (pauvre, et qui, vraiment, est à plaindre) traductrice sursaute et se retourne, le visage coupable, vers la silhouette menaçante. Elle lui répond d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

"Oui, madame."

"Tu essayes de nous faire avaler que, pendant un mois, tu n'es pas allée crier sous tous les toits que Twilight et Harry Potter t'appartenaient, privant par la même occasion deux auteurs de leur reconnaissance légitime?"

"Euh, c'est à dire que... il se pourrait... Une fois ou deux peut-être..."

La traductrice se ratatine sous le regard sans pitié que lui lance son tortionnaire, qui n'est autre qu'Atria97. Celle-ci agite sa batte d'une air menaçant.

"Mais je te jure que j'ai bien dit que ce n'était pas moi qui avait écrit l'histoire." parvient à prononcer Flo Des Bois avant d'éclater en sanglots et de quitter la salle sous les huées de ses congénères et le petit sourire moqueur d'Atria.

**Note de la traductrice:** Oui, je sais, inexcusable, ce retard. Mais, comme toujours, vous me connaissez, j'ai de très bonnes justifications. Que je vous donnerais bien entendu en fin de chapitre: je ne suis pas une sadique, tout de même. Alors, je dois vous prévenir: ce chapitre comporte un peu (beaucoup) de guimauve. De l'action aussi! (faut bien équilibrer les choses) ...Bon assez discutaillé, et bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

Chapitre 14: Esmé et Harry, Harry et Carlisle

_Peu avant la fin de la seconde année_

"Une année tranquille, elle avait dit! On va passer une satanée petite année tranquille!"

Ron aida Harry à se relever tandis que Ginny restait accrochée au bras de son frère ainé.

"On a d'abord un professeur atroce, et après, Hermione et Draco se font pétrifier."

Il passa un bras autour de sa soeur et la serra contre lui.

"Et ensuite, à cause de mon idiote de soeur, on fait une petite virée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quelle année tranquille et reposante!"

"Je suis désolée, Ronnie." marmonna tristement Ginny.

Il soupira et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

"C'est rien, Gin. Estime-toi heureuse que le Basilic soit mort et que Harry ait eu assez de cervelle pour détruire ce livre horrible. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, au fait? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'un journal qui était capable de te répondre était, je sais pas, bizarre et aurait pu être dangereux?"

"Je me sentais très seule, c'est tout..." sanglota-t-elle d'un air désespéré tandis que Fumseck soulevait le petit groupe et leur fit remonter le large et long tuyau. "Je n'ai pas des tas d'amis comme toi!"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en pas parlé, Ginny?" s'écria Harry.

"Woooooww!" lança Lockhart en éclatant de rire. "On dirait de la magie!"

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui puis les leva au ciel.

Après avoir atterri dans les toilettes des filles et avoir lancé un sort de Stupefixion à Lockhart, les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille les bras croisés. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, des larmes roulants sur ses joues.

"J'avais peur que si je vous le disais, vous vous moqueriez de moi. Et puis le journal est arrivé... et je n'étais plus toute seule."

"Ginny." lui dit Ron à voix basse. "Je suis ton frère. Je veux bien admettre que parfois je te taquine, mais je t'aime et jamais je ne moquerais de toi parce que tu n'as pas d'amis. Souviens-toi que Harry et Draco sont aussi tes amis! Ils le sont depuis qu'on est tout petits! Et puis, tu es amie avec Hermione depuis cet été. Pendant toute l'année, on a pensé que tu gardais tes distances parce que tu voulais te faire des amis de ton âge. Regarde où ça nous a menés! Draco, Hermione et plein d'autres ont été pétrifiés!"

Elle éclata en sanglots, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

"Et puis, tu as Luna. " lui dit Harry d'une voix douce. "Bien qu'elle soit plutôt... originale et... ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est aussi notre amie! Et Neville? Le pauvre Neville a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a su que tu étais dans la Chambre des Secrets. On a dû lui jeter un Petrificus Totalus et le ramener dans le dortoir. Il était prêt à creuser un tunnel pour aller te chercher!"

"C'est vrai?" demanda Ginny d'un air incrédule.

"Tu verras quand il reviendra à lui." lui dit Ron en passant les bras autour de sa soeur avec un grand éclat de rire. "Pour l'instant-"

"Pour l'instant, vous allez dans les Bureau du Directeur." siffla une voix derrière eux.

Harry se raidit et les deux Weasley cillèrent quand ils se retournèrent et virent Severus derrière eux.

"Euh, S-Sev..." balbutia Harry.

"Je suis complètement d'accord!" lança une autre voix.

Harry resta bouche bée.

"Traître!"

"Harry, c'est sérieux!"

"Non toi, tu es sérieux, Sirius." lui dit-il, en espérant que ça le distraie.

Sirius s'arrêta et commença à rire.

"T'as compris, Severus? Parce que c'est... mon..."

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que le Maître des Potions lui lançait.

"Ah oui! Vous deux, vous êtes punis! Et je vais prévenir vos mères!"

"Ne fais pas ça!" s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux.

"S'il te plaît!" le supplia Harry. "Maman veut déjà me supprimer le Quidditch!"

"Et Maman m'en veut déjà à mort!"

"Pourquoi?" lui demanda son ami, l'air perplexe.

"Oh, Harry, la question est: quand est-ce qu'elle ne m'en veut pas?"

Cela fit rire Ginny, dont les joues étaient encore mouillées de larmes.

"Miss Weasley." lui dit Severus avec un hochement de tête. "Ravi de vous voir que vous êtes saine et sauve!"

"Désolé, Professeur." s'excusa Ginny dans un chuchotement.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Gin." la rassura Sirius. "Ce livre aurait pu piéger n'importe qui!"

"Oh mais-"

"Vous deux." coupa Severus.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers eux et les saisit par les oreilles. Les deux garçons commencèrent à pousser des gémissements de douleur.

"Viens, Ginny." lui dit Sirius en la poussant gentiment dans le dos. "Tu devrais aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh va être contente de savoir que tu vas bien."

**_~*~_**

_Lucius Malfoy n'arborait pas l'apparence qu'on lui connaissait généralement. Ses yeux semblaient épuisés et lui-même paraissait fatigué et bouleversé. Il était légèrement penché vers l'avant, tout signe du maintien caractéristique de la famille Malfoy disparu. Harry lui adressa un sourire encourageant, sachant que Lucius avait beaucoup souffert du fait que son fils soit pétrifié._

_"Harry, Ronald." leur dit-il aimablement._

_Ils froncèrent tous les deux sourcils lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix rocailleuse._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tous les deux. Je vais très bien."_

_"Non, pas du tout, Mr Malfoy." lui répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez, venez. On va aller rendre visite à Draco."_

_"J'ai bien peur que Mme Pomfresh ne laisse aucun parent approcher avant que les enfants ne soient guéris. Ils ont enfin trouvé le remède.." souffla-t-il, l'air soulagé._

_"Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un moyen de la convaincre."_

_Lucius leva les yeux vers le directeur qui lui adressa un hochement de tête, lui confirmant que cela ne posait aucun problème. Harry tourna les yeux et vit un autre homme pénétrer dans la pièce._

_"Ah, Mr Nott." lui lança Dumbledore d'une voix cordiale, mais Harry put distinguer une note de colère dans le ton du vieil homme._

_L'homme en question jeta un regard noir aux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui._

_"Je vois que les problèmes que rencontrait l'école ont été résolus. Nous sommes à nouveau..."_

_"...en lieu sûr, comme disent les Moldus."_

_Harry tenta de retenir son sourire moqueur. Albus avait apparemment fait cette allusion aux Moldus seulement dans le but d'irriter l'homme. Les yeux de Nott se firent encore plus menaçants._

_"C'est ce que j'espère. Bien que je ne siège pas au Conseil administration comme Malfoy..."_

_Il leur adressa un sourire sinistre._

_"Mais je suis sûr de trouver un moyen de le convaincre si de pareils évènements arrivent encore, surtout si son fils a presque été tué cette fois-ci."_

_Il lança à Dumbledore un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce._

_"Oh, Mr Nott!" l'appela Harry._

_L'homme se tourna pour jeter un bref regard regard au Gryffondor, tout en gardant son expression méprisante. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire aimable._

_"Vous avez oublié votre livre. " lui lança-t-il._

_D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il lui jeta l'ouvrage dont la couverture était toujours transpercée par le crochet du Basilic. Le livre glissa sur le sol avant d'arrêter sa course devant les pieds de Nott. La colère déforma le visage de celui-ci lorsqu'il le renvoya d'un coup de pied._

_"Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez."_

_"Oh, oui, bien sûr, parce que vous n'avez pas du tout sorti les livres d'occasion du chaudron de Ginny avant de vous en moquer et de les remettre dedans, avec une petite addition en prime? Oui, je pense que vous avez bien raison. J'ai dû vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre au Chemin de Traverse."_

_Nott le fixa longuement des yeux. Le garçon représentait une plus grande menace que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Avec un soupir furieux, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque de la pièce. Harry leva les yeux au ciel._

_"Il est vraiment enfantin. "_

"Vous avez triché." proposa Draco. "Oui, ça doit être ça. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas pu gagner."

"Oui, bah, on a bien gagné." le nargua Ron. "Alors, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses parce qu'on va te rendre la vie impossible avec notre superbe victoire."

"On a treize ans." leur lança Draco d'un air furieux. "On est pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de choses? C'est une juste une coupe!"

"Absolument pas." répliqua Harry avec un petit rire. "Ron a raison. Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous agiter ta victoire sous le nez jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses pétrifier. Ça t'a bien rabattu le caquet, hein?"

"Oh, laisse-moi tranquille, Harry!" dit le blond en éclatant de rire. "Au fait, où est Hermione?"

Il lança un regard éloquent à Harry puis les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Ron. Celui leur rendit leur regard d'un air perplexe.

"Quoi?"

"Rien." dit Harry en détournant enfin les yeux.

"Rien du tout." répéta Draco, comme en écho aux paroles de son camarade.

Le roux leur lança un regard curieux.

"Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux."

"Quoi?!" s'écria aussitôt Draco. "On n'a rien fait du tout. Nous sommes seulement dans ton jardin, profitant de quelques rayons de soleil."

"Je suis d'accord avec Draco." ajouta Harry. "On se demandait juste où était Hermione."

"Mais vous m'avez tous les deux regardé comme si je savais où elle était." s'exclama Ron.

"Alors, tu le sais?" demanda Draco en souriant, tout en se tournant de façon à pouvoir jeter un regard à son ami.

"C'est quoi votre problème?!" leur jeta-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

"Vous allez pas vous battre, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux et virent Luna qui se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

"Hé! Mais c'est notre merveilleuse demoiselle Luna!" dit Draco en riant. "Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée?"

"Oh, je suis allée chez Harry, c'est tout, et comme que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne, je suis venue ici." lui répondit-elle d'un air rêveur. "Et là je vous trouve, près d'un touffe de pissenlits, endroit où habitent les Nargoles. Faites attention, vous pourriez détruire leur habitat."

"Ça fait très loin à pied, Luna. " lui fit remarquer Harry.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

"On va s'éloigner des Nargoles pour ne pas leur faire de mal."

"Oh, mais tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux si vous le faisiez? Ils se nourrissent de cheveux."

Elle gloussa puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry de la main avant de se diriger en sautillant vers la maison. Les garçons échangèrent une grimace puis commencèrent à se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les débarrasser de tout habitant indésirable.

"Je me fiche qu'elle ait raison ou pas, je ne prends aucun risque." déclara Draco en se précipitant vers la maison.

**~*~**

Draco tomba sur le dos avec un "boum". Emmett fronça les sourcils et se redressa de la position de combat dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Ça, ça craignait." dit-il au jeune Malfoy.

"Oh, je suis vraiment navré!" lui rétorqua celui-ci d'une voix sarcastique. "Tu es le seul ici à ne pas contrôler ta force."

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent Harry et Ron se défendre respectivement contre Edward et Jasper. Emmett haussa les épaules.

"Bah, j'attends plus de toi."

"Tu attends plus de quelqu'un qui a commencé l'entraînement à huit ans?"

"Ouais!"

"Harry a commencé à s'entraîner à quatre ans."

"… D'accord, c'est vrai mais-"

"Essaye d'être un peu logique, Emmett!" lui lança Draco en riant.

Emmett leva les yeux lorsque Rosalie sortit de la maison, riant elle aussi.

"Il a raison, Em." lui dit-elle. "C'était vraiment n'importe quoi."

"Hé!" le taquina Draco. "Pendant que tu essayes de te rappeler pourquoi tu as décidé d'utiliser ta force vampirique sur moi, je fais copain-copain avec ta femme. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?"

Rosalie tenta de dissimuler son sourire tandis qu'Emmett jetait un regard faussement meurtrier en direction du blond qui avançait d'un pas sautillant en direction de sa femme. Les autres garçons s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait.

"Oh, Draco, mon cher et tendre." dit-elle en tentant d'imiter l'accent du Sud lorsque le jeune Malfoy inclina la tête vers elle.

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

"C'était une horrible imitation." marmonna-t-il.

Rosalie le fusilla du regard pour le faire taire.

"Bon! C'est fini!"

Emmett s'approcha en quelques enjambées et éloigna Draco de Rosalie.

"On a assez joué! On reprend l'entraînement! »

"Oh, elle aurait pu m'embrasser cette fois!" geignit Draco.

"Dans tes rêves, gamin." lui lança Emmett en riant.

Draco l'imita et commença à tourner autour du vampire, moulinant ses bras d'un air exagéré.

"Vas-y, viens te battre pour voir!"

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si tu veux me rendre les choses plus faciles alors c'est ton-"

"ATTRAPEZ-LE!"

Harry et Ron lui sautèrent sur le dos tandis que Jasper et Edward attrapaient leur frère par les jambes. Draco se laissa tomber, pris d'une véritable crise de fou rire en regardant les quatre combattants maîtriser Emmett.

"Hé, lâchez-moi!"

"Malinda!"

"SORS CE SERPENT DE MON PANTALON, HARRY!"

"Harry James Cullen!" s'écria Esmé depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et sépara les garçons.

"Tu me retires ce serpent du pantalon d'Emmett! Et si jamais elle décide d'y faire son nid?"

"Esmé!" grogna Emmett, en se cachant le visage pour dissimuler son embarassement.

* * *

Esmé fredonna un air joyeux tout en préparant le dîner de Harry. Elle écouta d'un air absent Alice et Rosalie se chamailler à propos des courants de la mode sorcière dans la salle à manger avec le bruit du jeu vidéo auquel jouaient Jasper et Emmett en sourdine. Carlisle travaillait à Ste Mangouste et ne serait pas de retour avant minuit. Elle leva le regard de la marmite frémissante et vit Edward et Harry revenir du Terrier. Elle sourit en voyant le plus jeune de ses fils. Elle pensait très souvent à son premier enfant et se demandait si il était assis quelque part au paradis, les observant de là-haut. Après y avor réfléchi, elle commençait à penser que ce premier enfant était la raison pour laquelle sa famille avait reçue Harry comme une véritable bénédiction, qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle-même l'avait accueilli comme une véritable cadeau du ciel.

Un air familier commença à jouer sur leur petite radio. Esmé avait oublié que cette chanson était sur la cassette. Elle se tourna et fixa Harry du regard tandis qu'elle écoutait la mélodie.

_"'Man !" se plaignit un Harry âgé de cinq ans. "Je peux pas faire ça !"_

_"Oh mon chéri…" lui dit Esmé._

_Elle le souleva dans ses bras et commença à le faire se balancer d'avant en arrière. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et nicha son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère._

_"Tu seras un merveilleux danseur quand tu seras grand ! Tous mes enfants sont gracieux et pleins d'assurance. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour toi ?"_

_"Maman, je peux pas danser ! J'ai l'air bête !"_

_Elle sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front._

_"Fish got to swim, birds got to fly," lui chanta-t-elle d'une voix douce. "I got to love one man till I die. Can't help lovin dat man of mine."_

_"Maman, tu chantes n'importe quoi!" lui fit remarquer Harry._

_Elle eut un petit rire et poursuivit sa chanson, tout en le faisant tournoyer dans la salle à manger. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri avant de réussir à gagner de l'équilibre, puis il prit la main de sa mère, prétendant mener la danse._

_"Tell me he's lazy, tell me he's slow. Tell me I'm crazy. Maybe I know! Can't help lovin dat man of mine."_

_"J'aime bien cette chanson, maman." lui dit Harry._

_"Moi aussi. "_

Edward et Harry se firent plus silencieux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et l'entendirent fredonner "Cant Help Lovin Dat Man of Mine." Edward un coup de coude à Harry avant de se diriger sans bruit vers sa chambre.

Esmé était trop absorbée dans son souvenir pour se rendre que les garçons était déjà dans la maison. Harry se plaça à côté d'elle et lui prit le couteau des mains avant de pousser la planche à découper sur le côté. Les yeux d'Esmé se posèrent sur lui, l'air surpris.

"Harry, mon chéri ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que tu étais rentré !" dit-elle en riant.

Il lui adressa un sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant d'incliner légèrement la tête vers elle et de lui tendre la main. Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant tout en acceptant sa main tendue et qu'il plaçait l'autre sur son dos.

"_Fish got to swim, birds got to fly. I got to love one man till I die. Cant help lovin dat man of mine," _chanta-t-elle à voix basse.

"Chante plus fort, maman." l'encouragea Harry. "Tu as une si jolie voix."

Si elle avait été capable de rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Quand Harry remarqua qu'il l'avait embarassée, il éclata de rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"_Tell me she's lazy. Tell me she's slow. Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know. Cant help lovin dat gal of mine." _

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son fils tandis qu'ils dansaient dans la cuisine et pénétraient de cette façon dans le vestibule.

_"Oh listen sister, I love my mister man. And I can't tell you why. Dere aint no reason why I should love dat man. It mus' be sumpin dat de angels done plan." _

"Aimerais-tu passer la journée avec moi, Maman?" s'enquit Harry. "J'étais à Poudlard lors de la Fête des Mères, donc je n'ai pas pu la fêter avec toi ces deux dernières années."

"Eh bien..."

Elle posa les yeux sur la nourriture qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.

"On peut sortir dîner." lui dit Harry. "Ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais seulement en train de commencer, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"Alors, on sort pour dîner."

**~*~**

"Harry, c'est beaucoup trop!" protesta Esmé.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et lui prit la main, la guidant vers la boutique de robes.

"Je suis sûr que mes parents biologiques seraient fiers que j'utilise un peu de l'argent qu'ils m'ont laissé pour ma nouvelle famille, surtout pour la femme qui m'aime autant qu'ils m'ont aimé."

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et le rapprocha d'elle.

"Allez, maman. Il va sûrement y a avoir un bal tôt ou tard, surtout avec tous les Sang-Purs qui fréquentent mon école et..."

Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre d'une voix légèrement arrogante:

"… ma popularité."

"Harry Cullen, tu me connais assez bien pour ne pas utiliser ce genre d'arguments!" dit-elle en riant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en souriant tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour elle.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? On pourrait juste t'acheter ce nouveau balai, l'Éclair de Tonnerre..."

"Vraiment, maman..." la taquina-t-il. "C'est l'Éclair de Feu."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je te prie de m'excuser." lui dit-elle. "Mais vraiment, mon petit corbeau, tu es sûr?"

"Je suis absolument, complètement sûr que je veux acheter une robe dans laquelle ma mère sera absolument, complètement ravissante."

"Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir!" dit-elle an agitant la main dans sa direction.

"Menteuse." rétorqua-t-il. "Les vampires ne rougissent pas. C'est physiquement impossible."

"Oui, eh bien, si c'était possible, je rougirais."

"Bah, tu peux rougir tout le reste de ta vie si tu veux. Je veux juste que tu cherches aussi une robe pendant que tu fais ça."

"Harry, sois honnête, tu es complètement-"

Celui-ci se tourna vers la vendeuse avec un sourire charmeur.

"Vous ne pourriez pas aider aider ma mère? Elle ne sait que montrer une obstination assez agaçante quand tout ce que je veux faire, c'est lui offrir une de vos merveilleuses robes. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle serait ravissante dans l'une d'entre elles?"

La couturière rougit et répondit par un hochement de tête.

"Bien sûr que je vais l'aider."

Elle conduisit Esmé vers l'un des rayons se trouvant à l'arrière de la boutique.

"Vous avez un fils si charmant, madame." l'entendit dire Harry.

Il se sourit à lui-même. Réussite complète.

**~*~**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Esmé pénétra enfin dans l'une des cabines d'essayage pour essayer une robe qu'elle avait trouvée. Harry tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du miroir. Tapotant du pied sur le sol, il commença à siffloter un air discrètement. Plusieurs jeunes filles avaient pénétré dans la boutique et lui jetait des regards de temps en temps, rougissant aussitôt lorsque le jeune homme les surprenait. Il s'efforça de ne pas lever un sourcil lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'approcha de lui et se mit seulement à parler lorsque Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Salut." commença-t-elle. "Tu es Harry Cullen, pas vrai?"

"Oui." confirma-t-il en dissimulant une grimace.

La nervosité manifeste qu'elle éprouvait lui donnait une furieuse envie de rire.

"Bah, en fait, mes amies et moi, on se demandait si peut-être tu voulais..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui demander. Il attendait pour voir si elle allait poursuivre, mais lorsqu'elle ne le fit pas, il se redressa pour paraître plus poli.

"Désolé, mais j'accompagne quelqu'un."

"Oh, on ne peut pas t'emprunter pour quelques minutes?" supplia-t-elle presque, son humeur changeant brusquement. "Ton ami peut venir avec toi."

Il secoua la tête.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas la laisser. Je lui ai promis."

"La?"

"Harry, mon chéri?" entendirent-ils tous les deux.

Harry leva les yeux et vit sa mère pousser les rideaux pour lui montrer le résultat. Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il se leva brusquement et poussa la jeune fille sur le côté, et s'avança vers Esmé. Celle-ci portait une longue robe bleue qui épousait les formes de son corps, les bretelles enserrant ses épaules. Elle avait les mains derrière le dos, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une jeune écolière timide.

"Est-ce qu'elle me va... bien?"

"Elle te va à merveille." souffla-t-il. "J'ai hâte que Papa te voie dans cette tenue."

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Change-toi et on va aller acheter cette robe, maman."

Elle retourna dans la cabine en secouant la tête.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, Harry Cullen!"

"Ta mère?" lui demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Désolée de t'avoir embêté, Harry."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Aucun problème."

* * *

Carlisle secoua la tête devant leurs protestations.

"Vraiment, vous pouvez venir. Je suis sûr qu'Esmé a cuisiné largement assez pour vous trois, y compris Harry, pour que vous veniez manger. Elle perd toujours la notion des quantités quand elle prépare à manger pour lui."

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard hésitant. Ils étaient allés à l'hôpital pour faire vérifier les cicatrices de Rémus. Le mois précédent, la pleine lune avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour le loup-garou et l'avait contraint à s'infliger des blessures plus profondes et des hématomes plus marqués qu'auparavant.

"Vous êtes sûr, Carlisle?" lui demanda Rémus. "On ne voudrait pas s'imposer."

"C'est un plaisanterie, pas vrai?" leur dit le médecin en souriant. "Vous faites partie de la famille. La seule différence est que vous vivez dans une autre maison. Vous n'allez pas du tout vous imposer."

"Dr Cullen!" appela une des infirmières.

Il lui adressa un hochement de tête, lui montrant qu'elle avait capté son attention.

"Il y a votre fille au téléphone."

"Merci, Martha." dit-il en se dirigeant, accompagné des deux autres, vers un téléphone. "Allô?"

_"Hey, Doc!" _lança la voix joyeuse de Alice.

"Comment vas-tu, Alice?" s'enquit Carlisle.

_"Parfaitement bien. Je voulais juste te dire que Rosalie et moi avons préparé le dîner pour Rémus et Sirius."  
_

"Et pourquoi ça?"

_« Esmé n'est pas ici. »_

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Il était très impatient de retrouver sa femme. Après que sa connaissance des traitements magiques ait augmenté pour la plus grande satisfaction des dirigeants de l'établissement, ceux-ci lui avaient donné un emploi du temps plus chargé. À cause de ce nouvel emploi du temps, il ne voyait plus Esmé aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

"Où est-elle?"

_"Harry-mimi l'a emmené passer une journée mère-fils. Ils sont sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce moment même. Tu devrais voir ça, Carlisle. Ils sont tellement mignon tous les deux! Il lui a acheté une très belle robe."  
_

Carlisle laissa échapper un sourire.

"C'est extrêmement gentil de la part de ton frère. Rémus, Sirius et moi devrons arriver dans quelques minutes, Alice."

"Bien sûr, nous sommes tous prêts pour... " commença-t-elle mais sa phrase resta inachevée.

Un silence tomba dans la conversation et Carlisle jeta un regard perplexe aux deux sorciers qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Un mauvais pressentiment lui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_"Carlisle!"_ chuchota Alice. _"Vous devez quitter les lieux immédiatement! Il y a quelqu'un qui est là et qui va essayer de vous faire du mal. Carlisle, vous devez partir maintenant!"  
_

Il l'entendit étouffer une exclamation horrifiée.

_"Oh, mon Dieu, les garçons! Esmé! On doit aller chercher Harry et Esmé!"  
_

Carlisle lâcha le combiné, terrifié. Il sortit rapidement un Portoloin d'urgence de sa poche. Sirius et Rémus, qui avaient entendu les cris désespérés de la jeune fille au téléphone, et posèrent promptement leurs doigts sur l'objet.

"Clan." lança Carlisle d'une voix ferme.

Ils disparurent, mais Carlisle réussit tout de même à apercevoir une grande silhouette noire qui apparaissait devant les portes de Ste Mangouste.

**~*~**

_Au même moment_

Esmé avait passé son bras sous celui de Harry et ils traversaient tranquillement le chemin bordé de pierres. Bien que quelques lampadaires soient encore allumés, leur chemin était en grande partie éclairé par la lueur de la lune et des étoiles.

"Tu t'es bien amusée, Maman?" lui demanda Harry, l'air attentionné.

Elle hocha la tête et la posa ensuite sur son épaule.

"Le dîner était délicieux, tu crois pas?" plaisanta-t-il en se tapotant le ventre.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le savoir, n'est-ce pas?" dit Esmé en riant. "J'ai vraiment passé une journée merveilleuse, Harry. Je me suis beaucoup amusée."

"Content de le savoir."

"On a pas passé de journée ensemble depuis un moment. Tu grandis tellement vite." remarqua-t-elle tristement.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que vous... bande de vieux croûtons."

"Montre un peu de respect envers tes aînés, mon chéri." le taquina Esmé. "Même quand tu auras soixante ans, tes frères et sœurs seront toujours plus vieux que toi, n'oublie pas ça!"

"Soixante ans..." marmonna-t-il. "C'est vieux... comme Papa."

"Harry!" le réprimanda Esmé en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'illuminèrent soudain d'une lueur d'amusement.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Papa est beaucoup plus vieux que toi? Ça veut dire que Papa est un amateur de chair fraîche!"

"Harry!" dit-elle en reniflant d'un air amusé. "Au moins, il est séduisant."

"Et toi, tu t'intéresses aux hommes plus âgés... à cause de leur argent."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive.

"C'est vrai. Ton père a accumulé un joli petit magot depuis le temps."

Ils poursuivirent leur marche dans un silence confortable.

"On est une famille bizarre." remarqua finalement Harry.

"En effet." acquiesça-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration et d'affection.

"Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je suis content de t'avoir comme mère."

Esmé lui répondit par un sourire larmoyant.

"Et je suis aussi heureuse de t'avoir comme fils."

Ils se penchaient vers l'autre, dans l'intention de s'éteindre, quand Esmé étouffa une exclamation et se retourna brusquement.

_"Inflamare!"_ siffla une voix.

"MAMAN!"

"HARRY!"

Esmé poussa son fils hors de la trajectoire du maléfice et poussa une exclamation d'horreur lorsque son propre bras prit feu.

"Maman!" hurla Harry, tombant à genoux à côté d'elle, gisant désormais à terre.

Ils chercha sa baguette avec des mains tremblantes, levant les yeux à temps pour voir une silhouette disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il réussit enfin à trouver l'objet de bois et le tira de sa poche. Il murmura rapidement une incantation et du liquide coula, éteignant le feu et laissant derrière lui la peau de sa mère brulée et sombre. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues tandis qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de lui porter assistance. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Carlisle, Rémus et Sirius venaient à peine de poser pied à terre et se hâtaient dans sa direction. Carlisle parvint à son côté plus rapidement que ses deux oncles.

"Papa, je ne savais pas-"

"Tout va bien." lui chuchota son père.

Il prit la main d'Esmé dans la sienne et lui déposa un baiser sur les doigts. Sa femme lui répondit par un faible sourire.

"Vous êtes sains et saufs."

"Papa..." balbutia Harry.

Il montra du doigt la brûlure sur le bras d'Esmé. Gravés dans sa peau, on discernait les mots: _"Cullen, prenez garde. "_

Severus Rogue posa un bref regard sur ses fioles et les fourra rapidement dans son sac. Quand il fut certain de ne rien oublier, il attrapa ses affaires et prit rapidement le Réseau des Cheminées en direction de la résidence des Cullen. Il jeta un regard dans la salle à manger. La première chose qu'il vit fut Rémus et Sirius, parlant tous les deux à voix basse. Molly se tenait à côté de la porte avec Arthur, empêchant tous les deux Ron de se précipiter à l'étage. Draco était assis entre ses parents, une expression attristée sur le visage. Hermione et Ginny étaient assises par terre à côté de la table, jouant avec un jeu de cartes moldus pour se changer les idées. Neville agita timidement la main en direction de son professeur de potions et la grand-mère de celui-ci lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Severus leva les yeux vers le plafond et put entendre Harry jouer une mélodie poignante sur son piano.

"Severus." le salua Lucius.

"Où est-elle?"

"Dans la chambre de Harry." répondit-il.

Il hocha la tête et monta les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre. Alice et Rosalie lui adressèrent un sourire triste quand elle l'aperçurent.

"Où sont les garçons?"

"Edward est à l'intérieur avec eux et Emmett et Jasper s'entraînent au sous-sol." lui dit Rosalie.

Alice ouvrit la porte devant lui et il pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Esmé était allongée sur le lit de Harry, Carlisle assis à côté d'elle. Edward était installé à côté de son frère près du piano et lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Esmé.

"C'est un onguent réparateur contre les brûlures. Il devrait être efficace pour n'importe quelle créature. Je serais plutôt surpris s'il ne vous guérissait pas. Après tout," dit le professeur de Potions après en avoir étalé sur la blessure. "Je suis celui qui l'a préparé."

"Vous êtes trop modeste, vous le savez ça?" lui répondit-elle d'un air sarcastique.

"C'est un nouveau morceau qu'il joue, non?" demanda Severus, tentant de détourner la conversation en commençant à guérir les mots gravés dans la peau de la jeune femme.

Esmé lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Edward l'a composé il y a des années. Harry vient juste de commencer à l'apprendre. Il est doué, n'est-ce pas?"

"Votre fils est un vrai prodige au piano."

Elle hocha la tête puis tendit un peu plus son bras vers Severus pour qu'il poursuive sa tâche.

"Vous devez être fière de lui."

"Je le suis."

La note que Harry jouait sonna faux lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de sa mère.

"Non, Harry."

Edward semblait le corriger, mais il y avait une expression sur le visage du vampire qui indiquait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de la fausse note de Harry. Edward lança un bref regard à Carlisle. Le vampire blond lui répondit en haussant un sourcil. Edward secoua la tête et lança un regard noir au jeune homme.

"Que se passe-t-il, Harry?" s'enquit Carlisle.

"Rien." répondit finalement celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence.

"Bien sûr que si." lui lança Edward d'un ton sec. "Arrête de penser ainsi, espèce de petit abruti!"

"Je te remercie." rétorqua Harry d'une voix sarcastique en se retournant vers le piano.

Après s'être assuré que l'adolescent ne le regardait pas, Edward hocha la tête en direction d'Esmé en articulant silencieusement le mot "fière". Esmé sembla comprendre de quoi il en retournait et fixa d'un regard intense le dos de son fils.

"Est-ce que Albus est sérieux, Severus, lorsqu'il dit que les résultats de Harry sont parmi les meilleurs de sa classe?"

"Il est au coude à coude avec Miss Granger pour la place de premier."

"C'est vraiment merveilleux." remarqua Carlisle d'une voix ferme. "Jamais nous n'avons été plus fiers-"

La main de Harry se ferma en un poing qu'il abattit sur la clavier du piano. Il serra les dents et ferma étroitement les paupières.

"Fiers d'un pauvre idiot qui a les meilleures notes de sa classe mais qui n'est pas capable de protéger sa propre mère? Vous êtes fiers de ça?"

"Harry..." le prévint Edward.

"Qui serait fier de ça? Je suis censé être le sauveur du monde des sorciers et je ne peux même pas défendre ma mère quand quelqu'un nous attaque!"

"Harry, rien de ceci n'était ta faute, tu peux nous croire." lui dit Carlisle.

"Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça?! Ils ont attaqué Maman à cause de moi! Ils ont essayé de vous attaquer toi, Sirius et Rémus à cause de moi! C'est de ma faute et vous ne pouvez me le cacher parce que je le sais déjà! Vous allez tous vous faire tuer simplement parce que vous êtes ma famille!"

Esmé secoua la tête.

"Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu me sauver. Regarde-moi! Je vais bien, non? Tu ne peux jeter la faute sur toi pour ne pas voir su que quelqu'un allait essayer de nous faire du mal!"

"Mais c'est de ma faute." murmura-t-il d'un air misérable.

"Arrêtez votre mélodrame, Cullen." lança Severus d'une voix trainante en terminant les soins sur le bras d'Esmé.

Les yeux de Harry se firent brusquement menaçants et il saisit un des ses livres de partitions qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces dans le dos de Severus. Celui sursauta d'un air stupéfait tandis que Carlisle se levait d'un air furieux et se dirigeait vers Harry. Il fut trop rapide pour que celui-ci se dégage et les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes tandis que son père l'attrapait par les épaules et commençait à le secouer.

"Harry James Potter Cullen!" cria-t-il. "Comment oses-tu-"

"Carlisle, arrête." le supplia Esmé.

Elle se leva aussi rapidement que possible, écartant d'un geste doux Severus de son chemin.

"Jamais un de mes fils ne s'est comporté d'une telle façon! Tu m'entends, jeune homme?! Jamais!"

"Carlisle, tu lui fais mal!" s'écria Edward, ôtant les mains de son père des épaules de Harry.

Carlisle recula d'un pas, surpris, lorsqu'il vit Edward baisser la chemise de Harry pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de marques. Et en effet, des hématomes apparaissaient lentement sur chacune de ses épaules. La porte s'ouvrit et Rosalie et Alice embrassèrent la scène du regard, l'air abasourdi.

"Harry..." chuchota Carlisle, horrifié par sa propre conduite. "Fiston, je suis-"

"Harry!" l'appela Severus lorsque celui-ci s'enfuit en courant de la pièce, poussant ses deux sœurs encore ahuries hors de son chemin. Severus s'élança à sa suite aussi vite qu'il le put. Carlisle ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur ses mains avec à la fois un air de dégoût et de détresse, écoutant Severus crier le nom de son fils.

"Harry, reviens!"

"Harry, ouvre cette porte!" entendit-il au sous-sol.

Harry s'était enfermé dans la seconde salle d'entraînement et Emmett et Jasper tentait d'apporter leur aide à Severus sans faire trop de dégâts. Edward lança un dernier regard furieux à Carlisle, avant de courir vers le sous-sol, accompagné de Rosalie et de Alice.

"Oh, Carlisle." chuchota Esmé.

Son mari secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux.

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi..." balbutia-t-il presque. "Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry. Il est mon fils, jamais je ne-"

"Je sais, mon chéri." le rassura-t-elle, en le serrant étroitement contre elle. "Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas. On est tous sous pressions. Ça nous a tous beaucoup affectés."

"J'aurais dû être capable de me maîtriser!" protesta-t-il. "J'en ai toujours été capable et je me suis laissé aller aujourd'hui!"

"Tu nous presque perdu tous les deux." lui dit Esmé à voix basse. "Je sais que tu t'en veux, Carlisle, pour ne pas avoir été avec nous et la culpabilité de Harry n'a fait qu'aggraver ta colère envers toi-même! Tu t'es peut-être laissé aller de la mauvaise façon mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Esmé." répliqua-t-il, d'une voix sans répliques. "Ce que j'ai fait est mal. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je peux me racheter."

Un air attristé envahit son visage et il secoua la tête.

"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille?"

**~*~**

La maison était calme à présent. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi et les enfants s'étaient retirés dans leurs chambres, bien qu'ils n'y aient pas été obligés. Esmé était déjà dans la cuisine, préparant des cookies et des brownies pour remonter le moral de Harry. Carlisle était toutefois assis sur les marches du sous-sol et écoutait Harry se défouler dans une des salles d'entraînement. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'était accéléré, et le battement ne faisait qu' ancrer un peu plus profondément la culpabilité de Carlisle.

"S'il te plaît, Carlisle, calme-toi." entendit-il Jasper marmonner depuis sa chambre. "Tu me rends nerveux."

"Désolé, fiston." murmura-t-il en fixant les marches du regard.

"Parle-lui, c'est tout." l'encouragea Alice. "Je l'ai vu, non? Vas-y, Carlisle. Il ne va pas te réduire en cendres!"

Carlisle n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait descendre. Il voulait laisser un peu de temps à Harry mais il voulait également lui parler immédiatement. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il se leva, épousseta son pantalon d'un geste de la main, puis commença à descendre les marches. Il passa dans la première salle d'entraînement avant d'arrêter son regard sur la porte de celle dans laquelle Harry s'était enfermé. La porte était verrouillée mais il saisit sa chance et tendit la main pour tourner la poignée. Sa nervosité était telle qu'il la cassa et les bruits que faisait Harry en s'entraînant s'interrompit. Carlisle esquissa une grimace en poussant la porte, puis grogna quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois abusé de sa force et que le battant s'était détaché de ses charnières. Il émit un petit rire nerveux lorsqu'il aperçut Harry qui l'observait, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés.

"Je vais demander à Emmett de la réparer plus tard." plaisanta-t-il, sachant très bien que Emmett détestait faire le bricolage dans la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Papa?" soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le tapis pour se reposer.

"Je... Je voulais juste te dire que..."

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

"… tu es désolé? Je sais, Papa. Tu ne voulais pas me blesser."

Carlisle soupira à son tour puis ferma la porte aussi mieux qu'il le put et s'assit à côté de son fils

"Harry, ne me cherche pas d'excuses. J'espérais que tu allais me pardonner mais aussi que tu ne le ferais pas aussi facilement. "

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Harry en laissant Carlisle lui poser la main sur l'épaule. "Tu avais raison, je n'aurais dû laisser ma colère et ma culpabilité me submerger."

"Harry, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Ceux à qui nous devons en vouloir ce sont ces satanés... salauds qui ont décidé d'essayer de nous attaquer. Ta mère a été touchée et c'est ce qui m'a fait perdre le contrôle."

Il jeta un regard aux bleus qui étaient maintenant visibles, Harry ayant enlevé sa chemise. Il baissa les yeux, pris de honte.

"J'ai de la chance qu'Edward m'ait repoussé avant que je ne te blesse davantage. Je suis désolé, fiston. Je ne sais pas comment je peux me racheter."

Harry eut un sourire triste et se rapprocha un peu plus de son père.

"Je vais bien, Papa. Regarde-moi! Ce ne sont pas deux bleus qui vont m'arrêter. En fait, le plus dur, ça a été d'empêcher Malinda et Faolan de venir t'attaquer."

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Mais l'adolescent pouvait discerner la douleur intense dans ses yeux.

"Papa." dit-il d'un air très sérieux. "Je sais que tu ne pensais pas de façon rationnelle... nom de Dieu, j'ai jeté un livre à Severus!"

"Surveille ton langage." lui répondit Carlisle d'un ton sévère.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis que Harry cherchait quelque chose à dire.

"Papa, les humains sont humains, même quand ils sont des vampires. On ressentait tous les deux la même chose: de la peur, de le nervosité, de la colère. J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un dans ma détresse et toi aussi mais.... Severus a compris et il m'a pardonné. Je te comprends aussi et je te pardonne."

"J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un fils aussi perspicace." remarqua Carlisle.

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père.

"Tu dois nous croire quand on dit à quel point on est fiers de toi, Harry, à quel point je suis fier d'avoir un fils comme toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que j'ai eu la chance de te trouver. En fait, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas parti de la maison après que je t'ai blessé."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu es mon père. Tu allais bien finir par faire quelque chose de stupide un jour ou l'autre. J'attendais juste le jour où ça allait arriver."

Le rire de Carlisle résonna dans la pièce et il serra Harry dans ses bras.

"On va trouver les personnes qui ont fait ça, et elles vont payer."

Harry hocha la tête avant de grimaçer.

"Papa... tu me fais un peu mal aux épaules..."

Celui-ci émit un grognement et se recula.

"Oh, arrête-ça!"

"Je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné, fiston, mais..."

"Quoi Papa?" lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et si je t'achetais quelque chose de nouveau, hein? Ton piano commence vraiment à s'user."

Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant la tentative d'humour de Carlisle. Il attrapa sa main et laissa Carlisle l'aider à se relever.

"Très drôle, Papa. Tu n'as pas besoin de me soudoyer."

"Et cet Éclair de Feu qu'on a vu sur le Chemin de Traverse?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

"Tu sais quoi... je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement que ça après tout. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de ce nouveau balai."

Carlisle s'arrêta et rit à nouveau, laissant Harry passer devant lui et monter les escaliers le premier. Arrivé en haut des marches, Carlisle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Harry. Son fils leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers lui.

"Je t'aime, Harry."

Le garçon émit un grognement.

"Oh, Papa! Des hommes comme nous ne sont pas censés être sentimentals les uns envers les autres."

Carlisle lui adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cuisine.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Carlisle jeta un regard à Harry et le vit monter les marches en direction de sa chambre.

"Amateur de chair fraîche."

Il fronça le visage, perplexe en regardant Esmé qui sortait de la cuisine en riant.

"Est-ce qu'il vient de me traiter d'amateur de chair fraîche?"

"C'est une longue histoire, mon chéri." lui répondit-elle. "Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça."

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Voilà, voilà! J'éspère que que ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes et que, bien entendu, vous me laisserez une petite review =)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le délai inexcusables que j'ai laissé s'écouler entre les deux posts. J'ai de bonnes excuses, toutefois: j'étais il y a quelque semaines en pleine épreuve de bac blanc. (et je suis en terminale, donc c'est un programme un peu chargé) et mon ordi a planté, ce qui veut dire que je dois utiliser ceux du lycée et vu que je suis en vacances en ce moment... mais j'ai promis de tout tenter pour publier mes chapitres et vu que je fais un peu de baby-sitting, j'en ai profité... ^^

En plus de ça, je tiens à vous rappeler que le petit concours que j'avaislancé il y a quelques semaines tiens toujours et que j'accueille avec bienveillance les dernières propositions puisque je vais le fermer dans exactement deux chapitres... alors faites donc bouillonner votre imagination!

Donc, avant de vous laisser attendre le prochain chapitre, qui va prendre un peu de temps à arriver vu que mes vacances ne cont pas encore terminées... J'ai une petite question à poser à ceux qui ont lu la Saga Harry Potter (question qui est seulement motivée par une curiosité tout ce qu'il y a de plus ,innocente): quel est votre passage préféré, tous tomes confondus? Ben entendu, je ne vous oblige pas à répondre, mais je serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis là-dessus... =)

Pour finir, l'habituelle quémanderie de review: la plupart du temps, les reviews me donnent l'envie de traduire plus vite: alors, à vos clics!


	16. Les filles sont souvent à l'origine de n

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre: **Les filles sont souvent à l'origine de nos problèmes

**Disclaimer:** *la traductrice, l'air contente d'elle-même* J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès! J'arrive à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit Harry Potter (hé non! Je ne suis pas multi-milliardaire... si seulement!), que je ne me prénomme également pas Stephenie Meyer et que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette histoire... Je sais, je sais: qui aurait cru que seulement quelques réunions aurait un effet sur une délinquante multi-récidiviste comme moi?

**Note de la traductrice:** J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque début de chapitre! ==" Je suis encore inexcusable pour le délai de postage de ce chapitre... et je me prosterne à vos genous, ô lecteurs adorés, pour implorer votre pardon, car je vous sais misécordieux.... Ah les petites envolées lyriques du début de chapitre =) Enfin bref, encor un chapitre détonnant écrit par notre amie Athenian Grace. Je tiens à préciser à ceux qui s'attendaient à voir commencer la troisième année du quatuor que l'auteur (sans l'évasion de Sirius, etc) a décidé de faire une ellipse et de passer directement aux événements de la quatrième année... Bon, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre (enfin, j'espère) qui nous livrera un Draco plus en forme que jamais, un Ron qui a la révélation de son existence: enfin, bref! Moments d'anthologies en perspectives! Bonne lecture, mes loupiots!

* * *

Chapitre 15: Les filles sont souvent à l'origine de nos problèmes

_Harry éclata de rire tandis que Draco, accompagné de Fred et George, dansait autour du poteau qui maintenait la tente sur pied. Ils battaient l'air de leur bras, faisant par la même occasion voleter les drapeaux qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Hermione eut un petit rire en les entendant taquiner Ron à propos de Viktor Krum._

_"Admet que tu es fou amoureux de lui, Ronald!" le taquina-t-elle à son tour._

_"Oh, tais-toi, Mione." grogna Ron. "Ne les encourage pas. "_

_"Tu vas le demander en mariage, Ron? À la prochaine Coupe du Monde, peut-être?" lui demanda Harry en donnant à Ginny un léger coup de coude tandis qu'elle étouffait ses éclats de rire derrière sa main en secouant la tête._

_Ils regardèrent tous vers l'extérieur lorsqu'ils entendirent les feux d'artifices qui y explosaient._

_"Ce sont sûrement les Irlandais qui célébrent leur victoire." remarqua Draco._

_Fred et George commencèrent à scander les mêmes exclamations que les irlandais._

_"Arrêtez! Arrêtez tout de suite!" leur ordonna Arthur._

_Carlisle lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de sortir quelques instant à l'extérieur._

_"Les garçons!" lança-t-il précipitamment. "Sortez tout de suite les Portoloins d'urgence!"_

_"Papa?" s'inquiéta Harry, l'air paniqué._

_"Vas-y! Et emmène Draco avec toi!"_

_Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte à lunettes._

_"Pose ton doigt dessus!" dit-il à Draco._

_Draco toucha la boîte tandis qu'ils voyaient Hermione, Ron et le reste des Weasley disparaître._

_"Edward! Jasper! Emmett!"_

_"Vas-y! On vous suit!" le rassura Edward._

_Harry hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco._

_"Clan."_

_Ils ressentirent une secousse au niveau du nombril avant de se sentir tourbillonner en direction de la résidence des Cullen._

Une année était passée et Harry était désormais en quatrième année. La situation restait tendue dans la famille Cullen, d'autant plus que l'identité des agresseurs de Harry et d'Esmé restait indéterminée et à cause de la récente attaque de Mangemorts, mais les choses revenaient peu à peu à la normale. Ils essayaient lentement d'aller de l'avant mais en même temps, ils restaient méfiants et sur leurs gardes pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à quelqu'un. Albus tentait toujours de retrouver les hommes qui tentaient de briser la famille, et chacun savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas mis la main dessus. Remus et Sirius avaient à nouveau emménagé avec les Cullen, Esmé ayant insisté qu'elle ne serait pas rassurée avant de les savoir tous les deux en sécurité.

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il traversait le hall. Il ne savait pas comment Albus s'y prenait pour faire toutes ces choses simultanément. Il réussissait à diriger une école, tout en recherchant activement les agresseurs d'Esmé, et il accueillait en plus de ça le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry hissa ses livres un peu plus haut lorsqu'ils commencèrent à glisser et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un et fit tomber par la même occasion tous les livres qu'il tenait sur le sol.

"Désolé, professeur Maugrey!" s'exclama-t-il.

Le vieil homme lui répondit par un grognement et poursuivit son chemin. Harry secoua légèrement la tête en le voyant s'éloigner et sortir de son champ de vision.

Quelque chose lui semblait étrange à propos de cet homme. Albus l'avait convaincu que l'ex-Auror était seulement tendu à cause de l'attaque des Mangemorts l'été précédent durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser ses livres un à un.

"Tu veux un coup de main, Harry?" entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit.

"Hé, salut Cédric." lui dit-il. "Je suis content de voir que tu as réussi à sortir du camping en un seul morceau."

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr, toi aussi tu t'en es sorti en bon état, comme toujours."

Il éclata de rire à la plaisanterie du Septième année.

"Très drôle. Alors, quoi de neuf?"

"Pas grand chose..."

Il rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"J'ai invité Cho Chang à sortir avec moi pendant le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard."

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Espèce de cabot."

Cedric lui jeta un regard noir en lui tendant le reste de ses livres et marcha ensuite avec lui dans le hall.

"Et toi? J'ai entendu les jumelles Patil parler de toi et de cette Romilda Vane."

"Vraiment?" s'étonna Harry. "Et que disaient-elles?"

"Oh, tu sais, les trucs habituels du genre 'Oh, Harry est trop mignon! J'aimerais tellement qu'il me demande de sortir avec lui!' "

Harry esquissa une grimace.

"Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Romilda Vane ait dit ça."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Elle a dit exactement la même chose à Hermione. Je pensais que Hermione me faisait marcher."

Ils gardèrent le silence avant d'arriver enfin dans la Grande Salle.

"Écoute, Harry, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je suis juste venu pour te parler de ça mais..."

Harry attendit qu'il poursuive.

"Je sais que tu es proche du Directeur et... je me demandais juste si tu savais ce qui se préparait cette année. C'était censé démarrer dès le jour de la rentrée mais j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore était préoccupé avec cette attaque de... Mangemorts et...."

"Tu radotes." le coupa Harry.

Cédric lui adressa un sourire penaud.

"En fait, tu as raison, je suis au courant de ce qui se prépare mais j'ai l'interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà dû forcer grand-père Albus à me le dire."

Cédric émit un grognement.

"J'espérais vraiment réussir à obtenir quelque chose de ta part."

"Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à la catégorie 'on n'utilise pas Harry', si ça ne te dérange pas trop?" plaisanta le Gryffondor.

"Désolé!"

"Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas Cédric. Il va en parler plus tôt que tu ne le penses."

**~*~**

Harry s'arrêta de marcher tandis que les autres élèves continuaient à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Cédric se tordait les mains d'un air nerveux tout en faisant les cent pas près de la porte du Hall.

"Céd?" appela Harry.

Le Poufsouffle leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Quelque chose te tracasse?"

"Je..." commença le garçon plus âgé.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un bref regard autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardant avec envie sur la Coupe de Feu.

"Je veux tellement être choisi, Harry."

Celui-ci tendit le bras et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

"Tu vas y arriver, Cedric. Tu vas voir... ton nom sortira de la Coupe. »

"Mais, en même temps, j'ai une peur bleue."

"C'est compréhensible." remarqua Harry. "Ce tournoi est plutôt dangereux. J'espère que je ne vais pas te paraître indiscret mais pourquoi exactement as-tu voulu concourir?"

Cedric lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la Coupe.

"Peut-être.... Peut-être que je ne donne pas à mon père assez de raisons d'être fier de moi."

Harry fronça les sourcils en jetant un nouveau regard au jeune homme devant lui. Cédric était Préfet-en-chef, ce qui signifiait également qu'il obtenaient d'excellentes notes. La plupart des jeunes filles étaient à ses pieds et il avait battu Harry lors d'un match de Quidditch l'année précédente. Olivier n'avait pas voulu accepter les excuses de Harry (" Olivier! J'étais malade!") et voulait qu'on lui apporte la tête de Diggory sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'un père pouvait vouloir de plus de son fils?

"Je pense que tu sous-estime la fierté que ton père éprouve pour toi, Cédric."

Cédric accorda enfin son entière attention à l'adolescent devant lui et lui jeta un long regard, espérant lui-même voir ce que Harry voyait.

"Bonne chance, Ced. Je serais dans les gradins à t'encourager."

Après ces quelques mots, il entra dans la Grande Salle et trouva une place à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

"Où étais-tu?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"J'étais dans le Hall. Je parlais avec un ami."

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ginny.

"Installez-vous!" entendirent-ils.

Dumbledore se tenait les mains et les conversations s'éteignirent peu à peu. Albus leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.

"Je vous remercie. Comme vous le savez tous, cette cérémonie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers consiste à assister au choix de nos champions par la Coupe de Feu. Une fois que vous êtes choisi, vous êtes uni au Tournoi par un contrat et devez y participer quoiqu'il advienne, mais vous saviez ceci avant de mettre votre nom dans la Coupe. J'adresse donc tous mes voeux de réussite aux trois champions qui seront choisis."

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations enthousiastes tandis que les professeurs se contentaient d'applaudir d'un air poli.

"Allons-y!"

Les chandelles diminuèrent d'intensité, de telle sorte que la lumière qui provenait de la Coupe parut plus vive. Les flammes devinrent plus intenses et tout le monde commença à chuchoter à voix basse dès que les flammes montèrent brusquement vers le ciel et qu'un petit papier en fut expulsé. Albus l'attrapa et lut le nom qui y était inscrit.

"La championne de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour!"

Ses camarades d'école l'acclamèrent tandis que Fleur se levait avec un sourire rayonnant et se dirigeait vers Albus. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire et lui serra la main, lui redonnant par la même occasion son morceau de papier avant de lui montrer d'un geste de la main la direction de la Salle des Trophées.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, dans l'attente du choix du second champion. Le feu émit à nouveau un 'whoosh!' sonore tandis qu'une pièce de papier d'apparence rugueuse tombait dans la main d'Albus.

"Viktor Krum... représentera l'Institut Durmstrang!"

L'air déterminé et satisfait en entendant les acclamations de ses condisciples, Viktor se leva de la table des Serpentard. Il marcha d'un pas confiant en direction d'Albus avant de s'incliner en signe de respect et de prendre le morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit son nom, puis franchit la même porte que Fleur un peu plus tôt.

"Enfin... " débuta Albus.

Il regarda les flammes s'élever tandis que le dernier morceau de papier en sortait. L'objet lui glissa entre les doigts et il y eut de petits rires lorsque le Directeur dut se pencher pour le ramasser. Albus lui-même arborait un sourire amusé en se remettant d'aplomb.

"Navré de ce petit incident. J'ai la fierté de vous annoncer que le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory!"

Harry se retourna et vit Cédric sourire largement, les paupières fermées. La table des Poufsouffle applaudit à tout rompre tandis que leur camarade se levait et s'approchait d'Albus. Dumbledore serra sa main d'un air ravi avant de pointer une nouvelle fois la main. Le garçon de haute taille se tourna vers Harry. Il lui sourit d'un air rayonnant et Harry lui adressa aussi un sourire avant que le nouveau champion de Poudlard ne se dirige vers la Salle des Trophées.

"Que tout le monde acclame une fois de plus nos champions!" lança Albus, en applaudissant lui-même.

La Grande Salle était remplie de rugissements de bonheur et de cris.

"En effet. Souhaitons leur bonne chance car ils ont-"

La foule devint brusquement silencieuse lorsque le bruit des flammes étouffa à nouveau la voix de Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent d'un air perplexe un morceau de parchemin en sortir et commencer à dériver lentement en direction du directeur. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris tandis qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de Draco, qui discutait à voix basse avec Blaise Zabini. Tout le monde se leva en voyant le visage de Dumbledore pâlir et leur directeur se dirigea en vitesse en direction du Professeur McGonagall, qui se tenait non loin derrière lui.

"Grands dieux!" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air choqué. "C'est sûrement une erreur. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger tout ça."

Albus secoua la tête en se tournant à nouveau vers la foule et lut d'un air malheureux le nom écrit sur le morceau de parchemin.

"Harry Cullen."

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et commença lentement à se tasser dans son siège. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. Il entendit des chuchotements et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Cela devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie.

"Harry, ils ont appelé ton nom." lui fit remarquer Ron tristement.

"N-non." balbutia-t-il. "Il doit être arrivé quelque chose... Je n'ai rien fait! Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe!"

"Je sais, mon vieux mais tu dois y aller! Tu connais les règles." insista Ron. "Tout va bien se passer, d'accord? Ils vont trouver un moyen d'arranger ça."

Il força Harry à se lever, et le jeune homme jeta un regard et vit tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il tressaillit en se dirigeant vers Albus qui l'attendait près de la table des professeurs.

"Grand-père Albus, je n'ai rien fait." commença-t-il, l'air terrifié.

"Ce n'est rien, mon garçon." lui chuchota le directeur. "Descends à la Salle des Trophées et nous allons arriver avec Croupton, d'accord?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Harry, vas-y."

Le jeune homme reconnut l'accent de fermeté dans la voix d'Albus et sut qu'il ne pouvait s'y dérober. Il recula de quelques pas avant de tourner les talons et avança d'un pas traînant en direction de la porte derrière laquelle il avait vu les autres champions disparaître. Minnie lui adressa un petit sourire triste tandis que Severus le fusillait du regard, se demandant probablement s'il avait trouvé un moyen pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Sirius lui adressa un hochement de tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le rejoindrait d'ici quelques minutes.

Harry poussa le battant de la porte et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la Salle des Trophées. Fleur leva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête de côté, l'air surprise. Viktor apparut derrière elle avec un regard interrogateur.

"Harry?" entendit-il.

Cédric commença à s'avancer vers lui mais l'adolescent le rejoignit en courant à mi-chemin.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Cédric, quelqu'un a mis mon nom dans la Coupe et- je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver! C'est juste que- ça ne peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague!"

"Woah, Harry." le calma Cédric d'une voix choquée, car il n'avait jamais vu son camarade aussi nerveux auparavant. "Quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans la Coupe? Est-ce que tu sais qui?"

Il regarda Harry secouer la tête et fermer étroitement les paupières.

"Et elle a sorti ton nom? Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver? Je ne comprends pas."

"Cédric, je ne peux pas faire ça.." marmonna Harry d'un air désespéré. "Une fois que ton nom sort de la Coupe, c'est trop tard. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. On doit participer à la compétition. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je n'en suis pas capable!"

Cédric le prit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

"Allez, mon vieux, arrête de te morfondre! Où sont passées toutes ces techniques d'auto-défense que tu m'avais dit avoir apprises? Tu es excellent à l'école, non? Tu es l'Attrapeur le plus jeune depuis un siècle, Harry. En première année, tu as affronté Quirrell puis tu es descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets et tu as combattu un Basilic! Si il ne trouvent pas un moyen d'empêcher ça, alors tu peux le faire! Tu en es capable!"

"Ced, tu ne comprends pas!" grogna Harry. "Les choses que j'ai faites... je les ai faites parce que je n'avais pas le choix! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeu! Quand ils disent que l'on peut mourir dans ce tournoi, ils ne plaisantent pas! Tu n'as rien lu à propos des Tournois précédents? Dumbledore ne voulait pas nous effrayer mais ils ont été annulés parce que le nombre de morts devenaient trop élevé! Est-ce que tu mesure le danger dans lequel nous sommes déjà?!"

Les quatre champions levèrent les yeux en voyant les professeurs pénétrer dans la pièce. Severus poussa presque tout le monde de son chemin pour arriver à la hauteur de Harry et prit le jeune homme par les épaules comme Cédric l'avait fait avant lui. Il le secoua sans ménagement, tout en dardant sur lui des regards furieux.

"Espèce de petit abruti! Avez-vous mis votre nom dans la Coupe!"

"Non, monsieur!" s'écria Harry.

"As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider à mettre ton nom dans la Coupe?"

"N-non! Sev, je n'ai rien fait!"

Sirius dégagea son filleul de l'emprise de Severus.

"Ça suffit, Severus." dit-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

"Sirius, je ne veux pas faire ça!"

"Je sais, petit." murmura celui-ci en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. "Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est le règlement. Une fois que ton nom est sorti de la Coupe, tu dois participer à la compétition."

"Sirius, ça n'a rien d'amusant! Celui qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe essaye sûrement de me tuer!"

Son parrain resserra son étreinte, conscient de que Harry disait probablement la vérité.

"Où est grand-père Albus?" chuchota le jeune homme.

"Il est parti prévenir tes parents par le réseau des Cheminées. Ils ne devraient plu tar-"

"HARRY JAMES!"

"-der." acheva Sirius d'une voix morne.

"Papa!" s'écria Harry en s'élançant vers son père.

Esmé l'intercepta et le serra dans ses bras.

"Dans quel _pétrin_ est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré?!"

Harry laissa échapper un faible éclat de rire devant sa tentative pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. Il se retourna et se dissimula le visage sous les oreillers. La veille au soir, Sirius leur avait proposé de passer la nuit dans ses appartements et ils avaient accepté sa proposition avec gratitude. Ron et Draco les avait rejoint pour dormir également avec eux et Remus était venu aussi rapidement que possible par le Réseau des Cheminées. Hermione était restée dans son dortoir, afin de conserver un peu de pudeur et ne pas passer la nuit dans une pièce pleine de garçons.

Il se redressa en position assise et enjamba prudemment Draco et Ron pour ne pas les réveiller, bien qu'il n'ait pas tellement à s'inquiéter. Il aurait pu prendre une marmite et commencer à taper dessus de toutes ses forces avec une louche, ils seraient restés tous deux profondément endormis. Quand il sortit de la pièce, il trouva Sirius, Remus et ses parents assis sur les canapés.

"Bonjour." dit-il, la voix tellement basse que ses parrains durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"Viens ici, mon chéri." l'invita Esmé, en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

Harry esquissa une grimace et secoua la tête.

"Je pense que je devrais aller me brosser les dents, maman. Je suis sûre que mon haleine est horrible."

"En effet." lui dit Carlisle en souriant puis il éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que son fils lui lança. "Vas-y. On va rester ici à t'attendre."

"Et en attendant..." commença Esmé en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre. "VOUS DEUX! DEBOUT! NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UNE PETITE RÉUNION DE FAMILLE POUR REDONNER UN PEU DE COURAGE À HARRY!"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en entendant Esmé gronder sauvagement et les deux garçons s'étirant en maugréant.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à te cacher sous cette couverture, Draco Malfoy!"

Une couverture fut jetée hors de la chambre et finit sa course près du canapé.

"Esmé!" geignit Draco.

"Allez debout, debout! Tout de suite!"

"Sommeil..." articula Ron, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'il avait mis sur son visage. Soudain, la voix ensommeillée de Ron devint soudain très aigue.

"Esmé! Redonnez-moi mon bas de pyjama!"

Harry éclata de rire et tomba de côté sur le sol. Draco se rua en courant hors de la chambre, le visage couvert de larmes, pris d'un véritable fou rire. Esmé sortit de la pièce, une paire de pyjamas pliée sous le bras.

"Ça ne sert à rien de rougir, jeune homme! Je te rappelle que c'était moi qui te donnais tes bains quand tu passais les vacances à la maison!"

"J'avais quatre ans! Maintenant, j'en ai quatorze!"

"Alors, commence à te comporter comme un garçon de quatorze ans!"

"Oh, je voulais juste dormir encore un peu!"

Ron sortit de la chambre, l'air singulièrement embarrassé et le visage teinté d'une couleur rouge foncé.

"Hé Ron!" réussit à articuler Draco avec peine. "Ton visage est assorti à ton caleçon rouge!"

Celui-ci leur lança un regard noir et croisa les bras tandis qu'ils continuaient de rire à ses dépens.

**~*~**

Harry regarda la porte et déglutit avec difficulté. Hermione, qui était arrivée quelques minutes après leurs aventures du matin, lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

'Souviens-toi, Harry, qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, cela ne nous empêchera pas de te soutenir jusqu'au bout."

Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de saluer Esmé, Carlisle et Rémus d'un signe de la main.

"Viens, gamin." lui dit Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Il attendit que les autres soient tous sortis eux aussi avant de traverser le corridor en leur compagnie. Ils eurent quelques instants de répit et de paix jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent un des principaux couloirs qui menait à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde le fixa des yeux et le montra du doigt. Harry haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise, et accéléra son pas. Les chuchotements augmentèrent en intensité.

"Est-ce que vous avez entendu que Cédric l'avait aidé à mettre son nom dans la Coupe?"

"Pourquoi Harry aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Il n'a jamais aimé l'attention."

"Je ne veux pas le croire. Harry est trop gentil pour faire quelque chose de pareil!"

"Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est qu'un abruti qui ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention des autres. Il en a probablement eu assez de faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Je parie que ses parents regrettent de l'avoir adopté maintenant."

Cette dernière phrase toucha un point sensible. Harry se retourna brusquement, l'air furieux et prêt à lui décocher une remarque cinglante, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Ce serait plus sage de retirer ce que tu viens dire, espèce de sale petit abruti."

Harry leva les yeux et vit Cédric et Blaise se tenant juste derrière lui. Cormac MacLaggen leva la tête et éclata de rire.

"C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Il essaye de s'attirer toute l'attention et tu le défends?"

"Il ne fait rien du tout, MacLaggen." lui lança Ron d'un ton méprisant.

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard.

"Ceux qui sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte peuvent aller se faire f-"

"Ronald!" siffla Hermione.

Ron tressaillit et se tourna vers Harry.

"Allez, viens, mon vieux. Tu n'as pas à écouter des débiles pareils."

"Ronald!" s'exclama Hermione en tapant du pied avant de les suivre.

* * *

Harry lança un regard noir à l'oeuf qui se trouvait devant lui, une expression accusatrice sur le visage.

"Je parie que tu marches très bien avec les autres champions. Je parie que tu es seulement capricieux avec moi parce que tu es un sale abruti!"

Hermione plissa le visage en regardant son ami parler avec un objet inanimé.

"Sérieusement, Harry." lui dit-elle. "Tu devrais dormir plus."

Ron éclata de rire en attrapant l'œuf et frappa quelques coups dessus.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas essayé, mon vieux? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Ils ne te donneraient pas un œuf qui ne fait que pousser des cris stridents."

"Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, il ne lui ont pas donné." fit remarquer Draco. "Il a combattu une énorme Magyar à Pointes pour l'obtenir. Est-ce que tu te rappelles un peu la taille du dragon? C'était sûrement un des plus grands Magyar à Pointes qui existent. Ils devaient vraiment essayer de tuer. Ils ne doivent vraiment te porter dans leur cœur."

"Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment." marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

"D'accord, réfléchissons..." dit Hermione d'un ton assuré, confiante quant à leur capacité à résoudre l'énigme. "Dès que tu ouvres ton œuf, il commence à crier."

"C'est ça."

"Alors tout ce que savons à propos de la deuxième tâche c'est... rien?"

Harry émit un grognement puis posa son bras devant ses yeux.

"Grand-père Albus a dit que ça avait quelque chose voir avec le Lac Noir."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'es pas censé recevoir de l'aide, Harry. C'est tricher."

"Maugrey a dit que la tricherie était une tradition de longue date dans le Tournoi, c'est une des seules choses qu'il m'ait dites et que j'ai comprises d'ailleurs."

Hermione secoua la tête.

"D'accord, alors le Lac et les cris n'ont sûrement pas vraiment de rapport avec une simple chaise que l'on traînerait sur le sol mais ça a certainement était produit par quelque chose. Une créature peut-être?"

"Ca me paraît plausible." approuva Ron. "Mais la question maintenant c'est quel genre de créature produirait un bruit aussi agaçant?"

"Des dindes." proposa Draco.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

"Quoi?! Les bruits bizarres qu'elles font sont tellement agaçants!"

"D'accord." répondit Hermione d'un ton blasé. "Essayons de chercher des réponses auprès de quelqu'un qui n'est un abruti fini."

"Hé!" protesta le blond, apparemment offensé.

"Les gars... si ça a un rapport avec le Lac... est-ce que vous pensez que quelque chose avec de l'eau pourrait nous aider à comprendre l'œuf?" demanda brusquement Harry comme si une petite ampoule venait de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

Les yeux de Ron s'éclairèrent tandis qu'il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'œuf.

"_Aguamenti_!" lança-t-il tout en faisant pivoter la charnière qui maintenait l'œuf fermé.

Le jet d'eau atteignit l'intérieur de l'œuf mais on pouvait encore distinguer les cris qu'il poussait. Harry poussa un grognement irrité.

"On pouvait être sûrs que ça n'allait pas marcher."

"Attends un peu. Harry, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Tu n'as pas entendu?"

Harry regarda fixement Ron.

"Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Harry, tu n'as pas entendu? Ça ne me semblait pas aussi horrible que d'habitude."

"Ça avait l'air assourdissant." dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. "De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux?"

Hermione adressa un sourire à Ron.

"Emmène l'oeuf dans la salle de bains et remplis la baignoire."

**~*~**

"Ils m'ont pris quelque chose qui m'est cher?" répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça, c'est pas très gentil. Et je ne me rappelle pas que quelque chose ait disparu dernièrement- à moins qu'ils n'aient volé mon piano. Comment est-ce que je vais aller chercher un piano au fond d'un lac?"

Hermione s'assit sur ne chaise, apparemment en pleine réflexion.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça pour l'instant, Harry. Concentrons-nous sur ce que nous savons."

Il hocha la tête.

"D'accord, 'une voix qui ne peut être entendue qu'au dessous du sol', c'est évidemment une sirène. Donc les sirènes ont pris quelque chose que j'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et j'ai seulement une heure avant qu'il ne reste dans le Lac à tout jamais... c'est potentiellement problématique, non?"

"Potentiellement problématique, Harry?" releva Draco en éclatant de rire. "C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as retenu ta respiration pendant une heure sous l'eau?"

"On peut demander au professeur Rogue si il ne connaît pas une potion qui pourrait nous aider." proposa Ron.

"Ça voudrait dire qu'il nous aide!" protesta Hermione.

"Encore une fois... la tradition de la tricherie, Hermione." lui rappela Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

Harry et Draco fixèrent Ron avec le même regard horrifié. Le jeune homme se tenait entre eux deux, bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." s'excusa Harry à sa place.

Il essaya de penser à un mensonge pour sauver la mise à son ami.

"On voulait juste... On s'est juste un peu moqué de lui. On l'a mis au défi de- hé! Ron!"

Le jeune Weasley s'élança dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il le put. Draco rit devant sa mésaventure en laissant Harry expliquer pourquoi Ron venait de lui crier dessus inopinément.

"Vraiment, Fleur. On n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il allait crier de cette façon. On ne l'aurait pas mis au défi de te demander d'aller avec lui au bal si on avait su." mentit-il.

La jeune fille, française hocha la tête en pouffant de rire.

"Est-ce qu'il a demandé à cette fille, Grange? "

"Tu veux dire Granger? Même toi tu l'as remarqué, hein?" dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Yes, mais lui non?"

"Non, Draco et moi essayons toujours de trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre."

Fleur hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu as résolu l'énigme de l'œuf?"

Il hocha la tête d'un air hésitant avant de jeter un bref regard autour de lui.

"Et toi?"

Un air de tristesse envahit le visage de la jeune fille.

"Non, but... Je vais bientôt y arriver, Harry! Ne t'inquiètes pas!"

Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

"Essaye de le mettre un peu sous l'eau, de l'emmener avec toi quand tu prends ton bain." lui chuchota-t-il avant de lui adresser un léger signe de la main et de se diriger dans la même direction que Ron et Draco.

"Thank you, 'Arry!" entendit-il.

Il se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, sa sortie fut ruinée lorsqu'il entra en collision dans quelqu'un devant lui.

"Oh, désolé! Je ne voulais pas- Oh, salut Luna!" dit-il.

La jeune fille blonde lui sourit tandis qu'une expression rêveuse emplissait son regard.

"Hé salut, Harry! Comment ça va avec ton tournoi?"

Il éclata de rire avant de l'aide à se remettre sur pieds.

"Bien, mais même un champion a du mal à se trouver un rendez-vous pour la bal. Je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de chance avec le Magyar à Pointes. Il me lançait moins de regards meurtriers que certaines filles de l'école."

Luna pouffa de rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"Vous en trouverez très bientôt, Messire Cullen."

Elle agita la main dans sa direction et partit à cloche-pieds dans la direction opposée. Il la regardait partir lorsqu'une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit.

"Jolie demoiselle Luna!"

**~*~**

"Tu y vas avec Luna?" lui demanda Draco.

Il venait juste de dire à Harry qu'il emmenait Daphné au bal, espèrant pouvoir se vanter à être le seul d'eux trois à avoir trouvé un rendez-vous. Harry hocha la tête.

"Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait m'accompagner en amis. Elle peut toujours annuler si quelqu'un d'autre lui demande."

"Comme c'est noble de ta part, autoriser tes rendez-vous à prendre le large si jamais tu les ennuies trop." répondit le blond d'un ton sarcastique. "Est-ce que tu as entendu dire qui Neville emmenait?"

"Qui?"

"Ginny."

Ron se redressa, l'air stupéfait.

"Vous avez dit Ginny?"

À l'instant où il prononçait son nom, sa petite soeur pénétra dans la Salle Commune, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ginny!"

Elle esquissa une grimace, surprise.

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas au bal avec Neville?"

"Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit?"

Son frère émit un grognement et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

"Maintenant, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de cavalière."

Elle haussa les épaules puis rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de pousser les pieds de Ron du canapé et de s'asseoir.

"Tu sais, on s'attendait tous à ce que tu demandes à Hermione."

Harry et Ron se redressèrent brusquement et adressèrent des hochements de tête frénétiques à la jeune fille. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas lui en parler directement. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione, le roux leur avait lancé le sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Ron leur lança un regard meurtrier et les deux autres détournèrent aussitôt les yeux.

"Oh, arrête-ça!" lui ordonna sa sœur en lui donnant un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

"Aïe! Ginny!"

"Tu ne veux pas te mettre les yeux en face des trous et admettre enfin que tu aimes Hermione? J'ai entendu dire que Viktor Krum la suivait partout et c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui demande d'aller avec lui au bal."

Il plissa les yeux mais croisa ensuite les bras et secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle aille avec cet idiot de bulgare?"

"Ron!" lui répliqua Harry d'un air désespéré. "Si tu n'admets pas enfin que tu as des sentiments pour elle, bah devine quoi? Elle va penser que tu ne l'aimes pas et va s'intéresser à d'autres garçons. Est-ce que tu pense qu'elle peut trouver quelqu'un de mieux que Ron Weasley?"

Celui-ci se leva, une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux.

"Non!"

"Alors est-ce que tu veux que Hermione se contente de moins?" intervint Draco, tirant parti de la fureur de Ron.

"Absolument pas!"

"Hermione ne mérite-t-elle pas le meilleur?!"

"Si!"

"Qui est le meilleur, Ron?!" lança le Serpentard en se rapprochant de lui d'un bond pour le prendre par les épaules.

"Je suis le meilleur!"

"QUI EST LE MEILLEUR, RON ?!"

"RON. WEASLEY. EST. LE. MEILLEUR!"

"ALORS SORS D'ICI ET OFFRE LUI LE MEILLEUR!"

"OUAIS!"

Ron poussa Draco de son chemin et se précipita hors de la Salle Commune.

"Comment est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Harry, bouche bée.

"Ne demande pas à un homme pourquoi il est extraordinaire." lui dit Draco en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant et en rejetant es cheveux en arrière.

"Oui, surtout parce que c'était du grand n'importe quoi." rétorqua Ginny.

"La ferme!"

* * *

"Maman!" s'exclama Harry, surpris en voyant Esmé pénétrer par l'entrée de la Salle Commune. "Je pensais que tu faisais une petite _escapade romantique_ avec Papa en France?" la taquina-t-il.

Sa mère éclata de rire en l'aidant à se redresser et le serra étroitement dans ses bras.

"Oxygène!"

"Désolée, mon chéri." s'excusa-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. "Notre petite escapade romantique, comme tu dis, est terminée. Alice nous a souhaité la bienvenue avec de nouveaux vêtements et de jolis fleurs, mais j'ai une meilleure surprise pour toi!"

"C'est vrai?" lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. "Oh, je sais! De nouveaux vêtements pour Faolan!"

Le loup apparut et fusilla son maître du regard.

"C'était une blague!"

Faolan souffla avant de trottiner vers Draco et de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de celui-ci.

"Alors, c'est quoi ta surprise, maman?"

"Albus m'a demandé de décorer la Grande Salle pour le Bal!"

Harry eut un large sourire.

"C'est super! Elle sera magnifique une fois que tu l'auras fini !"

"Ce n'est pas tout, Harry." l'informa-t-elle, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers ses amis. Ginny haussa les épaules tout en s'éloignant prudemment d'Esmé.

"Alors?"

Le vampire laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je vais être chaperon!"

Son fils haussa brusquement les sourcils et sa voix prit soudain une intonation plus aiguë.

"Oh?" couina-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "C'est... waouh! Ouais ça va être marrant!"

"Bien sûr que ça va l'être, mon petit chéri! Maintenant, je peux prendre des photos de toi et ta cavalière et les accrocher à la maison!"

"S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça." marmonna-t-il.

"Tiens bon, Harry." lança Draco en éclatant de rire. "Je sens que je vais adorer ça. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aimais, Esmé?"

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

"Je serais toi, je ne me moquerais pas trop de Harry, mon petit* Draco."

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?"

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa entra et s'arrêta à côté de son amie.

"Bonjour, mon cœur." dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Son visage se décomposa et il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Faolan.

"Bonjour, maman." marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée. "Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser."

**~*~**

**P**rès d'une demie-heure était passée et Narcissa ne s'était toujours pas décidée à laisser Draco tranquille. Elle le taquinait sans pitié à propos du fait qu'il aille au bal avec Daphné et quel couple merveilleux ils feraient. Heureusement pour Harry, Esmé interrompit sa tirade.

"Harry, mon chéri, nous sommes tous très curieux de savoir qui va t'accompagner au bal." lui dit Esmé.

"Alice ne vous l'a pas encore dit?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Elle ne veux pas gâcher la surprise mais elle n'arrête de s'extasier sur le fait que vous allez vraiment être mignons tous les deux, surtout avec les tenues qu'elle a choisies pour vous. "

Harry émit un grognement.

"Elle m'a achetée une nouvelle tenue de soirée? Les autres m'allaient encore! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle éprouve toujours le besoin de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et je ne pense pas que Luna ait besoin d'une nouvelle-"

"Harry, tu y vas avec Luna?" haleta Esmé, en portant une main à sa joue. "Oh mon cœur, vous allez être adorables tous les deux."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"On y va juste en amis, maman."

Elle haussa les épaules et balaya ses protestations de la main.

"Ça ne fait rien! Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de le dire à ton père! Tu sais à quel point on adore Luna tous les deux. C'est une si belle jeune fille."

"Maman, s'il te plaît!" supplia le Gryffondor.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, Hermione entra en courant dans la Salle Commune. Harry, Draco et Ginny échangèrent un petit sourire moqueur.

"Hé, devinez quoi! Oh bonjour, miss Esmé! Miss Narcissa! Vous êtes là juste à temps pour les bonnes nouvelles!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry en conservant son petit air narquois.

Draco donna un coup de coude à sa mère et Narcissa lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire d'un air rayonnant.

"J'ai un cavalier pour le bal!" expliqua Hermione d'un air excité.

"Oh, félicitations, Hermione, ma chérie." lui dit Esmé avec un sourire. "Qui a l'honneur de t'emmener au bal?"

Elle rougit tandis que Ron pénétrait derrière elle dans la Salle Commune avec un faible sourire. Hermione lui lança un bref regard en pouffant de rire.

"Viktor Krum." répondit-il à sa place.

"Quoi?!" hurla presque Draco.

Narcissa étouffa discrètement une exclamation et Ginny et Harry jetèrent un regard attristé au roux.

"Oh Ronald!" dit Hermione avec un rire. "Tu savais que je voulais leur dire! Il m'a demandé aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque et j'ai attendu qu'il soit parti pour courir vous l'annoncer! J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop, surtout que c'est un autre champion, mais il est beaucoup plus gentil qu'il n'en a l'air! Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien vous dire mais j'ai foncé dans Ron sur le chemin et il m'a dit que vous seriez tous contents pour moi."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Ça me rappelle... tu voulais me demander quelque chose. Désolée, Ron mais qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Celui-ci lui haussa tristement les épaules.

"Rien du tout. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main à faire mon devoir de Sortilèges mais je ne vais gâcher ton excitation avec un ennuyeux devoir.. "

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

"Ron, on sait tous les deux que tu es très bon en Sortilèges. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, tu es juste un peu paresseux!"

"Oh, laisse-le tranquille!" dit Esmé en riant.

Elle prit la main de Hermione et la guida vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

"Venez Ginny, Narcissa! On va avoir une petite discussion entre filles et laisser les garçons un peu tout seuls!"

Ginny adressa un léger signe de la main à son frère.

"Je t'aime, Ron." lui dit-elle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire. Narcissa se leva et serra Ron contre elle. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du roux et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"La jeune fille qui ira au bal avec toi aura beaucoup de chance, Ronald."

"Merci, Narcissa." chuchota-t-il avant qu'elle ne suive les autres et ne monte les marches.

Draco et Harry jetèrent un regard au pauvre Ron.

"Ron, mon vieux..." commença Harry.

"Je vais aller faire mes devoirs." dit brusquement celui-ci . "À tout à l'heure."

Draco fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû le forcer à-"

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Dray." lui dit Harry en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire.

"Tu m'aides à lui remonter le moral, mon vieux? Je vais essayer de lui trouver une jolie Serdaigle."

"Marché conclu."

*en français dans le texte original

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Voilà! Alors, vos impressions à chaud? Oui, l'auteur a pris très nettement le parti de rendre Harry et Cédric beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient dans le livre (leur animosité est moins intense et ceci est sûrement dû au fait que Harry ne s'intéresse pas à Cho). Est-ce que l'auteur va le faire mourir à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers? Aha, mystère, il faudra lire les chapitres suivants pour le savoir!

En parlant de chapitres suivants, je tiens à vous informer du faite que l'auteur a posté un nouveau chapitre de "A light in the dark" il y a quelques temps, et que c'est un chapitre, pour ainsi dire... intense. Sadique et cruelle, moi? Non, pas du tout. =) Disons seulement que c'est un grand tournant de l'histoire, héhé.

Par rapport à la question que je vous avais posé à la fin du dernier chapitre (votre moment préféré dans la série Harry Potter), j'ai eu de très nombreuses réponses, plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, pour lesquelles je tiens à vous remercier. La plupart du temps, vous avez un petit faible pour les moments forts en émotions (Lily/Rogue et Harry/Ginny, notamment). Pour répondre moi-même ) la question, j'ai un petit faible dans les livres pour les moments qui me font comprendre de grandes choses de la vie =) J'adore notamment le passage du 6e où Harry comprend la diifférence entre être traîné dans l'arène et y entrer la tête haute. Mais j'adore les petites remarques bien ironiques et bien placées au bon moment que J.K. Rowling sait si bien nous concocter. (J'adore l'humour très noir de Rogue, d'ailleurs...)

Petite précision, le petit concours des surnoms ridicules pour Voldie est toujours d'actualité.... Ceux dont l'imagination bouillone en lisant cette ligne, envoyez-moi un message privé avec votre proposition!

Quant à mon retard, je me répands en escuse pour l'interminable délai que je vous ai imposé, mais je n'ai plus (du tout) d'ordi chez moi. J'ai donc réquisitionné les ordis du lycée (je suis désormais cataloguée geek ^^) et tous les élèves de ma classe sont au courant que je traduis des histoires pour le plaisir pendant mon temps libre, déjà qu'il me prenait pour une cinglée ^^

Petit mot de la fin, je vous encourage (très) fortement à me laisser une review. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et me rendent très heureuse. Je vous rappelle en passant (^^) qu'une traductrice heureuse est une traductrice qui écrit plus vite =)


	17. Finir par comprendre

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre**: Finir par comprendre

**Disclaimer:** Alors, euh... Ah, c'est tellement dur... Ca ne devrait pas être aussi difficile... Allez, Flo Des Bois, tu peux y arriver! ALors, voilà *grand soupir abattu* Eh oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Twilight et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je sais c'est dur à croire. Priez (ou pas) pour une victoire prochaine chers lecteurs.

**Note de la traductrice:** Comme d'habitude, je suis en retard. Comme d'habitude, vous avez envie de m'étriper. Comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Enfin bref, j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre =) Je vous laisse le lire, vu que je vous ai fait patienter environ 2 mois (je pense aller me cacher prochainement sous une pierre pour ne pas avoir à affronter votre courroux). Délectez vous de ce nouveau chapitre, ô magnanimes lecteurs de traductrices qui laissent passer des délais interminables avant de poster un nouveau chapitre! Au programme: le bal de Noël, la Seconde Tâche, Draco qui mue... Oups! J'en ai trop dit! Bonne lecture, mes petits écureuils! ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: Finir par comprendre**_

Harry enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en se jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et esquissa une grimace en se disant que ses cheveux semblaient constamment en bataille. Il haussa les épaules.

"Peu importe. Les filles adorent ça de toute façon."

Il se retourna lorsqu'il vit Ron entrer dans la pièce, affairé à arranger son nœud papillon.

"Tu te parles encore à toi-même, Harry?" lui demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Draco avait réussi à dégoter Padma Patil pour Ron, qui était plus que surexcitée d'aller au bal avec lui.

"Merci encore pour m'avoir prêté ta tenue de soirée, Harry. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas de tâche de jus ou de quoi que ce soit dessus."

Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron. Tu peux les garder. Avec Alice comme soeur, je vais sûrement en avoir une autre dans les environ... oh?... cinq secondes?"

Son ami eut un petit rire.

"Vraiment, Harry. Merci."

Celui-ci hocha la tête et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

"Essaye de ne pas être trop contrarié quand tu la verras avec Viktor. Tu ne veux pas gâcher la soirée de Padma."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu penses que je suis aussi insensible? Crois-moi, avoir grandi avec des femmes comme Esmé ou Narcissa m'a enseigné une chose ou deux sur la façon dont il faut traiter les jolies filles."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant de se reprendre et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Ron ne s'inquiétait pas du fait qu'il fallait qu'il aille chercher Padma parce qu'elle se préparait avec sa sœur dans la Tour Gryffondor.

"Tu devrais y aller, Harry. Luna va t'attendre."

"Tu connais Luna, plaisanta Hary. Elle doit probablement occuper son temps en cherchant ces bestioles bizarres dont elle parle tout le temps."

"Vas-y!"

"Je te retrouve en bas!"

Harry sortit rapidement des dortoirs, s'assurant qu'il ne marchait pas au point de s'essouffler. Il parcourut de nombreux couloirs et descendit de nombreuses marches avant d'atteindre enfin l'entrée de la maison des Serdaigle. Heureusement pour lui, Severus passait dans les parages. Les garçons aux cheveux noirs sourit en regardant son professeur.

"Hé, Sev!"

"Non." lui répondit le Professeur des Potions en n'arrêtant pas pour autant de marcher.

"Oh, allez, Sev! Pas même un petit mot? Un petit indice?"

" Essayez de ne pas trop vous fatiguer à force de vous pavaner ce soir, Cullen."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Severus disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

"Abruti." marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner et que la peur ne lui cramponne l'estomac.

Bien sûr. Il avait oublié qu'il fallait résoudre une énigme. Juste au moment où il avançait d'un pas pour entendre la question, le passage s'ouvrit et des filles qui pouffaient de rire sortirent devant lui.

"Oh, euh, désolé. Je me demandais juste si-"

"Salut, Harry." lui dit une des filles avec un petit air entendu.

Harry reconnut immédiatement Cho Chang. Elle allait probablement rejoindre Cédric devant la Grande Salle.

"Hé, Cho, tu n'as pas vu Luna?"

"Si, dit une autre fille en pouffant de rire. Luna! Harry est arrivé! »

Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Luna. Harry leur lança à toutes un regard perplexe avant de poser les yeux sur sa cavalière. Il écarquilla les yeux et faillit s'étouffer.

"L-Luna?"

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Bonjour, Harry. J'aime beaucoup la robe que Alice m'a choisie. Tu pourras la remercier pour moi?"

Elle portait une longue robe bleue qui descendait jusqu'au col, dont la coupe était décente et, qui, aux yeux de Harry, lui seyait parfaitement. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, ne prêtant aucune attention aux petites cris qu'il provoqua chez les filles de Serdaigle.

"Vous êtes ravissante, Jolie demoiselle Luna, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où je vous vois les cheveux détachés."

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

"J'espère que ça ne me donne pas l'air trop désinvolte." dit-elle en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il secoua la tête et l'emmena loin des autres curieuses.

"Tu es très jolie." lui dit-il.

"Et vous ne me semblez pas désagréable vous-même, Messire Cullen, remarqua-t-elle en souriant, prenant son bras sous le sien tandis qu'elle sentait son excitation s'accroître. J'espère que tu es un bon danseur, Harry. On doit paraître très élégants pour la première danse!"

"Ouais, répondit-il en souriant. Attends, quelle première danse? »

Luna leva les yeux avec un sourire.

"Le professeur MacGonagall a dû te prévenir que les champions et leurs partenaires sont les premiers à ouvrir le bal."

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Oh... maintenant tu le sais! Alors, est-ce que tu es bon danseur?"

Il lui répondit par un large sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

"Crois-moi, Luna. Je n'aime pas me vanter mais... je suis un merveilleux danseur."

Luna éclata de rire tandis que Harry la prenait par la taille et la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse, la ramenant en direction de leur table.

"Je dois bien l'admettre, Harry, commença-t-elle. Tu es un merveilleux danseur, exactement commme tu me l'as dit. »

"Je vous remercie, jolie demoiselle Luna, lui dit-il en s'inclinant, tenant sa chaise en attendant qu'elle s'asseye. Est-ce que tu as vu Padma? Elle était très contente d'y aller avec Ron."

Luna hocha la tête.

"Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Elle a un peu hésité quand Draco est venu la voir mais elle s'est finalement dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance."

Harry sourit.

"Ron a l'air de bien s'amuser."

"Hermione est terriblement jolie, ce soir."

"Tu trouves?" demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à la jeune fille qui dansait avec Viktor.

Ron et Padma riaient en évoluant tant bien que mal sur la piste de danse.

"Il n'a jamais été très gracieux." remarqua Harry en étouffant un petit rire.

"Padma non plus." ajouta Luna en pouffant de rire. "Elle en veut à Parvati parce qu'elle danse correctement."

Le couple fit un geste de la main à Draco qui s'approchait avec Daphné.

"Comment se passe votre début de soirée?" demanda-t-il.

"Parfait, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Et le tien? Tu as de la chance que Daphné ait accepté de venir avec toi. »

"Oh et pourquoi ça? lui demanda Draco d'une voix taquine. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des petites créatures dans mes cheveux ce soir?"

Luna fronça les sourcils.

"Bien évidemment que non, Draco. Seulement parce que tu es si exigeant et que les filles finissent par en être lassées."

Daphné se couvrit la bouche en éclatant bruyamment de rire. Harry se laissa tomber la tête dans les bras en essayant d'étouffer ses propres éclats de rire.

"Très drôle, Luna." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant avec sa cavalière.

Les quatre adolescents furent soudain aveuglés par la lumière éclatante d'un flash qui se déclencha devant eux.

"La vache! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?"

"Surveille ta langue, Draco." prévint une voix.

Celui-ci émit un grognement.

"Maman, s'il te plaît, va-t-en."

Narcissa l'ignora et s'avança vers la cavalière de son fils.

"Daphné, ma chérie! Tu as l'air ravissante ce soir! Je ne comprends pourquoi Draco ne veut pas le montrer dans toutes les photos que je pourrais prendre!"

La jeune fille s'empourpra et remercia Narcissa.

"Peut-être à cause de la lumière éblouissante reprise pour les prendre!" rétorqua son fils d'un air méprisant.

Harry sourit en voyant la mère et le fils commencer à se chamailler avant de se tourner vers Luna.

"Tu as soif?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

"Un peu."

"Tu veux aller chercher un peu de punch avec moi?"

Elle lui sourit et se leva avec lui. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de la table des rafraîchissements sans remarquer Esmé qui les suivait discrètement. Tandis que chacun s'affairait à remplir la coupe de l'autre, Esmé leva son appareil et les prit en photo. Elle avait désenclenché le flash mais, comme Narcissa, utilisait un appareil qui immortalisait les mouvements de la scène. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur avant de s'éloigner d'un air satisfait.

Réussite complète.

Ron s'assit avec Padma et posa son verre devant elle.

"Encore merci d'être venu avec moi, Padma."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Ron, je suis très contente d'être ici avec toi, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me remercier depuis que nous sommes sortis du dortoir. Je pense que j'ai compris à quel point tu étais reconnaissant."

Il rougit et se frotta la nuque d'un air penaud.

"Je crois que je vais arrêter." plaisanta-t-il.

Padma éclata de rire avant de laisser son regard errer sur la piste de danse. Elle jeta un regard à son cavalier et soupira.

"Hermione est vraiment très en beauté, ce soir."

Ron leva brusquement la tête et vit Padma lui sourire d'un air compréhensif. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air exaspéré.

"Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait compris avant moi?"

Elle haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue au bal avec moi?"

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Je suis une romantique invétérée et j'espérais t'aider à la rendre jalouse... et puis tu as toujours été très mignon. " ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui pincer la joue.

Il rirent tous les deux et Ron lui prit la main.

"Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, Padma. C'est dommage que tu perdes ton temps avec moi. Parce qu'apparemment, ça ne marche pas."

Il montra Hermione qui dansait toujours avec Viktor. Padma lui tapota l'épaule.

"Passons à la partie pratique."

Elle avala le reste de son verre avant de le forcer à se relever.

"Allez! On est peut-être les pires danseurs de la piste mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a pas le droit de s'amuser!"

Pendant ce temps-là, Luna fredonnait l'air de la chanson sur laquelle Harry et elle évoluaient. Ils sourirent à Ginny et Neville qui passaient à côté d'eux et se balançaient gracieusement au rythme de la musique.

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller se reposer?" demanda Luna.

"Bien sûr." lui répondit-il.

Ils rejoignirent leur table au moment-même où Padma et Ron se levaient pour retourner sur la piste de danse. Harry leur adressa un signe de la main en passant devant eux et se rassit une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Luna.

"J'admets que ce bal est beaucoup plus amusant que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Sa cavalière hocha la tête.

"Moi aussi, Esmé a fait un travail remarquable avec les décorations."

"Je crois qu'elle est ravie de t'entendre dire ça, lui fit-il remarquer en montrant sa mère qui se cachait les joues comme pour dissimuler un fard.

Esmé disparut de leur champ de vision lorsque Cédric Diggory arriva devant eux. Les deux quatrième année lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Cédric sourit et se pencha vers eux.

"Désolé, Harry, mais je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà réussi à résoudre ton œuf."

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est bon. Et toi?"

L'air surpris qui envahit le visage de Cédric ne passa pas inaperçu mais ils choisirent de ne pas y prêter attention lorsque les yeux du septième année se remplirent de fierté.

"Oui, moi aussi. Je voulais venir te dire comment faire pour, tu sais... m'avoir dit à propos des dragons."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Cédric."

"Je sais, je sais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je trouverais un moyen de te renvoyer l'appareil, Harry."

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre Cho à nouveau.

"C'est un garçon très gentil, tu trouves pas?" commenta Luna.

"Les garçons peuvent être gentils." défendit Harry.

Il se ratatina devant le regard que lui lança Luna.

"Oui, il est très gentil."

Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux et éclata de rire.

"Comme toi!"

* * *

Edward fit glisser ses doigts sur le piano en les alternant pour produire un enchaînement parfait qui résonna dans la chambre de Harry. Il jeta un regard au cadre qui était posé sur le piano. Esmé avait encadré une photo de Harry faisant tournoyer Luna sur la piste de danse et l'avait placé dans sa chambre. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le bal de Noël mais Esmé n'avait toujours pas cesser de s'extasier sur combien Harry avait été séduisant ce soir-là.

Demain se déroulerait la seconde tâche de Harry. Après l'avoir regardé combattre un dragon, il était justifié de dire que s'ils avaient été humains, ils auraient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la dépression nerveuse.

Harry avait écrit une lettre à Edward, une lettre dans laquelle il lui disait de surveiller son piano au péril de sa vie et que si quelqu'un s'en approchait, il pourrait "_le manger comme il n'avait jamais mangé personne."._ D'après l'énigme que Harry avait décodé, ils lui prendraient quelque chose auquel il tenait particulièrement, ce qui avait placé la résidence des Cullen sur le qui-vive. Harry leur avait octroyé à chacun le rôle de surveiller un objet qu'il affectionnait.

Edward, néanmoins, avait dû tout garder puisque tous les Cullen s'étaient absentés. Jasper et Alice étaient partis chasser pour que le vampire soit en mesure de se contrôler le jour suivant. Esmé et Carlisle étaient déjà à Poudlard avec Sirius et Rémus pour prodiguer à Hary quelques encouragements supplémentaires. Rose et Emmett étaient Dieu seul sait où. Edward suspectait Rose d'avoir emmené son mari acheter un cadeau à Harry pour avoir réussi la seconde tâche.

_S'il réussit la seconde tâche. _

Il se sortit cette idée sinistre de la tête et fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que Harry la réussirait. Il était un Cullen, et les Cullen étaient déterminés, courageux et toujours victorieux.

Edward immobilisa ses mains en laissant ses yeux glisser vers la porte. Le bruit du feu attira son attention et il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Albus s'y tenait, débarrassant son épaule de quelques grains de poussière.

"Monsieur le Directeur." le salua poliment Edward en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Ah Edward! dit le vieil homme en souriant. Vos parents sont-ils ici? Je dois m'entretenir avec eux à propos de quelque chose."

Edward secoua la tête.

"Non, monsieur. Ils sont partis pour Poudlard il y a environ une heure. Ils doivent se trouver dans les appartements de Sirius."

"Ah! Quel sot de l'avoir oublié! dit Albus avec un petit rire. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici? »

"Non, monsieur."

Le pétillement des yeux d'Albus forcèrent le vampire à reculer avec méfiance.

"Albus."

"Parfait. Cela va grandement faciliter les choses. Pas de questions des autres. Suivez moi, Edward."

"Où allons-nous, monsieur?"

"À Poudlard. Harry a dû vous prévenir à propos de l'énigme que l'œuf lui a donné." lui dit Albus avec un sourire.

Edward secoua la tête, perplexe.

"Oui, il l'a fait mais..."

Une soudaine compréhension naquit dans son esprit et il déglutit.

_"Ce n'est pas bon signe."_ se dit-il.

"Ça ne sert à rien." soupira Harry.

Il posa sa tête sur le livre et ferma les yeux.

"Je ferais bien mieux d'abandonner maintenant. Il n'y a aucune chance que je gagne demain."

Ron et Draco froncèrent les sourcils tandis que Hermione lui tapotait gentiment le dos. Ils avaient passé toute la semaine dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches qui n'avaient encore porté aucun fruit. Harry était prêt à abandonner et à déclarer forfait.

"Allez, mon vieux. lui dit Draco d'un ton ferme. N'abandonnes pas. Tu es un Cullen! Et... un... Harry!"

"Woah, ça c'était encourageant." marmonna Ron d'un air sarcastique.

"GRANGER!"

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre, surpris, et levèrent les yeux vers le professeur Maugrey.

"O-Oui, monsieur?" balbutia Hermione.

"Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler."

Il se tourna et jeta un regard noir aux garçons qui commençaient à se lever pour l'accompagner.

"...toute seule."

Harry, Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de se ré-enfoncer lentement dans leurs sièges. Hermione leur sourit tristement.

"Bonne chance, Harry." lui dit-elle avant de partir.

"Un problème, Cullen?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Vous devriez aller vous reposer. La seconde tâche ne sera pas de tout repos. Londubat!"

Ils entendirent Neville pousser un petit cri.

"Venez ici et aidez les à ranger leurs livres."

Neville apparut et leur adressa un sourire tandis que Maugrey s'éloignait.

"Salut!" leur dit-il d'un air penaud.

Ron émit un grognement.

"Ça craint. Maintenant on est sûrs de ne vraiment rien trouver."

"Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez?"

"Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure." expliqua Harry avec un nouveau soupir en soulevant un livre et en le remettant sur l'étagère à laquelle il appartenait.

Les yeux de Neville se mirent à briller.

"Je ne sais pas si tu préfères les enchantements et les sortilèges, mais je connais une plante qui s'appelle la Branchiflore et qui peut faire exactement ce que tu veux, Harry!"

Ils lui jetèrent un regard heureux.

"C'est vrai, Nev? Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver de la Branchiflore?"

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est pas le genre de chose que l'on garde dans ses poches. On l'utilise la plupart du temps en potions ou en-"

"Severus!" s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

"Merci, Nev! Souhaites moi bonne chance pour demain!" lui lança Harry en se précipitant hors de la bibliothèque.

Neville secoua la tête et rangea le peu de livres qui restait dans leurs étagères.

"Je devrais plutôt lui souhaiter bonne chance pour Rogue."

"Severus, s'il te plaît! supplia Harry. Je l'ai trouvé tout seul... en quelque sorte... Je ne peux pas l'avoir? Tu n'auras que dire que je l'ai volée!"

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

"Bien que je préférerais de beaucoup t'apporter mon aide, Harry, tu sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. Si tu avais fait ces recherches plus tôt alors peut-être n'aurais-tu pas eu ce genre de problème. Je te suggère de-"

"Bah! Bahaha! Mahahahah!"

Sous le choc, ils se retournèrent tous vers Draco, surpris. Ron commença alors lui aussi à tousser.

"Est-ce que ça va? " leur demanda Harry.

Severus les fusillait du regard, l'air suspicieux.

"Sev..." lui dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Harry et Sev regardèrent fixement Draco alors que celui parlait d'une voix qui descendait dans les graves et montait ensuite dans les aigus.

"_Donne-_nous la Bran_chiflore_ s'il te _plaît! _On sait que tu en as _dans ton placard_ à ingré_dients_!"

Severus plissa les yeux en écoutant son filleul.

"Bonne nuit. dit-il d'un ton raide avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Harry jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis.

"Regarder ce que vous avez fait!"

Ron éclata de rire en donnant une tape dans le dos de Draco.

"En effet."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez toussé comme ça?" leur lança-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Un "Crac!" assourdissant sur sa gauche le fit trébucher et étouffer un cri.

"Pour que Maître Severus n'entende pas Dobby, Harry Cullen!" lança le petit elfe en riant, tenant un pot de Branchiflore.

Harry fixa le récipient des yeux avant d'adresser un large sourire aux deux autres.

"Vous..."

Ils eurent un haussement d'épaules et passèrent chacun un bras autour des épaules de l'autre.

"Nous." dirent-ils en riant.

Harry se tenait à côté de Cédric, Esmée et Carlisle derrière lui. Son père lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule et chuchotait des encouragements à son fils. Harry tremblait légèrement en jetant un regard aux autres. Ils lui semblaient être prêts et confiants. Le quatrième année avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dessus.

"Tu peux le faire, Harry, lui dit Carlisle. N'oublie pas à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi."

Harry sourit.

"Dans quel gradin vous êtes-vous installés?"

Son père lui montra du doigt un gradin sur sa droite. En plissant les yeux, Harry discerna Alice et Rosalie tenant à bout de bras des pancartes "CULLEN N°1" et Emmett et Jasper qui agitaient des drapeaux de Gryffondor.

"Où est Edward?"

Esmé fronça les sourcils et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, il est juste un peu en retard aujourd'hui."

"Tu mens." remarqua Harry en connaissance de cause.

Celle-ci lança un regard à Carlisle avant de soupirer.

"Tes frères et sœurs ne l'ont pas vu depuis hier soir."

"Magnifique, grogna Harry. Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de vous tous ici, il y en a un qui manque. Je voulais qu'il me dise... ce qu'ils ont...pris."

Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa son regard sur l'eau.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai! chuchota-t-il. Papa..."

"Bienvenue, bienvenue à la Deuxième Tâche de ce Tournoi! s'exclama Dumbledore tandis que la foule poussait des cris enthousiastes. "Chaque champion doit descendre dans le Lac pour ramener quelque chose qui leur a été enlevé. À mon signal, ils auront exactement une heure pour le retrouver!"

Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction des champions et ils attendirent son coup de sifflet. Harry fourra précipitamment la Branchiflore dans sa bouche et l'avala. Il mit ses mains autour de son cou et commença à tousser.

"Harry? Harry, fiston?" entendit-il Carlisle s'inquiéter mais il fut interrompu par un coup de sifflet.

Il regarda les autres plonger dans le Lac, mais il resta immobile sur le ponton, les paupières étroitement fermées et les mains s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard horrifié. Après s'être quelque peu remis de leur choc, ils se tournèrent vers le Directeur.

"Albus! balbutia Esmé. Harry-"

Au moment même où elle prononçait son nom, l'adolescent se propulsa hors de l'eau à la vitesse d' un boulet de canon et replongea dans l'eau avec un cri de joie.

Esmée sourit en posant une main sur la poitrine de Carlisle.

"Non! C'est sans importance, il va bien!"

Sous la surface, Harry jeta un regard à la montre que Hermione avait imperméabilisée. Deux minutes seulement étaient passées ce qui signifiait qui lui restait beaucoup de temps. Il regarda péniblement autour de lui avant de progresser à la nage.

"Je te trouverais, Edward." se promit-il.

Il tourna sur lui-même, jetant des regard partout aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune créature menaçante et pour voir s'il pouvait trouver son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il aperçut quatre personnes qui flottaient les unes à côté des autres, enchaînés à un rocher en forme de pointe. Il s'approcha d'Edward aussi rapidement que possible, conscient que les sirènes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il jeta un regard aux autres visages.

Cho Chang, une fillette qui ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur et... Hermione.

Harry se sentit perdu. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione mais une autre sirène lui barra le passage et lui plaqua son trident contre la gorge.

"Un seul!" l'entendit-il siffler.

"Mais elle est aussi mon amie." supplia-t-il.

La sirène secoua la tête et le repoussa. Il soupira et s'accrocha au bras d'Edward. S'ils n'allaient pas le laisser ramener les autres, alors il attendrait qu'on vienne les chercher.

Ceux qui observaient commencèrent à s'agiter nerveusement. Le délai avait atteint sa moitié, et aucun champion n'était encore remonté. Draco et Ron continuaient à chercher Hermione dans les gradins. Les Cullen restaient silencieux. Alice était trop distraite à s'inquiéter pour Harry et à se demander où était Edward pour surveiller le futur. Jasper lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules tandis qu'Emmett serrait Rosalie dans ses bras.

"Il sera le premier à sortir, chuchota Emmett. Tu vas voir. "

Une tête sortit brusquement de l'eau et ils aidèrent Fleur Delacour à en sortir. Ses camarades d'école poussèrent des cris joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le regard triste sur le visage de la championne.

Dumbledore posa sa baguette sur sa gorge et expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

"Fleur Delacour a été attaquée par des Strangulots et a donc été disqualifiée de l'épreuve."

Le directeur se pencha vers Fleur et celle-ci laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Ceux qui étaient assez près d'elle l'entendirent crier: "Gabrielle!"

Harry regarda autour de lui et commença à s'agiter. Où étaient-ils tous passés?

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Cédric nager vers lui. Il fit un signe à l'autre garçon qui lui répondit avec un sourire. Il nagea jusqu'à Cho, sortit sa baguette et la libéra de ses liens. Il accrocha son bras au sien et fit signe à Harry de remonter avec lui. Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête et lui fit signe de remonter.

Cédric secoua la tête en souriant. Il salua l'adolescent et nagea aussi rapidement qu'il le put, tenant le bras de sa petite-amie.

Viktor arriva peu après. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il s'était partiellement métamorphosé en requin. Lorsque le jeune homme eut quelques problèmes pour libérer Hermione, il finit par rompre la chaine avec ses mâchoires et en saisit l'extrémité, tirant Hermione avec lui. Harry ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, il lui restait seulement à attendre Fleur.

Les minutes passèrent. Et passèrent.

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant que la tâche ne s'achève. Il secoua la tête, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Après avoir jeté un coup alentour, il se hâta de libérer Edward avant de nager vers l'autre fille. Quant elle fut à son tour détachée de ses liens, il la tira vers Edward, leur attrapa chacun un bras et commença à entamer sa progression vers la surface. Il vit les sirènes s'approcher de lui en lui lançant des injures. Il se servit de toutes ses forces pour nager plus vite tout en tirant les deux autres avec lui. Les sirènes lui tirèrent les bras et essayèrent de l'entrainer vers le fond mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Il se sentit faiblir. Les effets de la Branchiflore touchaient à leur fin. D'une dernière poussée, il réussit à se libérer d'elles, les repoussa, et nagea vers la surface, après avoir attrapé la main d'Edward et celle de la fille avant de les entraîner à la surface. Tandis qu'il retrouvait l'air libre, ses branchies disparurent et il prit une profonde inspiration. Edward se réveilla et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui tandis que la fillette se mettait à tousser.

Il entendit tout le monde crier son nom tandis qu'il revenait à la nage vers les gradins. Edward s'aida de ses bras pour remonter sur le plate-forme et aida les deux autres à remonter. Une fois que Harry fut emmitouflé dans une serviette, Edward le serra étroitement dans ses bras.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire! lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis tellement fier de toi! Et flatté..." finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui sourit, tout en frissonnant incontrôlablement.

"Mais je suis dernier, Edward."

"Non, c'est moi." dit Fleur.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Thank you... pour avoir sauvé ma sœur." expliqua-t-elle quand Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Il hocha la tête.

"Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'était rien."

« Gabrielle... » dit Fleur avec affection.

La fille sourit.

"Merci, 'Arry!" dit-elle d'un air joyeux.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent.

"Espèce de petit idiot! dit-il en riant. Aucun de nous n'a couru de véritable danger! Tu aurais dû ne secourir que moi et nous remonter à la surface le plus vite possible!"

"Désolé d'avoir été galant, rétorqua Harry d'un air sarcastique. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé le savoir? Jamais ils ne m'ont dit ça!"

Edward éclata de rire en laissant Esmé et Carlisle le pousser pour serrer Harry dans leurs bras.

"Oh Harry! s'exclama Esmé. Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, même si tu n'es arrivé qu'en troisième position! Te porter au secours de deux personnes, dont ton frère!"

"Hé regarde!" entendit Harry.

Il fit demi-tour quand il vit Fred et George arriver dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Il poussa un grognement et commença à traversa le hall en courant mais les deux autres étaient plus rapides.

"C'est le type qui a une grande force morale!"

"Arrêtez ça..." gémit Harry.

"Oh oui, c'est vraiment un brave type... qui a de la force morale!" chantonnèrent-ils.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille!"

"Tu sais, la force morale, c'set une des meilleures choses que tu ne pourras jamais posséder."

"ALLEZ VOUS-EN!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à semer les jumeaux. Il tomba sur Ron, qui traînait dans les parages, l'air renfrogné, et l'emmena avec lui aux cuisines. Son ami n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et le silence rendait Harry mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" finit-il par lui demander.

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

"Oh, allez, mon vieux. Tu agis de cette façon depuis hier."

Le rouquin émit un bruit sarcastique et lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je vais bien."

"Apparemment pas."

"Laisse tomber, Harry."

"Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant."

"_Je_ suis agaçant? s'exclama-t-il, l'air outragé. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça! La seule personne agaçante que je connaisse c'est cet abruti de Krum!"

L'adolescent rougit et regarda le bout de ses chaussures tandis que Harry tendait la main pour chatouiller la poire.

"Oh! dit Harry lentement en riant. C'est pour ça? Viktor-"

"-Krum!"

"-a sorti Hermione du Lac."

"Il n'en avait pas le droit."

"Il ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments, Ronald."

"Si, il le peut! grommela Ron. Harry! Tu es le Survivant! Tu as beaucoup d'avantages dont tu ne profites pas: Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les utilises pas pour le faire partir très loin?"

"Franchement, Ron? Laisse tomber."

"Il m'a volé ma femme!"

Harry le fixa du regard.

"Quoi?"

"Elle n'a jamais été ta femme. "

"Elle l'aurait été si cet abruti ne me l'avait pas volée!"

Harry soupira et tapota la tête de Ron.

"Mon pauvre."

"Arrête ça!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te trouver un autre défouloir et tu vas pouvoir oublier le méchant Krum."

"Harry!"

Quelques mois plus tard

"TUE L'AUTRE!"

Harry était choqué. C'était arrivé une nouvelle fois. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front. Sa cicatrice le picotait.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son visage avant de s'agripper les cheveux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" se chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux... la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le cimetière.

"Ron!" appela-t-il, la voix enrouée.

"Ron!" répéta-t-il plus fort.

Le jeune homme roux se redressa en laissant échapper un dernier ronflement et regarda autour de lui.

"Ron... quelque chose... quelque chose d'horrible va se produire, j'en suis sûr. On doit le dire à quelqu'un, Ron. On doit aller voir Albus et-"

"Oh, oh! marmonna Ron en sortant de son lit et s'asseyant à côté de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ron, j'ai fait un rêve et tout ce que je sais... c'est que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. On doit arrêter ça avant que quelque chose de terrible se produise."

"Harry, lui dit doucement son ami. C'est juste un rêve. Du calme, mon vieux."

"Non, Ron, lui répondit-il, une note désespérée dans la voix. Ce n'est pas seulement un rêve. On doit faire quelque chose!"

"Harry, tu dois te calmer." lui dit fermement Ron.

Harry leva les yeux et regarda son ami. Après un instant de silence, il hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est juste que... j'ai besoin de me calmer."

Ron sembla soudainement hésitant.

"Harry, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Albus."

"Non, Ron. Tu as raison. Je- je pense que la disparition de Croupton m'a un peu affecté, et le labyrinthe... Merlin, le labyrinthe."

Il écarta ses couvertures.

"Ron, après que Croupton ait disparu, je suis resté un moment dans le bureau d'Albus. J'ai vu une Pensine et quand je l'ai regardé..."

Il regarda son ami.

"Croupton a un fils qui était Mangemort. Il était l'un de ceux qui ont été accusés pour ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville... chuchota-t-il. Et Croupton Jr... Il est dans les rêves que je fais, Ron. Je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce qui se passe."

Ron baissa les yeux en voyant Harry se laisser tomber la tête dans les bras.

"Quelque chose d'horrible va se produire, c'est tout ce que je sais, entendit-il son ami dire.

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui avant de se retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Il remua ses oeufs dans son assiette et regarda le jaune s'en écouler. Son morceau de bacon trônait sur le rebord de l'assiette tandis que la bordure de son toast prenait une teinte jaunâtre à cause du jaune d'oeuf.

"Tu dois manger, le supplia presque Hermione. Tu dois être prêt pour ce soir."

"De toute façon, je vais tout dégobiller." grogna-t-il.

"Essaye au moins, d'accord mon vieux?"

Harry hocha la tête en plantant sa fourchette dans son oeuf et en le portant à sa bouche. Il leur montra qu'il y avait bien quelque chose sur la fourchette avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et de murmurer un " miam!" sarcastique.

"Tu es un bon garçon, le complimenta Hermione avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, il faut manger tes légumes."

"Oui, maman." grommela-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

"Il t'a appelé "maman", Hermione. Arrête un peu de le materner." lui dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Si je n'étais pas là pour lui inculquer un peu de discipline, il se laisserait facilement influencer par toi et deviendrais probablement un tire-au-flanc!"

"Ce n'est pas de la flemmardise! Ça s'appelle s'amuser et se détendre un peu! Tout le monde n'a pas un balai dans le-"

"Ronald Weasley, comment oses-tu?"

"On croirait entendre un vieux couple..." lança Ginny assez fort pour qu'ils arrêtent et que tout le monde éclate de rire.

Hermione rougit tandis que Ron fusilla sa soeur du regard. Harry sentit une petite partie de sa nervosité disparaître et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Ginny. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil et donna un coup de pied à son frère sous la table.

"Aïe! Quoi, Ginny?"

Elle lui adressa un regard qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il devait dire quelque chose à Hermione. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers elle.

"Euh, Hermione..." commença-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard et hocha la tête.

"Je... ça ne fait rien." dit-il en retournant à son assiette.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe, tandis que Ginny se frappait le front du plat de la main, l'air exaspéré.

"Abruti." marmonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde reprit ses activités, excepté Harry. Ses yeux verts émeraude parurent choqués lorsque ses frères pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et il courut les rejoindre.

"Hé, les gars!" les salua-t-il joyeusement. "Vous êtes très en avance!"

Sa voix résonnait dans la Grande Salle.

"On sait gamin." lui répondit Emmett avec un grand sourire. "On voulait seulement voir le champion un peu plus tôt que prévu."

Jasper hocha la tête.

"Les autres arriveront plus tard. On voulait juste passer un petit moment entre frères avant que tu ne te précipites vers une mort douteuse."

Edward et Emmett froncèrent les sourcils et Harry se gratta le front.

"Merci, Jasper... Enfin, je crois..."

Le vampire blond haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, avant de croiser les bras.

Edward s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Tous les autres étudiants se penchaient pour mieux entendre leur conversation. Les frères ne parlait pas relativement bas et bien évidemment, les élèves étaient plutôt curieux à propos de la famille Cullen.

"Peu importe." commença Edward. "Papa nous a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars? Quelque chose à propos d'un cimetière?"

Harry regarda autour de lui.

"Euh, ouais... Tu peux pas parler moins fort, Edward?"

"Il ne parle pas fort!" s'exclama Emmett en criant presque, avant d'éclater d'un rire assourdissant.

Harry grimaça et sentit sa nervosité s'accroître un peu plus.

"Alors, tu as vu le visage de quelqu'un? Tu as dit que ta cicatrice avait commencé à te faire mal, c'est ça?"

Harry regarda Edward droit dans les yeux. Le vampire hocha la tête.

"On l'a." chuchota celui-ci.

_"Harry, calme-toi. " lui dit Carlisle d'une voix inquiète. _

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, Albus l'avait contacté par le Réseau des Cheminées en lui disant que Ronald avait accompagné Harry à son bureau. Une fois qu'il les avait rejoint, flanqué d'Esmé et des enfants, ils trouvèrent un Harry qui semblai perdu, tremblant sur le canapé. _

_"Albus, est-ce que vous avez une idée de pourquoi ces rêves lui parviennent? Sa cicatrice ne devrait pas lui faire mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu."_

_"Je crois que j'ai la réponse, Monsieur le Directeur."_

_Severus ferma la porte derrière lui. _

_"Severus?" s'étonna Dumbledore._

_L'homme releva sa manche et lui montra que sa Marque des Ténèbres devenait plus distincte et foncée._

_"Severus..." murmura Albus, horrifié._

_"J'ai contacté Lucius." lui dit-il d'un ton raide. "Ça lui arrive aussi. Si la cicatrice de Harry lui fait mal et que les Marques de Ténèbres réapparaissent, il n'y aucun doute qu'il retrouve de la puissance."_

_"Pourquoi ne nous-a-t-il pas prévenus plus tôt? Il est l'un de ceux à qui ils accordent le plus de-"_

_"Plus maintenant." répondit Severus. « Ils commencent à se méfier de lui autant qu'ils se méfie de moi. Lucius a presque perdu la tête quand il a vu Draco écrire dans le journal de Jedusor. Il l'a donné à Nott aussi vite qu'il le pouvait."_

_"Laissez tomber tout ça!" intervint Emmett les bras croisés. "Notre plus gros problème est que quelqu'un essaye de faire renaître Voldychou, non?"_

_Le directeur avec un soupir attristé._

_"La question est: qui?"_

_"Monsieur." dit Severus. "Je pense également avoir la réponse à cette question."_

_"Que se passe-t-il, Severus?" demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant et en serrant Harry contre elle._

_Le Maître des Potions expira longuement._

_"Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, des ingrédients disparaissent de ma réserve personnelle, et tous entrent dans la composition du Polynectar. Je ne pense que le fait que votre dévoué Alastor Maugrey sorte une flasque de sa veste toutes les heures et en prenne une gorgée soit une coïncidence."_

_Ils regardèrent tous Severus. _

_"Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui!" s'écria Harry. _

_Ron hocha la tête en approbation de l'autre côté de la pièce. _

_"Il nous a montré les Sortilèges Impardonnable en cours." ajouta-t-il._

_"Vous plaisantez, j'espère?" demanda Albus, l'air choqué._

_Ron fit non de la tête._

_"On était tous trop choqués et trop effrayés pour oser dire quoi que soit à quelqu'un d'autre. Neville et Harry..."_

_Il jeta un regard d'excuse à son ami._

_"Ils se sont presque évanouis pendant la démonstration, monsieur."_

_Alice leva la main tandis que son regard devenait absent. _

_"Oh!" soupira-t-elle. "Ce sera plus facile que courir un kilomètre en une demi-seconde."_

Edward leva les yeux et adressa un bref hochement de tête à Albus. Celui-ci se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Maugrey.

"Severus!" appela-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et sortit une fiole qui contenait une potion semblable à de l'eau de sa poche. Il arbora un petit sourire moqueur lorsqu'Emmett et Jasper se précipitèrent vers l'imposteur et lui prirent chacun un bras. Les élèves se levèrent, choqués, lorsque les deux vampires emmenèrent l'homme, qui se démenait comme un beau diable, hors de la Grande Salle.

"Je déteste devoir dire ça." dit Severus à Harry en passant devant lui. "Mais je me sens des tendances sadiques au moment où je te parle. "

"Va chercher les autres champions, Harry." lui dit Edward. "Maugrey n'arrête pas de penser au labyrinthe et à la Coupe. Tu n'es pas le seul à courir un danger."

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il s'arrêta devant Igor Karkaroff et Madame Maxime. Il se pencha vers eux et leur murmura quelque chose. Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent chercher Viktor et Fleur. Harry se retourna et prit la direction de la table des Poufsouffle.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" lui demanda Cédric.

"Suis-moi, Ced. C'est très important!"

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** C'est bon, je peux vous harceler avec mon habituel roman de fin de chapitre? Oui? Tant mieux =)

Alors, d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai interminable qui s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre. C'est que, voyez-vous a) je n'ai plus d'ordi b) je suis en plein bac et c) j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre chaque que l'on me mentionne le croquis sur l'inégalité de dévellopement au sein de l'espace Russe. Voilà, c'est dit. Pour vous faire la mesure l'ampleur de mon désespoir, ma meilleure amie et moi nous sommes amusées à compter le nombre de copies que l'on avait écrit depuis le début du bac: et, croyez-le ou pas, je suis arrivée pour ma part à environ 28 pages (en 3 épreuves). Oui, je commence à avoir un début de canal carpien.

Passons à des sujets plus guillerets: alors, ce chapitre? Déçus? Emballés? Des envies de meutre à cause de la trop longue attente? Laissez- moi des reviews, vous savez que je les adore, même si juste pour me dire: Arrête de raconter ta vie et traduis plus vite, bon sang de bonsoir!

Enfin bref, vous aurez sûrement remarqués que j'ai utilisé un petit surnom pour notre Mage Noir préféré... Non, ce n'est pas celui-ci qui fait l'objet du concours. Alors, continuez de m'envoyer vos chefs-d'oeuvre d'ironie et de trouvailles à propos des différents surnoms de notre p'tit Voldy.

A propos de A light in the Dark, l'histoire a touché à sa fin. 22 chapitres en tout et pour tout, ce qui signifie donc que dans 5 chapitres, ça va finir. C'est bientôt la tomber de rideau, quoi. *essuie le plus discrètement possible une petite larme* Ne tentez-pas de me soutirer des informations, je ne révélerais rien! Non mais...

Enfin, petite rubrique lecture maintenant: je vous conseille de lire la fic de Charybde, Les Grands Vagabonds, qui est vraiment très bien écrite. Un sens de l'humour décapant, des intrigues haletantes, un Voldy déchaîné... Je compte sur vous§

Bon, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre! En attendant, prenez votre mal en patience et laissez-moi des petits mots doux en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste en-dessous... Voilà, c'est ça, vous y êtes presque... Je suis tellment fière de vous!


	18. Larmes de Saphir

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**titre du chapitre:** Larmes de Saphir

**Disclaimer:** Ô rage! Ô déséspoir! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas possèder Twilight et Harry Potter! J'aimerais tellement que m'appartiennent ces deux best-sellers mais malheureusement sur mon acte de naissance n'est écrit ni J.K. Rowling, ni Stephenie Meyer. Et en plus, j'ai même pas écrit l'hsitoire. Monde cruel.

**Note de la traductrice:** Ahem. Bon, oui, d'accord, ça fait quelques semaines, bon, peut-être quelques moi s que je n'ai rien publié mais je possède des raison on ne peut plus justifiées quant à ce retard monstrueeux. En tout cas, merci pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonné! =) Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre, où vous saurez pour qui bat le coeur du jeune Cullen (suspense...), dans lequel Hermione et Ron vont enfin se rapprocher (pas trop tôt). Bon, je vous ai assez torturé, mes cocos, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Larmes de Saphir**

"Severus, administrez-lui le Veritaserum." ordonna Dumbledore.

Maugrey eut un sourire moqueur lorsque le Maître des Potions s'approcha de lui et força le liquide dans sa gorge. Il cracha et toussa avant de se recomposer.

"Qui suis-je?"

Au lieu de répondre, il regarda autour de lui, dans le bureau du professeur de Défense, détournant son regard de celui de Dumbledore en grognant et sifflant d'un air mauvais.

"Qui suis-je?"

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"Êtes-vous Alastor Maugrey? Répondez!"

L'homme essayer de se libérer de l'emprise d'Emmett et de Jasper mais Carlisle fit un pas en avant et le repoussa, un expression de fureur subtile dans le regard.

"Ce serait bien que vous répondiez. On pourrait continuer à vous interroger et vous iriez à Azkaban ou je pourrais vous tuer, lentement, pour avoir mis en péril la vie de mon fils. Alors répondez... êtes-vous Alastor Maugrey?"

"Non." grommela le captif en guise de réponse.

Carlisle sourit et retourna auprès de son épouse.

"Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

L'interrogé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un soudain sursaut déclencha chez lui un éclat de rire hystérique. Emmett et Japser échangèrent un regard empli de confusion tandis que les bras de l'homme rétrécirent jusqu'à ce qu'un homme à l'aspect squelettique soit assis à la place de Maugrey. Fleur étouffa une exclamation tandis que Viktor se redressait et sortait sa baguette. Cédric leva lui aussi sa baguette et regarda à sa gauche quand il vit Edward se placer rapidement devant son petit frère. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil perplexe avant de se retourner vers le prisonnier.

"Barty Croupton Jr." dit Albus.

L'homme se lécha les lèvres et se pencha en avant avec un grondement. Emmett lui répondit par un grognement furieux en le repoussant en arrière.

"Potter." siffla-t-il. "Si ta famille de fouineurs n'avait pas intervenu, tu sais ce qui serait arrivé?" -il ria d'un air dément- "Tu serais MORT ce soir! Tu vas mourir ce soir!"

"Non, il ne mourra pas." déclara Edward. "Tout ne se passe plus que dans votre esprit maintenant. Vous aviez changé la Coupe en Portoloin, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que cette chose allait le conduire jusqu'au cimetière? Ah oui, le cimetière du père du cinglé."

Croupton grogna et essaya à nouveau de se jeter sur Edward.

"Que comptiez-vous faire? En faire une mise en scène, introduire la peur dans les cœurs de tous les étudiants? Et ensuite, le transporter hors du stade vers le cimetière pour faire renaître ce déchet? Comment pouviez-vous savoir, de toute façon, que Harry allait gagner?"

"Oh, je vous en prie!" lança Croupton avec un éclat de rire. "Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas trouvé un moyen pour manipuler le tournoi? À votre avis, qui as mis son nom dans la Coupe? Comme si votre abruti de frère aurait pu résoudre quelque chose par lui-même. Son parrain," -il cracha le nom en regardant Sirius de haut en bas- "l'a peut aidé avec la première tâche, mais qui a dit à Hagrid de lui montrer les dragons? Qui a donné un indice à propos de l'œuf à Diggory? Je savais bien qu'il le partagerait. C'était la seule chose pour une personne de son espèce de faire ce qu'il a fait après que Potter l'ait prévenu pour la première tâche."

Cédric émit un petit rire.

"Sauf que Harry avait déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de _votre_ aide."

"Je lui ai quand même envoyé Londubat, non?" lança-t-il d'un air méprisant.

"Vous lui avez donné le livre après votre cours horrible." comprit Harry. "Vous saviez qu'il adorait la botanique et qu'il lirait n'importe quoi là-dessus. C'est probablement là-dedans qu'il a trouvé l'idée!"

"Oh, tu es intelligent après tout, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique avant de lui lancer un regard noir. "Trop intelligent à mon goût. Tu serais allé dans ce cimetière, Potter. Tu te serais agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il t'aurait montré sa mansuétude en te tuant aussi vite que possible."

"La ferme!" siffla Rosalie en attirant Harry contre elle.

"Qui était l'autre?" marmonna Harry. "Qui était là-bas avec moi dans mes rêves? Vous vouliez amener quelqu'un d'autre avec moi! Qui était-ce?"

Croupton eut un petit rire et rejeta la tête en arrière.

"Alors ça, ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre quand le seul sang qui ait besoin d'être sacrifié était le tien?"

Il écarquilla les yeux et éclata brusquement de rire.

"Pourquoi, Potter? Quand tu aurais été assez généreux pour partager ta gloire avec quelqu'un?"

Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres champions.

"Je... Si je ne vous avez pas arrêté, alors j'aurais emmené quelqu'un avec moi? Ça aurait été ma faute?"

Fleur et Viktor échangèrent un regard et Cédric leva la main et frotta l'épaule de l'adolescent.

"Il ne faut pas voir les choses de cette façon, Harry. Tu nous as sauvé aussi. On va entrer dans le labyrinthe débarrassés de cette menace désormais. Ils vont s'occuper de la Coupe et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ce n'est même pas arrivé."

Edward hocha la tête, semblant penser la même chose que lui, avant que lui et Cédric échangent un regard avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" lui souffla Alice.

"Il ne te semble pas familier, à toi?" chuchota Edward.

"Quoi?"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Les champions regardèrent les Briseurs de Sort s'éloigner tandis que Dumbledore testa prudemment la Coupe. Ils l'entendirent murmurer quelques mots avant de toucher à nouveau la Coupe. Ils émirent un soupir de soulagement quand rien ne se produisit.

"Eh bien..." annonça Albus avec un sourire joyeux. "On peut continuer la compétition en toute sécurité. Aucun mal ne vous sera infligé par le biais de cette Coupe. Toutefois, je vous conseille de bien faire attention dans le labyrinthe ce soir."

Fleur fronça les sourcils pendant que Viktor eut un rire silencieux.

"Albus." dit Harry à voix basse. "Que va-t-il arriver à Croupton?"

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir épuisé et s'assit derrière son bureau. Les champions s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, nerveux d'entendre le contenu de sa réponse.

"Comme vous le savez, cet homme n'a pas seulement mis vos quatre vies en danger, il a aussi tué son père. Avec ses antécédents, ils vont sûrement le condamner à un Baiser."

Harry déglutit et fit un léger pas en arrière tandis que Fleur étouffait une exclamation et que Cédric aidait celle-ci à retrouver son équilibre.

"Les derniers événement nous ont tous beaucoup affecté et j'aurais aimé arrêter le tournoi, mais nous savez tous que ce contrat est un engagement. Je vous souhaite tous bonne chance pour ce soir. Faites de votre mieux."

"Merci, monsieur." dirent-ils tous avant de sortir.

Ils atteignirent le bas des marches du Directeur avant de tous échanger un regard. Fleur se jeta vers Harry et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer.

"Tu nous sauvés encore une fois, my darling."

Harry rougit en lui rendant son étreinte, les deux autres les observant avec un petit sourire moqueur derrière le dos de la jeune fille. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et fit un pas un arrière.

"Bonne chance, 'Arry."

"Toi aussi, Fleur."

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Les autres attendirent qu'elles disparaissent et, quand ce fut chose faite, ils commencèrent à taquiner Harry sans aucune pitié.

"Pourrrquoi tu ne lui a pas rrrendu son baiser, Harrry?" demanda un Viktor rieur à Harry en faisant des bruits de baisers.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"On va dire que je n'ignore pas seulement ton accent. J'ignore ta personne dans sa globalité, Viktor."

"Oh, allez, Harry." intervint Cédric avec un grand sourire. "Tu aurais du la renverser et l'embrasser pour ce que cela vaut."

"Vous pouvez arrêtez tous les deux!" leur dit-il en leur jetant un regard noir. "Elle a un petit ami!"

"Ah, alorrrs c'est ça qui t'as arrrêté?" s'enquit Viktor, l'air satisfait de lui même.

"Non! Elle a un petit ami et moi j'ai... Enfin, je n'ai pas..."

"Oh je sais!" rit Cédric tandis qu'ils traversaient le Hall tous les trois. "Tu as Luna Lovegood!"

"Merlin!" s'exclama Harry. "Laissez-moi tranquille!"

"Qui est cette Luna?" demanda le Bulgare.

"Sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël." répondit Cédric avant que Harry n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. "Harry est complètement fou d'elle."

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et commença à répondre mais une exclamation derrière eux les arrêta. Ils se retournèrent et virent Esmé, Rosalie et Alice se tenant à cet endroit, les mains sur les joues.

"Oh non!" grogna Harry.

"Ooooh!" s'extasièrent-elles d'un air attendri.

"Harry." dit Esmé avec un sourire. "C'est merveilleux! Luna est tellement-"

La fin de la phrase de sa mère fut recouverte par le bruit des rires de Cédric et Viktor.

"Je vais vous tuer tous le deux!" s'écria-t-il.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux et tira Viktor par le bras avant de commencer à courir.

"Harry Cullen, excuse-toi!" ordonna Esmé mais le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait plus.

Le jeune homme pourchassait en moins de deux les deux autres Attrapeurs.

"Viktor, plus vite! Il est beaucoup plus rapide que je le croyais!"

* * *

La nuit était tombée et le stade était rempli. Les champions se trouvaient au centre de celui-ci, attendant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le labyrinthe, mais, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ils n'étaient pas avec leurs directeurs respectifs. Ils étaient tous ensemble, en train de chahuter gaiement.

Viktor dansait avec Fleur et à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers Harry et Cédric, il mimait un baiser, ce qui provoquait le fou rire de Cédric. Harry lui lança un regard noir et le poussa, faisant tomber le Septième année dans l'herbe.

"Oh, regarde Harry!" s'exclama-t-il, montrant du doigt une personne qui se trouvait derrière le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Harry se tourna, leva les yeux vers les gradins et aperçut Luna qui agitait la main dans sa direction. Il rougit et se tourna pour fusiller Cédric du regard.

"Tu peux arrêter?"

"Harry, mon garçon!" entendit-il.

"Papa!" grogna Cédric. "Tu pourrais pas le laisser tranquille?"

Amos éclata de rire en passant le bras autour des épaules de Harry.

"Je t'embête autant que ça?"

"Bien sûr que non." répondit Harry.

"Tout va bien, dans ce cas. Alors, où est ta famille?"

"Bah, mes parents sont là-bas." dit-il en montrant Carlisle et Esmé qui discutaient avec Madame Maxime. "Mes frères et soeurs sont là-haut dans les gradins et les Weasley sont ici aussi."

"Vraiment?" répondit-il avec un sourire aimable. "Je voulais savoir comment allaient Molly et Arthur."

"Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez de la chance, Mr Diggory." l'informa Harry avec un grand sourire. "Ils descendent des gradins en ce moment même avec Charlie et Bill."

Amos lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers Arthur. Les deux parents s'arrêtèrent pour discuter avec lui mais Bill et Charlie continuèrent leur chemin.

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas le trésor le plus précieux." le taquinèrent-ils.

Charlie lui attrapa les bras tandis que Bill le soulevait par les jambes. Les deux frères le soulevèrent et commencèrent à le balancer de droite à gauche.

"Arrêtez ça!" hurla le jeune homme.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry." le rassura Bill. "On va seulement te propulser dans le labyrinthe quand l'épreuve va commencer. En fait, il y a une possibilité que tu te fasses très mal et que tu n'atterrisses pas près de la Coupe, mais tout va bien."

"Pour être honnête, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu t'écrases contre les haies." remarqua Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

"Tant pis!" s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

"Reposez-moi!"

Charlie éclata de rire en laissant tomber ses jambes, lui permettant de retrouver son équilibre.

"Vous savez que quand je vous ai vu descendre, j'ai cru que vous alliez m'apporter un peu de soutien et pas essayer de me blesser avant même que la tâche ne soit commencée."

"Oooh, Bill..." dit Charlie en riant. "On l'a vexé! Allez viens! On va le remonter!"

Harry émit un grognement en comprenant qu'ils ne parlaient de lui remonter le moral. Les deux aînés Weasley le portèrent sur leurs épaules et l'amenèrent devant les gradins des Gryffondors. La maison commença à crier des encouragements en voyant leur champion rire et leur adresser des signes de main.

"Hé Ron!" cria-t-il.

Du haut des gradins, Ron lui adressa un grand sourire et lui renvoya son signe de la main.

"Bill! Charlie!" grinça presque Esmé. "Posez-le, tout de suite!"

"Oh, vous deux!" les réprimanda Molly quand elle les remarqua enfin. "Posez Harry par terre tout de suite! Vous allez le blesser!"

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

"Maman, on ne le laissera pas- BILL!"

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se sentant tomber de l'épaule de Charlie quand Bill se dégagea de sous lui.

"Bill! Espèce d'abruti fini! À quoi est-ce que tu pouvais bien penser?"

"Maman, je vais bien." dit Harry en la voyant s'affairer autour de lui.

Le docteur Cullen s'agenouilla et commença à vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure ou égratignure.

"Papa, c'est vrai!"

"William Arthur Weasley!" s'indigna Molly en lui donnant un coup sur le côté de la tête. "Tu aurais pu tuer Harry avant même qu'il n'entre dans le labyrinthe! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense? William!"

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie et regarda sa mère.

"Quoi?" demanda-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de regarder autour de lui. "Merlin! Harry, je suis désolé! J'étais juste-"

"Hé les gars!" l'interrompit Harry.

Les champions le regardèrent.

"Venez ici que je vous présente ma famille."

Cédric sourit en s'approchant d'eux.

"Voici mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé. Et voici les parents de mon meilleur ami Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley."

Il marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur.

"Et ce sont ses grands frères, Charlie et _Bill_."

Il se pencha et chuchota : "Tu as une dette envers moi, espèce de cinglé."

Bill adressa un grand sourire à Fleur qui lui sourit timidement en retour.

"Alors, vous les avez aimé ces dragons?" demanda Charlie avec un sourire.

"Pardon?" s'étonna Viktor.

"Les dragons de la première tâche, c'était les miens. Alors?"

Les trois champions masculins éclatèrent de rire. Fleur, pour sa part, était trop occupée à discuter avec Bill.

Mrs Weasley leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

Toutes les maisons de Poudlard se répandirent en clameur tandis que Cédric et Harry levèrent la Coupe en signe de triomphe. Viktor souriait et applaudissait tandis que Fleur leur adressait un grand sourire et des signes de la main.

"J'ai du mal à croire qu'on l'ait fait!" dit Cédric avec incrédulité. "On a gagné, Harry! On a gagné!"

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

"Seulement parce que tu m'as dit d'attraper la Coupe en même temps que toi."

"On s'en fiche! On est les vainqueurs!"

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Cédric lui donnait le trophée quand ses amis de Poufsouffle descendirent des gradins et l'installèrent sur leurs épaules. Ils criaient le nom de Cédric et Amos les suivait, larmoyant mais débordant de fierté. Harry écarquilla les yeux en se sentant lui-même soulevé.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber cette fois, Bill!" le prévint-il.

L'aîné des Wr=eaasley éclata de rire et le fit sautiller sur ses épaules.

"CÉDRIC! HARRY! CÉDRIC! HARRY!"

Pour une fois, Harry se réjouit de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

* * *

L'été était enfin arrivé et le seul travail dont Harry avait à se préoccuper était terminé depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme s'étira une dernière fois avant de jeter un œil autour de sa chambre. Ron et Draco dormaient comme des souches tandis que Cédric remuait sous ses couvertures. Harry sourit en voyant leur nouvel ami. Cédric s'était beaucoup rapproché de leur groupe après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Esmé lui avait même préparé un gâteau pour sa remise des diplômes et Alice lui avait offert un étui à baguette de la part de la famille Cullen.

Il se tourna vers son lit et jeta un regard à son serpent.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir, Malinda?" chuchota-t-il, sans remarquer que Cédric était complètement réveillé.

Le serpent siffla et détourna la tête.

"Quel caractère!" la taquina-t-il.

Le reptile lui adressa un nouveau sifflement avant de se terrer sous les couvertures. Harry émit un soupir et claqua des doigts.

"Viens, Faolan."

Ils descendirent tous deux les marches en trottinant, prenant soin de ne réveiller aucun autre humain. Il sourit en pénétrant dans la cuisine et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

"Bonjour, maman!" la salua-t-il.

"Bonjour, mon coeur!" lui répondit gaiement Esmé. "Est-ce les autres garçon sont réveillés? Attends, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. C'était bête de ma part de poser la question." plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire en prenant une pomme et en en croquant un morceau.

"Ouais, ils dorment encore."

"Pas moi!" entendirent-ils.

Cédric leur sourit.

"Bonjour. Je voulais juste savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas de venir te promener avec moi, Harry?"

Le garçons aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr que non. Si tu n'as pas de pulls, tu peux en prendre un dans la chambre d'Edward. Vous faites la même taille, pas vrai, maman?"

Esmé hocha la tête puis retourna au petit déjeuner qu'elle était en train de préparer.

"Sers-toi, Cédric, mon chéri. Edward ne dira rien."

"Merci, Mrs Cullen!"

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour ne pas faire attendre Harry.

"Il va réveiller les filles. " remarqua Harry en lançant un grain de raisin dans sa bouche.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Est-ce que tu comptes de manger toute notre réserve de fruit?"

"Hmmm?" demanda-il en commençant à peler une banane.

"Harry! Gardes-en un peu pour nos invités!"

"Oh mais maman, j'adore les fruits!"

"Tu prends la banane, et c'est tout Harold!"

"Maman, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon prénom." dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Faolan aboya en signe d'accord en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et en posant ses pattes sur le comptoir. Le loup, affamé, le parcourut des yeux à la recherche de viande mais se laissa ensuite tomber, déçu.

"Oooh!" s'attendrit Esmé. "Faolan, tu sais que ta nourriture est là bas, dans ta gamelle."

Faolan poussa en grognement en pensant à la nourriture pour chiens, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'on ne le forcerait jamais à manger ce qu'un animal domestique mangeait.

"Tiens, Fao. " dit Harry tandis que Cédric revenait. "Prends quelques baies et on y va!"

Il en lança quelques unes dans la gueule du loup et celui-ci aboya d'un air appréciateur. Il frotta les jambes de son maître du nez avant de courir devant eux.

"Prêt?" demanda Harry.

Cédric hocha la tête et ils partirent à la suite de Faolan.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens te promener avec moi ce matin? D'habitude, vous dormez au moins jusqu'à midi." taquina le plus jeune.

Cédric éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

"Oh, je voulais juste te parler, c'est tout."

"Ah, à propos de quoi?"

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Faolan bondir autour des arbres. Cédric jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à son ami.

"C'est juste que... depuis notre fête à la fin du tournoi, tu as l'air un peu nerveux quand je suis avec toi."

Harry se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Ah bon?" demanda-il, l'air nerveux.

"N'essaye de m'avoir comme ça, Harry. Je te connais peut-être pas depuis aussi longtemps que Ron ou Draco, mais je peux quand même remarquer quand quelque chose ne va pas."

Harry se frotta la nuque et ils remarquèrent tous deux que Faolan s'étaient figé lorsqu'il avait senti que Harry était mal à l'aise. Le loup gémit et se coucha ventre à terre, attendant que Harry se sente mieux.

"Ce n'est rien, Ced. Je vais bien."

"Allez, dis-moi la vérité!" dit Cédric en riant. "Allez, je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas de toi."

Harry soupira et regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

"Si... Si on avait pas arrêté Croupton... Je pensais juste que comme on était ceux qui avaient trouvé la Coupe en premier et..."

"Et?" le pressa doucement Cédric.

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes et celui détourna les yeux, l'air honteux.

"Et si c'était toi? Et si c'était toi qui avait été tué à cause de moi?"

"Oh, Harry.." soupira l'ainé des deux garçons. "Je croyais qu'on t'avait dit d'arrêter de t'inquiéter à propos de ça."

"Mais, Ced, si je n'avais pas arrêté Croupton, tu aurais pu-"

"Premièrement, Harry, ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous avec toi-" déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. "- et deuxièmement, ça n'a plus aucune importance, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as stoppé! On n'a pas à s'inquiéter à propos de ça! Pas de Seigneurs des Ténèbres ressuscités et pas de cadavres. Nous allons tous très bien mais si j'avais été celui qui avait été avec toi à ce moment-là, alors..."

Cédric marqua une pause et lui adressa un sourire amical.

"… j'aurais été fier de mourir pour te protéger."

"Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît." lui dit Harry avec un rire sombre.

"Je ne le dirais à personne si tu oublies ça, Harry." lui dit-il tristement. "Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de penser à ça."

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

Cédric était reparti quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le début de la cinquième année et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu excité. Il entrait enfin dans la cour des grands.

Néanmoins, la journée ne se passait pas très bien pour le moment.

Alice grimaça et Rosalie leva les yeux en entendant le bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer de l'étage. Jasper et Emmett pariaient sur celui qui remporterait la dispute et Harry et Draco essayaient juste d'ignorer le vacarme. Un autre cri et un bruit sourd furent entendus et Harry défaillit presque en entendant quelque chose se fracasser sur les touches de son piano.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent être dans ma chambre?" grogna-t-il.

Ginny se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui tapota le dos. Luna lui adressa un sourire de l'endroit où elle était assise, c'est à dire entre les jambes de Draco.

"POURRAIS-TU JUSTE ME DIRE QUEL EST TON PROBLÈME, RONALD?"

"POURRAIS-TU ARRÊTER DE ME HARCELER, HERMIONE?"

Esmé laissa échapper un soupir en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Carlisle.

"On croirait entendre un couple marié." dit-elle à voix basse.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire en continuant de changer machinalement de chaîne.

"ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ARROGANT ET STUPIDE!"

"ESPÈCE DE MADEMOISELLE JE-SAIS-TOUT ODIEUSE ET CHIANTE!"

Un bruit de gifle résonna dans la maison que même les humains étaient en mesure d'entendre. Remus inspira brusquement et Sirius laissa échapper un "Oh oh!" sonore. Edward leva lentement la télécommande et éteignit la télévision tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie échangeait un regard inquiet en entendant Hermione commencer à sangloter.

"Viens." chuchota la blonde tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

Esmé poussa un soupir en leur emboîtant le pas.

"On devrait y aller aussi." dit-elle, en faisant signe à Ginny et Luna de la suivre.

Quelques minutes après que les filles eurent disparues, un Ron furieux, la joue écarlate, descendit bruyamment les escaliers, le regard noir.

"Je déteste les filles." gronda-t-il en jetant la boîte qu'il tenait à la main.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en courant.

"Ron!" cria Harry, s'élançant après lui, Draco lui aussi sur ses talons.

_"__Tu es sûr que tu veux lui donner aussi tôt? Son anniversaire n'est que dans deux semaines." dit Draco._

_Ron hocha la tête._

_"Si j'attends trop longtemps, je ne serais jamais capable de lui avouer." admit-il._

_Il ouvrit la boîte et regarda les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté pour l'anniversaire de Hermione, mais il restait nerveux. Et si elle le rejetait? Bah, ça ne serait pas aussi choquant que ça. Elle avait vu Viktor pour la dernière fois quelques mois auparavant, mais ils s'envoyaient moins de lettres, alors il pourrait peut-être tenter sa chance. Harry hocha la tête lorsqu'il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers eux._

_"Elle va les adorer."  
_

_Ginny laissa échapper un gloussement de rire._

_"Regardez-bien ça. Mon frère est amoureux. Maman était tellement heureuse quand tu lui as demandé le collier... quel que soit celui que tu lui as demandé."  
_

_Luna soupira d'un air rêveur en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Harry, à côté de celui-ci._

_À__ ce moment précis, Hermione entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ron cacha précipitamment la boîte derrière son dos, fermant du même coup ke couvercle._

_"Hé les amis!" dit-elle en riant. "Viktor m'a envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance! N'est-ce pas vraiment prévenant de sa part?"  
_

_Elle leur montra un beau collier en diamants qui lui entouraient le cou de façon gracieuse. Entre chaque diamant se trouvait une ligne de trois petites pierres de saphir. Sa pierre porte-bonheur. Ron baissa les yeux, horrifié._

_Krum l'avait encore battu._

_"N'est-il pas magnifique?" soupira-t-elle. "Je lui avais dit de ne rien m'offrir mais... oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait vraiment offert ça."  
_

_"Ouais, ça a dû lui coûter une fortune..." lança Ron d'un ton amer._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils._

_"Qu'est-ce que te mets de si mauvaise humeur?"  
_

_"Oh rien." dit-il d'une voix sarcastique. "Il te connaît depuis, allez, cinq minutes et il te couvre de cadeaux? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de toi exactement?"  
_

_"Et c'est reparti!" marmonna Draco._

_Harry secoua la tête tandis que Hermione jetait un regard noir à Ron. _

_"Peut-être qu'il veut juste qu'on soient amis, Ron. C'est si dur que ça à comprendre? Est-ce que chaque garçon qui passe est forcément prêt à me voler ma vertu?"  
_

_"Alors, maintenant, ils est essaye de voler ta vertu, c'est ça?" hurla Ron, furieux._

_Ginny grogna, en dissimulant son visage sur le ventre de Luna. _

_"C'est probablement pour ça qu'il t'a offert un cadeau en avance de toute façon! Pour que tu le vois d'un bon œil!"  
_

_"Ce n'est pas parce qu'aucun de vous m'offrez de cadeau en avance que je pense que vous m'aimez moins que Viktor!"  
_

_"Oh, Merlin." gémit Harry en se frappant le front du plat de la main. _

_"OH, ALORS, COMME __Ç__A, ON NE T'OFFRE PAS DE CADEAUX EN AVANCE! JE SUIS NAVR__É__! PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ON DEVRAIT TOUS COMMENCER __À__ LE FAIRE TOUS LES ANS __À PARTIR DE CETTE ANNÉE! C'EST ÇA, VOLONS TOUS MON IDÉE!"  
_

_"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ronald?"  
_

_"On devrait y aller..." chuchota Draco. _

_Ils hochèrent la tête tous les quatre et sortirent rapidement de la chambre. _

_"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes autant, hein? Il est bizarre et moche!"  
_

_"Il n'est pas moche du tout, Ronald! Il est plutôt séduisant et il n'est pas bizarre! Il est très gentil avec moi! Et il a une personnalité très agréable!"  
_

_ "OH- JE M'APPELLE VIKTORR ET JE FAIS PEURRR AUX FILLES!"  
_

Hermione poussa une exclamation de rage tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle donna des coups de poings dans le matelas tout en le rouant de coup de pied.

"QUEL. EST. SON. PROBLÈME."

Esmé jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres filles présentes, sachant parfaitement pourquoi Ron avait réagi de cette façon.

"Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Les garçons sont les garçons. Est-ce que tu veux que je demandes à Narcissa de venir par la Poudre de Cheminette? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose comme ça avec Lucius quand ils étaient à Poudlard."

Alice se précipita vers la cheminée de la chambre d'ami et y introduisit sa tête en criant "Manoir Malfoy!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa en sortit, un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

"Oh, ma chérie." dit-elle en riant. "Que s'est-il passé cette fois?"

"Il s'est comporté comme un abruti fini!" s'indigna Hermione d'un air renfrogné. "Je ne sais même pas quel est son problème! Viktor était son idole puis tout d'un coup, il devient champion au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il le hait!"

Narcissa lança un regard entendu à Esmé. Rosalie tapota les cheveux de Hermione qui continuait à pleurer, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

"Chérie... est-ce que tu pensais que probablement... Que Ron a probablement des sentiments pour toi?"

Alice hocha la tête en signe d'accord. La jeune fille éclata de rire devant cette idée.

"C'est ridicule! Il me crie trop dessus pour ressentir autre chose que de l'irritation envers moi!"

Ginny détourna la tête, tentant de fuir le regard noir de Hermione.

"Gin?"

La rousse s'éclaircit la voix et regarda Luna.

"Euh, ben..."

"C'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas?"

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ronald voulait t'inviter au Bal de Noël."

"Quoi?" s'étonna Hermione, surprise.

Esmé parut satisfaite, son hypothèse quant au bal se trouvant confirmée.

"Mmmhmhh..." murmura la blonde excentrique. "Il allait te demander mais tu venais juste d'accepter la demande de Viktor."

"Quoi?"

"C'est ce que Ginny m'a dit."

Hermione fusilla la rousse du regard.

"Est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité?"

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

"Non, il venait juste de comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi et pensait te faire comprendre la vérité en te demandant de l'accompagner au bal. En fait, il voulait réessayer quand-"

"Non, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?"

Esmé lança un coup d'oeil à Narvissa avec une expression hésitante. La Malfoy haussa un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"As-tu entendu ce que Ronald voulait faire, Esmé?"

Alice et Rosalie hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. Leur "mère" hocha la tête et détourna la tête, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le dire."

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, Esmé, j'ai besoin de savoir!" la supplia Hermione.

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit et la tournée fut actionnée rapidement, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Draco se tenait sur la palier, l'air revêche, les bras croisés. Harry se tenait derrière lui et lui conseillait de ne pas être grossier.

"Voilà." dit l'héritier des Malfoy d'un ton raide.

Il lança une boîte sur le lit et celle-ci atterrit juste devant les pieds d'Hermione.

"Prends ça, bourreau des cœurs." lui lança-t-il d'un air méprisant avant de pousser Harry de son chemin et s'éloigner dans le couloir.

"Draco Malfoy!" s'indigna Narcissa, l'air horrifié.

Elle se leva et le suivit d'un pas rapide.

"Jeune homme, tu reviens ici et tu t'excuses."

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et adressa un sourire amical à Hermione.

"Désolé, Mione." dit-il. "Tu connais Draco. Il est très protecteur envers moi et Ron. On est un peu les frères qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Il penserait de façon un peu plus claire dans quelques jours. Il est juste contrarié de voir Ron aussi-"

Il s'arrêta brusquement avant d'en dire plus qu'il ne devrait.

"… euh, ouais, je vais essayer d'aller donner un coup de main à Narcissa."

Hermione souleva d'une main tremblante la boîte où était griffonné un peu partout "Joyeux anniversaire!". Elle leva le couvercle et y jeta un coup d'œil pour découvrir une plus petite boîte posée à côté d'une petite poupée au visage souriant. Une poupée troll affreuse mais souriante. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en la prenant et la déposant sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est?" demanda Hermione en prenant le petit cadeau qui était encore emballé.

Ginny secoua la tête avant de la contempler d'un regard pensif.

"Je veux dire... je sais ce que c'est mais je ne sais pas lequel c'est."

Hermione déchira l'emballage et pencha la tête pour examiner l'écrin étroit et recouvert de feutre.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Elle étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

Le cadeau que Viktor lui avait offert était réellement divin. Qu'importe la façon dont le soleil l'atteignait, les diamants brillaient d'une lueur vive et illuminaient son regard. Viktor avait du dépenser beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour trouver un collier aussi parfait.

Mais celui-ci.

Celui-ci possédait une unique pierre sculptée en forme de larme, qui était attachée à un collier noir et simple.

Et pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait pas pu expliquer, Hermione sut que le cadeau de Viktor ne faisait pas le poids.

"Il est magnifique." chuchota-t-elle.

"Hermione. " souffla Ginny.

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers la benjamine des Weasley qui regardait le collier, en état de choc.

"Ce collier... c'est le collier que mon père à offert à maman le jour de la Fête des Mères. Pas étonnant qu'elle pleurait."

Ginny étouffa un rire.

"Et pourquoi elle a eu une longue discussion avec lui sur le fait de te l'offrir."

Hermione secoua la tête, horrifiée.

"Je ne peux pas le garder. Il doit avoir une valeur spéciale aux yeux de ta famille."

"C'est évident-" lui répondit la rousse. "-que tu as de l'importance pour Ron. Ce qui fait que tu as de l'importance pour nous aussi."

Elle rougit.

"On a seulement quinze ans, même si moi et Ron, nous..."

"Ah, alors, tu y penses, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Luna d'un air entendu.

Elle rougit encore plus.

"C'est tellement soudain. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, comment pourrais-je savoir si j'en ai pour lui? Je veux dire, oui, peut-être que je ressens un petit-"

"Ma chérie-" lui dit Esmé en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "si Ron est le genre de garçon que nous _savons_ qu'il est, je suis sûre qu'il peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois certaine à propos de cette situation."

"Et si je ne suis pas certaine à propos de la situation?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

"Bon, bah, Ronald pourra comprendre." lui dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et s'il ne le fait pas, je le frapperai jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas."

Harry, Ron et Draco rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle derrière les autres cinquième année. Le matin après leur dispute, Hermione avait dû partir à cause d'une urgence familiale et quand ils revinrent à l'école, les autres filles se pressaient, lui demandant si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Viktor. Ceci ne leur laissa pas une seule chance de lui parler avant de s'être installés. Ron se trémoussait d'un air nerveux tandis que Harry la cherchait des yeux, l'air excité. Draco laissa échapper un soupir irrité en croisant les bras.

"Où est-elle?" demanda-t-il d'un air impatient. "Je ne peux pas rester planté ici, je dois aller m'asseoir à ma table."

"Assieds-toi avec nous." lui dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Draco lui lança un regard dégouté.

"Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner tous les Gryffondor."

"Tu es tout le temps dans notre salle commune." releva Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je dors dans vos dortoirs."

"Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens."

"C'est ce que tu dis _toi_ qui n'a aucun sens!"

"Oh, ça m'a manqué! " entendirent-ils et quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière eux.

"Hé, Nev!" lança Ron avec un grand sourire.

"Salut les gars! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir cet été, Har." s'excusa le jeune homme. "Je, euh..." - il rougit et se frotta tristement la nuque. "Je faisais du bénévolat à Ste Mangouste."

Ils sourirent tous les trois d'un air compréhensif.

"Je dois aller à ma table." dit Draco. "Dites à Hermione que je lui souhaite le bonjour et euh... juste bonjour."

Neville fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond s'éloigner.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez lui?"

Harry grimaça tandis que Ron détourna les yeux d'un air coupable.

"Euh... Draco a été un peu méchant avec elle."

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Draco est toujours très protecteur envers vous!"

"Envers nous, Neville." dit Harry d'une voix douce, en incluant Neville dans leur groupe.

Le jeune homme rougit et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

"Et c'est justement le problème. Il nous a connu Ron, toi et moi plus longtemps que Hermione alors il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher quand..."

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent.

"Hermione et moi, on s'est encore disputés. Krum lui a envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance le jour où je comptais lui donner le mien."

"Oh Merlin." dit lentement Neville. "Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, n'est-ce pas?"

"La ferme!" lui lança le rouquin d'un air renfrogné.

Puis il se passa les mains sur le visage d'un air fatigué.

"Je ne lui ais même pas donné le cadeau. Je ne me rappelle même pas de l'endroit où je l'ai lancé! Il doit probablement être dans tes poubelles maintenant, Harry." grogna-t-il. "J'aurais tellement voulu lui donner. Ce collier comptait tellement pour maman et j'ai réussi à le perdre."

Harry commença à tousser et il détourna les yeux d'un air nerveux. Neville lui jeta un coup d'oeil en haussant les sourcils.

"Ça va?"

Harry agita la main et s'assit.

"Asseyons-nous. La cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer!"

Ron lui jeta un regard noir en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le banc.

"Regarde cet abruti! Il est censé être mon meilleur ami et il m'ignore complètement quand je mets mon cœur à nu!"

"Hermione!" entendirent-ils les autres filles s'exclamer.

"C'est un collier vraiment magnifique!"

"Vous plaisantez?" marmonna Ron. "Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas encore vu le cadeau de Krum? Elle ne devrait pas le porter. Quelqu'un pourrait le voler."

"Où est-ce que tu l'as eu? " demanda Lavande, l'air sournois. "Est-ce que c'est Viktor? C'est aussi ta pierre porte-bonheur, non?"

Ron leur jeta un regard et vit Hermione s'empourprer.

"Non, en fait. Il vient de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus spécial que Viktor."

Ron fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant pour mieux examiner le collier. Hermione tenait la pierre entre l'index et le pouce.

"Mione..." dit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire timide.

"Bonjour, Ronald."

"Tu... tu portes le collier."

Elle hocha la tête, rougissante.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."

Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Non, non! Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas! Je pensais juste... je pensais que le collier de Viktor était..."

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

"J'ai adoré le Troll, Ronald."

"Ouais, il m'a volé mon idée!" plaisanta Harry.

Ron jeta un regard noir dans sa direction et celui-ci leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione et son expression s'adoucit rapidement. Celle-ci s'empourpra encore davantage.

"Attendez!" dit Lavande, la main en l'air. "Le collier est de Ronnie?"

"Ronnie?" répéta Harry avec un rire étouffé.

"Oui, c'est bien ça." répondit Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant. "Et je suis sûre que ce sera mon préféré cette année."

Lavande fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Mais je- je veux dire-"

"Ferme ton clapet et fais-moi de la place, Brown." lança Draco d'une voix traînante.

Blaise se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés.

"Ah, c'est vrai." se rappela Ron. "Draco te dit bonjour."

"Un petit trop tard, tu crois pas? Tu vas bouger ou pas, Brown?" dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Voyons, voyons, Draco, sois poli." lui dit Blaise d'un ton nonchalant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lavande. Bien que Draco t'éloigne de cette jolie petite bande, je suis sûre que tu peux continuer à fixer _Ronnie_, et ce, qu'importe l'endroit où tu es assise."

La jeune fille rougit comme une tomate et regarda autour d'elle d'un air horrifié.

"Non! Je n'ai jamais-"

Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsque Lavande la fusilla du regard.

"Aucune importance." marmonna-t-elle avant de s'écarter lentement.

Parvati lui tapota le dos. Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Blaise releva les pans de sa robe avant de s'asseoir gracieusement et offrit à Ginny un sourire amical. La jeune Weasley rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens t'asseoir ici?" lui demanda Ron avec irritation.

Il savait que Lavande s'intéressait à lui mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache.

"Tu ne devrais pas être assis avec les autres serpents? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir avec nous, de toute façon."

Draco haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

"Ça ne dérange pas Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, Blaise et moi n'avons pas pu nous empêcher d'entendre-"

"Espionner!" toussa Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

"Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher d'entendre cette joyeuse petite réunion. Alors, on a décidé d'y mettre notre grain de sel."

"Et si personne n'a envie que vous soyez là?" marmonna amèrement Lavande.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, profondément irrité.

"Grandis un peu, Lavande."

Celle-ci prit une expression méprisante et détourna les yeux.

"Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Ron t'aime bien. Tu es moche et tout ce que tu sais c'est faire c'est étudier. Tu n'as donc aucune vie?"

Hermione sursauta comme si elle venait d'être giflée. Draco étouffa un rire devant le regard meurtrier de Ron.

"On est au moins sûr d'une chose: la raison pour laquelle Ron ne t'aime pas, Brown."

Parvati prit Lavande à part et commença à la réprimander quant à la manière dont elle se comportait.

"Vraiment, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, Mione." la supplia Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux.

"Je suppose."

Le roux retint un grognement. S'il avait pu tuer Lavande sans s'attirer le moindre ennui, il l'aurait fait.

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice:_** Voilà! Alors, vos impressions à chaud? Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais je viens juste de récupérer mon ordi et en plus, maintenant, je suis en classe prépa... ce qui ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps. Mais je vais quand même continuer à traduire coûte que coûte, ça, vous pouvez en être sûrs. Vous comprendrez donc, pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu aux merveilleux écrits que vous m'avez édressé. Je me suis dit, et je pense avoir raison, que vous pr"fererriez avoir le chapitre plutôt que des réponses à vos reviews.

Pour le concours lancé il y a un certain nombre de chapitres, il prendra fin au prochain chapitre. Donc, si vous avez un éclair de génie ou quelque chose dans le genre, faites m'en profiter! Si ceratins veulent connaître les modalités du concours, regardez les notes de la fin des chapitres précédents...

Enfin, laissez moi quand même des reviews, car même si je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, je les lis, quelle genre de traductrice serais-je si je ne le faisais pas, et elle me donne la motivation de poursuivre. Alors, soyez mimis tout plein, faites vos chats pottés, et écrivez moi un petit mot doux...


	19. Résolution

**Titre: **Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre**: Résolution

**Disclaimer:** Autant vous prévenir tout de suite,je suis pour les relations humaines basées sur la confiance et l'honnêteté. Loin de moi la période lors de laquelle je m'attribuais sans vergogne le travail et le talent d'autrui. Non, aujourd'hui, je suis tout à fait consciente d'être celle qui a écrit Twilight et Harry Potter. Bien sûr, je serais plutôt déçue si quelqu'un s'avisait de s'attribuer mon travail. Comment ça, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire? Mais non, mais pas du tout. *Haussement de sourcils général* Bon ça va, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ni Harry Potter ni Twilight. Contents?

**Note de la traductrice: **Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire après un retard pareil? Salut, ahem. Tiens, vous avez vu un nouveau chapitre? C'est- c'est bien, nan? *évite les divers projectiles lancés par la foule en colère* Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour un retard pareil mais ça ne devrait plus arriver vu que je viens d'investir dans un ordi portable. Enfin, bref, je vous laisse avec votre nouveau chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Résolution**

"Doucement... doucement... J'AI DIT DOUCEMENT!"

Harry étouffa une exclamation et laissa tomber la louche dans le chaudron. Heureusement, la poignée en forme de crochet resta suspendue sur le bord du récipient. Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau fusilla le blond assis à côté de lui.

"Tu sais, quand on a décidé de se mettre en équipe, ce n'était pas pour t'avoir sur le dos à longueur de temps!"

"Je suis bien obligé d'être tout le temps sur ton dos, sinon tu raterais tout!" déclara Draco en poussant rudement l'épaule de son ami et en prenant sa place. "Alors sois beau et tais-toi."

"Je m'en sortais très bien, Draco!" s'exclama le Gryffondor, de la colère dans la voix.

La plupart des élèves jetaient des coups d'œil dans leur direction tandis que Severus s'efforçait de ne pas les jeter hors de sa classe.

"Tu la remuais trop rapidement, Harry." lui rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

"J'ai déjà fait cette potion sept fois, Draco. Toi, tu ne l'as faite que quatre fois. Je pense que je saurais si je la remuais trop vite ou pas."

"C'est ce que t'aimerais penser, hein?"

"Ça suffit!" cria Severus, en agitant sa baguette, faisant disparaître le matériel de leur table.

Le chaudron fut vidé également, et les deux garçons fixèrent leur professeur de potions, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, professeur?" demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

Draco hocha la tête, en accord avec son condisciple, en se tournant les pouces.

"Nous l'avions presque finie... on vous l'aurez rendue dans quelques minutes..."

Tous les élèves tentèrent de ne pas éclater de rire tandis que le teint de leur professeur, d'ordinaire albâtre, vira au violet foncé.

"Dehors! Sortez immédiatement de ma classe!"

"Attendez!" insista Draco, la main levée. "Donnez-nous une autre chance et on peut-"

"Dehors!"

Draco et Harry éclatèrent bruyamment de rire une fois sortis des cachots.

"Doucement, doucement, j'ai dit doucement!" imita Harry, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire de Draco.

Ils ricanèrent et s'efforcèrent de ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

"D'accord, maintenant qu'on s'est enfin fait virés de cours, et pas grâce à toi-"

"Hé! Ça aurait éveillé les soupçons si j'avais commencé à te houspiller dès le début du cours."

"Ron va être vexé que nous ne l'ayons pas emmené avec nous."

"Il ne m'a pas l'air aussi contrarié que ça avec Hermione à ses côtés." remarqua Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

Halloween était dans une semaine et Hermione et Ron étaient plus proches que jamais. Ron faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la suivre partout comme un chiot en mal d'amour tandis que Hermione dissimulait ses yeux brillants chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Lavande, qui essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention du Gryffondor, insultait Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait avec Padma et Parvati. Les jumelles, qui n'avaient jamais eu de problème avec Hermione, essayaient de décourager les tentatives de Lavande. "Tout le monde savait que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, Lav. "lui avait une fois dit Padma en levant les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement, ceci n'avait fait que renforcer encore plus la détermination de la jeune fille. Ron et Hermione tentaient désormais de l'éviter aussi souvent que possible.

"Enfin, bref." poursuivit Harry. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenait?"

"On peut sortir dans le parc."

"McGonagall va nous voir. Elle nous surprend toujours quand on sèche les cours."

"Techniquement, on s'est fait virés."

"Ce qui ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus."

"Est-ce que Sirius donne un cours?" demanda Draco.

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller d'excitation.

"Non, il n'a rien. Magnifique, on peut aller lui rendre visite et il ne va pas nous dénoncer. Il nous aime trop pour ça."

"Ça reste à voir. " contra Draco tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction des appartements de Sirius.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Il nous a presque privés de Quidditch le mois dernier!"

Harry esquissa une grimace. Ils étaient désormais les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école et Sirius n'avait pas pris à la légère la dernière farce qu'ils avaient faite avec Ron. Hermione non plus, d'ailleurs.

"C'était de notre faute."

"Comment ça, c'était de notre faute?"

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"On a teint ses cheveux en rose et on mis une potion dans son verre afin que le pelage de Patmol soit multicolore."

"… c'était pas aussi terrible que ça."

"On s'est assuré que le sortilège sur ses cheveux soit irréversible jusqu'à ce que nous, ceux qui l'avions lancé, décidions de l'inverser et Patmol a toujours des tâches de toutes les couleurs sur le corps."

"Mais on l'a inversé, non?" se plaignit Draco, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le tableau d'un cerf robuste à l'air assuré.

"Patmol ne s'en est pas encore remis. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il a un arc-en-ciel juste sur le p-"

"Suiris." dit Draco à toute vitesse avant que Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce mais décida de changer de sujet en voyant son parrain le regarder curieusement.

"Sérieusement, oncle Siri, tu vas te faire tuer un des ces jours, ou au moins te faire cambrioler."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Bambi?"

Draco émit un reniflement méprisant avant de montrer l'entrée de la pièce d'un geste du bras.

"Peut-être parce que tu as un mot de passe tellement original. Pathétique..." assena-t-il.

"Hé!" se défendit Sirius. "Personne n'ira deviner que mon mot de passe est mon prénom à l'envers, et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours tous les deux?"

"Oh, Sev nous a viré."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"On lui a tapé sur les nerfs en lui faisant croire qu'on se tapait mutuellement sur les nerfs."

"Oui." confirma Harry. "Chemin faisant, on a parlé du fait que Ron ne va pas être très heureux qu'on l'ait abandonné pour sécher les cours."

"Néanmoins, j'ai également remarqué qu'il devrait s'en tirer entre les mains expertes de Hermione." conclut Draco.

Sirius éclata de rire et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

"Sevie-chou doit être sur les nerfs à présent. Je pense que je devrais vous remercier parce qu'il sera beaucoup plus facile à exaspérer au dîner de ce soir. »

Draco et Harry lui adressèrent un large sourire avant de s'asseoir à leur tour.

"Alors, vous avez envie de passer un peu de temps avec de vrais mâles aujourd'hui, c'est ça? On pourrait demander à Lunard de venir. Le vieux loup est en train de se faire dorloter par ta mère, Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps de secourir le pauvre bougre."

"Ou on pourrait juste lui faire une blague." proposa le blond d'un air nonchalant.

Harry et Sirius le fixèrent des yeux un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

"Ouais, bonne idée. " se réjouit Harry. "On va devoir attendre Ron, par contre... et faire attention à ce que Hermione ne se doute de rien."

"On va lui faire une blague, Sirius?"

L'adulte hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

"Ouais, on va lui faire une blague."

* * *

Rémus Lupin n'était pas un homme heureux. Non, il ne l'était vraiment pas.

Rosalie avait enfoui son visage dans la chemise d'Emmett, tentant d'étouffer son fou rire. Les lèvres de Jasper frémissaient d'un air amusé tandis que les reniflements hilares d'Edward résonnaient dans la pièce. Alice sautillait sur les genoux de son mari, essayant d'atteindre et de caresser Rémus mais celui-ci reculait et grondait avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le pire d'entre eux était Emmett. Il sortait plaisanterie après plaisanterie et son rire tonitruant retentissait à intervalles réguliers.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, que se passe-t-il i-"

Esmé, qui venait juste de pénétrer dans la pièce, se figea et fixa Rémus de yeux, visiblement sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée!" cria-t-il d'un air furieux en croisant les bras.

"Qu'avez-vous encore fait, tous les cinq?" interrogea Esmé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on ait fait quoique ce soit?" répliqua Rosalie d'un air renfrogné. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire de la magie. Il est juste descendu comme ça."

Emmett commença à ricaner.

"Hé, hé Rémus! Tu veux qu'on joue à "va chercher" dehors? Je peux te trouver un os quelque part et-"

Rémus s'accroupit en grognant, prêt à se jeter sur le vampire.

"Oh, regardez sa queue!"

Rémus s'empourpra et se redressa rapidement avant d'essayer d'attraper sa queue à s'aidant de ses mains, maintenant transformées en pattes. Les oreilles qui lui étaient poussées sur le sommet du crâne, semblables à celles d'un loup, s'aplatirent.

"Ooooh..." roucoula Edward. "Je suis navré, est-ce qu'on t'a fait peur, Rémus?"

"Oh, la ferme!" lui lança celui-ci d'un ton sec.

Il se frotta le visage avec les pattes avant de baisser les yeux vers ses pieds d'un air furieux. Au lieu de voir de la peau, il vit des pattes également recouvertes de fourrure. Comment est-ce que-

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension et les rires des autres s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

"SIRIUS!"

"Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que c'est nous, à ton avis?" demanda Ron en portant une Chocogrenouille à sa bouche.

Draco haussa les épaules en faisant léviter la petite table.

"Il est futé. Je pense qu'il va comprendre très vite."

Harry hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec son ami.

"Hermione va nous tuer."

"Pas si elle ne l'apprend pas."

"Et comment tu comptes réussir cet exploit?" demanda Draco avec un reniflement moqueur. "Elle est presque toujours au courant de tout ce qu'on fait."

"… t'as pas tort."

Brusquement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre de Sirius avant que celui n'en sorte en rampant, un air terrifié sur le visage.

"Courez!" cria-t-il.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, surpris, mais furent pris de fou rire lorsque Rémus se jeta sur son ami, lequel était recroquevillé de peur.

"Lunard!"

"Tu trouves ça amusant, espèce de gamin idiot!"

"Ils m'ont aidé!"

"Oncle Sirius!" s'indigna Harry en étouffant une exclamation tandis que Ron et Draco détournaient les yeux, l'air blessé. "Comment peux-tu nous accuser de t'avoir aidé à faire une blague à Oncle Rémy, surtout quand il s'agit d'une telle farce!"

"Espèce de petit menteur!" lui lança Sirius dans un grognement. "C'était ton idée!"

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu accuses Harry d'une chose pareille!" se lamenta Ron, en hochant tristement la tête.

Le visage de Rémus rougit de colère et il souleva Sirius par le col de sa robe.

"C'est une chose de me faire une blague, mais c'en est une autre d'accuser de pauvres garçons sans défense! Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ils étaient en cours à ce moment-là, Sirius Black!"

" Exactement!" s'exclama Draco, l'air outré. "Je suis horrifié de voir que tu essayes de nous utiliser de la sorte, oncle Sirius, sérieusement!"

"M-mais..." balbutia le pauvre homme. "Ces petits... effrontés..."

Harry, Ron et Draco furent pris d'un fou rire et se tinrent les uns aux autres pour s'empêcher de tomber. Draco s'essuya la joue, comme pour en enlever un larme, et les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur rouge betterave. Harry soupira un sourire sur le visage.

"Nan, il dit la vérité,on l'a aidé." dit-il à Rémus.

"Harry James Cullen!" entendit-il, et à sa grande horreur, il remarqua que la voix ne provenait de son parrain à titre honoraire.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre de Sirius, le visage furieux.

éTu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis, jeune homme, et vous deux, attendez un peu que je prévienne vos pères!"

Draco et Ron déglutirent, toute trace d'amusement évanoui.

"En fait, vous feriez mieux de vous cacher tout de suite parce que je vais d'abord prévenir vos mères."

"Non, pas ça!" supplièrent-ils.

Sirius s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au pied de Carlisle.

"Elle n'est peut-être qu'un portrait, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être insupportable!"

"Pas vous!" lança Carlisle d'un ton sec, l'air irrité. ""Les garçons, excusez vous."

"Désolé." marmonnèrent-ils tous, les yeux baissés.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras.

"J'ai l'air ridicule." dit-il avec une expression boudeuse.

"Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies séché les cours!" le réprimanda Carlisle en ignorant le loup-garou.

"Mais pas du tout! C'était pendant mon temps-libre!"

Ron renifla d'un air moqueur.

"Si vous m'aviez aussi fait virer de cours, on aurait pu le faire plus tôt que pendant notre temps libre."

Il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco émit un grognement et lui lança un regard noir.

"Bien joué, la belette!"

"Je vous demande pardon?" siffla le vampire blond d'un air furieux.

"Euh..." commença Harry d'un air hésitant. "Tu ne vas pas le dire à Maman, n'est-ce pas?"

"Harold!"

"Vous êtes vraiment incroyables tous les deux avec ça. Sérieusement, je ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas si vous allez le comprendre un jour mais-"

"Harry James! N'essaye pas de changer de sujet!"

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Eh bien, Harry et moi, nous étions en train de travailler très dur en cours de Potions et oncle Severus, sans raison valable, nous a mis dehors!"

Avant que Carlisle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour les réprimander ou pour les accuser d'un quelconque mensonge, le portrait pivota en s'ouvrant à la volée et Severus s'y glissa, une fiole dans la main.

"Hé, le cabot! Envoie-ça au loup-garou avec tous mes compliments. Oh, et il faut que tu aies une conversation avec ton abruti de filleul. Son attitude perturbatrice dans ma classe commence à devenir in... acceptable..."

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Rémus. Les coins de la bouche du Maître des Potions frémirent avant que celui-ci ne fut pris d'un fou rire.

"Au nom de Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé?"

* * *

_Harry laissa presque échapper un cri de douleur lorsque l'homme portant une cagoule tira sur son bras et se servit du poignard qu'il tenait à la main pour infliger une large entaille sur le bras du jeune homme._

_"Qu'est-ce que..." souffla-t-il en sentant des larmes lui inonder les joues. _

_L'humiliation et l'embarras provoqué par le fait de pleurer face à ses ennemis auraient suffit à le tuer sur place._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ma famille va-"  
_

_"Ta famille ne fera rien du tout." rit la voix d'un air moqueur. "Tu penses vraiment qu'ils veulent te garder? Tes parents t'ont abandonné et ta tante t'a jeté à la rue..."  
_

_"Mes parents sont morts en combattant contre des déchets dans votre genre!"  
_

_La main gantée se tendit et le frappa en plein visage. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha d'un air surpris avant que la main ne lui relève la tête en le tenant par le menton, assez fort pour y laisser un bleu._

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ta famille est différente de ces gens qui se fichaient de toi comme d'une guigne? " siffla l'homme d'un air mauvais dans son oreille._

_Harry le fusilla du regard et essaya de se jeter sur lui mais fut retenu par les chaînes avec lesquelles on l'avait attaché au mur. _

_"Ils vous trouveront... vous pouvez peut-être me tuer aujourd'hui mais une fois qu'ils vous auront trouvé, espèce de salaud, ils vous réduiront en pièces!"  
_

_L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de ramasser le poignard et de l'égoutter au-dessus du chaudron qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce._

_"Ils peuvent toujours essayer, Harry Potter... malheureusement, quelqu'un est en train de s'occuper d'eux au moment où je te parle."  
_

_Harry poussa un hurlement de rage et essaya de se dégager des chaînes qui le retenaient au mur._

"Papa." chuchota Harry.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, des larmes baignant ses joues. Sa voix était si basse qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si les vampires ne l'avaient pas entendu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et appela à nouveau son père. Il entendit un bruit sourd et quelques gloussements de rire qui l'auraient fait rougir s'il n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé. La porte s'ouvrit et il leva tristement les yeux vers ceux de son père. Le visage de Carlisle fut soudain submergé par une vague d'inquiétude et il commença à essuyer les joues de son fils.

"Harry, fiston, que s'est-il passé?"

"Harry?" entendit-il.

Esmé apparut à côté de son mari et étouffa une exclamation en voyant le visage de son fils.

"Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" s'attendrit-elle en l'entraînant dans la pièce et en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Maman, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. " lui dit-il essayant de calmer sa respiration. "Je... je suis désolé, c'est vraiment idiot-"

"Non, mon ange, on te croit-"

"Ce n'est pas de ça dont de je veux parler. "balbutia-t-il presque.

Il baissa les yeux et, soudainement, il ressembla à nouveau à un petit garçon, toute maturité disparue.

"Harry?" lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je ne v-veux pas que vous me preniez pour un gamin mais-"

"Mon cœur..." dit Esmé, guidée par son instinct maternel. "Tu veux rester dormir avec nous ce soir?" lui demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'il était gênant pour un adolescent de quinze ans de demander de passer la nuit dans le lit de ses parents.

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux, sa fierté réapparaissant brusquement.

"Hmm..." répondit-il d'un air hésitant. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de faire ça? C'-c'est tellement bête."

Esmé lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de lui ouvrir les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y installer. Il rougit de plus belle en grimpant sur le lit, se glissant entre les couvertures, et laissa échapper un profond soupir lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle.

"Désolé." s'excusa-t-il, honteux.

"Ne sois pas gêné, mon poussin." chuchota-t-elle dans ses cheveux. "Rendors-toi, Harry. Oublie les mauvais rêves pour le moment..."

La peur qu'avait Harry de se rendormir était très présente, mais sa voix rassurante et ses murmures à voix basse le forcèrent à se calmer et à se relaxer. Quelques minutes plus tard le sommeil avait à nouveau pris possession de lui.

Carlisle soupira profondément en s'asseyent à côté d'eux.

"On devrait prévenir Albus, Esmé."

Son expression se fit déchirée lorsqu'elle caressa les cheveux de Harry.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive toujours qu'à lui? Et pendant Noël, en plus..."

"Tout va s'arranger, chérie. On va s'en sortir, et nous allons surmonter tout ceci comme tout les obstacles que nous avons surmontés jusqu'ici."

Rosalie serrait étroitement Harry contre elle tandis qu'Albus faisait les cent pas. Sirius et Rémus adressaient des sourires encourageants à leur filleul pendant qu'Emmett faisait craquer ses phalanges et que Jasper essayait de se relaxer. Alice et Edward chuchotaient tous les deux tandis que Carlisle et Esmé jetaient des regards autour d'eux pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.

"Harry..." commença le vieux directeur.

Il avait la voix lasse, épuisée et non le ton joyeux qu'on lui connaissait d'ordinaire.

"Je pense que, si tes rêves sont des visions comme ils se sont avérés être auparavant, alors quelqu'un tente encore de ressusciter Voldemort."

"Vous plaisantez!" gronda Emett.

"Je ne permettrais pas de plaisanterie en ce qui concerne un sujet tel que celui-ci." rétorqua Albus d'un air grave. "Prendre le sang d'une personne et le verser dans un chaudron? Seules les potions et les élixirs les plus forts, les plus puissants requièrent du sang humain, et il n'y a seulement que quelques exceptions."

"M-mais le Polynectar ne demande que des cheveux!" protesta Harry, refusant de croire qu'ils se rapprochaient encore d'une tentative pour faire renaître Voldemort.

"Oui, des cheveux, Harry." répondit-il en hochant la tête. "Mais du sang? Non, mon garçon, le sang est beaucoup plus important, physiquement et symboliquement. Tu peux vivre sans cheveux, mais sans ton sang... "

L'adolescent laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua avec colère.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas rester où il est?" s'écria-t-il presque, la voix empreinte de colère et d'effroi.

Carlisle se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Harry?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Celui-ci leva des yeux au regard angoissé et attristé vers lui.

"On va arrêter ça avant que quoique ce soit ne t'arrive, tu m'entends? On ne va pas laisser une chose pareille arriver."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air raide et serra la main de son père dans la sienne.

"Tu nous as, nous." dit Emmett avec un sourire joyeux. "Tu penses qu'un groupe de Mangemorts peuvent passer sept vampires et un groupe de sorciers surentraînés?"

"Rectification." entendirent-ils.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir les Denalis pénétrer dans la pièce avec des visages déterminés. Tanya adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Harry et lui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il courut à sa rencontre.

"Tu nous as aussi."

"J'ai pris la liberté de les prévenir." déclara Albus. "Donc, maintenant, nous avons douze vampires, un groupe de puissants sorciers et un loup-garou de notre côté."

"On se croirait dans une bande dessinée." plaisanta Edward en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère pour son petit frère.

L'adolescent adressa un petit sourire à son frère pendant que Tanya lui caressait les cheveux.

"On va se battre." promit Kate. "Même si on doit impliquer les Volturis là-dedans."

"Ça ne me semble pas être une très bonne idée." remarqua Jasper d'un air méfiant. "N'y-a-t'il pas une forte haine entre les vampires et les sorciers?"

"En vérité... " intervint Albus. "Il se pourrait bien que l'on parvienne à les convaincre de se ranger à nos côtés."

"Comment? » demanda Rosalie.

"Les seuls vampires qui connaissent le Monde de la Magie sont ceux qui se rallient à Voldemort. Cependant, s'il revient, ils vont "risquer" de s'exposer aux yeux des moldus en en tuant d'autres."

"Vous voulez invoquer cet argument avec les Volturis?" résuma-t-elle d'un air incrédule. "Et si ça ne marche pas? Ils vont tous nous exterminer pour avoir hébergé un humain!"

"Non, ça ne posera de problème avec Harry." répondit Carlisle. "Il fait partie du monde des sorciers, il a déjà été mis au courant."

"Vous êtes sûr que ça n'est pas risqué?" demanda Edward.

"Nous faisons toujours des recherches sur la potion pour contrôler la soif de sang." dit Allbus, bien qu'ils puissent entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix. "Les Volturis sont sûrement intéressés par la coexistence et la civilité, comme vous l'avez dit."

"Comment est-on censés convaincre les Volturis de boire une potion qui annihilerait leur soif de sang humain?" demanda Rosalie d'une voix méprisante.

Alice leva un doigt avec un large sourire sur le visage.

"Ça pourrait marcher."

"Quoi? Comment?"

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers Albus qui rougit après s'être exclamé de la sorte.

"Je suis navré, mais tout le monde pouvait bien voir que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je disais."

Alice poursuivit, la main de Jasper serrée dans la sienne.

"Aro a toujours été celui dont l'esprit était le plus ouvert dans leur groupe. Il va trouver la potion très intéressante, ce qui signifie que Severus va devoir travailler dix fois plus dur pour la finir. Mais, en plus de ça..."

"Quoi?" demanda Carlisle en voyant Edward se raidir.

"À cause d'un pouvoir si fort et rare, il va beaucoup s'intéresser à Harry." acheva-t-il avec colère.

Esmé jeta un regard à son mari, légèrement effrayée.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Il va vouloir que Harry soit changé et intégré à la garde des Volturis."

"Faisons le." dit Harry, intervenant avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse répondre.

Carlisle lui lança un regard horrifié.

"Harry, je refuse de te laisser.."

"On s'inquiètera de ça plus tard, Papa." répondit-il avec colère. "Ce n'est pas comme si on allait me changer demain, mais on a besoin du plus de personnes possibles si ces enfoirés-"

"Harry!" s'écria Esmé.

"-essayent de faire renaître un meurtrier fou furieux!"

Carlisle soupira et détourna les yeux, l'air honteux.

"Peut-être devrait on essayer."

"Ne crois quand même pas qu'on va accepter ça!" cria Edward avec indignation.

"A-t'on vraiment le choix, fils?"

Edward se trouva réduit au silence. Il jeta un regard attristé à son petit frère.

"On ne te force à rien, Harry. Rappelle-toi, les visions d'Alice ne sont pas gravées dans la roche." lui dit patiemment Jasper.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

"Je ne vais pas laisser Voldemort revenir dans le monde des sorciers. Je vais tout faire pour m'assurer qu'il disparaisse. À jamais."

* * *

Note de la traductrice: Alors, contents ou pas contents? Oui, je sais il est un peu plus court que d'habitude et j'ai pris un peu plus longtemps à le traduire. Mais bon, on a pas eu internet à l'internat pendant un bon moment et je pense qu'ils ne connaissent pas le sens du mot repos dans les classes prépas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mettre le plus vite possible à la traduction du prochain chapitre.

Quelques petits messages de dernière minute:

-Dernière chance pour ceux qui veulent participer au petit concours mis en place il y a de cela un certain nombre de chapitres. Je vous en rappelle la teneur: il vous faut imaginer un surnom ridicule à donner à Voldemort, qui s'inspirerait des surnoms qui lui sont donnés dans les tomes (Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres...) Votre récompense sera de voir votre création apparaître au prochain chapitre.

-Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'y répondre. Même si vous n'avez rien reçu, sachez qu'elles me font toutes très plaisir (eh oui, même celle qui apportent des critiques... du moment qu'elles sont constructives) et je pense qu'au prochain chapitre, j'aurais plus de temps pour vous répondre =)

-Je voulais aussi vous faire de mon coup de coeur du moment qui est Percy Jackson. J'ai lu les trois premiers livres (je compte d'ailleurs m'attaquer au quatrième) et j'ai vu le film. Une amie de classe prépa me les a conseillés et je n'ai pas eu à regretter d'avoir suivi son conseil. Je pense que vous en avez déjà entendu parler mais il s'agit d'une histoire concernant principalement la mythologie grecque (il faut dont aimer, pour ceux qui n'adhèrent pas trop, je pense que ce livres devraient vous réconcilier avec les mythes).

Vous allez me laisser une petite review, dites?

A la prochaine =) (très bientôt, j'espère)

Flo Des Bois


	20. Autorités

**Titre:** Une lueur dans les ténèbres

**Titre du chapitre**: Autorité(s)

**Disclaimer:** Vous connaissez la chanson, nan? *le regard de la traductrice se perd au loin* Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir Harry Potter et Twilight... Je crois que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un... Mais où est-ce que vous allez? Partez-pas, je plaisantais! Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit, enfin, aussi saine d'esprit que je puisse l'être...

**Note de la traductrice:** Pfiooouu! Je sais, je pense comme vous: enfin! J'ai eu du mal à vous le pondre celui_là! Notamment, à cause de ma surcharge de travail (yay! vive la classe prépa!) mais aussi parce que c'est ici que l'on va découvrir le gagnant de mon petit concours! J'ai essayé de rester dans la limite du convenable (^^ Dommage, il y en avait de très bon dans ce genre-là mais ils n'auraient bien correspondu au personnage qui les dit). Le gagnant se reconnaîtra... enfin, j'espère! (c'est une technique pour dire à la gagnante que son message a été automatiquement effacé de mes Mp et que, du coup, bien que je me souvienne très bien des magnifiques surnoms qu'elle m'avait proposés et de sa petite cousine plutôt précoce, je n'ai plus son pseudo...) Enfin, bref... Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, bien qe passionnante, et vous laisser à votre lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Autorité(s)**

Harry tressaillit en entrant dans un endroit sombre à l'atmosphère sinistre.

"J'ai changé d'avis." chuchota-t-il. "On peut s'en aller!"

"Voyons, voyons, mon chou..."

Harry esquissa une grimace au son de la voix de Jane.

"Il faut être un grand garçon et me suivre jusqu'à Aro. Il serait très déçu si vous partiez sans ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un petit bonjour. Il se pourrait qu'il perde son calme devant un tel manque de savoir vivre."

Edward lui répondit par un grognement animal en se plaçant devant son frère.

"Tu n'es pas là pour nous adresser la parole. Tu es là pour nous conduire jusqu'à tes maîtres. Alors tais-toi et continue d'avancer."

Jane le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner brusquement avec un grognement et de reprendre sa progression, plus rapidement, dans l'intention évidente que le petit humain ne puisse pas se maintenir à leur hauteur. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe à son mari. Emmett lui répondit par un regard entendu avant de se diriger vers Harry et de l'installer sur son dos.

"Hé!" protesta Harry. "Repose moi!"

Bien que semblant particulièrement embarrassé, le jeune homme noua les bras autour des larges épaules d'Emmett et s'y cramponna.

"Si tu me laisses tomber et qu'ils me mangent, maman et papa ne sont pas prêts de te lâcher."

Jane elle-même laissa échapper un reniflement amusé à cette déclaration.

"Je suis sérieux, Emmett." poursuivit-il d'une voix sans réplique.

"D'accord, c'est bon, bien sûr que je ne vais pas les laisser te manger." lui répondit le vampire d'un air irrité.

"Emmett, ne sois pas méchant avec ton frère." siffla Esmé en serrant un peu plus fort le bras de Carlisle.

"Esmé!"

"Tiens-toi bien!"

"Si vous avez fini de vous quereller..." coupa Jane, les bras croisés. "...nous sommes arrivés."

Elle prit un peu d'avance sur eux et s'inclina. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et virent Aro, Caius et Marcus adresser un signe de tête à la jeune garde.

"Ne sont-ils pas tout simplement les hommes les plus séduisants qu'on ait jamais vu?" chuchota Harry, en sachant qu'ils l'entendraient de toute façon.

Il vit une lueur dans les yeux d'Aro scintiller lorsqu'il s'approcha.

"Carlisle, mon ami, quel plaisir que tu aies décidé de nous rendre une nouvelle visite, et avec une nouvelle addition à ce que je vois."

"Dites-moi que son pouvoir est de ressembler à un humain." lança Caius, l'air méprisant.

"Non, il est humain." révéla Alice, visiblement pas effrayée par ce que pourrait être leur réaction. "Et sorcier aussi."

"Alice." siffla Edward. "Le plan était d'aborder le sujet en douceur."

"Tu essayes de me faire tuer!" l'accusa Harry. "Maman! Papa! Elle essaye de me faire tuer!"

"Mère et Père?" releva curieusement Aro, légèrement amusé.

"Euh..." hésita Harry avant de se laisser tomber du dos d'Emmett et d'esquisser un pas en direction d'Aro.

Rosalie se prépara à sauter pour l'arrêter mais les trois leaders des Volturi l'arrêtèrent d'un geste de la main.

"On ne lui fera aucun mal, parole de vampires."

"Oui, parce que vous croyez que je vais avaler ça." lança Rosalie d'une voix méprisante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie." la rassura Alice. "Ils disent la vérité."

Marcus esquissa une petit sourire moqueur en voyant Caius jeter un regard noir à la vampire, qui semblait plutôt entêtée.

"Contrôle ta _fille_, Carlisle. Je ne suis pas très patient en ce qui concerne les sorciers, après tout. Je pourrais être tenté de-"

"Oui, c'est bon, on a compris." l'interrompit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Si Rosalie ne la ferme pas, vous aller faire votre truc de vampire super rapide, m'attraper et prétendre que vous allez me faire du mal. Je peux parler maintenant?"

Caius écarquilla les yeux et il fit un pas en avant, furieux. Edward s'accroupit, prêt à bondir lorsque Aro retint son frère.

"Voyons, mon frère. Du calme. Celui-ci me semble très intéressant."

Harry prit une grande inspiration et leur montra le visage le plus courageux dont il pouvait faire preuve.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide pour sauver le Monde des Sorciers. Je sais bien qu'il y a une grande animosité entre -"

"Grande? Tu sous-estimes la haine de nos deux peuples!" s'exclama Marcus.

"… D'accord, je comprends qu'il existe une animosité _extrêmement _importante entre nous qui ne s'oubliera pas facilement, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel marché dans le genre "fais ça à ma place." Ça ressemble plus à 'Tu me grattes le dos et je te gratte le tien'?"

Aro pencha la tête et stoppa ses frères avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement pour blesser le garçon.

"Que veux-tu que l'on fasse, exactement?"

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort?"

Aro plissa le nez et il agita la main, se tournant pour s'asseoir sur le siège en forme de trône.

"Si c'est un problème avec ce pathétique abruti qui pense qu'il peut nous berner et nous embrigader, alors vous pouvez partir immédiatement. Nous ne voulons pas avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec ce sale cabot."

"Même si c'est pour le détruire?" demanda Harry, en sentant le désespoir s'insinuer en lui.

Caius l'observa brièvement avant de jeter un regard à Aro.

"Laissons-le parler, mon frère. La vengeance a toujours représenté quelque attrait en ce qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Parle, Cullen." ordonna Marcus, maintenant impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles informations.

"Euh, ben..."

Il jeta un regard à Carlisle qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant.

"Je sais que votre clan est le... seigneur des Vampires ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là..."

"C'est à peu près ça." intervint Jane avec un reniflement méprisant depuis l'angle de la pièce.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora.

"Et je sais aussi que vous avez des règles auxquelles il faut obéir, telle que celle stipulant qu'il faut garder l'existence des vampires un secret aux yeux des humains... ou des moldus."

"Moldus?"

"Des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. C'est le nom que l'on donne aux humains normaux."

"Bien que je te félicite de tous tes efforts de recherches..." intervint Aro. "... en quoi cela concerne-t-il Lord Mégalo?"

"Bah, en fait... attendez, est-ce que vous venez de l'appeler..."

Harry fixa d'un regard incrédule le vampire des yeux tandis que les deux autres maîtres des Volturi se tournaient vers le troisième pour lui jeter un regard noir.

"Ah... enfin, bref. Il y a certains vampires qui ont rejoint les rangs de la cause de Voldemort et qui collaborent avec les Mangemorts pour le ramener à la vie. S'ils le ramènent, alors vous risquez d'être tous exposés."

"Vous en êtes sûrs?"

"Certains." intervint Carlisle. "Nous en avons parlé avec Albus Dumbledore qui a beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne le combat avec Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se repaît de la peur des autres et aime faire de ses attaques et de ses raids un véritable spectacle. Il n'y pas de possibilités qu'il n'utilise pas les vampires pour massacrer le monde des humains."

"Vraiment, ce n'est pas très gentil." observa Aro en fronçant les sourcils. "Nous nous nourrissons peut-être d'humains mais cela ne veut dire en aucun cas que nous désirons les exterminer tous, et je préférerais ne pas avoir le Monde des Sorciers comme seule compagnie."

"Ça fait plaisir." lui lança Harry d'un air sarcastique.

"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que nous devrions nous mêler des affaires du Monde des Sorciers." lâcha Marcus d'un air méfiant.

"S'il vous plaît, on a besoin de toute l'aide possible et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les Volturis sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine."

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part." remarqua Aro avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et inclina la tête.

"Harry, relève-toi!" siffla Edward.

"Écoutez..." commença Harry. "Je sais qu'il y a une mésentente entre nous mais notre monde a besoin de votre aide."

"Et qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque l'on vous aura aidé? Vous vous rassemblerez pour nous exterminer à nouveau?" grogna Caius.

"Non!" s'exclama Harry, l'air furieux. "Un de nos meilleurs maîtres de Potions concocte un breuvage qui annihile la soif de sang envers les humains-"

"Et pourquoi boirait-on une chose pareille?" intervint Jane d'une voix outrée. "Pour boire du sang animal? Répugnant!"

Harry leur adressa un sourire penaud.

"Vous aurez de jolis yeux?"

Aro ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Cela semble être d'une grande importance à tes yeux... Pourquoi donc?"

"Parce que je suis le Survivant et que s'il revient, il va tuer ma famille, mes amis, toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des Sang-Purs, et puis moi."

"Sang-Purs?" releva Marcus, l'air méprisant. "Ils ont une si haute opinion d'eux-mêmes seulement parce que leur magie est de Sang-Pur?"

"Oui, et ils sont déterminés à tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sang-Purs et qui se trouvent sur leur chemin, y compris les hybrides. Ils monteront les vampires qu'ils recrutent contre vous, j'en suis certain!"

Aro se figea, toute trace d'humour envolée.

"Que pensez-vous de ce marché..." commença-t-il, l'air sérieux.

* * *

"Et s'ils le mangent?" s'inquiéta Draco d'une voix anxieuse. "Et s'ils le vident de son sang, et qu'il n'en reste même pas une petite goutte, et là, il est étendu sur le sol, mort!"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer?" lui lança Ron, l'air irrité.

"Ron, comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi... raah!"

Draco bondit de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle à manger.

"Notre meilleur ami, MEILLEUR AMI, est mort! Et toi, tu restes planté ici à jouer aux échecs!"

"Il n'est pas mort." répondit Hermione d'une voix sans réplique tout en s'installant dans une position plus confortable maintenant que Draco avait quitté le canapé. "Tu réagis de façon exagérée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas quelque chose de reposant? Faire la sieste, bla, bla,bla... "

Ron ricana en se penchant vers elle et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Il attendit que Neville joue son tour avant de réfléchir à sa prochaine manœuvre. Draco le observa d'un air choqué, bouche bée.

"Harry pourrait avoir été tué par ces gens et vous vous comportez tous comme s'il était juste allé faire un tour aux toilettes! Quel genre d'amis horribles est-ce que vous êtes?"

"Qui aurait bien pu penser que Draco serait le premier à perdre la boule?" observa Ginny d'un air pensif. "En toute honnêteté, je pensais que Neville craquerait le premier."

Neville leva les yeux avec un reniflement amusé.

"C'est drôle, moi aussi."

Draco leur jeta à tous un regard noir avant de secouer la tête et de croiser les bras. Il se détourna d'eux et gronda.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Hary que nos amis soient des personnes horribles, sans égards pour toi, qui se fiche de ta santé! Je suis vraiment désolé d'être le seul à m'inquiéter du fait que ta famille a été réduite en pièces pendant que les Volturis se font un joyeux festin avec ta dépouille!"

"C'est pas grave, Draco." lança Harry en haussant les épaules lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, surpris. Un sourire rayonnant se peignit sur son visage et il se jeta contre son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Harry! Tu es vivant! Vous voyez! Je leur avais dit que tout allait bien se passer, mais personne n'a voulu me croire."

"Hé!" cria Ron en attrapant un coussin qu'il lança au Serpentard.

La tête de Draco cogna contre celle de Harry et ils tombèrent tous les deux contre le mur, l'air hilare.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait, Ron." le réprimanda Draco, l'air faussement renfrogné. "Il a réchappé aux vampires et tu lui colles une commotion cérébrale!"

"Tu m'étonnes, vu l'épaisseur de ton crâne." marmonna le Gryffondor.

Ginny, se laissa tomber en arrière avec un éclat de rire et Hermione se précipita sur les genoux de Ron lorsqu'elle vit Draco se rapprocher de lui, l'air furieux.

"Allez, Dray." lui dit Neville en riant. "Il plaisantait, c'est tout!"

Harry eut un petit sourire moqueur et tira le blond en arrière. Hermione laissa échapper un "hmmph" irrité en les voyant s'installer sur l'autre canapé.

"Et ne réessaye d'attaquer mon petit-ami une nouvelle fois, Draco Malfoy!" l'avertit-elle. "Je dois déjà repousser Lavande Brown à coup de matraques et je n'ai pas besoin de le protéger aussi de toi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, Mia."

Les autres échangèrent un regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil au couple et de s'exclamer en chœur bruyamment: "Ooooooohhh, _Mia_!"

"D'où est-ce que vient le 'a' exactement, hein?" leur demanda Draco.

"Ouais, est-ce que tu as choisi la lettre au hasard?" s'enquit Harry.

Neville hocha la tête, l'air de penser la même chose que ses deux amis.

"Si tu as choisi la lettre au hasard, ça aurait aussi bien pu être Mio ou Mic ou Mix ou Min ou Mim ou Mi-"

"J'ai compris, Neville." le coupa Ron avec un regard noir.

"Ooooh, on se rebelle!" le taquina Ginny avec un petit rire.

"Laissez-le tranquille!" leur ordonna Hermione.

"Hé, hé, hé !" lança Draco, les mains levées et désignant Ron du doigt. "Il n'a pas besoin que tu le protèges, _Mia_."

Ils éclatèrent tous à nouveau de rire tandis qu'Hermione cachait son visage rougissant dans le creux d'une des épaules de Ron.

"Bon ! Ça va ! Vous pouvez arrêter ça ?" s'exclama le jeune homme.

Un silence embarrassé tomba avant que Ron ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Harry leva les yeux et leur offrit un petit sourire moqueur.

"Ils m'ont donné de la glace."

"Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie." le réprimanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry répondit par un soupir et se leva pour leur faire face à tous.

"Aro-"

"Oh Harry ! Tu es vivant !" l'interrompit la voix éthérée de Luna et il se tourna pour lui offrir un sourire.

Elle ferma l'entrée du portrait derrière elle avant de se diriger gracieusement vers Ginny.

"Le professeur Rogue paraissait plutôt inquiet pendant notre cours."

"Sans rire ?" lui demanda Draco, l'air amusé.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête avec un gloussement de rire.

"Quelqu'un dans ma classe a eu une excellente note et il lui a dit 'Excellent travail, Cullen, comme d'habitude.' et est parti. Le pauvre garçon est juste resté planté là, l'air perplexe ! J'ai dû le réveiller pour que les Purboles ne mange pâs ses livres à cause de son inattention."

"… d'accord… purboles." répondit Neville, en hochant la tête lentement à la place des autres. "Euh… bref, Harry. Reprends ton récit là où tu l'as arrêté."

Harry soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aro ne va pas prendre la potion -"

"Quoi ? Alors, ça n'as pas marché ?" s'exclama Draco. "Mais tout marche toujours avec toi ! Bon sang, tu es Harry Cullen et avant ça tu étais Harry Potter, au nom de Merlin! "

"Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi excité ?"

"J'ai bu cinq cafés et je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière parce que j'avais trop peur que tu te fasses manger !"

Harry secoua la tête et poursuivit.

"Les Volturi et les autres vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain vont continuer à le faire. Cependant, Aro était intéressé par les premiers essais de Severus. Il voulait voir les notes qu'il a pris sur la potion, ce qui a bien sûr convaincu Aro de son efficacité. On ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'intéresse autant aux premières étapes du travail de Severus."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"Il voulait savoir si Severus avait concocté des potions qui donne au sang animal autant qu'au sang humain un goût horrible."

"Et il l'a fait !" se rappela Ron avec un sourire excité. "Severus était tellement remonté ce jour-là parce qu'il croyait qu'il avait enfin réussi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Punir les vampires qui se rangent du côté de Voldemort ?"

"Il pense que ce sera une mort plus pitoyable." expliqua Harry avec une grimace. "Ils vont probablement s'affamer jusqu'à la limite de la folie. Le sang aura toujours la même odeur tentante et délicieuse qu'auparavant, mais le goût sera âcre et… répugnant, enfin, je suppose. Quand ils en seront arrivés là , alors les Volturis se montreront magnanimes."

"Quelle grandeur d'âme." remarqua Ginny, l'air sarcastique. "Et si ça ne marche pas ? Enfin, est-ce que ça suffira à les arrêter ?"

"Ils ne comptent appliquer cette punition seulement quelques mois. Ensuite, ils environ leurs meilleurs traqueurs pour les ramener et les tuer lentement et douloureusement."

"Ben, on dirait que les vampires n'aiment vraiment pas les sorciers, hein?"

"Pas quand on représente une menace pour leur existence." répondit Harry avec un sourire un brin suffisant. "Ils ont un petit faible pour moi. Je crois que j'ai même vu Jane rougir."

"Tu es bête, Harry, les vampires ne peuvent pas rougir." lui dit Luna, les yeux brillants. "Redescends sur Terre."

"Hé !" s'écria-t-il tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" interrogea Draco une fois que les rires se furent éteints.

Harry haussa les épaules et posa la joue dans la paume de sa main.

"On va devoir obéir à leurs lois si l'on veut qu'ils nous suivent là-dedans."

"Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de l'aide des Volturis ?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau se tourna vers son ami pour lui lancer un regard exaspéré. Draco leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation.

"Désolé."

"C'est nécessaire." acquiesça Neville avec un hochement de tête. "C'est important si on veut l'emporter."

"Il y _a_ des aurors surentraînés." fit remarquer Ginny .

"Ils ont attendus qu'un nourrisson les débarrasse d'un mage noir." rétorqua Harry avec un sourire sombre.

"C'est bon, d'accord ! On a besoin d'eux, surtout qu'ils sont capables de s'occuper de tout ce problème avec les vampires, mais s'ils essayent de me bouffer, je n'hésiterais pas à leur lancer des boules de feu."

"Ça marche. Alors, dites-moi, comment était le festin de la rentrée hier soir ? Et cette première journée de cours ?"

"Respectivement délicieux et barbante." lui répondit Ron. "C'est trop bête que t'aies raté ça, mon vieux. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies eu le droit de rester en Italie pendant une semaine. Et Esmé t'a laissé faire ? Sacrilège. Oh ! Et Severus fusillait le nouveau prof de Défense du regard."

"Ronald." lui dit Hermione d'une voix irritée. "Ce n'est pas comme si il était allé en Italie pour prendre du bon temps. Essaye d'être moins insensible."

"C'était juste une blague, Mione." gémit son petit-ami.

"Ouais, Hermione." intervint Draco. "Laisse un peu plus de longueur à la laisse de ton toutou de temps en temps."

"Qui est notre nouveau prof ?" intervint rapidement Harry avant qu'un Ron au visage écarlate ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Ginny décida de lui raconter ce qu'il avait manqué.

"Un type nommé Warrington. Dumbledore a dit qu'il travaillait au ministère. Des gens disent qu'ils ont presque envoyé une femme qui s'appelle Ombrage, quelqu'un qui a une position beaucoup plus élevée."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ?"

"Il n'y a de rien de vraiment grave qui se passe à Poudlard ! Rien de dangereux, l'école n'est pas en train de s'écrouler. Pourquoi l'envoyer s'il y a n'y avait rien d'aussi important ?"

"Alors pourquoi ont-ils quand même envoyé Warrington ?"

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules en guise de réponse.

"Il n'y a même pas ne serait-ce qu'un début de rumeur pour répondre à ta question, Harry."

Ron eut un reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras.

"Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il ressemble à un abruti fini."

"Tu dis ça seulement parce que qu'il est séduisant et que la plupart des filles tombent dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans une pièce." accusa sa sœur.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, c'est exactement ça, Ginny. Tu te rappelles de Gilderoy Lockart, l'homme qui a menti à ses lecteurs et qui n'a pas voulu apporter son aide à une jeune fille coincée dans la Chambre des Secrets? "

La jeune fille rougit et détourna la tête en soufflant.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Attends un peu et le nom de Warrington sera sur la liste des pires professeurs de Défense de Poudlard !"

"Ronald, un peu de respect!" lui lança Hermione d'un ton sec.

"Désolé." marmonna-t-il.

Draco renifla d'un air amusé et ignora le regard d'avertissement que lui jeta Harry.

"Ouaf ouaf !"

"MALFOY !"

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Alors, vos impressions? Vous avez aimé, détesté, haï ou _abbhoré _ce chapitre? Si vous tenez à votre vie, ne choisissez aucune des trois dernières propositions... Je risquerais de devenir violente! Nan, je plaisante, tout le monde sait bien que je ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une mouche ;)

Enfin bref... Je suis allée voir le dernier Harry Potter! MA-GNI-FI-QUE! J'ai adoré! ^^ Le film s'inspirait beaucoup plus du livre que les autres (je pouvais même prévoir certains dialogues) et contrairement à ce que j'ai entendu dire, je ne me suis pas du tout ennuyée! =) Certaines phrases promettent de devenir cultes! En plus, ils ont coupé pile au bon moment cette bande de tortionnaires.. J'en dis pas plus, je vais pas trop gâcher la surprise pour ceux qui ne sont pas allés le voir, mais pour ceux qui veulent en parler avec moi, je serais ravie de récevoir des petits Mp! ;)

Je suis toujours autant à fond sur Percy Jackson (qui m'aide d'ailleurs beaucoup en cours de culture antique, qui aurait cru?) et je vous recommande donc vivement (encore une fois) de lire ces petits bijoux. J'ai même appris que Rick Riordan avait commencé à écrire une autre série... J'ai hâte!

Bon, passons à un sujet plus funeste (il faut bien être sérieux de temps en temps... attendez, c'est moi quoi vient de dire ça?) Ce chapitre est le 19e; ce qui veut dire que... the end is near, my friends! Snif, plus que trois chapitres et l'histoire est finie! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas et que vous resterez jusqu'au bout pour lire la fin =)

Nom de Zeus, laissez-moi quelques reviews *le tonnerre éclate au loin* Oups...


	21. Conséquences

Titre: Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Titre du chapitre: Conséquences

Disclaimer: Vous imaginez un peu la chance que vous aurez si J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer collaboraient pour vous offrir cette magnifique traduction? Ce serait bien, hein? Désolée de détruire toutes vos illusions mais, euh, comment dire... ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Ce n'est que moi, traductrice au grand coeur, qui lit les riches pour traduire aux pauvres, qui vous offre ces quelques humbles chapitres. Comment ça, je vous ai donné de faux espoirs? Ah bah, merci, je me sens aimée...

Note de la traductrice: *évite la foule de manifestants armé de fourches et de pics et se réfugie derrière son écran d'ordinateur* Mon retard est encore une fois inexcusable (j'ai l'impression d'être un disque rayé) mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre pour commencer l'année en beauté! La machine du dénouement se met en marche... Bonne lecture, mes fidèles compagnons!

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Conséquences**

_EVASION MASSIVE DE LA FORTERESSE D'AZKABAN_

_La nuit dernière, la prison d'Azkaban a été attaquée par un leader inconnu et son groupe de partisans. Bien que la véritable n'ait pas pu être découverte, les survivants de l'attaque ont donné la description qui ressemblait de près à celle du groupe composé de nombreux mangemorts, supporters de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme si la nouvelle n'était pas déjà assez sinistre, un grand nombre de prisonniers ont été déclarés disparus._

_Et malheureusement, ceux-ci ne sont pas des prisonniers ordinaires._

_Se trouve dans la liste des personnes reportées disparues, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et beaucoup d'autres. Après une enquête plus approfondie, il a été révélé que tous les prisonniers disparus étaient des Mangemorts._

_Est-ce un présage du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres?_

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard quand ils virent McGonagall fixer quelques instants la place vide de Harry avant de poursuivre son cours. Elle était le quatrième professeur à réaliser que Harry était absent.

"Quand est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un va demander où il est?" chuchota discrètement Ron à Draco.

Le blond haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

"En potions, à tous les coups."

"Y a-t'il un problème?" les interrogea McGonagall en apparaissant devant leur table.

Les deux adolescents la fixèrent du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Comment était-elle arrivée ici aussi rapidement?

"Non, Professeur." répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Hermione les fusilla du regard. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour leur ami mais s'attirer des ennuis ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

"Dans ce cas, continuez cette discussion après mon cours si vous ne voulez pas avoir de retenue ce soir." leur dit-elle d'une voix cassante avant de reprendre sa place devant le tableau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire?" reprit Ron en ignorant la mise en garde de Mcgonagall.

"La vérité." répondit le Serpentard, regardant son ami comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

"Mais Harry-"

"Harry devrait comprendre la gravité de la situation, et plus encore étant donné qu'il est celui qui se prépare à affronter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avoir des secrets pour ceux qui veulent l'aider ne lui apportera rien du tout. La seule chose à faire est de dire la vérité, tu verras. Harry sera peut-être en colère contre nous mais on devra faire avec, d'accord?"

Ron hocha la tête lentement avant de croiser les bras. L'idée de trahir la confiance de Harry le répugnait mais Draco avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus cacher les cauchemars de Harry aux autres.

"C'est bon, vous avez fini?" siffla Hermione d'une voix furieuse.

"Miss Granger! Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir bavardé alors que vos camarades venaient d'être réprimandés pour la même raison. Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi ouvertement grossier!" lança McGonagall.

La jeune fille fixa son professeur du regard, en état de choc, avant de se laisser tomber la tête dans les mains, mortifiée.

Elle allait arracher la tête de ces idiots.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage le long du chemin qui les menait au dîner. Ron et Draco avaient fini par réussir à l'empêcher de partir sans eux.

"Vous avez du culot de me dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute! Si je n'avais pas eu à vous arrêter, tous les deux..."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez, au juste?"

Ils bondirent tous les trois de surprise quand Harry apparut brusquement devant eux.

"Bon sang, mon vieux! Comment est-ce que tu fais ça?" demanda Ron d'une voix nerveuse, conscient que Severus venait d'avoir une mise au point avec son ami.

Le regard de Harry, déjà noir, s'assombrit encore davantage lorsqu'il les toisa.

"Allons, Harry, sois un peu raisonnable." lui dit Hermione, insensible au regard effrayant qu'il leur jetait.

Elle continua à marcher, en attrapant le bras de Harry au passage.

«Si on ne l'avait pas dit au professeur Rogue, tu ne l'aurais pas fait toi-même. Tu n'es pas censé te cacher des gens à qui tu fais confiance. Si tu veux continuer à recevoir les informations que Dumbledore donne à ta famille, alors toi aussi tu dois..."

Quelqu'un lui plaqua sur la bouche et la poussa, avec les autres, dans un coin d'ombre. Quand Harry se tourna vers Draco, le Serpentard avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ron serrait Hermione contre lui. La Née-Moldu écarquilla les yeux et elle fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il regarde les spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Harry tourna lentement la tête et vit une douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées et vêtues de robes pénétrer dans le château. Et parmi elles se trouvait Gregory Goyle.

"Bravo, Gregory! Je suis très fier de toi!"

"J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il a réussi à accomplir une chose pareille." marmonna une voix.

"Silence, Bella."

"Père..." souffla Draco lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

Lucius poursuivit.

"Dépêchez-vous, allez dans les salles de classe. Je vais m'occuper de trouver ce satané directeur. Avery, va dans le parc. Mon fils m'a écrit que Potter avait une retenue aujourd'hui avec ce balourd d'Hagrid."

"Ton fils te raconte probablement des mensonges, Lucius." lança Avery d'une voix méprisante. "Il réussit peut-être à te faire croire qu'il espionne le petit abruti mais il y a quelque chose de suspect dans-"

"Ne me manque pas de respect, espèce d'imbécile! Vas-y et si Potter ne se trouve pas là-bas, je m'occuperai moi-même du châtiment de Draco."

Ils entendirent Avery ricaner et les pas de ce dernier s'éloigner. Ron attrapa Hermione par la taille et la serra contre lui. Sans hésitation, elle enfouit son visage dans le devant de l'uniforme de son petit-ami. Quand ils furent certains que les Mangemorts soient partis, Draco se précipita et tira son père par un pan de sa robe pour l'attirer avec eux dans le coin sombre. Lucius écarquilla les yeux avant de se calmer et de jeter un regard noir à son fils.

"As-tu perdu l'esprit, mon garçon?" chuchota-t-il. "Et si je t'avais lancé un sort?"

"Père, que se passe-t-il?" demanda le blond en ne prêtant aucune attention à la colère de son père.

Celui-ci soupira et posa une main sur la joue de son fils.

"Les Mangemorts sont venus ici pour enlever Harry et le Directeur."

"Quoi?" s'effraya le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. "Aussi tôt que ça? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas prévenus?"

"J'ai averti Albus et tes parents avec un Patronus. Le statut d'espion de Severus a été découvert-"

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Hermione à voix basse.

"Il... va s'en remettre."

"Où est-il?" siffla Harry. "Est-ce que vous l'avez laissé pour mort?"

"Bien sûr que non!" s'insurgea Lucius, outré. "Je lui ai lancé un Portoloin. Les autres pensent que je l'ai envoyé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mort. Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. "

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Ta famille sera là dans quelques secondes, dans le sens littéral du terme. Ils iront dans la Grande Salle et aideront les autres à évacuer les élèves. Certains descendront dans la Salle des Trophées, d'autres se dirigeront vers les cachots en passant par la porte du fond de la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'ils seront tous partis, le Directeur me suivra, et ta famille en fera autant. Les Aurors sont déjà en faction, dissimulés."

"Les Aurors? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes au courant de cette attaque?"

"Depuis hier."

"Et vous ne nous avez rien dit?"

Lucius eut une envie folle d'étrangler le jeune homme.

"Harry, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire alors baisse d'un ton, au nom de Merlin. Quel est le passage secret le plus proche?"

"À l'autre bout du hall, à droite." répondit Hermione. "Derrière la-"

"Ce n'est pas pour moi que je demande ça." répondit sèchement Lucius d'un ton irrité. "Allez-y immédiatement! Sortez avant qu'ils ne vous trouvent! Assure-toi que Harry soit bien en sécurité, Draco..."

Draco leva les yeux vers son père, le visage dénué de toute expression.

_"Carlisle?"  
_

_Le vampire à l'air bienveillant leva les yeux en entendant son prénom. Lucius se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, un air hésitant sur le visage. _

_"Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé?"  
_

_Carlisle hocha la tête._

_"Bien sûr, entrez. Fermez la porte derrière vous."  
_

_Lucius acquiesça et tira la poignée derrière lui en entrant. _

_"Quel est le problème?"  
_

_Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire du vampire en face de lui. _

_"Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir? Votre posture aristocratique va finir par vous donner des douleurs lombaires un de ces jours."  
_

_"Dit le vampire qui a une posture parfaite même lorsqu'il s'accroupit." grommela-t-il en s'asseyant. _

_Carlisle éclata à nouveau de rire avant de laisser son visiteur poursuivre._

_"J'ai un problème et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça mais..."  
_

_"Vous avez besoin de mon aide?"  
_

_Lucius fronça les sourcils avant de pincer les lèvres et de hocher la tête, l'air embarrassé. _

_"Quel est le problème, Lucius? Vous êtes du genre à dissimuler vos émotions, d'ordinaire."  
_

_Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant de regarder Carlisle droit dans les yeux._

_"J'ai peur... pour Draco."  
_

_"Quel est le problème avec Draco?"  
_

_"Rien, rien du tout... mais certains Mangemorts cherchent un moyen de faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils parlent déjà d'initier nos enfants une fois qu'Il sera de retour. Si jamais Draco se retrouvait dans ma situation... Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer quelle sera ma douleur si jamais Draco se retrouvait entraîné dans le destin qui a été le mien."  
_

_Carlisle observa l'homme devant lui d'un air perplexe._

_"Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi, Lucius?"  
_

_"Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander... mais il aime tellement votre famille... et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la force de votre clan..."  
_

_Le vampire hocha la tête, le pressant de poursuivre._

_"Si jamais la vie de Draco est en jeu... Si jamais il est impliqué dans quoique que ce soit en rapport avec les Mangemorts... J'ai besoin que vous me promettiez que vous le protègerez. S'ils mettent un terme à ma vie, j'ai besoin de mourir en sachant que mon fils est en sécurité. S'il vous plaît, Carlisle, je ferais n'importe quoi pour votre famille si vous le prenez sous votre aile quand il aura besoin de protection."  
_

_"Je n'attends rien de vous, Lucius."  
_

_Lucius parut presque dévasté._

_"Carlisle, je ferais n'importe quoi, je vous en prie, essayez au moins..."  
_

_"Protéger Draco sera un honneur."  
_

_Carlisle sourit en voyant Lucius se tourner et remarquer Esmé qui se tenait derrière lui._

_"Comment est-ce que vous..."  
_

_La jeune femme sourit un plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lucius. _

_"Nous aimons Draco comme s'il était notre propre enfant. Nous demander de le protéger était tout simplement inutile."  
_

_"Je me sentirais insulté si je ne devais rien en retour..."  
_

_Esmé se mordit la lèvre avant de quitter la pièce et d'entrer à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard._

_"Est-ce que pourriez goûter des cookies pour moi? Harry les adore mais il est loin d'être objectif. Je suis sa mère après tout."  
_

_"...j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie!"  
_

"Mets-toi en sécurité, mon fils. " le supplia presque Lucius. "Emmett et Jasper vous trouveront bien assez tôt. Hagrid vous attend avec le Portoloin."

"Comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à tout organiser?" demanda Harry, l'air perplexe.

"Oh, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça avant. On est juste chanceux que tu ne sembles ne jamais suivre aucun plan, Potter."

Lucius les serra tous dans ses bras avant de se rediriger vers la lumière du Hall et de pénétrer dans une classe vide.

"Alors, on y est, hein?" remarqua Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Ron lui adressait un regard déterminé.

"Après tout ça, on devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard, jouer aux échecs, se détendre, nan?"

"On pourra peut-être aller faire un tour sur nos balais." intervint Draco. "Je suis sûr que l'école nous offrira quelques vacances pour avoir été les plus jeunes sorciers de tous les temps à vaincre un seigneur des ténèbres."

"Ça me semble être pas mal." observa Hermione d'un air sincère, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry leur sourit, leur donnant un dernier signe de confiance.

"Il est temps d'y aller."

Ils traversèrent ensemble le Hall et le parc en courant, priant que pour que tout se passe bien.

"Enfin!" dit Hagrid, soulagé, en les voyant arriver tous les quatre. "Je pensais qu'ils vous avaient eus! Dépêchez-vous! Allez!"

"Où est-ce que ça nous emmène, Hagrid?" demanda aussitôt Ron.

"Voyons, je ne peux pas vous dire une chose pareille! N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre! Dépêchez, cramponnez-vous!"

Quand ils eurent tous posé un doigt sur le Portoloin, Hagrid entama le décompte et ils sentirent une secousse au niveau de leur nombril. Ils ouvrirent ensuite leurs yeux et lâchèrent l'objet, avant de tomber sur un plancher recouvert de poussière qui les fit tousser et bafouiller pendant quelques instants.

"Tout va bien?" leur demanda le demi-géant.

"Ça va." lui répondit Draco. "Par contre, un signal n'aurait pas été de trop."

"Où est-ce qu'on est?" demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

"La Cabane Hurlante." chuchota Hagrid.

"Quoi?" s'écria Ron, en pâlissant brusquement. "Cet endroit est censé être-"

"Franchement, on se balade dans tout Poudlard avec Sir Nicholas qui nous suit un peu partout et il a toujours peur des fantômes." commenta Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu as de la chance d'être ma petite amie et que l'on soit dans une situation d'urgence en ce moment même."

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et lui prit la main.

"Où va-t-on ensuite, Hagrid?"

"On va rester ici encore quelques minutes puis une calèche noire va apparaître dehors. Elle va nous conduire à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard vers l'autre endroit où se trouve le deuxième Portoloin."

Ils attendirent tous en silence avant que Hagrid se poste devant la fenêtre et hoche la tête.

"La voilà."

Harry courut vers lui et regarda à l'extérieur. La vue qui l'attendait au-dehors lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cette calèche à l'air sinistre, avec des chevaux noirs et pour conducteur une silhouette encapuchonnée, était censée les conduire au prochain Portoloin?

"Vous en êtes certain, Hagrid?"

"Oui, c'est Fletcher qui va vous y conduire. Tout va bien se passer."

Harry haussa les épaules. La plupart des gens ne disaient pas que du bien de Mondingus Fletcher, mais il était leur seul espoir à ce moment précis.

"Bon, d'accord, allez. On y va."

Ils suivirent tous Hagrid à l'extérieur et s'approchèrent de la calèche.

"Fletcher!" appela Hagrid.

L'homme répondit par un hochement de tête à Hagrid.

"Allez, les enfants. Montez."

Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche et ils se figèrent tous en apercevant l'intérieur. Dans la calèche se trouvait Mondigus Fletcher, ligoté et tremblant de tout ses membres, criant des choses incompréhensibles. Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette tandis que Draco la faisait glisser de l'étui attaché sur son avant-bras jusqu'à sa main. Le blond leva sa baguette vers l'extérieur mais la silhouette encapuchonnée avait disparue.

"Dos à dos!" ordonna Harry.

Ils se tournèrent tous et se collèrent les uns contre les autres. Hagrid leva son parapluie, essayant de les défendre par n'importe quel moyen possible. La main de Ron trembla tandis qu'il serrait sa baguette dans celle-ci. Un mouvement attira son regard et il lança un "Stupéfix!". La figure tomba à terre.

"Harry, attention!"

Ils furent tous distraits par l'ombre qui semblait s'élancer vers leur ami. Ils levèrent tous leurs baguettes dans cette direction, inconscients d'une autre présence derrière eux.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri perçant en sentant quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille.

"Lâchez-moi!" exigea Draco quand deux hommes lui attrapèrent les bras.

"Hermione!"

Ron s'élança vers sa petite-amie mais il fut frappé par un Doloris.

"Arrêtez! Laissez-les tranquille!" hurla Harry.

Il entendit un gloussement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

"Pauvre petit Potter. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait avaler les mensonges de ce traître de Lucius?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père?" gronda Draco.

Hermione laissa s'affaisser ses épaules, soulagée, quand Ron arrêta de hurla et resta étendu sur le sol, pantelant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?"

"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour le vieux Lucius, Draco. Quand il mourra, Tatie Bella va prendre bien soin de toi."

Des jets de lumière atteignirent brusquement Hagrid et le demi-géant s'effondra, inconscient.

"Voilà ce qu'il advient des muscles de votre équipe..."

Harry étouffa une exclamation quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par derrière. Bellatrix Lestrange passa lentement une main sur son visage.

"À qui le tour?"

"Vous êtes plus forte que folle, hein?" grogna Harry en tentant de se débattre.

La Mangemort, dont il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était quelque peu dérangée, éclata de rire.

"Ramenez ces vermines à l'école pour les montrer à ces mignons petits vampires. Je m'occupe de celui-ci."

Harry poussa un sifflement de douleur en la sentant enfoncer sa baguette dans son dos.

"Vous les laissez-"

"Chut, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler, tu vois. Tiens-toi prêt. Tu vas faire un petit tour en transplanage."

Puis, il entendit en dernier le cri d'Hermione qui hurla "HARRY!" avant que ses amis disparaissent et il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, avec pour seule compagnie la cousine perturbée de son parrain.

Bellatrix se tenait devant lui, un rictus étrange sur le visage. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fut poussé contre le mur par des chaînes qui s'attachèrent autour de ses poignets et chevilles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bellatrix sortir un poignard de l'arrière de sa jupe.

"Et mer..."(NdT:... credi! J'avais quelque peu la flemme de changer le rating et puis que dirait Esmé si jamais elle l'entendait? Hmm?)

* * *

Note de la Traductrice: Allora? Que dites-vous de l'entrée en scène de Bellatrix? Je l'aime bien mais elle plutôt flippante la plupart du temps... Que va-t-il advenir du pauvre Harry? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! ;)

Petite remarque de traduction en passant... Vous remarquerez que j'ai laissé le nom Potter alors que notre héros s'appelle Cullen. Tout simplement parce que l'auteur l'a écrit ainsi dans son chapitre... et aussi parce que je me suis dit qu'au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, Lucius voyait plus Harry comme le Survivant et de ce qu'il représente, que comme le fils d'un couple de vampires...

Petit conseil de lecture (j'espère que tu me pardonneras Goutt2mer): je suis tombée sur une fic qui est plutôt drôle, qui est aussi une traduction (raison de plus pour que je vous en parle) et qui, selon moi, mérite votre attention. Elle met en scène la NextGen et s'intitule "Ps: Est-ce Al a retrouvé ses chaussures?". Elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil et la review =)

Je vais maintenant quémander ma review comme à chaque fin de chapitre: je vous aime tous mais je vous aime encore plus quand vous me laissez des reviews *grand sourire* Trève de plaisanterie: pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissé de review, la traduction est bientôt terminée et donc comme dit si bien les anglophones, it's _now or never_!

A la prochaine! =)


	22. Une fois pour toutes

_**Titre**_: Une lueur dans les ténèbres

_**Titre du chapitre:**_ Une fois pour toutes

_**Disclaimer:**_ Conformément à l'appellation "Fanfiction", cette histoire est écrite par une fan (Athena Grace) et traduite par une fan... =)

_**Note de la traductrice:**_ ... Oui, je sais! Désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps à poster mais je suis débordée (concours blanc après les vacances) et ce chapitre s'est révélé un des plus longs que j'ai eu à traduire =S En attendant, le voilà pour vous, tout beau, tout propre, tout neuf! Avant-dernier chapitre veut également dire mise en place du dénouement final, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Une fois pour toutes**

"Tu veux dire quelque chose avant de mourir, Potter?" lui lança Bellatrix d'un air méprisant, tout en s'approchant de lui avec un rire diabolique.

Harry frissonna en la voyant se rapprocher avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Je suis désolé." lui dit Harry, avec toute la sincérité dont il se sentit capable.

Dans son champ de vision, il pouvait distinguer Edward et Emmett, qui venaient d'apparaître un Portoloin dans la main. Il ferma étroitement ses paupières et détourna la tête, essayant de bloquer le bruit de ses deux frères en train d'anéantir son ravisseur. Les cris de douleur de Bellatrix résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Une sensation nauséeuse s'empara de lui et s'il n'avait pas été enchaîné, il aurait certainement été plié en deux, rendant le peu qu'il avait mangé.

Le silence emplit soudain la pièce.

Harry leva la tête et il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

"Sortez-moi de là!" leur ordonna-t-il. "Il faut que je sorte d'ici, enlevez-moi ces chaînes!"

Emmett se précipita vers lui et s'empressa de lui retirer ses liens. Harry plaqua la main sur sa bouche et sortit en courant. Une fois arrivé dans l'autre pièce, il tomba à genoux et fut pris de hauts-le-cœur. Edward le suivit et l'aida à se relever.

"On n'a pas le temps d'avoir pitié d'elle." lui dit-il d'une voix ferme, en attrapant le Portoloin et en se dirigeant vers Emmett. "Elle ne mérite pas ta pitié."

"C'est la chose la plus répugnante que j'ai jamais vue!" leur lança Harry d'une voix sèche. "Est-ce que vous aviez vraiment besoin de la déchiqueter comme ça? Elle est pas comme vous, vous êtes au courant? Le sang continue de circuler et ainsi de suite!"

"On pourrait croire que nous avoir vus après nos parties de chasses te rendrait un peu moins douillet!" marmonna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils et en agrippant le Portoloin à son tour.

Harry réprima une grimace en se sentant tournoyer puis s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois.

"Je ne vous ai jamais vu réduire votre proie en morceaux!" lui rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

"Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, on vient de te sauver la vie!" gémit le vampire.

"On n'a pas fini de se battre, alors, c'est pas le bon moment pour commencer à t'endormir, Harry..." le prévint Edward.

"Parce que, bien sûr, je dormirais d'un sommeil paisible après le spectacle que vous venez de m'offrir!" lui répondit-il d'un air sarcastique.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais parler moins fort?" lui chuchota son frère d'un air furieux. "On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Nott et Dolohov, ainsi que certains autres Mangemorts et le corps décrépi de Voldemort, si on peut dire ainsi."

"Et vous m'avez ramené au château?" lui demanda Harry, en écarquillant les yeux d'un air horrifié. "Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite!"

"Harry, on devait bien trouver quelque chose à utiliser comme appât!"

"C'est une plaisanterie? Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez un plan parfait et spectaculaire!"

"Ouais, ben, ça a pas aussi bien marché qu'on le croyait..." lui apprit Emmett. "Des Mangemorts ont vu les autres évacuer les élèves hors de la Grande Salle."

"Les autres? Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux?"

"Comment est-ce que tu croyais qu'on t'avait trouvé?" lui répondit Edward d'une voix traînante. "Alice a eu une vision de toi en train de te faire enlever. On est arrivés à la calèche une seconde après qu'elle t'ait emmené par Transplanage. Les Mangemorts qui étaient avec Bellatrix n'étaient pas très courageux."

Emmett eut un petit sourire moqueur.

"Avec un grognement, on leur a fait avoués l'endroit où tu te trouvais et on a même eu le droit à un échantillon d'urine en prime!"

Narcissa se tordit nerveusement les mains, les yeux fixés sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle secoua la tête et sentit une vague d'angoisse la submerger. Carlisle était passé la voir pour lui apprendre que le plan ne fonctionnait pas et qu'ils devaient emmener les enfants jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour utiliser la cheminée pour se mettre à l'abri. Draco devrait déjà être arrivé.

"Où est-il?" murmura-t-elle. "Oh et puis, zut! J'y vais!"

Elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table basse et tendit la main pour attraper une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qui se trouvait dans un magnifique vase placé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle posa un pied dans le foyer puis sortit en titubant, avant de découvrir les enfants la fixant des yeux d'un air choqué. Une lueur de fureur s'alluma dans les yeux de Draco.

"Mère! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête?"

"Draco Malfoy, je n'ai jamais été aussi insult-"

"Narcissa!"

Elle fit un brusque volte-face et vit Lucius la fusiller du regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur le visage.

"Nott vient non seulement de m'annoncer que mon statut d'espion avait été découvert, mais aussi qu'il a prévu une armée importante de Mangemorts pour renverser le Ministère. On s'est caché dans cette pièce, sans aucun autre endroit où se mettre à l'abri parce que les Mangemorts surveillent les cheminées de Poudlard!"

Le visage de sa femme se vida de toute couleur.

"Comment est-ce que j'étais censée savoir ça? Carlisle ne m'a rien dit!"

"Carlisle l'a découvert seulement quelques minutes après être revenu. Rosalie et Esmé sont avec lui au Ministère en ce moment-même et l'Ordre est avec eux."

Il poussa un grognement en sortant sa baguette magique.

"Qui est ici, dans ce cas?"

"Nous..." lui dit-il d'un air sarcastique. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Edward également."

"Et Harry avec un peu de chance." chuchota Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup sur la poitrine.

"Ne dis pas ça! Bien sûr qu'ils ont réussi à le ramener!"

"Préparez vos baguettes!" murmura Lucius en entendant des coups à la porte.

Hermione se leva aussitôt et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée tandis que Narcissa et les autres tournaient leur attention vers la porte.

"Draco, ouvre cette satanée porte!" entendirent-ils Harry crier. "On t'a entendu hurler sur ta mère depuis le couloir! Vous savez, pour des gens qui êtes censés vous cacher, vous auriez pu penser à lancer un Assurdiato(*)!"

Lucius faillit presque rougir avant d'ouvrir la porte, la baguette toujours levée. Il se détendit immédiatement, soulagé, en voyant l'adolescent accompagné des deux vampires.

"Dépêchez-vous, entrez. Narcissa vient juste d'arriver par la Poudre de Cheminette et on ne sait pas si votre clan et l'Ordre ont réussi à maîtriser les Mangemorts."

"Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Severus?" demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

"Mais, oui, bien sûr, j'ai eu le temps d'aller faire une petite balade par l'infirmerie dans la fureur de la bataille..." lui répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Avant que Harry ne puisse lui répondre par une remarque tout aussi acerbe, Tanya sortit du foyer en sautillant. Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent et il la serra dans ses bras.

"Tu es venue?"

"Bien sûr que je suis venue! Et regarde qui j'ai amené avec moi!"

Aro fut le suivant à trébucher hors de la cheminée.

"C'est fascinant! Quel moyen de transport étonnant!"

"Vous allez vraiment nous aider?" lui demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

"Petit idiot!" lui répondit Aro d'une voix joyeuse. "Ces abrutis ont découvert notre humble demeure et nous ont demandé de nous joindre à eux pour la bataille. Lorsque nous avons refusé, ils ont décidé de nous lancer quelques insultes bien senties et ensuite, ils ont même essayé de nous tuer. Non mais, est-ce qu'il t'est possible de croire que certaines personnes puissent avoir un tel culot?"

"Euh... non?"

"En effet, par conséquent, nous venons bien évidemment pour exécuter notre vengeance. Un de mes hommes a péri par leur faute." précisa-t-il, le regard soudain menaçant.

"Qui?" lui demanda Edward. (**)

"Félix."

"Je suis navré."

"Pas de souci, Edward. Félix est mort en en emportant trois avec lui. Ne nous éternisons pas sur des faits aussi désolants. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une situation qui requiert toute notre attention, après tout. Alors, dites-moi, quel est votre plan d'action?"

Sirius et Rémus entrèrent dans une salle d'un pas maladroit, visiblement essoufflés et regardèrent frénétiquement autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'était présent.

"Comment... est-ce qu'il... réussit... encore... à tenir?" haleta Sirius.

Rémus secoua la tête et jeta un regard à l'extérieur pour voir Dumbledore se débarrasser de quelques Mangemorts de plus.

"Regarde-nous! On est près à s'écrouler, et il est encore à les combattre! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Que l'on a aucune endurance, mais qu'un homme deux fois plus vieux que nous en a?"

Sirius fixa son meilleur ami du regard, avant d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût.

"Tu crois qu'il a une petite-amie?"

"Je ne veux pas penser à la vie sentimentale du Directeur, Sirius." gronda le loup-garou. "Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait y retourner?"

"Mais je suis si fatigué..." gémit son ami, avant de le pousser hors de son chemin et de s'élancer à l'extérieur.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita à sa suite. Il aperçut Sirius lancer un Stupéfix à quelqu'un arrivant à l'angle du couloir.

"Espèce d'idiot!" entendit-il quelqu'un siffler d'un air mauvais.

Remus ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler d'un air amusé en voyant Narcissa se tenant à côté du corps inconscient de Lucius.

"Quel genre d'ex-Auror stupide es-tu?"

"Oh, la ferme." marmonna Sirius en annulant son sortilège.

Lucius se releva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme en face de lui.

"Narcissa, tire un peu sur sa laisse, veux-tu?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Il joue au méchant toutou."

"Oh, espèce de-"

"Lucius Malfoy." lança Narcissa d'une voix sèche. "Ce n'est pas le moment!"

"Où sont les autres?" demanda Rémus.

"Edward, Emmett et les filles sont en train de mettre le piège en place en ce moment-même. " dit Hermione, sa main tremblant légèrement dans celle de Ron.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux fronça les sourcils et la serra contre lui et Draco se rangea automatiquement de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

"Où est passé tout le courage dont tu viens de faire preuve?" lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant avant de se redresser un petit peu.

"Désolée." s'excusa-t-elle. "C'est juste que... on y est. Harry est le dernier à pouvoir les arrêter."

"Il va s'en sortir." la rassura Draco. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour-"

Le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux explosa. Des débris et des morceaux de pierres furent projetés dans leur direction.. Ils se plaquèrent au sol pour les éviter et virent Edward, Emmett, Alice et Aro glisser non loin d'eux. Rosalie fut elle-même projetée à l'extérieur, ses vêtements en flammes. Emmett sursauta, paniqué, et essaya tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu. D'un mouvement rapide, Sirius agita sa baguette et un jet d'eau mit fin à l'incendie.

"Que s'est-il passé?" cria Narcissa d'une voix stridente.

Aro leva les yeux, l'air gêné.

"On a peut-être sous-estimé les hommes qui sont à ses ordres."

Edward s'était à nouveau élancé vers l'ouverture béante, Emmett sur ses talons. Ils hurlaient tous les deux le nom de Harry. Rosalie aida Alice à se relever et se lança à leur poursuite.

"Pourquoi restez-vous tous plantés ici?" leur lança le chef des Volturis. "Vous n'allez pas les aider? "

Lucius se ressaisit et tira les autres à sa suite, s'engouffrant dans le nouveau passage. Alice s'était laissée tomber à genoux, le reste de sa famille envolée.

"Il a disparu!"

Harry voulait vraiment être capable de détester sa famille à un moment pareil pour avoir été assez bête pour les avoir laissé le kidnapper, mais il était bien trop effrayé pour être dans cet état d'esprit. De plus, ils étaient son dernier espoir... encore une fois. Il fixa ses adversaires, affublés de masques, du regard, se demandant où il se trouvait et ce qu'exactement ils allaient lui faire.

"Alors..." commença-t-il d'une voix très basse, secouant les chaînes qui maintenaient ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "Alors on va se faire une petite collation?"

Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

"Nan? Des casses-croûtes peut-être? Je rêve d'une bonne Chocogrenouille. Quand même, vous m'avez bien donné faim... vous m'avez couru après toute la journée... Ca m'a creusé l'appétit... j'ai brûlé pas mal de calories."

Il s'arrêta de parler quand l'un deux s'approcha de lui et lui plaqua sa baguette contre la gorge.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu la fermes."

"Oh, ça, ce n'est pas très poli." lui répondit-il, les sourcils froncés. "Vous devriez quand même montrer un peu plus de respect. Je suis le Survivant, après tout."

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Les chaînes furent la seule chose qui l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

"On va revenir, Potter." entendit-il une voix lui lancer d'un air méprisant.

Il entendit la porte se refermer. Et il était enfermé tout seul dans cette pièce.

"Maman va leur faire la peau." murmura-t-il.

Emmett et Edward détournèrent les yeux d'un air honteux en voyant Alice et Rosalie réconforter une Esmé qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Qu- qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'ils l'ont emmené'?" sanglota-t-elle.

Jasper, qui avaient les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air frustré. Carlisle fixait ses fils du regard, attendant de toute évidence leur explication.

"Ils ont provoqué une explosion qui nous a projeté sur quelques mètres et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de réagir, ils avaient déjà transplané. " répondit Emmett. "Et je vois pas POURQUOI vous vous en prenez à nous! Rose et Alice étaient-"

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ils grimacèrent tous en entendant les pleurs d'Esmé gagner en intensité.

"D-dans ce cas, qu'allons nous faire? Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être! Ils pourraient être en train de l'é- l'étriper en ce moment-même!"

"Ne pense pas une chose pareille, ma chérie..." lui dit Carlisle d'une voix apaisante. "Les Aurors sont en train de le rechercher au moment où je te parle et nous-"

Elle le fusilla du regard en repoussant Alice et Rosalie.

"Vous prenez trop de temps. Ôtez-vous de mon chemin."

Tout le monde, n'ayant nullement le désir d'agacer une mère vampire déjà en colère, recula d'un pas. Esmé reprit contenance (***) et se dirigea à grands pas vers le Hall, le dernier endroit où Harry avait été vu.

"Qu'est-ce c'est que ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward courut vers elle et regarda ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

"Un... masque?"

"Oh, je l'ai arraché de leurs visages." expliqua Emmett. "Ils ont transplané avant que je puisse voir le visage du mec."

Esmé agrippa l'objet des deux mains et ferma les yeux, exaspérée.

"Et vous avez pas pensé 'Oh je sais! Démetri!'"

"Démetri?"

Edward se donna un coup sur le front.

"Démetri!"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et plissa des paupières quand de la lumière se déversa sur son visage. Deux Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les yeux apparemment fixés sur lui. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.

"Hé les mecs! Vous allez me détacher?"

Pour les irriter un peu plus encore, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils lui répondirent par un grognement.

"Est-ce que c'est un non? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que vous dites. Je parle le Fourchelangue, pas le cabot."

"Attends un peu, espèce de petit-"

"Voyons, voyons." entendit-il une voix susurrer.

Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler et il sentit ses mains trembler, faisant résonner les bruits de chaînes dans la pièce.

"Ne manquons pas de respect à notre invité spécial."

"D'accord..." chuchota Harry à voix basse. "Là, j'ai peur."

"Harry Potter." gloussa la figure emmitouflée dans des couvertures. "Quel honneur de te rencontrer une nouvelle fois."

"Oh, je peux vous assurer que le sentiment est réciproque." lui répondit Harry avec un rire nerveux. "Mais -et je dis juste ça en passant- d'habitude je suis couché depuis longtemps à cette heure-là et je pense que ma mère va s'inquiéter-"

"Oh, mon garçon, aucun besoin de prendre peur. Tu vas seulement souffrir pendant quelques instants."

"Ouais, d'accord." dit-il en hochant la tête. "Très rassurant, mais je pense que je devrais quand même rentrer chez moi alors si vous pouviez juste m'enlever ces chaînes, je vous promets que je ne vous traînerais plus dans les pattes."

La silhouette recroquevillée de Voldemort laissa une fois de plus échapper un petit rire.

"Je vois que tu utilises l'humour comme moyen de ne pas paniquer lorsque tu as des ennuis.é"

"Ouais, notre copain Tom Jedusor n'apprécie pas trop, c'est ça?" lui lança Harry d'un ton sec, le fusillant enfin du regard en se redressant.

"Surveille ton langage, mon garçon!" lança Voldemort d'une voix venimeuse. "Tu oses t'adresser à moi en m'appelant par ce nom dégoutant et ignoble?"

"Oui, parce que Voldemort n'est pas bizarre du tout, c'est ça?"

_"Nagini!"  
_

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit un énorme serpent se faufiler dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers lui.

_"Mords-le, Nagini et utilise assez de venin pour lui causer une douleur atroce. "  
_

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les sifflements ravis produit par le familier de Voldemort. Il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de se préparer à la douleur qu'il s'apprêtait à subir, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Il ne distingua que le son d'un sifflement paniqué. Plus précisément, deux sifflements.

_"Nagini! Ne la laisse pas t'écraser!"  
_

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et regarda par terre.

"Malinda!"

Malinda était en train d'enserrer son adversaire. Nagini, seulement un peu plus grosse que Malinda, se débattait de façon désespérée, en se tortillant et en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour la mordre, mais aucune de ces techniques ne semblait fonctionner. La prise de Malinda ne fit que se raffermir.

"Faolan!" appela Harry.

Le loup apparut, grondant d'un air menaçant, et se jeta sur la tête de Nagini.

"NON!" hurla Voldemort, jetant un regard incrédule à ses partisans. "QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS AU JUSTE, BANDE D'ABRUTIS? ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE TUER MON FAMILIER!"

Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard.

Faolan et Malinda se volatilisèrent, laissant derrière eux une Naginie immobile sur le sol. Harry ne put pas réprimer le sourire qui fendit son visage. Il aurait dû se douter que ces deux-là lui viendraient en aide. Puisqu'ils connaissaient désormais l'endroit où il se trouvait, ils allaient sûrement se dépêcher de prévenir sa famille.

"C'est bon, vous avez réussi, bande d'imbéciles!" les nargua Harry avec un petit rire. "Ce sont mes familiers et ils sont capables de tout pour assurer ma sécurité."

"C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont laissé ici tout seul?" cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux horrifiés toujours fixés sur Nagini. "Vous tous! Préparez la pièce! On ne va pas attendre plus longtemps! On va accomplir le rituel TOUT DE SUITE!"

Le Mangemort portant Voldemort le rapprocha de Harry. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice le brûler.

"Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir tué Nagini, Potter!"

"Ooooh, on avait un petit faible peut-être?"

Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, Harry fut réduit au silence par un coup à l'estomac.

Demetri leva la tête et ses pupilles rouges fouillèrent partout autour de lui. Il fixa enfin son regard en direction de l'Est. Il hocha la tête et s'avança dans cette direction.

"Par ici!" leur indiqua-t-il.

Edward fut le premier à le suivre, poussant les autres hors de son chemin pour être en tête avec le traqueur.

"Attendez!" leur ordonna Alice.

Ils se figèrent tous. Edward s'arrêta dans une glissade.

"Est-ce que vous entendez ça?"

Un loup hurlait dans le lointain.

"Faolan!" appela Emmett d'un air excité.

Le loup apparut presque aussitôt, Malinda enroulée autour de sa jambe. Carlisle s'agenouilla et laissa Faolan se dresser sur ses pattes arrière et s'appuyer sur lui.

"Faolan! As-tu vu Harry? Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé?"

Le serpent laissa échapper un sifflement en guise de réponse.

"Non, il parlait à Faolan." l'interrompit Emmett.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et lui frappa en pleine poitrine.

"On se fiche de savoir à qui il parlait! Ils ont probablement vu Harry! Ils peuvent nous mener à lui!"

"Et qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire il y a peine quelques minutes?" lui demanda Demetri d'une voix sarcastique.

Rosalie eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, Demetri." lui répondit Esmé. "Ce n'est pas de la traque. Il sait exactement où est Harry."

Le loup laissa échapper un gémissement abattu, plaquant le museau au sol tandis que Malinda s'enroulait autour de la jambe d'Alice.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Faolan?"

Il laissa échapper comme un aboiement et leva le museau, hurlant à la mort.

"Harry est peut-être blessé." intervint Jasper d'une voix inquiète. "Faolan se comporte ainsi seulement quand Harry souffre."

"Vite, mon chéri." lança Esmé au loup d'un ton pressé. "Amène nous près de lui! Cours aussi vite que tu le peux. On sera juste derrière toi."

Faolan donna un coup de truffe à Malinda, pour lui faire comprendre de vite se remettre sur sa patte. Quand le serpent fut bien installé, il s'élança, plus rapide qu'un vampire.

"Allez!" cria Edward.

Chacun se mit à courir, les bruits de pas retentissant bruyamment sur le sol.(****)

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher.

Il se débattait et criait, se tortillant frénétiquement dans leur étreinte, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Lâchez-moi, bande de salauds! Lâchez-moi!"

Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention et ses prières ne les arrêtèrent pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, me manger?" leur demanda-t-il d'une voix accusatrice lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils le traînaient vers un gros chaudron.

"La ferme, Potter!"

Un prompt coup à la tempe lui fit voir trente-six chandelles.

"J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler. " gronda la personne sur sa droite, mais le jeune homme écoutait à peine.

Éprouvant quelques difficultés à pouvoir se tenir debout, les deux Mangemorts n'avaient désormais plus aucun problème pour le tirer vers le chaudron, ses pieds traînant sur le sol comme s'il en avait perdu l'usage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'vous faites?" les interrogea-t-il d'une voix pâteuse." 'chez-moi! C'tait pas dans mon rêve..."

"Vous l'avez rendu dingo!" lança quelqu'un.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se regroupèrent autour de lui.

"Taisez-vous tous!" leur ordonna Nott.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière pour être en mesure de voir l'homme qui tenait Voldemort. Il plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Je ne supporte pas la présence des gens à l'apparence disgracieuse. Dray dit que ça pourrait être contagieux."

Nott pinça les lèvres en essayant de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Harry laissa sa tête retomber au dessus du chaudron et lança le plus fort possible:

"C'est l'heure de la soupe!"

Il ne reçut une nouvelle fois comme réaction qu'un silence prolongé.

"D'accord, c'est bon!" cria-t-il en repoussant deux Mangemorts à l'aide de la magie la plus puissante dont il était capable.

Il était déjà affaibli et ses efforts le firent tomber à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Qu'allez-vous me faire?" lui lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il n'allait pas lui laisser voir une quelconque faiblesse et il n'aillait sûrement pas crier et pleurer en face de son ennemi.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Potter?"

"Quoi?"

"De savoir que tu vas être celui qui m'aidera à renaître."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, mais ça m'a l'air bien dégueulasse."

Voldemort siffla et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa cicatrice, devenue douloureuse.

"Tu vas être celui qui va m'aider à retrouver ma vraie forme."

"Euh... non. Merci quand même de me l'avoir propo-"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, on lui attrapa les bras et il fut remis brutalement sur ses pieds. Trop paniqué pour être en mesure d'écouter quoique ce soit, il les regarda jeta un os dans le chaudron avant que Nott s'approche, et qu'au grand dégoût de Harry, tranche sa propre main au-dessus du chaudron. Nott tomba à genoux, anéanti par la douleur, et Harry étouffa une exclamation et se débattit avec une énergie renouvelée.

"Vous êtes complètement barges! Tous! C'était ta main, espèce de taré! Vous avez vu ce que ce fou furieux vous oblige à faire? C'est impensable!"

"Ré-enchaînez le au mur!" ordonna Nott. "On n'arrivera jamais à lui prendre de sang s'il continue comme ça."

Harry écarquilla les yeux, luttant désespérément, et tourna la tête pour voir à quelle distance se trouver le mur et les chaînes.

"Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?"

Il entendit les chaînes se refermer sur chevilles et ses poignets, et Nott s'approcha, le poignard toujours à la main.

Harry laissa presque échapper un cri de douleur lorsque l'homme portant une cagoule tira sur son bras et se servit du poignard qu'il tenait à la main pour infliger une large entaille sur le bras du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce que..." souffla-t-il en sentant des larmes lui inonder les joues.

L'humiliation et l'embarras provoqué par le fait de pleurer face à ses ennemis auraient suffit à le tuer sur place.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ma famille va-"

"Ta famille ne fera rien du tout." rit la voix d'un air moqueur. "Tu penses vraiment qu'ils veulent te garder? Tes parents t'ont abandonné et ta tante t'a jeté à la rue..."

"Mes parents sont morts en combattant contre des déchets dans votre genre!"

Merlin. On y était. Exactement comme dans ses rêves.

La main gantée se tendit et le frappa en plein visage. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha d'un air surpris. Il n'était pas choqué, non. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait à avoir été frappé autant de fois au même endroit lui faisait voir bien plus que trente-six chandelles. Il pouvait désormais les compter par centaines.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ta famille est différente de ces gens qui se fichaient de toi comme d'une guigne? " siffla l'homme d'un air mauvais dans son oreille.

Harry le fusilla du regard et essaya de se jeter sur lui mais fut retenu par les chaînes avec lesquelles on l'avait attaché au mur.

"Ils vous trouveront... vous pouvez peut-être me tuer aujourd'hui mais une fois qu'ils vous auront trouvé, espèce de salaud, ils vous réduiront en pièces!"

L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de ramasser le poignard et de l'égoutter au-dessus du chaudron qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

"Ils peuvent toujours essayer, Harry Potter... malheureusement, quelqu'un est en train de s'occuper d'eux au moment où je te parle."

Il avait déjà entendu cela auparavant. Et ces mots distillaient en lui une peur qui le pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et essaya de se dégager des chaînes qui le retenaient au mur.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes en les voyant se préparer à laisser tomber Voldemort dans la potion -bâclée, supposa-t-il,- qu'ils avaient concocté. Le moment était arrivé. Il ne reverrait plus jamais sa famille. Malinda et Faolan mourraient avec lui, et sa famille serait livrée à elle-même. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Où avait-il échoué?

"Adieu. " murmura-t-il à personne en particulier.

"C'est pas très sympa, on vient juste d'arriver."

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit si largement que son visage sembla prêt à se fendre en deux. Emmett avait plaqué Nott au sol tandis que Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle et Jasper jetaient des Mangemorts en direction de Démetri.

"Je dois admettre..." remarqua le garde des Volturis avec un petit sourire moqueur. "...Que cette traque pour te trouver m'a ouvert l'appétit, Harry."

Harry regarda les dents de Démetri s'enfoncer dans la gorge de l'un des Mangemorts. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié envers la personne qui se cachait sous ce masque.

"Harry..." chuchota Esmé, se précipitant vers lui aussitôt qu'elle eut entré dans la pièce.

Elle arracha ses chaînes et le serra contre elle. Edward entra à son tour et prit le poignard des mains de Nott.

"Fais tes adieux à ton maître." murmura-t-il, une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

Il arracha Voldemort des bras de Nott, il leva le poignard au-dessus de sa tête.

"NON!" cria Harry.

Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers lui. Il parvint à se relever et se dirigea calmement vers son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda Nott dans un grognement.

Harry fusilla tous les Mangemorts présent dans la salle du regard. Il prit la lame des mains d'Edward, la leva, la tenant parallèle par rapport au sol, et l'abaissa promptement sur la nuque de la petite créature. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il en eut fini.

"C'était écrit que c'était moi qui devait le vaincre, non?"

Les partisans du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres furent submergés par l'indignation et essayèrent de se jeter sur lui. Edward prit la place d'Emmett lorsque celui-ci se précipita devant Harry pour se tenir devant lui, adoptant une position menaçante. Edward se servit de sa jambe libre pour pousser du pied les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le feu qui brûlait toujours sous le chaudron tandis qu'Emmett et Esmé se tenaient devant le jeune sorcier, qui semblait plutôt faible.

"Nous n'avons pas été invités?" demanda Aro en pénétrant dans la pièce avec une grande partie de la garde derrière lui.

Caius et Marius le suivaient, des sourires sarcastiques gravés sur le visage.

"Maître Aro." le salua Démetri en inclinant la tête. "Vous êtes arrivé à temps pour le festin. Je dois vous prévenir, néanmoins, que la magie noire qui se trouve en eux les rends quelque peu... amers."

"On va s'en accomoder, fidèle Démetri." lui répondit Marcus avec un rire sombre en se dirigeant vers un l'homme qui tremblaient, Rosalie maintenant sa prise sur lui. "Puis-je?"

"Servez-vous." lui lança Rosalie avec une moue de mépris.

"Viens, mon coeur." lui dit Esmé

Elle souleva Harry et le transporta hors de la pièce.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça."

"J'en ai envie..." lui répondit-il en chuchotant, mais il ne parvint à combattre ses paupières qui s'alourdissaient.

Harry revint à lui et réalisa qu'il était à l'Infirmerie.

Une fois de plus.

Pour la septième fois, au moins.

Il émit un grognement et roula sur le flanc. Il était seul, mais la table de nuit à côté de lui était couverte de bonbons, de fleurs et de ballons. Il jeta un œil sur le pied de de son lit et découvrit les même genre de présents. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira. Que s'était-il passé déjà?

Oh. Ah oui.

Voldemort avait presque était ramené à la vie.

Et puis les Volturis étaient venus et s'étaient offert un buffet à volonté.

"Harry?" entendit-il.

Il leva ses yeux verts en direction de la porte et aperçut Hermione, Draco et Ron s'y tenant d'un air hésitant. Il sourit et leva la tête pour leur prouver qu'il était réveillé.

"Oh!" s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Nous étions tellement inquiets. Tu étais inconscient depuis déjà quelques jours. On pensait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller!"

"Ton visage était couvert de sang et tu avais un traumatisme crânien." l'informa Draco.

"J'avais du sang sur le visage?" s'étonna Harry. "Mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte!"

"Ouais, mais ta famille et les Volturis ne l'ont pas loupé, eux, quand ils sont venus te sauver. " dit Ron avec un petit reniflement amusé. "Tu aurais te baigner dans du sang, ça aurait fait la même chose."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller une fois que Hermione l'eut lâché.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Dumbledore a soumis ta famille à un sommeil magique." commença Draco. "Même des vampires seraient épuisés après des évènements comme ceux-ci, après tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rongent les sangs et qu'ils perdent la raison parce que tu ne t'étais toujours pas réveillé... alors il a préféré les endormir."

Harry éclata de rire.

"Ca ressemble bien à quelque chose qu'il ferait. Autre chose?"

Ron lui jeta un regard hésitant.

"Severus n'est toujours pas sorti de son coma."

"Il le fera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps." répondit le jeune homme, les poings crispés. "Au fait, où est-il?"

"Dans une chambre individuelle, pour rien n'interfère avec sa guérison." répondit Hermione. "Rémus et Sirius vont bien, mais Rémy va devoir marcher quelques temps avec des béquilles. Sirius a des bandages autour du front, mais il pense que ça le fait ressembler à une sorte de héros tragique, alors ça ne le gêne pas du tout... la plupart... la plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'en sont sortis."

"Qui?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Tonks est aussi dans le coma. Kingsley Shacklebot est en convalescence à Ste Mangouste et Maugrey..."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Ils baissèrent tous les trois les yeux vers le bas du lit, incapables de croiser le regard de Harry.

"Maugrey a été tué par un nouveau membre de l'Ordre qui s'est avéré être en fait un Mangemort."

"Maugrey?" répéta Harry, horrifié.

Maugrey Fol Oeil avait été retrouvé le jour suivant l'arrestation de Barty Croupton Jr. Fol Œil était quelque peu excentrique, mais quand Harry l'avait rencontré, il avait compris que pour ressembler à cet homme, il allait lui falloir travailler. _Rien_ ne pouvait l'abattre.

"Mais... mais Grand-père Albus a dit qu'il ne baissait jamais sa garde! Ce n'est pas possible, _Maugrey_ n'a pas pu se faire tuer par un espion de Voldemort..."

"Il le savait depuis un bon moment, Harry." lui répondit tristement Hermione. "La mission de cette homme était de se rapprocher de Dumbledore pour être en mesure de le tuer. Maugrey l'avait suivi à l'une de ses réunions et a tout entendu. La nuit de la bataille, il a pris du Polynectar et a fait promettre à Albus de ne pas sortir de son bureau pendant une heure."

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Papy Albus n'est pas trop bouleversé, au moins? Je sais qu'ils étaient proches."

"Il va aussi bien que possible, Harry." lui dit Draco d'une voix triste.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Rien de réjouissant?"

Hermione esquissa un large sourire.

"Dumbledore a reçu l'information selon laquelle la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a survécu aussi longtemps était à cause de choses appelées Horcruxes. Cela consiste à arrache un morceau de ton âme et que tu l'enfermes dans un objet. Voldemort en a crée pas mal. Six. Mais Dumbledore a des suppositions sur ce qu'ils pourraient être, ce qui veut dire que les Aurors sont déjà partis à leur recherche." dit-elle avec bonne humeur. "Si on les trouve, alors on sera en mesure de les détruire, mais Dumbledore ne veut pas nous dire comment."

Son sourire joyeux fut troublé par un froncement de sourcils.

"Ça reste super!" s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. "Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles?"

Draco, Hermione et Ron échangèrent tous les trois un grand sourire. Le blond aida le blessé à se relever et lui donna une claque dans le dos.

"Allez viens, mon vieux. Tu te changes et on t'amènes dans la Grande Salle pour que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner."

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand une grande clameur et des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent dans le Grande Salle.

"Tout le monde célèbre le fait que leur héros soit enfin en sécurité. Les membres de ta famille sont aussi des héros du monde des sorciers, maintenant. Tout ça pour t'avoir sauvé!" lui apprit Draco avec un rire.

Seamus, Dean et Neville se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry éclata de rire quand ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras."

"Incroyable, Harry!" lui lança Dean. "On aurait du se douter que tu t'en sortirais encore!"

"Ne te réjouis pas trop, mon vieux. Il nous reste encore pas mal de détails à régler." cria-t-il par dessus les clameurs enthousiastes.

"Harry!" entendirent-ils.

Les garçons s'écartèrent pour que Ginny et Luna, les joues couvertes de larmes, puissent l'attirer vers elles.

"On croyait que tu étais mort!" sanglota Ginny, la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Ron le dégager des bras de sa sœur. Hermione décrocha Luna avec un éclat de rire.

"Harry!"

Harry écarquilla à nouveau les yeux lorsque Hagrid l'engloutit dans une étreinte monstre, le soulevant de terre par la même occasion.

"Toujours à repousser les limites de l'impossible!"

Harry, levant les yeux, éclata de rire et vit Dumbledore lui adresser un sourire bienveillant.

Et il ne put pas s'en empêcher.

Il avait été torturé et en était presque mort.

Au diable tout ça, il allait profiter des réjouissances le temps qu'elle dureraient.

Severus Rogue souffrait d'une migraine monstre.

Et le fait que Harry Potter Cullen était assis sur lui, en train de babiller sur le fait qu'il devait se réveiller et sur le genre d'idioties dont il parlait ordinairement, n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

"Vous allez gentiment retirer votre masse corporelle de la mienne, Cullen..." grogna-t-il.

"Sevie-nouchet!" s'extasia Draco d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.

"Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que j'allais me réveiller pour reprendre immédiatement la séance de torture."

"Voyons, Severus." le réprimanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa du regard le jeune homme roux assis à côté de lui.

"On a attendu des semaines pour que tu reviennes à toi. Tu pourrais au moins être poli."

"Des semaines?" répéta Severus avec un air surpris qu'il tenta de dissimuler. "Qu'est-il arrivé entre temps?"

"Voyons voir... J'ai détaché la tête de Voldemort et Edward a jeté son cadavre au feu." l'informa Harry avec un large sourire.

"C'était avant que Voldemort ait récupéré son enveloppe originelle, alors ne le prends pas pour un héros ou quelque chose dans le genre." ajouta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oooh, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir opté pour la solution la plus simple. La prochaine fois, je ferais bien attention à ce qu'il soit tout propre et tout neuf avant d'en finir avec lui. "

Ron renifla d'un air amusé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Severus.

"Les Cullen se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour vous, ils seront heureux de vous revoir. Sirius aussi, d'ailleurs."

"Le cabot a survécu?" grogna Severus en se tournant sur le côté.

"Et Dumbledore est en mission à chercher des Horcruxes avec un groupe d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre."

"Des Horcruxes?" répéta Severus avec horreur. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Ce sont les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Peux-tu croire que le culot qu'avait cet homme? Séparer son âme en plusieurs parties, il était vraiment prêt à tout."

Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Hé, les gars, si des petits morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort... étaient allés en moi quand il a tenté de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé... "

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à son tour et Severus faillit de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Rien ne sera jamais simple pour moi, c'est ça?" grogna Harry.

"On ne va pas te tuer, c'est évident." lança Draco d'une voix sèche. "Il doit y avoir un moyen quelconque de juste se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe qui est en toi."

"On a qu'à lui lancer un sortilège de la Mort et attendre de voir ce qui se passe."

"Arrêtez-ça tout de suite, vous tous. " cria Severus. "Il est évident que cette affaire ne va pas se régler facilement."

"ATTENDEZ!" cria Harry. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'une fois qu'on aura détruit l'horcruxe qui est en moi, que je vais perdre tous les pouvoirs cools que m'a transmis Voldemort? Comment est-ce que je vais parler avec Malinda?"

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez entre les doigts et compta jusqu'à dix.

"Nous avons un problème TRÈS important et tu t'inquiètes du fait que-"

"Le Fourchelangue fait partie de moi maintenant, Severus, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça!"

"Bien sûr, mais si on ne trouve pas un moyen de résoudre ce problème, ce n'est pas tous tes "pouvoirs cools" que tu vas perdre, mais ta vie!"

Ils se figèrent tous et le fixèrent du regard.

"Ça, c'était un coup bas." dit Ron.

Severus ressentit une nouvelle vague d'irritation en entendant Harry recommencer à babiller à propos de Malinda et de ses "pouvoirs extra et super cools."

'Au moins, il essaye de ne pas perdre son sang-froid dans une situation pareille' se dit Severus.

"Non mais, sérieusement." intervint soudainement Harry. "Comment est-ce qu'on va régler ça?"

Severus lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"On trouvera une solution, Harry. Je te le promets."

"… et tu protègeras mes pouvoirs?"

Il attrapa un oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage.

"Sortez d'ici! Tous!"

Harry sourit et prit à nouveau Severus dans ses bras.

"Merci, Severus. Je devrais sûrement aller prévenir ma famille de ce nouveau retournement de situation."

"On va aller avec lui." ajouta Draco.

"Non, attendez." coupa Severus avec un soupir, avant de se redresser. "Laissez-moi vous accompagner, je pense que les explications vont êtres ardues."

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

"Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça le plus vite possible? Je... Je ne pense être capable de leur cacher longtemps." dit-il avec un petit rire.

Severus lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

"Allez, souris un peu. On va arranger ça."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Allez, mon vieux." lui dit Ron. "Le plus dur est presque passé."

"Oui, je- hé, attendez, Malinda est mon familier! Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander si je la comprendrais ou pas! Bien sûr que je pourrais toujours la comprendre!"

"C'est pas vrai!" grogna Hermione, quittant la pièce à grands pas. "Absolument ridicule! Je pars faire des recherches à la bibliothèque!"

"Cinglée, celle-là." conclut Ron en mettant les mains dans ses poches tandis qu'ils laissaient un peu de répit à Severus pour qu'il puisse se changer. "Complètement cinglée."

Le maître des Potions secoua la tête en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Ils étaient tous ridicules.

"Du venin!" s'exclama Albus d'une voix joyeuse. "Bien évidemment! Le venin d'un vampire est presqu'aussi puissant que celui d'un basilic et c'est exactement ce que Harry a utilisé pour détruire le journal de Jedusor."

"Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!" s'exclama Esmé d'une voix empreinte de panique. "Et si jamais on le transforme?"

"C'est un risque." convint le Directeur.

"Il doit bien avoir autre chose!" les supplia Edward.

"On peut toujours lui passer l'épée de Gryffondor à travers le corps." répondit Severus.

"Autre chose!" lança Rosalie d'un ton sec.

"Je pense que c'est la seule chose que l'on puisse tenter." leur dit Carlisle. "S'il se transforme en vampire, alors tant pis. Au moins, nous aurons également détruit l'horcruxe."

"Il ne se transformera pas en vampire!" cracha furieusement Rosalie. "Je ne le permettrais pas."

"Est-ce qu'on peut aussi se rappeler que c'est ma vie qui est en jeu?" intervint Harry, les sourcils froncés. "On doit le faire!"

"Nous allons voter." trancha Edward d'une voix ferme. "Un vote de famille."

"Je vote oui." dit aussitôt Rémus. "C'est la chose la plus probable que l'on puisse faire. Il n'y aucune chance pour l'Horcruxe survive au venin d'un vampire. Le venin du Basilic peut tuer, mais le venin du vampire offre une nouvelle vie. Ils ont le même degré de puissance."

"Je suis d'accord avec lui." acquiesça lentement Sirius." Je suis désolé, Edward, mais je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de Voldemort."

"Non." refusa Rosalie d'une voix ferme. "On peut trouver autre chose, il y a bien quelque chose!"

"Désolé, mon cœur." s'excusa Emmett. "Mais je vais être obligé de me ranger du côté de Rémus et de Sirius sur ce coup-là."

"Moi de même." ajouta Carlisle.

Esmé baissa les yeux avant de hocher la tête et de prendre la main de Carlisle dans la sienne.

"Moi aussi, et, oh oui, Jasper. " intervint Alice en prenant le bras de Jasper et en le tirant vers elle.

"Voilà, on est déjà en complète infériorité numérique." grogna Edward.

"Super!" se réjouit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Vas-y, mords-moi sans hésitation."

* * *

(*) J'ai décidé d'expliquer quelques choix de traduction que j'ai dû effectuer dans ce chapitre. Ce que j'ai traduit par Assurdiato donnait en fait, dans la version originale, Silencing Charm, qui, comme je m'en doutais, no-life que je suis à relire mes Harry Potter à longueur de temps, et après vérification dans le Lexicon Harry Potter, signifie en fait Sortilège de Mutisme. Seulement, je trouvais qu'il ne collait pas à ce que l'auteur voulait faire comprendre puisque le Sortilège de Mutisme enlève la faculté de produire le moindre son (Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en serve s'en serve sur des crapauds et des Corbeaux dans l'Ordre du Phénix, je crois.), et que celle-ci voulait dire que ceux se trouvant en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore ne puissent pas les entendre. Je me suis donc dit, que leur relation avec Severus étant plus étroite dans l'histoire que dans les livres, celui-ci leur avait peut-être appris ce sort et qu'il était donc possible de l'utiliser pour Silencing Charm. Voilà, tout ça pour ça. ^^

(**) Avant de recevoir des reviews me rappelant qu'Edward est censé posséder le don de télépathie et donc déjà savoir qui a perdu la vie dans le combat contre les Mangemorts, sachez que je suis parfois obligée de traduire des choses qui ne me paraissent pas toujours correctes =S Est-ce que l'auteur pensait qu'Edward posait la question au bénéfice des autres ou est-ce qu'elle a oublié le don d'Edward? Dans le doute, j'ai traduit tel quel.

(***) La formulation utilisée par Athenian Grace était "wiped her tears away" qui signifie "essuya ses larmes". Petit hic, cependant, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer... J'ai donc remplacé par une expression à peu près équivalente, mais sans la valeur "lacrymale" ^^

(****) Je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup d'étoiles... Je me mets un peu à l'abri des remarques selon lesquelles les vampires sont censés être discrets et silencieux. J'ai pensé la même chose en traduisant cette phrase, rassurez-vous. Mais j'essaye de traduire le mieux possible, c'est à dire, coller le plus possible au sens de la phrase quand c'est possible. Oui, ça fait beaucoup de possible ^^ Je ne peux pas donc modifier trop la version originale et j'ai dû laisser cette phrase.

* * *

Note de la traductrice: N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, surtout que l'on est à l'avant dernier-chapitre, donc si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, n'hésitez pas.

Quant à moi, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part: un mois avant la sortie du DVD de la première partie des reliques de la mort! =) D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau. J'ai trouvé une vidéo faite par un fan sur les Reliques de La Mort, que je trouve très bien faite. Je vous en fait donc profiter: .com/watch?v=lvXC4jOc_Yo

L'épilogue est mis en chantier ce soir et j'essaierais de le poster le plus vite possible...


	23. Epilogue

Titre: Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Titre du chapitre: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Je ne fais que m'amuser dans le bac à sable de Joanne et Stephenie. Il faut bien rendre à César ce qui est à César. *hausse les épaules d'un air blasé*

Note de la traductrice: This is the end, my friends. Après deux années de durs labeurs, de beugs informatiques, de traduction acharnée et de masses de travail académique de plus en plus élevées, notre voyage commun touche à sa fin. Non, ne pleurez pas... Enfin, si, si vous avez envie de verser une petite larme, qui suis-je pour vous empêcher? Mais trève de bavardage, je vous laisse profiter de la conclusion d'une lueur dans les ténèbres... Let's go!

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Epilogue**

_Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué et aperçut enfin Edward qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Aussitôt, il bondit et gronda d'un air menaçant._

_Edward leva les yeux au ciel._

_"Harry..." le réprimanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. _

_Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un grognement. _

_"C'est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas un vampire?"  
_

_"Severus a jeté un sort pour s'assurer que le venin ne se propage pas ailleurs que dans ta cicatrice." répondit Carlisle en pénétrant dans la pièce. "C'est merveilleux de te voir enfin debout, Harry."  
_

_"Papa, je voulais être un vampire!"  
_

_"Évite de pleurnicher, mon chéri." lui dit Esmé. _

_L'adolescent se redressa et adressa un sourire à sa mère. _

_"Où sont passés les autres?"  
_

_"Rosalie est en bas, dans la Grande Salle avec Emmett. Etant donné qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que le sortilège ne fonctionne pas, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici avec nous."  
_

_"Alice ne lui a pas dit que tout allait bien se passer?"  
_

_Alice émit un petit gloussement en s'asseyant d'un bond sur le lit, à côté de lui. _

_"Je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. "  
_

_"Quelle chanson est-ce que tu as chantée cette fois-ci?"  
_

_"Tu sais, la chanson chantée par la chorale de Poudlard 'double trouble'. Je pensais que ça serait plutôt amusant si je sous-entendais que tu allais être transformé. Qu'est-ce qui est plus tordu que ça aux yeux de Rosalie Hale?"_

_"Je suis sûr que Rosalie n'a pas trop apprécié." remarqua Harry en riant._

_"Oh, non, ça je peux te l'assurer. Jasper sera obligé de l'empêcher de m'étrangler un de ces jours."  
_

_Harry émit un soupir de frustration._

_"Est-ce que vous me transformerez ou pas?"  
_

_"Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça." lui répondit Esmé._

_"Oh mais maman!"  
_

_"Harry, je viens juste de te demander de ne pas pleurnicher. De toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour être transformé."  
_

_"Oh, ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'espoir pour que ça arrive un jour!"  
_

_Edward lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête._

_"Non, aucune chance. Alors tu peux arrêter ça tout de suite!"  
_

_"Maman, t'as vu ça? Papa, Edward m'a frappé!"  
_

_Avant que ses parents ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Rosalie poussa Edward et prit Harry dans ses bras. _

_"Tu es vivant!"  
_

_Celui-ci poussa un grognement, les yeux écarquillés, et agita les bras d'un air impuissant._

_"Rosie, il n'arrive pas à respirer!" dit Emmett avec un éclat de rire en dégageant son frère de l'étreinte de Rose._

_"Oh, mon dieu! Mon poumon... Tu m'as perforé le poumon!" s'écria Harry, en se laissant retomber dans son son lit avant de porter une main à sa poitrine. "Vous allez être obligés de me transformer pour assurer ma survie!"  
_

_"Harry..." gronda Edward, fusillant Carlisle des yeux._

_Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil, pris d'une crise de fou rire._

_"Vite! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!"  
_

_"HARRY, LA FERME!"  
_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ron et Draco imitaient leurs mères et faisaient semblant de le dorloter.

"Oh, notre petit Harry d'amour adoré!" s'extasia Draco. "Regarde-toi avec ta petite avec ta petite tenue de second de promotion!"

"Est-ce que vous comportez en personnes de 17 ans, s'il vous plaît?"

"Allez, mon vieux!" lui dit Ron avec un grand sourire. "Vas-y, sourie un peu! C'est le jour de la remise des diplômes! Flitwick ne nous hurlera plus dessus à cause de nos sortilèges foireux et Rogue ne critiquera plus nos potions qui, soit dit en passant, sont déjà parfaites."

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire, Ronald." lança Severus d'un air mauvais en pénétrant dans la pièce. "Êtes-vous enfin prêts, tous les trois? Tous vos camarades se sont déjà mis en rang. Bien sûr, il fallait s'attendre à ce que vous trois, vous soyez en retard."

"Hermione va nous faire la peau!" se lamenta Ron d'un ton horrifié avant de ramasser son chapeau et de courir vers la sortie de la Salle Sur Demande.

"Allez, viens, Dray!" dit Harry en souriant alors que Severus sortait à son tour de la pièce. "On ne doit pas être en retard à notre propre remise des diplômes!"

* * *

"Maman, j't'en prie... » grogna Harry.

Esmé abaissa son appareil photo avec un sourire penaud. Son fils était désormais âgé de dix-neuf ans et venait d'achever son entraînement d'Auror. Ron se tenait fièrement à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous deux parvenus à terminer l'année deuxième et troisième de leur classe. Molly sanglotait sur l'épaule d'Arthur et Ginny se jeta sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"J'ai du mal à y croire!" s'exclama-t-elle en riant. "Quand est-ce que, toi, tu es devenu intelligent?"

"La ferme, Ginny!"

Charlie et Bill discutaient avec Fred et George. Percy était quelque part aux alentours, à dire à qui voulait l'entendre que son frère était finalement rentré dans le droit chemin après des années à se l'être coulée douce à Poudlard.

"Où sont Hermione et Draco?" demanda Luna en offrant une couronne de lys à Harry.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et s'en coiffa, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il en fit ensuite de même avec Ginny, qui leur avait offert à chacun un étui à baguette.

"Ils passaient un examen aujourd'hui." répondit Ron en se baissant pour que Luna puisse le coiffer d'une couronne de marguerites. "Ils étaient censés avoir finis avant qu'on ne..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon, on est là!" s'écria Hermione tout en sautillant sur un pied, essayant d'enfiler sa chaussure à talon sur l'autre. "Désolée! Merlin, je ne voulais vraiment pas être en retard! Avec Draco, on voulait rester et attendre de voir si on avait réussi parce que notre professeur attribue les notes automatiquement avec un..."

"On a réussi haut-la-main, on est presque les nouveaux Médicomages de Ste-Mangouste, youhou, super." l'interrompit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Ron ricana devant l'expression boudeuse du visage de Hermione. Il l'embrassa tendrement et son expression passa de contrariée à rayonnante tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

"Félicitations, Ronald!" lui dit-elle d'un air joyeux. "J'ai une surprise pour toi!"

Aussitôt, elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un cadeau encore emballé.

"D'accord, je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais..."

Sa phrase se perdit et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle se retourna et vit que Ron avait posé un genou à terre, un petit écrin tendu vers elle.

"Ron..."

Il l'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à un diamant scintillant.

"Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Elle laissa tomber son cadeau et sembla tituber un peu avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Arthur, inconsciente.

Ron se redressa, semblant être en panique totale.

"C'était un oui ou un non?"

Les sanglots de Molly s'intensifièrent et Esmé la serra dans ses bras, un sourire rayonnant de bonheur sur le visage.

"Un mariage! J'adore les mariages! Oh, tout ça est tellement excitant!"

* * *

"Donc, en tant que témoin..."

"Co-témoin..."

"T'es en train de gâcher mon discours!"

"T'es en train de gâcher mon heure de gloire!"

Hermione se leva en les fusillant du regard.

"Vous êtes en train de gâcher mon mariage!"

Ils déglutirent tous deux avec difficulté et lui offrirent un sourire nerveux. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit depuis le début.

"Donc, en tant que témoins de Ron, on voulait vous offrir toutes nos félicitations! Vous avez beau être complètement différents mais l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre crève les yeux et ça, c'est ce qu'est véritablement l'amour. Qu'importent les différences qu'il peut y avoir entre vous, qu'importe à quel point vous changerez, vous serez toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est de pouvoir avoir autant de chance que vous en avez eu."

"Il a lu ma partie du discours." plaisanta Draco. "Celle que j'ai écrit."

Hermione et Ron sourirent en se levant et allèrent serrer leurs deux amis dans leurs bras tandis que les invités applaudissaient.

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un sourire, se tenant la main et les yeux plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry remarqua que tous les couples de la salle agissaient de façon similaire.

Son sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'Esmé se matérialisa devant lui, l'air particulièrement ému.

"C'était un discours vraiment magnifique! Oh mon cœur, quand vas-tu enfin te marier?"

"Maman, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça." grogna-t-il d'un ton irrité.

"Je suis sûre que Luna acceptera ta demande!"

"Je ne compte pas me marier avec Luna!"

"Eh bien, marie-toi avec quelqu'un d'autre! Harry Cullen, je suis ta mère et j'ai le droit de planifier un mariage!"

"Tu en as déjà planifié vingt! Tu t'es mariée cinq fois avec Papa, Emmett et Rose se sont mariés six fois, et Alice et Jasper neuf fois!"

"Je ne les ai pas TOUS planifiés!"

"D'accord, alors combien en as-tu planifié?"

"… quinze? Oh, Harry, je t'en prie!"

"MAMAN!"

* * *

"Aïe, a-aïe! AÏE, DRACO, AÏE!"

"Pourrais-tu enfin te comporter en homme digne de ce nom?" lui lança Draco d'un ton sec, l'air irrité.

"Ce que tu es en train de me faire au bras me fait _mal_!"

"Ça fait trois ans que tu es Auror! Je pensais que tu te serais habitué à la douleur depuis le temps, mon vieux."

"J'exige d'avoir un autre médicomage! Où est Hermione? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est plus attentionné que toi!"

"Non, je suis le seul à être à Ste-Mangouste en ce moment même, alors ferme-la et prends sur toi!"

"Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille au Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers?"

"Oh, je t'en prie! Jamais tu n'as osé profité de ta gloire! Maintenant, pourrais-tu te la fermer et me laisser soigner tes blessures?"

Neville pénétra dans la salle et tendit un flacon à Harry.

"Bois ça. C'est une nouvelle potion que Severus vient juste de finir il y a quelques semaines, elle neutralise la douleur mais ne supprime pas tes facultés moteur. Tu cries tellement fort que tu effrayes les enfants dans l'aile de pédiatrie, Harry."

"Je ne serais pas à me déchirer la gorge de douleur si Draco n'enfonçait pas littéralement sa baguette dans mes blessures!"

Draco émit une petite exclamation méprisante. Il attrapa un coton imbibé d'alcool moldu et l'appuya sur une des coupures de Harry. De toutes ses forces.

"PUTAIN DE MERDE, DRACO!"

"HARRY, BOIS CETTE PUTAIN DE POTION!"

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux. Draco et Harry se mirent à ricaner entre eux sous le regard courroucé de Neville.

"Tu as poussé Neville à jurer..." gloussa Draco.

"Nan, c'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui as commencé!"

Neville émit un grondement et se détourna d'eux.

"Qu'importe leur âge, ils se comporteront _toujours_ comme des gamins de douze ans."

* * *

_Le Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers: sur son lit de mort?_

_Harry Potter-Cullen, âgé de vingt-trois ans, est connu comme le Sauveur invincible qui a libéré le Monde des Sorciers du danger de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom mais a-t-il finalement trouvé plus fort que lui? _

_L'Auror Cullen a dirigé une brillante opération pour mettre sous les verrous des Mangemorts en fuite - pour qui des cellules à Azkaban sont déjà réservées- mais la mission n'a pas été aussi concluante que l'on espérait. Pendant qu'il était en plein duel, un Mangemort inconnu a lancé un sort dans le dos de notre jeune héros. Le Mangemort, bien heureusement, a été appréhendé et l'Auror Cullen a été dès que possible conduit à la Clinique Ste-Mangouste._

_Harry Potter vit-il ses dernières heures, ou les Médicomages seront-ils capables de le sauver à leur tour? Le Monde des Sorciers n'oublie pas Harry, un homme altruiste et digne de toute notre admiration, et chacun prie pour lui._

Carlisle et Esmé se tenait devant la salle, le regard fixé de l'autre côté du miroir où des Médicomages s'affairaient frénétiquement au-dessus du corps de Harry. Edward faisait les cents pas derrière eux tandis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans un coin, gardant le silence. La jeune femme avait la main posée sur son ventre gonflé, que l'on pouvait maintenant remarquer sans trop de mal, et Ron, qui craignait qu'elle ne subisse trop de stress, voulait la ramener chez eux avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal au bébé et à elle-même. Alice était assise non-loin de Jasper, ses yeux étroitement fermés, comme si elle tentait d'extirper quelque chose des confins de son esprit. Emmett tenait Rosalie contre lui, assise sur ses genoux et cette dernière ressemblait à une enfant en manque de réconfort.

Dans un accès de rage, Edward donna un coup de pied à une chaise pour l'écarter de son chemin, et poussa un grondement lorsque celle-ci traversa le mur en laissant un trou béant derrière elle.

"Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre?"

"Du calme, mon fils." tenta de le rassurer Carlisle d'une voix apaisante, mais celle-ci trembla. "Ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent."

"Viens ici, Edward." roucoula Luna.

Le vampire lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle avait été tellement silencieuse qu'ils avaient oublié qu'elle était présente. Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'approcha avant de se laisser tomber à côté de la jeune fille. Elle lui prit et y dessina des cercles avec son pouce.

"Il survivra. Mais pas de la manière dont tu le désires."

Alice leva les yeux, comme si Luna venait d'apporter la réponse à tous ses problèmes.

"Quoi?"

"Il y a toujours une grande incertitude dans ta famille, c'est pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à voir quoi que ce soit... mais je _sais_ qu'il va survivre."

"On est là, on est là!"

Sirius, Remus et Severus traversaient le couloir en courant dans leur direction. Severus, à leur grande surprise, fut le premier à les atteindre.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien? Que se passe-t-il?"

Avant quiconque ne puisse lui donner la moindre réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco en sortit, une expression maussade sur le visage.

"Que se passe-t-il, Draco?" lui demanda Esmé. "Que lui arrive-t-il?"

"Esmé... on ne peut pas le sauver... pas avec notre magie. Nous n'avons aucune idée du maléfice qui lui a été lancé. Je..."

Il s'interrompit et une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Je n'étais pas celui à qui l'on a confié son opération. Ils m'ont poussé dans un des coins de la salle de peur que le fait de voir mon ami étendu sur un lit me fasse perdre ma concentration. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire."

Esmé se mordit la lèvre avant d'attirer Draco vers elle et de le prendre dans ses bras, et celui-ci se laissa aller à sangloter sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Hermione commença également à pleurer et Ron la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever.

"Je reviens tout de suite." promit-il. "Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Le stress pour le bébé..."

"Nous comprenons, Ron." le rassura Carlisle.

Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de se débattre contre son mari.

"M-mais... Harry..."

Il posa sur elle un regard attristé avant de lui prendre la main et de transplaner. Sirius se tourna vers Rémus, une note de désespoir envahissant sa voix.

"Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait le sauver!"

"Vous êtes la famille de l'Auror Cullen?"

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Médicomage qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Esmé se précipita vers lui.

"S'il vous plaît... Draco nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour mon fils... est-ce vrai?"

Le Médicomage observa un instant d'hésitation.

"Il... Il ne peut pas être sauvé par nos propres moyens. Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas utiliser la magie car nous n'avons aucune idée de la nature du maléfice qui a été utilisé. Nous savons seulement que le sort se propage _trop_ rapidement dans son organisme. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas sauver Mr Cullen. "

Carlisle rattrapa Esmé avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, en proie à l'hystérie.

"S'il vous plaît, il y a bien quelque chose que nous puissions faire."

"Eh bien... nous n'avons jamais fait ce genre de suggestions de ce genre, mais étant donné la situation de Mr Cullen, il est important de prendre en considération que vous faites partie de sa famille..."

"Et en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec le reste?" gronda Edward avec impatience.

Carlisle leva la main pour le faire taire.

"Je vous en prie, continuez."

"Enfin, comme j'étais en train de le dire, vous êtes une famille mais également un clan de … vampires."

Rosalie étouffa un cri et fusilla l'homme du regard.

"Il en est hors de question! Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre..."

"Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le sauver. Une tentative de transformation pourrait très bien se solder par un échec. Il y a eu des cas où le venin de vampire est parvenu à neutraliser le sort auquel la personne était soumise. On peut expliquer ceci par l'extraordinaire capacité de votre venin à tuer pour donner la vie une nouvelle fois. La magie n'est aucunement capable de ressusciter les morts. Le venin de vampire est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Je ne sais pas si le venin sera vraiment efficace car nous ne connaissons rien sur le maléfice qui a été utilisé... mais, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry ne survivra pas. Si l'on utilise le venin, nous aurons encore un espoir."

Draco était assis par terre, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. _Jamais_ on n'avait suggéré auparavant de transformer un patient, la raison principale étant que les vampires étaient considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres... mais quelle autre solution pouvait-on bien trouver pour sauver son meilleur ami?

"Faites-le..." dit-il d'une voix faible. "On doit faire quelque chose..."

"Non!" contra Rose d'une vois ferme. "Non, on ne peut pas faire ça!"

"Je suis désolé, Rosie." chuchota Emmett. "Mais je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser partir. On peut au moins essayer..."

"S'il te plaît, Carlisle." l'implora Esmé à voix basse. "Il faut que nous le fassions avant qu'il ne soir trop tard."

"La mort vaut mieux que cette existence et je n'y damnerais pas mon frère." intervint Edward tristement, debout aux côtés de Rosalie.

"Les amis..." les interpella Alice. "Avons-nous vraiment un autre espoir?"

Jasper hocha la tête, sa main glissée dans celle de sa femme. Remus acquiesça lentement.

"Je... Il est trop jeune pour mourir. Imaginer qu'il puisse connaître le même destin que ses parents... on ne peut pas laisser une chose pareille se produire. Transformez-le."

"Il faut au moins essayer." répondit en toute sincérité Sirius. "Il y a des risques pour que ça ne marche pas... mais nous le regretterions à jamais si nous ne le faisons pas."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Luna, qui hochait déjà la tête. Severus poussa un soupir.

"Lily... aurait désiré qu'il vive."

"Hé!"

Ron revint dans la pièce, cette fois accompagné de Neville.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

* * *

Edward concentra toute son attention sur le puma qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait se trouver à quelques mètres de là. Il fit signe à Emmett et Jasper de s'écarter pour qu'ils laissent l'animal tranquille. Tel un prédateur parfait, il se déplaça parmi les arbres sans faire le moindre bruit. Alice était sur le dos de Rosalie et étouffait doucement un rire dans la paume de sa main. Il s'arrêta pendant un bref instant et jeta un regard à Esmé, qui se tenait à côté de Carlisle.

Esmé acquiesça, souriante.

"Tu es prêt, mon chéri?" chuchota-t-elle dans le vent.

Une silhouette élancée et scintillante s'élança hors des buissons et attrapa sa proie. Le puma s'effondra avec des rugissements de désespoir tandis que son attaquant le dévorait. Le pauvre animal s'immobilisa enfin et le vampire se redressa avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche.

"Harry Cullen!" le réprimanda Esmé. "Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas mettre de sang sur tes vêtements?"

Il lui adressa un large sourire pour toute réponse, ses yeux mordorés brillants d'hilarité.

_Fin._

* * *

_Note de la traductrice: Et voilà! Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Déçus? Le chapitre était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes? N'hésitez à laisser une review romanesque, étant donné que c'est la dernière fois où vous en aurez l'occasion! _

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'épouvantable retard avec lequel j'ai livré ce chapitre... je crois que je vais encore devoir mettre ça sur le dos de la classe prépa... Mais, eh, bonne nouvelle, je ne vous ai pas négligés pour rien les amis, car j'ai réussi à décrocher mon ticket pour ma seconde année... D'où ce petit chapitre servi aux petits oignons! =)_

_Je tiens à remercier tous les gens ayant fait l'effort de me laisser un review, je sais que vous vous dites que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais croyez-moi, en recevoir une, même si elle ne fait parfois que quelques mots apporte toujours une joie et un réconfort à celui qui la lit. Je vais donc, un par un, donner les noms de ceux qui m'ont laissé une review depuis le début de cette petite aventure (dernier chapitre exclu): *Par ordre de chapitre et de **premier** envoi de review*  
_

_Chapitre 1:Blue Line, Clarisse972, EladoraStalk, Galswinthe, dobbymcl, harrymania 1978, Eileen Ana, Shayme .K., OoOXylionOoO, Venusa20, Neverland25, Violine, Loulou2a, RUBIKA666, Rikka Yomi, write-by, l'existence d'une vie, Missloup, Paquerrette, Orlinac, L'ange démoniaque, Kit' Katze, zoe potter rogue, yaone-kami, escargot59, mimi72, an author alone in the dark, Earwen46, Rowsen, elenyamirkood._

_Chapitre 2: Servin, Jes Cullen-Malefoy, maggy123456789, Alie-yaoi, alia00, Shuriken57, lilylys, Muirgheal, Fredjs._

_Chapitre 3: bianka17. _

_Chapitre 4: StRiKe SlAsH, xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx, Aeris de Lothlorien, Di castillo de mortes._

_Chapitre 5: cognard, Siam-chan._

_Chapitre 6: tenshihouou, wings-of-victory._

_Chapitre 8: Elec9, Hate 'N' Rape, titemb-bm, lili62100, the-pretty-wolf, Atria97 (la folle furieuse à la batte de base-ball ^^), Kurogane43536, Gabrelle, Lunicorne Do Urden, Roxane Sanka Malfoy._

_ Chapitre 9: 77Hildegard, Aurelie Malfoy, beckie400, fan-de-carlisle-cullen, vampyse._

_Chapitre 10: Nymou, Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy, clamaraa, adhafera black, Anael Snape, Kahorie, SLASHAGOGO._

_Chapitre 11: mamanline, Elodie57._

_Chapitre 13: Isabella Swan-Black._

_Chapitre 14: saya330, oOAkiraOo, Chka, Cephira._

_Chapitre 15: Isatis, jonzac, hopeless mitsuki, Yukipi, LoVeFan47, Lehna, petit-dragon 50, HarPys._

_Chapitre 16: Mini-Yuya, Miss Kh, , Ecnerrolf, Maxine Darnedi, Cherry-Kun, ScienceFictionDoubleFeatured._

_Chapitre 17: musme, Selsynn, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, KaibutsuOujo, zaika, Ezhra-June, crystal d'avalon, sean8329, Lily Haloween, felinness, Wizzette, Estelle Uzumaki._

_Chapitre 18: anna-cool, mathildecullen19, TiteNana, Lenoska, Enaira._

_Chapitre 19: alexou1993, mathildeD, Lulubell Alynn, philae89, Gabe92._

_Chapitre 20: Thecrasy, CixiiiO, , alihya, JudyEllena._

_Chapitre 21: Skoliro, zorchide, Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius, Isillie, Morgana Serpentard, Flory Wess, Choubie, Goutt2mer (à qui je fais de gros bisous en passant), hinode64, caro06, The Ice Cat._

_Chapitre 22: sheltan, Yukina21. _

_En faisant ces petits remerciements, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal d'habitués à me laisser des reviews à presque chaque chapitre... Je leur dit donc un grand merci, et que même si je ne peux pas les désigner expressément, cela ne les empêchera pas de se reconnaître =) Merci les loulous!_

_Je compte désormais m'atteler à la traduction d'un crossover (je sais, c'est une véritable addiction) Mentalist/Supernatural pour lequel j'ai eu un petit coup de coeur. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je mettrais une petite note dans Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres pour vous prévenir de la date de publication du premier chapitre =)_

_N'oubliez surtout pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas en partant! En espérant vous recroiser sur le site très bientôt..._

_Flo des Bois  
_


End file.
